


начинался новый день

by simbay



Category: Storm Hawks (Cartoon)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Angst, Gen, Original Character(s), Out of Character, Post-Canon, Psychological Drama
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-15
Updated: 2015-05-09
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:22:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 79
Words: 117,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26388631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/simbay/pseuds/simbay
Summary: одна из вариаций пост-канона





	1. холодный старт 01

**Author's Note:**

> не самая плохая из мною написанных, но могло быть получше

**[** _он протягивает мне руку_

_я не уверен, что это значит_

_он шепчет, что все абсолютно нормально_

_чем больше мы пробудем в лимбе, тем быстрее исчезнем_

_грань не может ждать_

_я вижу, как растворяется его силуэт, и как тлеет его рука_

_он смотрит на меня единственным глазом и весело улыбается_

_совсем не страшно, говорит он_

_я исчезаю тоже_

_не могу терпеть. страшно до чертиков_

_я хватаю его за руку_

_просыпайся, Билл, говорит он_ **]**

________

\- Эрроу, кто такой Билл?

Он разлепляет веки и приоткрывает один глаз, смотря на источник шума - Пайпер, держащая в руках кружку с остывшим кофе, собирается вылить ее в раковину. Она удивленно смотрит на Эрроу, наклонив голову набок - словно задумавшись о чем-то, но это было явно не так - взгляд девушки не был отвлеченным и расслабленным, а вполне себе четко сфокусировался прямо на парне, спящем на диване в позе убитого выстрелом в голову: руки на потрепанной временем спинке, голова откинута назад. На этом диване Эрроу может спать только в такой позе - привычка, что ли, старая еще, со времен житья на терре Неверленд, где не было нормальных кроватей, но был старый скрипучий диван, у которого вместо одной ножки были книги из библиотеки, которой сейчас наверняка и нет. Эрроу скрипит зубами и с трудом поднимает голову, понимая, что у него ломит все тело - вчерашнее падение на шпиль не прошло даром. Все же со всей силы рухнуть на металлическую конструкцию - плохо. Для ребер.

Вчера... Неужели это было вчера?

Так странно. Прошла всего ночь с того момента, как пала Циклония. Они победили. Многолетняя война закончена, Ас мертв, Циклонис сбежала, Атмос свободен. Так много всего произошло за какие-то пару часов с тех пор, как они прибыли на другую сторону планеты, всего за пару часов... и кости тоже помнят, и болят сильно, адски болят. Эрроу хочет съежится на диване и еще раз провалиться в сон, но ему не дают два фактора: некий Билл, мелькнувший во сне, и Пайпер. Вторая основательно трясет мальчишку за плечо с легкой полуулыбкой - ей, очевидно, стало гораздо легче после того, как она подчинила себе Узы целиком. Это хорошо, в самом деле.

\- Эрроу, так кто такой Билл?

\- Я... Я не знаю, - Эрроу трясет головой и трет кулаком резко зачесавшийся нос. Пайпер все еще смотрит на него с таким же непониманием и все той же улыбкой на устах.- Какой-то парень. Там еще снег был, и холодно... Холодно... Сейчас тоже холодно, черт! Мы же, когда прилетели, видели, что тут тепло было! Что случилось?!

Эрроу резко вскакивает с дивана и тут же резко садится обратно, когда в глазах темнеет. Он чувствует бережное касание Пайпер до его плеча и поднимает голову, смотря на нее. Они резко замирают, напряженно вглядываясь друг другу в глаза, словно желая что-то сказать... У Эрроу на языке вертелся лишь один вопрос: "Правда?" Вчерашние события, не смотря на их относительно малый срок в прошлом, все еще казались ему какой-то сказкой и иллюзией, а то голубое свечение и сила, которой резко овладела Пайпер... и вовсе нереальным. Девушка сконфужено отвела взгляд в сторону первой; Эрроу понимает, что возможность спросить пропала вновь, он громко вздыхает и качает головой. Чувствует, что кто-то трет его по голове.

\- Не кипятись так, просто сейчас ночь, - Эрроу мысленно ругает себя за такую поспешную панику - ну конечно, в небе ночью всегда холоднее, чем на террах. Он проводит ладонью по лицу и наклоняется вперед, решаясь все же встать, повторно. Пайпер молча наблюдает за ним, сжимая в руках кружку с остывшим кофе. - Ты куда-то идешь?

\- Освежиться.

Не дожидаясь ответа Пайпер, Эрроу спешно выходит на мостик и громко закрывает за собой дверь, чтобы не слышать подругу. Он замирает на мгновение и зажмуривается, стараясь не смотреть на стекло, где виден силуэт Пайпер. Ему нужно кое-что обдумать. Поразмышлять. Выговориться самому себе. Дело вовсе не в ней, дело вовсе не в ее вопросах, дело в ином... Конечно, ему хочется сейчас рассказать все, что на душе, но пока что некому. Совсем. Пайпер - нельзя. Финн, Джанко и Радарр - не поймут. Можно сказать Сторку, но будить пилота после бурной ночи не хочется - это проблемы Эрроу в том, что ему не спится, а вовсе не Сторка. Вот и остается, что приходиться рассказывать это самому себе и самостоятельно обдумывать подобные вещи.

Как, например, Узы.  
А точнее их результат.

Эрроу вспоминает Пайпер, которая способна к левитации и созданию энергии буквально из ничего, каких-то двух кристаллов. Вспоминает Циклонис, черпавшую силу из огромного красного кристалла в виде паука. Вспоминает, прежде всего, Аса.

Эрроу с содроганием видит последний миг его злейшего противника и убийцы отца. Он понимает, что Циклонис сделала это чисто случайно и вовсе не из-за обиды на оскорбление мужчины; Эрроу понимает еще одну маленькую вещь, совершенно неважную, на первый взгляд. Пайпер, же владеет такими же силами, верно? А не убьет ли она его когда-нибудь точно так же?..

_Ведь говорил тот парень Биллу о том, что... Кто этот Билл?_

Эрроу потирает виски и облокачивается на перила балкончика, закрывает глаза - и пытается вспомнить подробности прошедшего сна. Снег. Много снега. Тот человек, который говорил про лимб, с золотистыми волосами... Еще было что-то красное. На руке. У говорившего человека и того самого Билла.

О чем этот сон вообще? Последствия синхронизации с Пайпер? Она же, в конце концов, владеет этими странными способностями, которые выходят за грань разумного и... Во сне Биллу говорили что-то про грань? Кажется, да. Эрроу трясет головой - нет, не об этой грани шла речь. Глупый сон, глупый сон, глупый сон, глупый...

\- Эрроу? - он вздрагивает и отшатывается назад, когда чувствует легкое прикосновение на плече. Он видит Пайпер, которая смотрит на него устало и расстроенно, будто бы догадалась обо всех его мыслях и почувствовала, что он... он... это трудно признать. - Эрроу, ты меня боишься? Избегаешь?

\- Нет, Пайп, - устало произносит Эрроу. Смотрит в другое место, куда угодно, но только не в глаза. Бродит взглядом по полу и рассматривает каждую щелочку, которая обнаружится на старом полу этой большой металлической птицы. - Не избегаю. Не...

Молчание.

\- Боюсь.

\- Я так и знала, - девочка издает тоскливый смешок и наматывает на палец один выпавший из прически локон. Сжимает кулачок и горестно вздыхает, после чего делает шаг к Эрроу. Тот стоит на месте и не двигается - боится обидеть. Но в глаза все еще не смотрит - не дело это. Небесный рыцарь не должен бояться. Небесный рыцарь - образец для подражания, небесный рыцарь... он исполнил свой долг и защитил Атмос от Циклонии, а что должен делать небесный рыцарь еще? - Пожалуйста, прости, если напугала, эта сила... Я ее еще пока плохо контролирую, но я научусь. Правда!

В ее голосе столько отчаяния и страха остаться одной, что Эрроу прекращает свои терзания и переводит взгляд на Пайпер. Он поджимает высохшие губы и кривит ртом - не знает, что сказать. Но Пайпер и не требует слов, она делает еще один маленький шажочек вперед и берет Эрроу за руку. Осторожно, не сжимая слишком крепко, берет двумя руками. Поднимает взгляд и смотрит мальчишке в глаза. Он чувствует ее дыхание, пахнущее чем-то сладким и ароматным.

\- Мы не должны отступать только из-за таких трудностей. Я научусь Узам, мы будем их использовать в борьбе с несправедливостью.

Пайпер замолкает на мгновение и сглатывает. Эрроу четко слышит это в ночной тишине, когда на мостике и на корабле больше нет ни одной души, кто не погряз в сон.

\- В конце концов... это наш долг. И мы должны следовать ему до самого конца, - Пайпер слабо улыбается и отводит взгляд в сторону. Эрроу в ответ лишь качает головой. Да, именно так. Они должны следовать Кодексу, нести только мир, найти Циклонис и наказать ее за содеянное. Ас уже наказан, осталась лишь она одна, эта маленькая императрица... она такая же, как и они. Потерянная в этом мире. Им не следовало идти сюда, наверное. Эрроу впервые обуяли сомнения, но в то же мгновение он отказывается от них. Хмурится и поднимает голову, уверенно смотря на Пайпер. Они все правильно сделали. Пошли за Циклонис. Они обязаны поймать ее и заставить прекратить то, что она начала.

\- Наш, - Эрроу глубоко вздыхает и облизывает губы. - Долг. Да, ты права.

Небесные рыцари не должны отступать. А тем более они - "Штормовые Ястребы", вошедшие в историю Атмоса и пропавшие из нее на долгие восемь лет.


	2. холодный старт 02

**[** _нарушение пакта_

_ведет к необратимым последствиям_

_я должен был сказать это_

_немного раньше, Билл_ **]**

______

Сторк привык ко всякого рода странностям в своей жизни, он повидал даже слишком многое, от чего желание жить быстро увядает, как цветок, стоящий далеко-далеко от солнца. Но, может к счастью, а может и нет, он был не нежным ранимым созданием, у которого отобрали свет, а вполне себе закаленным солдатом, который уже привык к всякого рода непониманием и странным вещам. Жизнь на Атмосе казалась огромной коробкой конфет, и каждый день был непохож на другие. Чего уж тут удивляться всяким маленьким странностям, вроде этой, случившейся прямо сейчас. Сторк вздрагивает и пытливо смотрит на небо, откуда на него могут смотреть павшие товарищи. Сегодня у него совершенно новая и незнакомая конфета, которая несет название "новый-день-на-Дальней-Стороне-принес-странные-разговоры". Что будет завтра? Какая-нибудь глупость, да? Его жизнь стала полна глупостей после того, как он повстречал новых "Штормовых Ястребов", но сейчас это кажется чем-то своеобразно милым, пускай и опасным.

Когда к тебе подходит вечно серьезный (обыкновенно он такой) подросток, пока ты ковыряешься где-то на "Кондоре", у которого есть собственные уши, и задает очень нетипичный для него вопрос - это как-то... Странно? Неправильно? Не-ти-пич-но. Хотя о чем он, какая-такая правильность, всего пару часов назад он собственными глазами увидел летающую терру, что просто перечило своим существованием почти всем законам мироздания Атмоса, ха-ха, летающая гора, вы представляете!.. Огромный кристалл, останавливающий время для тех, кто в нем находится, еще кучу всего непонятного и из ряда вон выходящего. Вроде Двери, оставшейся висеть в воздухе после падения Циклонии куда-то далеко-далеко в Пустоши. Хм-м-м, да. Пожалуй, после таких событий можно и поверить в странности. А это даже не странность, если уж начать рассуждать дальше, а какая-то своеобразная закономерность. Все равно после подобных событий должно было случиться что-то вновь выходящее за границы разумного, и пусть оно было мало, но все же было. Закон с шоколадными конфетами сработал.

Важная заметка (на будущее): странность существует только тогда, когда в нее верят. Когда боятся или не понимают. Сейчас, наверное, такой же случай - стоит все осознать, как и вопрос покажется правильным и к месту, а странная нервозность капитана обоснуется непонятными снами, страхом перед неизвестной силой и простой усталостью после революции и свержении монархии Циклонии. Ему же вроде четырнадцать. Четырнадцать!Да в такое время всякие странные вопросы - вовсе не странность, а вполне себе нормальность. Хм, а такое слово вообще есть? Сторк бы проверил, будь у него словарь, но поди найти такой на Дальней Стороне.

\- Ты веришь в вещие сны, Сторк?

Двадцатилетний среди подростков, которым едва-едва исполнилось четырнадцать. Для Сторка это уже привычно, он даже успевает смириться со своей ролью "няньки" для этих детишек. Такой вопрос, конечно, слышит впервые, удивляется, но кивает. Да, пожалуй. Сторк осторожно, но соглашается, продолжая в это время возиться с внезапно "умершим" генератором - тот не хотел отапливать корабль, а отморозить себе все органы не хотелось никому. Особенно Сторку, это может привести к летальному исходу, или, что хуже, к заболеванием почек и тогда... Ох. Об этом даже лучше не думать. Лекарств у них почти нет, все истратили на неведомую болезнь Пайпер, а на Дальней Стороне поди вообще не найдешь что-то знакомого, если, конечно, они еще найдут у кого искать...

\- Сторк.

\- Прости, я отвлекся, - Сторк трет переносицу и качает головой. Нет, пожалуй, пока что нужно сосредоточиться на вопросе, а потом уже думать об ужасных последствиях вещих снов, которые, если они были плохими, имели ужасную привычку сбываться, отсутствии лекарств и прочей чепухе, с которой они, конечно же, справятся. Всегда справлялись, сейчас не исключение. Сторк хлопает по генератору рукой, лелея малейшую надежду, что от этого дедовского способа он заработает (не заработал, впрочем), и наклоняется к Эрроу, когда тот подзывает его пальцем. Разница в росте - это вам не шутки, особенно если ты под два метра ростом, а малец ниже тебя на добрые тридцать сантиметров. Еще и очки съезжают, но это мелочи скорее бытовые, чем очень и очень важные. - Да, верю. Тебе что-то приснилось?

Сторк знает, что не похож на психолога от слова "совсем": разве долговязый двадцатилетний невротик, с бледной, почти белой кожей, у которого залегают мешки под глазами от вечного недосыпа и страха перед целой жизнью, может давать советы кому-то другому? Эта мысль вызывает у Сторк горькую усмешку, но он решает, что такая помощь все же лучше, чем ее отсутствие; садится на маленькую железную табуреточку около генератора и наклоняется к Эрроу. Тот оглядывается, будто не хочет, чтобы его услышали, и вообще выглядит каким-то запуганным и малька нервным, словно этот самый вещий сон здорово напугал его. Ну-у-у, да. Сны, они такие. Иногда и правда лучше проснуться, чем лицезреть что-то странное и непонятное, что сегодня ночью решил показать тебе разум.

Вопрос дня: есть ли у солдат разум? А зачем они идут на войну, если есть разум? А-а-а-а, не знаете! И Сторк не знает.

Эрроу как-то горестно и очень нехорошо вздыхает. Рассказывает. Сторк не понимает ровным счетом ничего, хотя догадывается, что тот таинственный Билл, который кому-то во сне пожал руку, умер. Ну, собственно, тут даже психологом быть не надо, чтобы догадаться, слишком элементарно все и просто. Красная жидкость, говорите? Очевидно же, что это такое. Даже слишком. Эрроу, кажется, понимает это тоже, но не хочет осознавать и отнекивается, говорит, что, дескать, если бы таинственный Билл был мертв, он бы не заключил пакт, да и вообще, он только одного мертвого человека знает, а того Биллом точно не звали...

Вообще, если подумать, тот тот мертвый человек, о котором говорит Эрроу, и которого подозревает Сторк, никогда не раскрывал своего имени. Но вряд ли бы мальчишка стал видеть сны с его прошлым, потому что тот человек умер совершенно иным способом, и если там и была кровь, то она точно не могла остаться на руках распавшегося в результате кристаллического взрыва тела. Ха-ха, вот вам и шуточки с камнями. Очередной урок, дети, запоминайте! Это вам не игрушки.

\- Что такое пакт?

Сторк щурится - об этой подробности Эрроу не рассказывал. Тот мнется и бормочет, что собеседник Билла, которого было не очень четко было видно, что-то рассказывал про заключение пакта и что-то про его последствия. Что-то вроде договора. Эрроу сам толком не знает - во сне не объяснялось. Сторк задумчиво чешет подбородок и кивает - скорее соглашаясь сам с собой. Если Эрроу не знает, то сон подкинут не сознанием, а кем-то другим. Может, и правда вещий. Он же с Пайпер там с кристаллами шутил, а, а? Что Сторк говорил? Это не игрушки! А теперь ему вещие сны снятся, видите ли... Ну ладно-ладно. Это все и правда непонятно.

\- Я не совсем уверен, к чему это... Меня больше другое беспокоит, - Сторк вскидывает бровь, когда Эрроу продолжает рассказывать. Ему эта тема неприятна, и, кажется, он вообще выбрал Сторка для этого разговора не как самого старшего, а как того, кто лучше во всяких заболеваниях разбирается. Психических, то есть. И не знаешь, плакать тут или не плакать. Сторк кивает - продолжай, капитан, я тебя слушаю. Эрроу еще раз воровато оглядывается. - Ну, понимаешь... Сон был от первого лица.

\- Оу.

Ладно, это действительно странно. Очень и очень странно. Он не эксперт в таком, но подобные фокусы с разумом никогда ни к чему хорошему не приводили. Кряхтя, Сторк встает с табуреточки и пинком отправляет ее назад, куда-то к коробкам с припасами - пусть не мешается, а сам выпрямляется и рассматривает Эрроу сверху вниз - такое забавное ощущение, когда не сутулишься. Ты выше. Ты старше. Ты сильнее (если захочешь). У тебя больше жизненный опыт, ты куда осторожней и мозговитей. Пожалуй, даже Ас не считал тебя глупым пародией на сгинувшую эскадрилью. А еще он к тебе пришел и просит помощи, ух, как это льстит! Сторк посмеивается, но в то же время думает о том, что это вообще не дело, о таких вещах думать. Нашел себе повод для гордости. Тебе сколько лет-то, а? Ага-а-а.

\- Пойдем. О таких вещах говорить в помещении - себе дороже, еще мозговые черви узнают... - Эрроу насмешливо щурится, и Сторк обреченно вздыхает, когда видит, что ему _опять_ никто не верит. Ну ладно, это только пока, потом-то они поймут, что Сторк - молодец, и никогда никого не обманывал... Да-да! Он нервно дергается. - Они точно здесь!.. Я тебе говорю... Пойдем-пойдем.

Капитан изливает душу - это непривычно. Очень непривычно. Нет, совсем. Эрроу никогда никому душу не изливал, даже Пайпер, сам в себе разбирался, а тут из-за какого-то сна решил все рассказать. Может, он наконец понял, что старший поймет лучше? Пилот не хочет задаваться, но самоуверенность капитана его порой очень раздражала, хотелось дать ему подзатыльника и сказать - нет, стой, хватит. Твои планы срабатывали лишь чудом, в нормальной жизни (не нашей странной) мы были бы уже мертвы. Сторк прекрасно понимает, как странно они смотрятся рядом друг с другом - он скрывается за черной челкой от всего мира, носит мешковатую одежду, которая закрывает его чистую кожу без каких либо царапин... и Эрроу: с ясным наглым взглядом, с короткой челкой и закатанными рукавами, которые открывают тонкую сетку шрамов, оставленных ему жизнью и вечными переделками - знак того, что он не боится. Совершенно разные. Не похожи. Но в то же время их судьбы тесно сплетены приказом Стражей и подарком в виде ключей от корабля.

Они выходят на улицу, для самого Сторка это уже второй раз за утро - с тех пор, как он посадил корабль на землю среди зеленых холмов, поросших невысокими деревьями с мягкими висячими ветками и нетипичными нефритовыми листьями. Здесь, не смотря на чужеродность мира, довольно уютно, из животных - лишь какие-то крысы с пушистыми хвостами и яркие птицы. Фауна Дальней Стороны оказывается куда более живописной, чем он себе представлял, да и, если уж говорить совсем честно, тут куда красивее, чем на Атмосе. Сам Сторк же списывает подобное впечатление на непривычность новой обстановки, ведь все новое всегда кажется лучше. Может, ему скоро надоест лицезреть эти изумрудные холмы, да и никто не говорил, что местную траву можно трогать. Она легко может оказаться ядовитой. Впрочем, к собственному удивлению, Сторк чувствует себя тут умиротворенно, чего не скажешь об Эрроу - он нервно озирается и потирает руки. Все еще думает о сне, стало быть. Либо не любит зеленый, но это уже какие-то глупости.

Под ногами тихо шумит высокая трава, где-то впереди летают огромные бабочки - Сторк бы их испугался, если бы не был занят разжевыванием проблемы Эрроу. На самом деле, эта забавная маленькая проблема дала ему повод отвлечься от рутины, и он даже благодарен Эрроу за этот небольшой перекур во время мутной нудной работы. Отдых - то самое, что ему не хватает. Всем не хватает, если уж подумать, вчерашний день был полон событий и впечатлений. Одна только мысль о том, что они и правда победили Циклонию, была такой... Странной. Необычайно радостной. Сторк хлопает Эрроу по плечу, мысленно поздравляя его с тем, что он справился - смог командовать эскадрой в те два месяца оккупации, не сломясь при этом. Кто-то был уверен, что мальчишка не справится? Они теперь нервно кусают локти. Сторк и Эрроу останавливаются совсем недалеко от корабля, туда они доходят довольно быстро, Сторк не замечает этого за мысленным монологом, и прежде чем продолжить диалог, пилот поднимает голову кверху. К небу. Оно тут тоже какое-то неправильное - тоже зеленое. Ну не совсем. Нет, точнее нефритовое.

Сторк опускает голову и серьезно смотрит на Эрроу, сосредотачивается и размышляет. Проблема. Сон, верно? Почему вещий? Слишком реальный, или же Эрроу осознавал в нем, что это все нереально? Никаких Биллов знакомых нет? Может это... из фильма? Мы не смотрели недавно фильмы? Хотя какие фильмы, увольте, в последние месяцы они убегали от поимки Циклонией, спасая собственные шкуры. К счастью, спасли. Но фильмов никаких не было.

\- Нет, нет и нет, - Эрроу качает головой, и Сторк удрученно смотрит себе в ноги, внезапно огорчаясь, что не угадывает. Мальчишка закусывает нижнюю губу и наклоняет голову набок, рассеянно смотря на растущий рядом кустарник. - Ощущение, что это реально - было, но еще что-то проскользнуло... знаешь? Что это сон, но сон, который то ли свершился, то ли свершится. Я не знаю, как это толком описать. Мне вообще не об этом думать надо, - он беззлобно ударяет носком сапога в землю, оставляя там неглубокую ямку. - Какой к черту Билл, когда нам нужно связаться с местными жителями и найти Циклонис?

\- Никуда она не денется, - вслух размышляет Сторк. У маленький ведьмы нет сторонников тут (он надеется), цепной пес помер, а армия сбежала с падающей терры, словно крысы с тонущего корабля. Да и что она сможет сделать, а? Другой мир, другие правила, они, конечно, тоже не в самом выгодном положении, но их хотя бы много. А Циклонис - одна. Проблема Эрроу Сторка все же серьезно заинтересовала - а не проявление ли это психических болезней, или чего пострашнее? Дети на войне могут такое получить, хотя этот точно никого не убивал, герой же! Можно будет записать в дневник и наблюдать... - Ты вот что думаешь? В чем причина?

Он переводит взгляд с плакучего дерева на Эрроу. Тот хмурится и резко отводит взгляд, и это заставляет Сторка задуматься, что дело вовсе не в войне, а кое в чем другом, что есть на корабле и мирно спит, обнимая одеяло. Кое-что, что очень устало за эту войну, подцепив неизвестную заразу. Эти двое очень уж тесно связаны, и непонятные силы, проявившиеся у их подруги, озадачивали не только Сторка с Эрроу, но и другую часть эскадрильи.

\- Узы. Это из-за Пайпер.

\- Галлюцинация? Кто-то пытался достучаться до тебя?

\- Нет, точно нет. Я не заключал никакого пакта в реальности, а вот там... - Эрроу пытается еще что-то объяснить про сон, вертит руками, что-то показывает и говорит, но Сторк ничего толком не понимает. Сны - они такие, мимолетные и яркие, но почти не остающиеся в голове, если они не слишком страшны. Сторк не помнит ни одного своего хорошего сна, зато может назвать почти сотню кошмаров, в главных ролях которых были он и его товарищи: нынешние и бывшие. Особенно последние, ведь они уже давно мертвы, и разум слишком обожает корежить их облики, заставляя гибнуть вновь и вновь в подсознании парня. Он вздыхает и поднимает одну руку, останавливая капитана. Он растеряно замолкает и опускает голову. Расстроен.

\- Эрроу, я такой же человек, как и ты. И я понятия не имею, что произошло, - Сторк нервно посмеивается - а вдруг это отразится на здоровье капитана, он начнет умирать, а потом смертельные флюиды передадутся остальным членам команды, и у них на корабле начнется эпидемия, и... - Может, это все же влияние сил Пайпер? Ну, она же теперь сильнее всех нас со своими кристаллами, может тебе просто "посчастливилось" оказаться в чужом теле во время сна? Ну... - Сторк чешет затылок. Что ж, это весьма занятная мысль. Нет, правда. - Случайно. Из-за того, что наша дорогуша еще не контролирует свои силы. Кто знает, чем это чревато.

\- Ты так говоришь, будто Пайпер не человек, - Эрроу вдруг улыбается этой свой самодовольной улыбкой, которая бесила циклонианцев, и которая легко поднимала настроение Сторку (и даже в этот раз!), и с иронией смотрит на пилота. Он задумчиво почесывает подбородок (нужно побриться... потом) и качает головой. Ну да, не человек. Люди вообще-то не летают и не умеют создавать энергию из кристаллов без технологий. А Циклонис тогда тоже не человек? Выходит, что так. Сначала он хочет рассмеяться, потому что это действительно и глупо и смешно, но что-то его останавливает. Что-то...

Неизвестность.

А вдруг это правда? Такие силы абы кому не достаются. Все слишком туманно и мутно, и новые силы Пайпер могут подвергнуть их жизни опасности.

Сторк вновь поднимает голову к нефритовому небу и слегка щурится, смотря на то, как по нему бегут маленькие зеленые облачка. Ветер качает причудливые деревья, вокруг взлетают листья и исчезают где-то в вышине, создавая небольшой вихрь. Это странное мгновение кажется Сторку многозначительным, словно грядет что-то важное и серьезное. Может, даже ужасное. Куда уж серьезней - они первыми (вторыми, ладно) проникли в чужой мир, о котором другие слышали лишь в сказках. Уже нагрянуло, а теперь идет дальше, медленно и тягуче.

\- Знаешь, Эрроу, я теперь ни в чем не уверен.


	3. холодный старт 03

**[** _прежде всего_

_ты выполнишь мое условие_

_ты должен найти кое-что_ **]**  
________

\- Нам нужно выйти на разведку. Рядом есть какое-то поселение, мы должны узнать, не видели ли они Циклонис... Да и просто хоть что-то узнать.

Это эскадрилья слышит на следующее утро после приземления от собственного тактика. Пожалуй, если бы не известность того, что прошлый день у этой веселой шумной компании был занят революцией и свержением монархии в одной прекрасной павшей империи, то можно было бы смело предположить, что они что-то праздновали. Потому что заспанные лица, болящие головы и синяки под глазами - не всегда признак прошедшего боя. Когда они выходят с корабля, позади раздается громкий зевок - не выспался, к слову, Финн.

Он вместе с Джанко идет в самом конце; широко разведя руки в сторону, снайпер, не прикрывая рта, еще раз громко зевает и сонно моргает, после чего начинает оттягивать ворот майки с закатанными рукавами от груди.

\- Фух, ну и жара тут. Ночью было намного холоднее, отстойная у них тут погодка.

\- Черный цвет быстрее нагревается на солнце, - лаконично замечает Джанко, не поворачиваясь к другу.

Кинув озлобленный взгляд на темноволосого смуглого приятеля, который был выше самого Финна на голову, стрелок показывает ему язык, чем не только высказывает свое мнение о дружище, но еще и объявляет войну... пожалуй, если бы в этом мире свершилась "Холодная война", то сей примечательный момент можно было бы обозвать ее аналогом. Джанко, по крайней мере восприняв это именно так, хватает приятеля за шкирку и поднимает в воздух, из-за чего даже немаленький Финн перестает касаться носками земли. Эту борьбу котенка с огромным псом прекращает Пайпер двумя ударами книгой. По голове, разумеется. Сила притяжения, помимо Джанко, так же объявляет Финну войну, когда приятель отпускает капюшон его майки и роняет на землю. Шлепнувшись на траву, снайпер заверещал и пнул друга по коленке, после чего отполз подальше и накинул капюшон, из-под которого остались сверкать только его голубые глазища - Финн ясно дал понять, что политика Пайпер ему не по нраву, но против девушки не попрешь. Тактик убирает книгу обратно в свой небольшой рюкзачок и грозит кулаком Джанко и Финну.

\- Хватит маразмом страдать! Мы должны показать себя с лучшей стороны перед местными жителями, а не как обычно!

\- То есть ты признаешь, что обычно мы производим ужасное впечатление, да?

Финн еле сдерживает себя от смеха; Джанко на грани, он многозначительно переглядывается со стрелком и начинает дрожать от смеха. Ой, ей богу, плохая шутка! Пайпер она точно не понравилась - девушка лезет в рюкзак за книгой вновь. Для поучительных целей, конечно же. Говорят, что если сильно ударить книжкой по голове, то все знания из нее перетекут в голову. Плавно так, и очень быстро. Финн в это не верит, после стольких то ударов - от новой угрозы он с легкостью уклоняется и прячется за Эрроу, который остановился ради просмотра этой сцены. Когда взгляды капитана и стрелка пересекаются, Финн делает жалостливое лицо. - Ну мы же друзья, чел! Не отдавай меня на съедение этой ужасной книжной паучихе!

\- Самки пауков убивают самцов после брачного периода... - бормочет где-то рядом Сторк, глядя в пустоту. Он вздрагивает и разворачивается, после чего застает Пайпер в одном мгновении от сокрушительного удара книжкой по черепушке Финна. - Ах да, к чему это я.. Мы пришли, господа. Городок за этим холмом, думаю, нам не стоит задерживаться, если мы не хотим попасться в руки местным секретным агентам, которые наверняка за нами следят...

Ладно, может действительно стоит перейти от этого шутовства к серьезным делам, например - к разглядыванию деревеньки впереди. Она не представляет из себя ничего особенного, сама больше похожа на какой-то лагерный городок или временную стоянку, нежели вечное пристанище. Впереди виднелись люди: они ничем не отличались от тех, кто жили на Атмосе, что не могло не радовать. Вокруг деревни растут все же те плакучие деревья, а далекая-далекая цитадель, ставшая ориентиром команды в самом начале путешествия, все так же сияет вдалеке. В общем, если глубоко вздохнуть и морально приготовиться к контакту с иноземцами, то...

\- А вдруг они нас заподозрят, у нас же есть Радарр, а он какой-то странный... Надо было съесть его, пока не поздно, - прерывает молчание Сторк, после чего слышится недовольный окрик (его же) и рычание упомянутого Радарра. Громко мяукнув, хвостатое существо с длинным хвостом и кисточками на ушах с земли запрыгивает на плечо капитану и виляет хвостом по направлению к Сторку - явно показывает свое отношение к нему. Пилот щурится, но больше ничего не говорит. Пайпер делает шаг вперед и жестом зовет всех остальных за собой.

Пожалуй, внутри город тоже не особо отличался от поселений на террах, что они видели на Атмосе. Все те же торгаши, громко объявляющие что-то на только им понятной абракадабре, вечно спешащие жители, по дороге Финн вместе с Джанко успели рассмотреть даже несколько человек с оружием (явно нелегальным - они очень подозрительно озирались) - все это, пожалуй, слишком уж напоминало родной дом, будто бы Дальняя Сторона - это все тот же Атмос, только с зеленым небом и кучей травы.

Различия начинают проявляться только после того, как Пайпер решает спросить у одного из жителей дорогу. Остановившийся рядом с ней некий гражданин в увесистом шлеме, пилотных очках и шарфе, одетый почему-то в великоватый ему медицинский халат, внимательно прослушал вопрос Пайпер, после чего ответил и указал куда-то в другую сторону. И все бы ничего - вопрос, как вопрос. Но...

\- Пайпер? - девушка оглядывается и с улыбкой смотрит на ребят. Однако другие не улыбаются, из-за чего навигатор постепенно убирает радость с лица и напряженно смотрит на приятелей. Пожалуй, напряженней всех выглядят Сторк и Эрроу, они многозначительно переглядываются, будто уже обсуждали это.

Это.

Пайпер говорила на незнакомом языке. Как и случайный прохожий.

Финн и Джанко осторожно переводят взгляд друг на друга и синхронно щурятся, не совсем еще понимая, что к чему. Итак, их обожаемая и любимая Пайпер только что спросила жителя совершенно другого мира, который, разумеется, говорит на ином языке, так, что он ее понял, да еще и поняла то, что он ответил? Что-то тут не сходится, господа. Абсолютно. Стрелок и механик пытаются сделать серьезные лица (выходит, откровенно говоря, плохо) и медленно кивают. Да, Ватсон, пожалуй это дело стоит раскрыть. Где наша овсяная каша, сэр?

\- Я не понимаю, - Пайпер качает головой. - Я просто спросила у него, а этот молодой человек ответил мне. Все, больше ничего. Никаких других языков. Вы, ребята, наверно не поняли. Он говорил с акцентом, но никак не...

\- Послушай, Пайп, - это Эрроу. У него непривычно странный голос - Финн его таким не видел. Будто бы что-то начало проясняться, словно какой-то большой секрет раскрыли. Ватсон, нам все еще стоит браться за это дело? Джанко пожимает плечами и шепчет.

\- Я не знаю, Финн. Но это все странно.

\- Определенно! - восклицает стрелок и в задумчивости чешет подбородок, словно от этого в его голове появится парочка неплохих мыслей, которая вмиг вернет Эрроу в норму, а так же успокоит Пайпер и объяснит ее способности. Это вроде бонуса от Уз?

\- Послушай, - продолжает Эрроу, в то время, пока Финн и Джанко дурачатся. Он отводит взгляд в сторону на мгновение, словно мнется, и именно этот небольшой промежуток времени четко дает понять девушке, что _что-то определенно не так_. - Сейчас, конечно, не самый лучший вопрос для этого... Но... Помнишь Перри?

\- Конечно, - отстраненно произносит Пайпер. Скорее даже шепчет. Резко бледнеет, а ее черные волосы кажутся еще темнее на фоне резко побелевшего лица. - Конечно помню.

\- Мы ничего не знаем о твоем прошлом, Пайпер. Ты от нас что-то скрываешь? - Эрроу не отшатывается назад, больше не отводит взгляд в сторону, даже не отворачивается - он смотрит девушке прямо в глаза, насколько может судить Финн, стоя позади. Сторк мнется рядом со стрелком и что-то бормочет себе под нос, из этого стрелок распознает лишь что-то про утро и про правду. - Твои способности...

Группа подростков, остановившаяся посреди улицы в этой густонаселенной деревеньке - все же немного странное событие, и Финн с Джанко это прекрасно понимают в тот момент, когда на них начинают странно глазеть жители и обходить стороной. Все бы, может, и ничего, но вся проблема заключалась в языке - _ином_ языке, не таком, как у местных жителей. Поселенцы не понимали то, что говорит эскадра; ровно, как и наоборот. Это определенно слишком заметно. Эрроу мог бы выбрать другое место для выяснения таких пикантных вопросов.

Но самую страшную угрозу Финн замечает в самом конце - когда к ним подходит группа лиц. Они одеты в одинаковую синюю форму: легкие плащи с коротким рукавами, под ними - темные штаны, заправленные в высокие лакированные черные сапоги. Среди местных жителей они кажутся ярким чистым пятном, которое никак не вяжется с этим местом. Совершенно. Впереди них стоит молодой мужчина, в котором Финн опознает лидера этой группы. У него светлая кожа, шоколадные глаза и темно-русые волосы, зализанные назад. Но не это выделяет в нем лидера, отнюдь.

Его взгляд, устремленный на Пайпер и Эрроу.

Этого человека зовут Дмитрий.

Тогда они не знали, с кем столкнулись.


	4. холодный старт 04

\- У вас какие-то проблемы?

Его голос звучит подозрительно мягко и вкрадчиво, таким людям верить _нельзя_ , такие люди определенно не могут обратиться к вам с хорошим помыслом. Дмитрий не выглядит так, словно намеривается действительно помочь их проблеме - он смотрит на Эрроу и Пайпер с небольшим интересом, который едва заметен под равнодушием и тоской. Определенно, какая-то ругань на улице - не работа для такого важного человека, как Дмитрий. А кто он, собственно, этот человек? Какая-то важная шишка?

Пайпер оборачивается к мужчине и непонимающе смотрит на него - что он тут забыл? Это не его дело, это дело ее и Эрроу, дело эскадрильи. Это дело касается ее прошлого, которое осталось далеко позади и было нарочно забыто, чтобы больше никогда о нем не вспоминать. На войне взрослеешь быстрее, а такие воспоминания - один из факторов подобной потери детства. Она, быть может, если останется жива, вырастет, но останется все такой же недовзрослой, потому что люди без детства никогда не взрослеют. Не повзрослеет Пайпер, не повзрослеет Эрроу, ни Финн, ни Джанко. Они - дети мертвых городов, которым было суждено родиться не в самое лучшее время, им не прожить счастливого детства. Сторку в этом плане, конечно, повезло больше, но о своих причинах укрывательства в Пустошах он молчит до сих пор. Может, случилось что-то более серьезное, чем гибель родителя на глазах у тебя.

Конечно, в какой-нибудь другой альтернативной реальности все могло случиться не так, но разве мы имеем право говорить о других вселенных, в которых мы не были? Пайпер искренне считает, что нет. Эти вселенные развиваются самостоятельно. Там было хорошо. Лучше их не трогать, правда.

Мужчина и девушка встречаются взглядами; Пайпер, не совсем хорошо разбираясь в людях, думает о том, что этот человек просто интересуется для помощи. На самом деле, конечно, это не так - это понимает в первую очередь Сторк, после чего и Эрроу. Капитан и пилот прекрасно видят тот незримый для взгляда алый шлейф, тянущийся за этим мужчиной в синем мундире. Сторк краем глаза замечает, как скалится Эрроу - и еле заметно одобрительно кивает. Они оба прекрасно понимают, кого им напоминает этот Дмитрий. Одного печально известного на весь Атмос убийцу с прошлым, которое ныне известно лишь времени. Темный Ас, скрывавший свое имя вплоть до своей смерти. Пожалуй, об имени этого страшного человека знает только самовлюбленный Харрьер, оставшийся на терре Рекс.

\- У вас какие-то проблемы? - повторяет свой вопрос Дмитрий. Пайпер смотрит на него с прищуром и недоверием, даже не смотря на то, что искренне считает, что это просто заинтересовавшийся страж порядка. - Вы понимаете меня?

\- Да, конечно, - Пайпер опасливо косится на резко скривившегося Эрроу и насторожившихся Финна с Джанко; Радарр шипит что-то на плече и виляет хвостом. - Нет, у нас все хорошо, просто небольшая заминка. Скажем... мы ищем кое-кого.

\- Что ж, это замечательно, что у вас все хорошо. Может, мы можем вам помочь? - лениво интересуется Дмитрий, после чего представляется и называет свое имя. Пайпер кивает - очень приятно. - Это поселение находится под моей юрисдикцией, я могу подсказать вам что-нибудь.

\- Поселение? Ваша?.. Кто вы, господин Дмитрий? - Пайпер не обращает внимание на шепот Эрроу о том, что лучше уходить и оставить этого человека. Дмитрий казался ей глотком свежего воздуха среди затхлой и привычной эскадрильи, чьи характеры она изучила сполна еще во время жизни на Атмосе и до падения Циклонии. Он необычен, галантен, у него красивый голос и прекрасный цвет глаз. Такую влюбленность нельзя назвать истинными чувствами, проявившимися с первого взгляда, но Пайпер определено была заинтригована этим человеком.

\- Я - командующий Ледяного Правителя, - Дмитрий складывает руки "ромбиком" у груди и поднимает взгляд вверх - Пайпер пугается, что некий Ледяной Правитель уже умер, но, как оказалось, это вовсе не так. - Вы находитесь в поселке под названием... вы действительно не видели его на въезде?

\- Мы входили с другой стороны, - шелестит Пайпер, завороженно смотря на Дмитрия. Тот мягко улыбается и кивает - все понял. Объясняет - эта деревушка называется Понедельником, все полицейские подчиняются господину Дмитрию и никому иначе. Тогда Пайпер еще не знает, насколько важный пост занимает этот человек. - Какое необычное название... ах да, ищем. Мы как раз ищем стражей порядка, - она улыбается и продолжает, завидев удивленный взгляд командующего. - Мы ищем одного человека... Одну девочку.

Дмитрий замирает на мгновение, после чего переводит едва заметно удивленный взгляд на стоящего рядом с ним человека - Пайпер предполагает, что это его помощник или правая рука. Парень этот явно моложе своего начальника лет эдак на пять, в отличие от элегантного Дмитрия этот пока что безымянный солдат не отличается красотой и грацией. У него светлые лохматые волосы, веснушки на лице, бирюзовые живые глаза и очень подвижная мимика. Дмитрий говорит что-то ему на ухо, и Пайпер краем уха слышит имя помощника - Донни.

\- Пройдемте с нами, мы попробуем помочь вам и вашим... друзьям, - Дмитрий мельком осматривает эскадрилью и останавливает взгляд на Эрроу. Останавливает из-за того, что они с капитаном эти несколько секунд непрерывно смотрят друг на друга.

Дмитрий делает шаг назад и разворачивается.

Пайпер надеется, что он им поможет.


	5. холодный старт 05

\- Что он говорит?

Место, куда их приводит этот странный человек с не менее странным именем Дмитрий, больше напоминает тюрьму, нежели обыкновенное административное здание, о котором он (по словам Пайпер) говорил. Может, так кажется лишь Эрроу, потому что эти пустые серые стены слишком больно напоминают о Циклонии и об одном человеке, который сразу же вспоминается при взгляде на... как Пайпер сказала? Он тоже командующий? Ну вот, тем более, у них даже звание одинаковое. Эрроу уже не сомневается, что Дмитрию нельзя верить, о чем сразу же сообщает Пайпер при входе в небольшую темную комнату, где перед письменным столом стоит два стула, на один из которых сразу же садится девушка. Но она лишь отмахивается от капитана, одним лишь жестом говоря ему, что все его подозрения - глупость, Дмитрий еще не сделал ничего такого, что может хоть как-то навредить кому-то из членов эскадрильи. Эрроу закусывает губу и качает головой - он остается стоять рядом с девушкой. Все же у него свое мнение на этот счет, которое полностью совпадает с тем, что думает Сторк. Кажется, кто-то стал более подозрителен, верно? Пилот качает головой и бормочет, что Эрроу наконец уму понабрался. Капитан, впрочем, не сильно реагирует на это.

Дмитрий входит следом за ними в кабинет и неспешно отодвигает стул от рабочего стола и садится. За ним поспешно входит тот парень, которого Пайпер обозвала Донни, он останавливается за спиной командующего и вытягивается в полный рост, чуть ли не упираясь в потолок. Взгляд Донни мечется с командующего на Пайпер, Дмитрий, наконец устроившись, начинает говорить. Эрроу не понимает ни слова, но он слышит удивление в вопросе командующего и видит такое же непонимание во взгляде Пайпер. Она поворачивается к капитану и вскидывает бровь; указывает на пустой стул рядом и тихо спрашивает:

\- Почему ты не садишься?

\- А я должен? - Эрроу опасливо поглядывает на самый обыкновенный стул, после чего переводит взгляд на Дмитрия. Тот резко хмурится, но взгляд сверлит отнюдь не Эрроу, а тактика. Капитан нервно вздыхает.

\- Дмитрий попросил сесть сюда меня и капитана. Ты не слышал что ли?

\- Я же говорил тебе, что не понимаю его, - злится Эрроу. Пайпер хмурится.

\- Хватит, Эрроу. Шутки шутками, но у нас сейчас серьезный разговор. Пожалуйста, прекрати, - Пайпер раздраженно смотрит на капитана, не замечая удивленных взглядом остальной эскадрильи. Джанко и Финн синхронно громко выдыхают и смотрят в разные стороны. Тактик еще не понимает. Еще не понимает. Дмитрий переводит заинтересованный взгляд с членов эскадрильи на Донни и многозначительно кивает; беловолосый служащий коротко кивает и поспешно выходит из кабинета, крича что-то остальным. Его слова, к сожалению, Пайпер не слышит. Она смеряет Эрроу взглядом, и тот, не решаясь больше злить девушку, садится на злополучный стул и тут же отводит взгляд в сторону и от Пайпер, и от Дмитрия. Нервно барабанит пальцами по сидушке.

На самом деле страх разозлить девушку шел вовсе не из-за того, что он боялся именно ее злости - глупости какие, они с командой раз сто доводили Пайп до белого каления, что в один раз закончилось ее временным уходом с корабля. Боялся он другого, ее сил, Эрроу слишком хорошо помнит смерть Темного Аса. А ведь Циклонис использовала тот кристалл на нем только из-за того, что побоялась проиграть со своими обыкновенными...

Дмитрий кашляет и привлекает внимание Пайпер. Он говорит ей что-то на непонятном языке, щурится и продолжает; Эрроу краем глаза видит, как командующий разводит руки в стороны и хмурится, после чего задает какой-то вопрос. После этого удивляется уже Пайпер и качает головой. Она болтает ногами под стулом, наклоняет голову набок и что-то поясняет, после чего произносит всего лишь одно слово.

Которое заставляет Дмитрия резко измениться в лице.

Из-за которого Донни, вошедший в кабинет в это мгновение, чуть не роняет небольшой черный кейс на замках.

Атмос.

Пайпер произносит одно лишь это слово.

Эрроу чувствует, как начинают пятится к выходу Финн и Джанко; краем глаза видит, как Сторк, невидимо для Дмитрия, тянется к спине Эрроу (к лезвиям, вестимо). Сам приподнимается с места и уже собирается сорваться, готов сделать это в любую минуту. Дмитрий приподнимается следом - он смотрит только на Пайпер, на ту Пайпер, которая произнесла это слово. Она не выглядит напуганной или встревоженной - смело смотрит в глаза Дмитрию и еще раз произносит это слово.

Атмос.

\- Фольты, - шипит командующий и резко поднимает голову; они встречаются взглядом с Донни, тот сглатывает и часто-часто кивает, после чего убегает прочь, прихватив черный кейс с собой. Пайпер, кажется, не понимает этого - Эрроу даже удивлен. Она переспрашивает и щурится. Фольты? А что это такое? Он назвал их фольтами - это имя для жителей Атмоса у тех, кто родился на Дальней Стороне?

Эрроу не думает так - в конце концов они первые (не считая Циклонис), кто попал в этот мир прямо из Атмоса. Он уверен в этом, хотя еще не знает о том, что, к сожалению, это не правда. Не только Дмитрий, не только Донни, но еще множество людей прекрасно знают о таких ужасных существах, принесенных с той стороны Барьерных гор. Их не любят и боятся. И многие из таких тайно живут среди остальных скрывая свое истинное происхождение.

Близзарис, Циклония, множество других терр... Дальняя Сторона принесла к себе не только героев войны, но и тех, кто ничем не выделялся. Этого эскадрилья еще не знает.

Дмитрий кривится и ударяет кулаком по столу.

\- В карцер их, - и, как ни обидно было бы, это понимает лишь Пайпер. Она встает с места, но сделать уже ничего не успевает.

Возвращается Донни. В руках у него оружие (обычный меч) и тот черный ящик, а позади - несколько солдат. Как глупо - думается ей, когда приходится поднять руки вверх.

"Штормовые Ястребы" попали в ловушку.

Мир оказался не таким доброжелательным, как они думали.


	6. холодный старт 06

фольты - так на Дальней Стороне  
называли тех, кто прибыл с другой  
стороны Барьерных гор. не было  
ничего особенного, что их боятся,  
в конце концов они пришли оттуда,  
где все иначе, нежели в империи.

Полминуты тянутся ужасно долго. Пайпер видит то, как появляется на пороге Донни с оружием и в сопровождении стражи, видит то, как вскакивает с места Эрроу, замечает краем глаза кривую ухмылку Дмитрия и его жест. Он ударяет по столу и приказывает бросить эскадрилью в карцер только за то, что они принадлежат к фольтам? Как невежественно по отношению к гостям. Незаметно для остальных, девушка тянется к поясной сумке и выхватывает оттуда грозовой кристалл, добытый когда-то на Циклонии в ходе рейда. Не смотря на страх использовать его на Эрроу (слишком свежи воспоминания о таинственной гибели Аса), Пайпер все же решает применить его в крайнем случае. Если что, то сил Уз ей хватит для того, чтобы отправить Донни и его отряд в полет к стене, а с Дмитрием наверняка легко разберется Эрроу. Но направляет кристалл девушка отнюдь не на пришедший отряд, который должен был отправить их в карцер, нет, отнюдь - указывает им на Дмитрия, замершего от такой неожиданности.

\- Но почему сразу в карцер?! - резко спрашивает Пайпер, еще крепче сжимая кристалл. Вокруг ее руки начинают появляться маленькие красные молнии, девушка не замечает напуганный взгляд собственной эскадрильи. Донни выглядит растерянным; он жестом отзывает людей отступить назад от кабинета. Дмитрий, видя уверенность девушки, еще шире ухмыляется и поднимает руки вверх, дав понять, что он сдается без боя. - Мы не желаем вам зла, однако не намерены терпеть неуважения в свою стороны, господин командующий. Объясните причину вашего приказа, и, может быть, я опущу кристалл.

\- Как забавно, однако! - он начинает громко хохотать, чем еще сильнее пугает своего подчиненного - Донни уже не выглядит таким серьезным, а на его лице четко читается желание убраться отсюда поскорее. Заметив это, командующий качает головой и кивает своему подчиненному. - Доннальд, прекрати вести себя, как баба. Если она достала запрещенную игрушку, это еще не значит, что она знает, как ее применять.

Значит, Донни отпрянул назад вовсе не из-за смеха, а из-за кристалла? Что не так с этим миром, почему они так остро реагируют на эти камни? В Атмосе, пожалуй, только новорожденный не умеет обращаться с этими камнями и не знает (хоть немного) их свойств. Пайпер щурится и щелкает пальцами - молнии вокруг кристалла увеличиваются. Усмешка на лице Дмитрия медленно сменяется едва заметным напряжением, хотя он продолжает рассматривать девушку скорее с интересом, чем со страхом, чего не скажешь о Донни.

\- Запрещенная игрушка? Что ты несешь? - Пайпер громко шипит и делает шаг в сторону Дмитрия. Она не чувствует на спине озабоченные взгляды друзей, непривыкших к такому поведению девушки. - Отвечай на мой вопрос!

\- Знаешь, как работает лампочка? - Дмитрий хмыкает и кивком указывает на потолок. - А откуда идет энергия для телевизоров и прочей техники? Ответь мне на этот вопрос, - Пайпер, не долго думая, называет кристаллы (так оно, собственно, и есть, но на Атмосе), чем вызывает бурный хохот командующего во второй раз. - Нет, девочка! Отнюдь! Мы пользуемся электричеством! Камень не влезет в розетку, камень не сможет зарядить рацию!..

\- Что за чушь ты мелешь, что за электричество?! - шипит Пайпер, опуская руку и прижимая ее в груди. Она зло смотрит на довольное лицо командующего, остановившего только что ринувшегося Донни к девушке (он хотел воспользоваться ее замешательством, хитро). - Разумеется, что вся техника работает от кристаллов, и только дурак этого не знает! Преобразователь легко устранит проблему несовместимости устройства и заряда кристалла, лишь преобразовав его силу в нужное русло!

\- Так и отвечают все ваши сородичи, - Дмитрий складывает пальцы "ромбиком" и наклоняет голову, смотря на девушку уже без всякого интереса и с одним лишь равнодушием. Пайпер бледнеет - какие-такие сородичи?! Она слышит тихие переговоры за спиной, остальные тоже не понимают. Это прекрасно видит командующий и со скучающим видом поясняет, махнув рукой в сторону. - Вы думаете, вы первые фольты? Как наивно. Я, признаюсь, удивлен, что ты, девочка, знаешь наш язык в совершенстве, однако позволь тебе пояснить, что не любим мы принесенных с другой стороны Барьерного хребта отнюдь не за то, что вы иноземцы. Ну, по крайней мере верхние слои, которые прекрасно понимают, что вы такие же люди, как и остальные.

Дмитрий наклоняется вперед и складывает руки у рта, после чего медленно обводит эскадрилью взглядом, останавливаясь лишь на Эрроу. Пайпер кажется, что Дмитрий хмурится, но он тут же переводит взор на девушку.

\- Вы несете знания о кристаллах. Эти камни запрещены из-за еретических действий с ними, как, например, открытие портала на другую сторону планеты. Это недопустимо.

\- Это могло открыть вам новые возможности! - восклицает Пайпер, но ее прерывает поднятая рука командующего. Он хмурится и неспешно качает головой.

\- Ты не знаешь историю? Мы были разделены самой Проматерью изначально, наше смешение невозможно, - командующий пожимает плечами. - Об этом знает Верховный Правитель, а потому все вы, несущие знания о кристаллах, должны быть уничтожены. Как и, собственно, эти грязные камни. Вы могли сдаться по-хорошему, однако ты, девочка, предпочла иной выход, ха?..

Лицо Дмитрия исказила ухмылка, он вышел из-за стола и направился к девушке, уже протягивая руку, чтобы схватить ее за запястье, однако такой грубый жест был прерван одним ловким движением. Выдвижное короткое лезвие очутилось прямо у горла Дмитрия, а перед Пайпер встает Эрроу. Одним лишь взглядом, разъединенный речевой преградой, он дает понять Дмитрию, что любые недобрые намерения будут нежелательны. Командующий издает смешок и отводит рукой лезвие в сторону.

\- Мальчик, не встрева-

Выхватив кристалл из рук Пайпер, Эрроу быстрым движением вставляет его в зажим на конце рукоятки, после чего лезвие активизируется и начинает светиться голубым светом и жужжать. Однако это было не все - кристальная энергия, потекшая по лезвию, была подобна огню - Дмитрий резко одергивает руку в сторону и громко шипит, после чего пораженно смотрит на пальцы.

Ожог.

\- Как и говорила госпожа Верховный Правитель... _С ними пришел тот, кто подчиняет себе кристаллы._ Поразительно, - шепчет он, рассматривая кожу. Эрроу стоит все в той же позе и направляет оружие на Дмитрия, Пайпер растеряно смотрит на противника.

Командующий переводит взгляд на Пайпер и щурится, после чего разводит руки в стороны и громко объявляет:

\- Знаешь, девочка, я передумал! У меня есть к тебе дельное предложение! - он указывает пальцем на Эрроу. - Если этот мальчишка останется тут без лишнего шума, то я отпущу остальных, включая тебя в том числе! Меня заинтересовало его оружие и то, как он использовал кристалл с ним!

_**[** ведь это твой долг, Эрроу_

_защищать свою эскадрилью_

_даже ценой собственной жизни? **]**_


	7. холодный старт 07

\- Я согласен.

Пайпер не нравится работать переводчиком, но она ничего не может поделать - иначе Дмитрий и Эрроу попросту не поймут друг друга, а это непонимание точно ни к чему не приведет. Решать нужно было прямо сейчас - либо всю эскадру уводят в карцер (неизвестно, чем закончится эта история), либо с Дмитрием уходит только Эрроу, а остальные благополучно освобождаются и идут гулять на все четыре стороны в поисках Циклонис. Решение, к сожалению, весьма очевидно. Эрроу улыбается и кивает.

\- Я останусь с этим парнем. А вы идите.

\- Не, стой, мы так не играем! - на сцену вылезает ранее молчавший Финн. Он указывает пальцем на капитана, после чего окидывает рукой эскадрилью и себя в том числе. Хмурится и скалится. - Мы - одна команда, мы никуда без тебя не уйдем! В конце концов ты наш капитан, и мы...

Эрроу резко прекращает улыбаться и мрачнеет, после чего холодным тоном обращается к снайперу. Его взгляд в этот момент Пайпер запоминает навсегда - страшный и отреченный, будто бы не Эрроу это, а кто-то совсем иной. Ей думается, что она больше не увидит подобного, но она ошибается. Неизвестное будущее - штука забавная, не правда ли?

\- Вот именно, Финн, - Эрроу вскидывает голову и громко цыкает, из-за чего Финн отступает назад и как-то странно (испугано?) смотрит на капитана. Эрроу, однако, продолжает и указывает большим пальцем на себя. - Я - твой капитан. _Ваш_ капитан. И я приказываю вам уходить без меня.

\- Но... - пытается возразить Джанко, но получает такой же неодобрительный взгляд от Эрроу, после чего замолкает и грустно смотрит в пол. Сказать то и нечего, действительно. Приказы не обсуждаются. Им не хочется этого признавать, но все же им придется уходить - Эрроу наверняка припас с собой какой-нибудь хитрый план, который вновь поможет ему выбраться из этой передряги. У него всегда был план. По крайней мере, эскадрилья помнила, что так было всегда...

... ровно до сегодняшнего дня. Эрроу вновь улыбается своей команде и кивает, после чего машет им рукой. Конечно внутри у него все не столь радостно и прекрасно, потому что капитан совершенно не понимает, как будет общаться с представителями местного мира без знания языка. Он не понимал ровным счетом ничего, кроме имен, которые местные произносили со своим неповторимым странным акцентом, очень сильно выделяя согласные буквы и особенно "Р". Дмитрий, удовлетворившись тихим и слабым ответом Пайпер, что-то пробормотал и повернулся к Эрроу лицом. Они с командующим на мгновение встретились взглядами, и именно в этот момент капитан понял, что сам вырыл себе могилу. Командующий смотрел на него не как на пленника, а как на нечто иное, будто он - что-то очень долгожданное. Это очень пугает.

Дмитрий куда хуже Аса. У Аса была цель, у него были причины и мотивы - Эрроу был отпрыском человека, которого цепной пес Циклонис убил десять лет назад, но так и не стер все воспоминания о нем до конца. Они были злейшими врагами и воевали на разных сторонах, казалось бы, с чего враждовать Дмитрию и Эрроу? Но нет, причина была, и довольна проста. _Мальчишка пришел из иного мира._ Этого вполне хватало для ненависти, страха и неприязни.

Пайпер еще раз смотрит на Эрроу со страхом в глазах, после чего бросается вперед и кидается к капитану. Она приближается совсем близко к нему, мальчик может ощутить ее дыхание около уха; он слышит то, как тихо она дышит. Слышит и ее шепот и что-то, что заставляет его резко перемениться в лице и мягко улыбнуться. Пайпер отходит в сторону и тяжело дышит - кажется, на это признание она потратила все свои силы. Эрроу продолжает улыбаться.

\- Я тоже.

Они прощаются, Эрроу обещает, что скоро вернется. Они даже заскучать не успеют! Он с все той же радостной улыбкой смотрит им в след и слышит обещания команды, в особенности Финна и Джанко, которые по возвращению обещают испечь большой шоколадный торт. Как только они скрываются за дверью, Донни с щелчком закрывает дверь. В это же мгновение тяжело вздыхает Дмитрий, облокотившийся на край стола. В это же мгновение вянет фальшивая улыбка Эрроу и он медленно поворачивается к командующему. Итак, сделка заключена. Что дальше, уважаемый?

Дмитрий говорит что-то на своем языке, но заметив, что мальчик не понимает его от слова совсем, опять же громко вздыхает и указывает на мечи за спиной, после чего протягивает вперед правую руку. Намек ясен - нужно отдать оружие. Этого делать очень не хочется, но сделка есть сделка - Эрроу взвешивает клинки в руке и отдает их командующему, после чего тот с невообразимым интересом начинает их рассматривать. Он дает какое-то указание Донни, едва глянув на него, помощник командующего коротко кивает и отдает честь, после чего подходит к Эрроу и касается его плеча. Мальчик видит, как Доннальд указывает на железную дверь, прося, судя по всему, выйти за ним - что ж, это можно. Пока что его не пытаются схватить и повязать, а лишь просят что-то сделать. Если сделка пройдет гладко, то Эрроу повезет.

Дмитрий отрывается от стола и следует за ними к выходу. Они идут прямо по коридору, Эрроу ощущает на своей спине взгляд командующего, но не решается повернуться после того, как видит предостерегающий взгляд Донни. Незнание лучше неприятного знания, согласитесь. Поежившись и сглотнув, Эрроу продолжает свой путь ровно до выхода из здания. После весьма темного кабинета улица кажется слишком яркой, и мальчик на мгновение прикрывает глаза и закрывает из рукой.

Он слышит недовольную фразу Дмитрия и ощущает легкий толчок в бок от Донни, после чего не решается оставаться на месте. Все таки, даже не смотря на более-менее уважительное отношение, он все равно останется тут пленником командующего. Это было неприятно, Эрроу тихо фыркает.

Его сажают на заднее сиденье какого-то странного агрегата, который, как он позже выяснит, называется автомобилем. Работает он от парового двигателя впереди, ныне сильно дымящегося от перегрева на солнце. Для Эрроу удивительно, что средства передвижения здесь также не работают от кристаллов, но он вспоминает перевод Пайпер речи о неком электричестве и задумывается о том, что, пожалуй, их миры и правда слишком разнятся.

В это же время командующий и его помощник стоят на улице рядом с машиной; Дмитрий напряженно вглядывается в толпу, снующую по улице, пытаясь выискать в ней ушедших фольтов. Стоящий рядом Донни не подает каких-либо признаков эмоций, хотя ему, если честно, немного страшно. Из-за кристаллов. Он вздрагивает, когда начальник начинает говорить.

\- Донни?.. - Дмитрий без всякого интереса смотрит на своего подчиненного и слегка щурится. Они многозначительно переглядываются и кивают друг другу, после чего командующий тихо произносит всего лишь два слова. - Добей их.

\- Как прикажете, господин, - Донни склоняет голову и отдает честь начальнику, после чего, развернувшись на пятке, быстрым шагом идет в противоположную сторону. Дмитрий молча провожает его взглядом и перестает смотреть на спину своего подчиненного только после того, как тот скрывается среди простых жителей города. Он не усмехается, в его взгляде читается лишь равнодушие и раздражение. Четыре фольта, оставшиеся на свободе - огромная проблема. Однако пятый в руках у него, а учитывая, что это _тот самый_ , о ком предсказывала леди Волька... Может, все не так уж и плохо? В конце концов он достанет императрице того, кто был ей нужен уже много лет.

Развернувшись на месте, Дмитрий делает шаг в сторону фургона. Он поднимает руку вверх, и этот жест подчиненные расценивают как начало подготовки к срочному отъезду в столицу. Прекрасный город Ноябрь располагался не так уж и близко, нужно было успеть хотя бы к вечеру этого дня, чтобы порадовать свою госпожу.

\- Готовьте автомобили, мы едем на свидание к Верховному Правителю!


	8. время не ждет 01

_И все таки, кто же такой Билл?_

Кто-то говорил, что в тесноте, да не в обиде? Как бы не так, ха!

Не то, что люди Дмитрия занимали слишком много места на тесном заднем сиденье, но находиться вплотную к двум солдатам, которые всю дорогу подозрительно поглядывали на тебя - это неприятно, согласитесь. Пусть и в этом странном устройстве - как оно называется? автомобиль? - довольно мягко и комфортно, но ощущать на себе чужие взгляды, которые тут же отводились в сторону, как только ты поворачиваешься к этому человеку - все же ужасно. И отвратительно. Это Дмитрию хорошо, расположился себе на переднем сиденье, закинул руки за голову и попивает нечто из железной плоской бутылки. Еще переговаривается с водителем, шумно и громко, что-то объясняет и активно жестикулирует - Эрроу видит, как резко меняется настроение на лице командующего, как он за одно мгновение переходит от злости к радости и начинает громко заливисто смеяться.

Такая кутерьма продолжает еще около часа, после этого Эрроу начинает засыпать -из-за тряски и непонятной монотонной болтовни соседей, изредка прерываемой громкими возгласами Дмитрия. Ему совершенно не интересно, о чем говорят эти люди, потому что они, определенно, обсуждают что-то другое, но точно не его. По крайней мере Эрроу так кажется - начав говорить, его соседи словно забыли о нахождении еще одного человека здесь, Дмитрий же не замечал его с самого начала. Из полусна его вытаскивает недовольный возглас командующего, повернувшегося назад. Мужчина с явным недовольством смотрит на мальчишку и щурится; повторяет еще один раз.

\- ¿оɯ-ʁƍǝɯ qɯɐʚε ʞɐʞ ɐ 'ɐʞmиҺqvɐw 'иɯɐɯɔʞ - Дмитрий странно растягивает гласные и жутко "акает", хотя потом Эрроу предполагает, что это просто особенность этих слов. Мальчишка начинает нервно посмеиваться и пожимает плечами - сейчас ему стало даже немного интересно, что у него пытаются спросить. Дмитрий вскидывает бровь. - _¿ɐʞmиҺqvɐw_

\- Моя твоя... ну ты знаешь, - Эрроу отводит взгляд в сторону и думает о том, как хорошо было бы сейчас бежать из этой машины куда подальше в лес. Но не выйдет - эти два бугая рядом сидят тут не просто так. Дмитрий вздыхает и переглядывается с водителем машины, после чего указывает на себя и произносит.

\- _Дмитрий,_ \- в следующее мгновение его палец упирается в капитана эскадрильи и тот, судя по всему поняв, что от него требуется, наконец назвал свое имя. Услышав его, командующий потер подбородок и задумчиво посмотрел влево в окно (руль у автомобиля был с левой стороны), будто что-то соображая. Потом кивнул. - _˙ɯɔʎ хижʎҺ εи ɯиҺʎʚε оннɐdɯɔ ʞɐɯ ʁwи оɯє оɯҺ 'vɐwʎɓоu ǝн ıqƍ ɐɓɹоʞин 'ɯdǝҺ_

\- Чего-чего?

В дальнейшем будущем Эрроу поймет, что Дмитрий поражался странности и вычурности имени пришельца с той стороны планеты, и не более. Пока гость пытается выяснить, унизили ли его или же ничего не сделали, Дмитрий возвращается в исходное состояние и вновь закидывает руки за голову. Он достает из кармана плаща небольшую трубку и протягивает ее сначала водителю.

\- Будешь?

Водитель - молодой долговязый и тощий парень с длинными темными волосами, наспех собранными в жиденький хвостик, и впалыми щеками - поспешно отказывается, поясняя это тем, что ему нужно еще вести машину. Дмитрий с иронией смотрит на подчиненного и зажимает трубку зубами, после чего начинает судорожно искать в плаще "огонек". Тот не находится, Дмитрий еще раз поворачивается к мальчишке, после чего достает из-за пояса отнятые мечи и стучит по кристаллу.

\- Парень, эта штука может огонь разжечь?

\- Начальник, он не понимает вас... - водитель громко зевает, Дмитрий отмахивается и стучит ногтем по кристаллу. Ничего ровным счетом не происходит. - Мне кажется, что это не сработает. Начальник... - водитель уныло глядит на Дмитрия, продолжавшего рассматривать чужеродный камень. - О промать!

\- Погоди, он обжег меня этой хренью, значит она должна каким-то образом работать.

Водитель резко ударяет по тормозам и останавливает машину посреди дороги в огромном зеленом поле. Присутствующие непонимающе смотрят на водителя, который стаскивает с головы кепку (да, у него есть кепка) и ударяет ладонью по баранке. Раздается гудок, из-за которого иноземный гость вздрагивает.

\- Дайте сюда, господин Дмитрий!

Выхватив клинок из рук командующего, неназвавшийся пока водитель начал разъяснять, что, дескать, чтобы активировать это чужеземное устройство от кристаллов нужно нажать небольшую штучку около лезвия, а когда клинки активировались, Эд перевернул оружие лезвием вниз и ткнул им в трубку Дмитрия. Внутри что-то зашипело.

\- Мне кажется, не работает, начальник.

\- Ничего-ничего! В самый раз! - командующий выхватывает трубку у водителя и прикуривает. В открытое окно потянулись колечки серого ароматного дыма, а сам Дмитрий громко смеется. - Эдушка, а, Эдушка, да ты просто молодчина! И как только догадался?

\- Господин Дмитрий, мне удалось несколько лет поработать на севере, где, ну вы знаете, кое-кто обитает, - Эдушка и Дмитрий многозначительно переглядываются, улыбка на лице командующего постепенно вянет. - Они часто использовали запрещенное оружие, созданное одним из фольтов... Смотрите, как мелкий закопошился, когда мы упомянули пришельцев с того мира. Ужас, да и только.

Он опять заводит двигатель автомобиля.

\- До цитадели осталось совсем немного... - он оглядывается на начальника, после чего переводит взгляд на Эрроу. Они встречаются взглядами, и Эдушка тихо вздыхает. Машина трогается с места, и в окне вновь проносятся зеленые дали. В голове у водителя звучит тихий голос одной неприятной персоны: _помни про наш договор, Эдвард._ \- Что вы намериваетесь сделать с этим мальчиком?

\- Что ж, это довольно очевидно, я думаю! - Дмитрий весело смеется в одиночестве, Эдвард не поддерживает его и крепко сжимает баранку руля в руках. Подозревает. - Я думаю, ты тоже догадался.

Смех обрывается, а Дмитрий равнодушным взглядом смотрит на цитадель впереди.

_\- Я собираюсь выбить из него все, что только можно._


	9. время не ждет 02

Отпустили? Нет, тут определенно что-то не то. Сторк слишком много повидал, чтобы быть уверенным в том, что Дмитрий поступил честно, такие люди, как он, никогда ничего не обещают и тем более не выполняют то, о чем когда-то говорили. Пожалуй, между этим хитрым лисом и умершим Асом было достаточно много общего, Сторк припоминает, что в Атмосе ходила такая притча о том, что на Дальней Стороне ты обязательно найдешь своего двойника. Однако нельзя со стопроцентной уверенностью утверждать, что они похожи, в конце концов Сторк не так хорошо знает Дмитрия... да и Аса, но первые впечатления от них определенно разнятся. Хотя все дело может быть из-за знаний - об Асе Сторк знал то, что тот был предателем, а о Дмитрие - ровным счетом ничего, кроме того, что он служил на какого-то Ледяного Правителя, как перевела Пайпер. И вообще, что за Ледяной Правитель-то такой?

Уходя прочь от от города, Сторк чувствует, что за ними следят. Он очень хочет, чтобы это была простая паранойя, но четко видит где-то в толпе светлую шевелюру знакомого подчиненного и хмурится - ай да Дмитрий, ай да плут. Все же они так просто не отделались, но оно и нормально - в конце концов таких, как "Штормовые Ястребы", в этом мире куда-то просто так не отпустят. Иноземцы, пришельцы, чужие - неприятные люди, в общем. Сторк останавливает свой взгляд на ларьке с мясом, мимо которого они проходят и вздыхает - ну, хоть торговцы тут такие же, хоть что-то где-то не меняется. Определенно, это не может не радовать. Хмыкнув, Сторк ускорился и последовал за остальными, чувствуя на спине пристальный взгляд Донни.

У Сторка всего один вопрос. Как их убьют... или попытаются? Повесят, отрубят голову, разрежут пополам, введут яд, пронзят сердце... Столько способов! Даже отвратительно в какой-то степени, если честно. Пилот пытается не оглядываться назад, чтобы Донни не заподозрил выяснение слежки за ними и спешит вперед, как Пайпер. В это время она объясняет Финну, что они выйдут из города...

\- ... и мы вернемся к "Кондору". Думаю, нужно нанести визит Верховному Правителю, он-то, наверняка, поймет, - Пайпер еще не подозревает, что местный монарх - женщина, но это простительно - в конце концов, в разговоре Дмитрий упоминал этот факт всего лишь один раз. Сторк вскидывает бровь и издает возмущенный смешок, когда слышит это. - Что?! У тебя есть идея получше, Сторк?!

Пайпер останавливается на месте и раздраженно смотрит на пилота. Тот замолкает и поджимает губы - конечно, кто бы сомневался, что теперь она будет винить себя за то, что Эрроу отправился в цитадель вместе с Дмитрием. Сторк прекрасно понимает, что девушке ужасно страшно за друга, но помимо этого ясна еще одна правда - Эрроу сделал _правильный_ выбор и пожертвовал меньшим. Без него был велик риск того, что эскадрилья развалится, но в конце концов риск - это не истина.

Они стоят в небольшом перелеске недалеко от поселения, как его там, Понедельник? Фактически отсюда до корабля остается совсем немного, а там уж можно отдохнуть и спокойно обсудит произошедшее и придумать, что же делать дальше. В отличие от остальных, Сторк с самого начала подозревал, что местные жители примут их не особо-то радостно. _Ну, Эрроу, надеюсь, твой таинственный Билл тебе поможет._

\- Мы даже не представляем, что с ним там сделают! Нужно сказать Правителю о том, что мы пришли с миром! С какой стати они вообще нас арестовывать хотели?! Разве мы им что-то сделали, как другие... фольты?! - Пайпер сжимает кулаки и со всей силы ударяет ногой рядом стоящее дерево. - Да пошло оно все к черту!

\- Спокойней, - пытается успокоить девушку Джанко, но получает в живот. Несильно, но все же неприятно - он растеряно смотрит на Пайпер, та резко убирает руку и отходит в сторону. Достается опять дереву. - Послушай...

\- Да что слушать то?! - рычит девушка, скрипя зубами. Резко оборачивается и разводит руки в стороны. - Ты понимаешь?! Дмитрий предложил нам эту дурацкую сделку только из-за того, что Эрроу с какой-то стати решил использовать свои клинки! И теперь этот дурак отдувается за меня, потому что этот командующий подумал, что Эрроу владеет Узами! Это очевидно, он говорил что-то про подчинение кристаллов! Лучше бы он забрал меня, я бы уж точно смогла выбраться из тюрьмы с новыми-то силами...

\- Значит ли это, что ты не веришь в Эрроу? - прерывает гневную речь девушки Сторк. Пайпер резко замолкает и испуганно смотрит на пилота. Финн и Джанко молча стоят в стороне, смотря на этих двоих поочередно. Радарр тихо поскуливает. - Ты думаешь, он не сможет сбежать, если что? А если именно он докажет императору, что мы пришли с миром?

\- Он не понимает местного языка! - возражает Пайпер, Сторк одаривает ее подозрительным взглядом.

\- Ну, это хотя бы доказывает, что он точно из Атмоса. А вот к тебе у меня есть еще много вопросов... - пилот щурится, видя, как начинает нервно жаться девушка, но тут же ее успокаивает. - Погоди еще нервничать, мы тебе доверяем. Пока что.

\- Это грубо, - фыркает сзади Финн. Сторк одаривает его недовольным взглядом, за что получает высунутый язык и кривляние. Снайпер еще раз фыркает и отмахивается. - Тебе бы тоже было неприятно, если бы тебя подозревали в чем-то. Ну, может это побочный эффект этой странной магии. Или на самом деле Пайпер - предатель местного мира, которая сбежала к нам и...

\- Финн, нет, - сердится сзади девушка.

Может, этот спор продолжился бы и дальше, если бы не появление новой фигуры на этой шахматной доске. Когда фигура ступает на изумрудную траву и громко чихает, оповещая о своем присутствии, эскадрилья резко поворачивается в сторону гостя и мгновенно отступает назад, не дав неизвестному для нас человеку даже слово сказать. И, как это бывает во многих историях, эта глава оборвется на самом интересном месте.

 **[** _привет_

 _меня зовут..._ **]**


	10. время не ждет 03

\- Апчхи!

Гость еще раз чихает, только в этот раз громче. Сгибается пополам, раскрывает рот и издает протяжный стон. Неназвавшийся человек шумно шмыгает носом и сильно трет его, что-то бубня себе под нос. Кажется, жалуется кому-то на насморк. Интересно, кому же?

\- Это еще кто такая?! - Пайпер шумно выдыхает и сплевывает на землю. Ну нет, если честно, эта странная особа, стоящая перед ними, намного лучше, чем преследователи... как, например, Донни, который был послан за ними (Пайпер прекрасно видела опасения Сторка и светловолосую шевелюру, которая совершенно не умела скрываться в толпе), но все же натыкаться на новых знакомых в каком-то подозрительном перелеске, где есть только вы, да она - это как-то странно. Тем более особа, судя по всему, шла за ними намеренно, потому что в данный момент она, попутно тря нос, машет группе рукой и бормочет о том, что она пришла с миром. Пайпер многозначительно переглядывается со Сторком и достает из-за спины копье. Если эта незнакомка сделает хоть один шаг в их сторону, то девушка использует кристаллы. А Узы, как известно, добра не принесут - смерть Аса уже доказала.

Девушка делает еще один шаг - но не вперед, а назад, замечая оружие. Она поднимает руки вверх и растеряно моргает, переводя взгляд с Пайпер на Сторка. В это мгновение ее наконец можно внимательно рассмотреть, чем тактик и пользуется. Особа, вышедшая буквально из кустов, не представляет из себя ничего особенного или необычного - она была чуть выше Пайпер, с тощими ногами и руками, острыми чертами лица и узкими глазами. Кожа бледная, волосы темные и короткие. Если бы не юбка по колено и облегающая светлая рубашка в сочетании со странной формы шляпки с цветком, то Пайпер бы приняла незнакомку за мальчика. Но нет. Преследовавшая их особа достает из кармана платок и шумно сморкается, после чего недовольно добавляет:

\- Ужасный насморк!

\- Ты еще кто такая?! - злится Пайпер и направляет копье на явившуюся гостью. Та несколько секунд удивленно смотрит на оружие, после чего резко срывается с места и в одно мгновение подлетает к эскадрилье; она приседает и рассматривает кристалл на копье, будто не понимая, что это оружие. Пайпер только потом догадывается, что эта дамочка - простая местная обывательница, и скорей всего она, как и Дмитрий, понятия не имеют о силе кристаллов. Настоящей силе, разумеется. - Эй!

\- А? Я? - незнакомка поднимает голову и смотрит на Пайпер. Хмурится и поднимает взгляд вверх. - Погоди-погоди, сейчас вспомню... Ах да! Это, меня зовут Мэри Джи!

Мэри Джи?

Она не выглядит опасной даже на йоту; совершенно безмозглое и любопытное существо, Пайпер подозревает, что она последовала за ними только из-за банального интереса. Зачем, спрашивается, эти странные люди разговаривали с самим командующим Дмитрием? Зачем их отпустили, если командующий Дмитрий никогда никого не отпускает? Ведь, как известно, попасть в руки к этому человеку означает лишь одно - неминуемую гибель. Тактик вновь смотрит на пилота, и тот в ответ лишь пожимает плечами. Сзади смеется Финн - он с самого начала не считал эту Мэри опасной. Новая знакомая продолжает с любопытством рассматривать кристалл на копье, Пайпер опускает его вниз, что привлекает внимание Мэри опять к хозяину таинственного оружия.

\- А вы те фольты, да?

\- Те? - Пайпер кривит лицо и непонимающе смотрит на Мэри. Какая жалость, что Сторк и остальные не понимают местного языка, ей было бы куда удобней, если бы пилот мог бы помочь ей с советом. Что, например, делать с этой странной персоной. Заморозить и убежать? Просто молча уйти? Оглушить ее и опять же убежать? Мэри часто кивает и выпрямляется. Она поднимает одну руку и показывает указательным пальцем вверх. - А, ну да! О вас быстро слух прошел, ну, из-за того, что вы на другом языке говорили. Кроме тебя. Да еще вами сам Дмитрий заинтересовался...

\- Ты так говоришь, будто он очень важная персона в вашем мире, - раздраженно фыркает Пайпер и отмахивается. Мэри Джи не успевает ответить, но тактик видит, что та определенно хочет подтвердить это. Ах да, почему ж не успевает-то? Да вот, уже упомянутые кусты вновь шевелятся, и на сцену выходит еще одна шахматная фигура, принадлежащая игроку с экзотичным для Атмоса именем. Дмитрию, разумеется.

Встречайте, Доннальд!

\- Разуме-е-ется он важная персона! - Донни врывается в разговор с таким спокойствием, будто он явился сюда вовсе не для устранения опасных фольтов. Пайпер краем глаза замечает, как начинает пятиться назад Сторк. Правильно делает, в общем-то. Финн достает арбалет и направляет его на явившуюся новую фигуру, но выстрелить не может. Не по правилам это, небесные рыцари не убивают. Донни, кажется, словно знает об этом. Он весело усмехается достает из ножен на поясе тот же странный некристаллический меч, что Пайпер видела ранее. Из кустов появляются еще несколько человек. - Командующий Верховного и Ледяного Правителей, как-никак! Третий человек в государстве!

\- Стой на месте! - Пайпер щелчком пальцев активизирует кристалл в своем оружии и направляет его на пришедшего. Донни замирает на месте и внимательно смотрит на девушку. - Только посмей сделать еще один шаг - почувствуешь на себе силу кристаллов!

\- А Дмитрий говорил, что тот пацан был одним из этих... этих... которые с кристаллами разбираются, а ты, значит, тоже, - как-то огорченно бормочет себе Донни под нос, но тут же поднимает голову и уверенно смотрит на девушку. Посмеивается. - Ну давай, делай! Чего ждешь-то?

Пайпер не может сдвинуться с места, она только видит, как растет усмешка Донни, и как он приближается к ней, занеся меч над головой. Мгновение, минута, секунда... Она может его убить, но в то же время и не может. Она слаба, она лишь ребенок, а убивать людей - это плохо и не по правилам. На Атмосе они с Эрроу играли роль благородных небесных рыцарей, которые могли крушить врагов, не дав им умереть, а тут так не выйдет. Иной мир, иные правила. Даже придурковатый Донни иной - не такой придурок, какие были на Атмосе. Это все так непривычно и необычно, что...

_у-жас._

Пайпер закрывает глаза. Готовится ли она принять свою судьбу, убить ли Донни или сделать что-то еще - это будет неизвестно и ей самой до самого конца жизни. Но что-то идет не так, меч опускается все медленней, ветер дует все слабее, а мир вокруг приобретает непривычный серый цвет заместо яркого изумруда, каким он был раньше. Фигура Донни начинает мелькать, будто изображение на испорченной пленке, пока и не исчезает вовсе, превращаясь в белое пятно, растущее с каждой секундой. Сзади раздается громкий знакомый чих Мэри Джи, и Пайпер видит, как вокруг мелькает нечто длинное и черное, словно полосы. С красными цифрами. Мелькают, мелькают, мелькают...

Вспышка. Останавливаются.

Пайпер открывает глаза и понимает, что они стоят все на той же поляне, где и за мгновение до этого. Она широко распахивает их и начинает оглядываться, замечает Сторка, Радарра, Джанко... не замечает Финна и Донни, видит Мэри Джи. Она оглядывается еще раз, крутится на месте, пока не спотыкается и не падает в траву. Пайпер не понимает и в страхе оглядывается по сторонам - но Донни не было видно. И Финна.

И Финна...

Куда делся Финн?! Спрятался что ли?! Опять его дурацкие шуточки?!

\- Что, черт подери, произошло?! - немой крик, Пайпер понимает, что то, что только что произошло, оно... попросту... _не могло_ произойти. Враги так просто не исчезают, Финн не может так быстро спрятаться, чтобы его сейчас не было видно. Вместо уже знакомой согнувшейся фигуры Мэри Джи Пайпер рада увидеть даже проклятую Циклонис или Донни. Но почему именно она?! Где Финн?! Эта странная особа обладает какими-то необычными способностями, или же это ловушка от Дмитрия, и именно ее послали устранить их, а не Донни?! Столько вопросов, но нет ни единого ответа. Пока Мэри, в очередной раз чихнув, не начинает говорить.

\- А-а-а, все нормально! - она уже который раз трет нос и шмыгает носом. Она выпрямляется и машет рукой, словно не произошло ровным счетом ничего необычного. Совершенно обыкновенное явление. Абсолютно. У Пайпер нервно дергается веко. - Мы просто прыгнули во времени.


	11. время не ждет 04

\- А?

Сказать, что Донни был удивлен, когда та странная любопытная особа из соседнего поселения чихнула, да и не просто чихнула, а вызвала этим яркую вспышку света - значит ничего ровным счетом не сказать. Удивленно моргнув, Доннальд резко опустил меч на то место, где только что стояла девочка с силой кристаллов, но понял, что его меч ударился вовсе не о ее тело, а мягко вошел в землю. Девочки будто и не существовало вовсе, ни ее друзей, ни этой чихнувшей особы... хотя нет, стоп!

Один из ее приятелей остался, этой девочки-то. Тот светловолосый паренек с задиристым выражением лица, они с Донни смотрят друг на друга пару минут, пока снайпер (Донни понимает это, видя в руках мальчишки арбалет весьма непривычной и странной конструкции) не начинает оглядываться, пытаясь найти пропавших друзей. Но рядом их точно нет - в лесочке тихо, никаких вспышек не видно и не слышно. Это очень странно, на самом деле, Донни подозревает, что девчонка использовала кристаллы для перемещения в пространстве, но этой теории противоречит тот факт, что снайпер остался вместе с подчиненным Дмитрия. Он же ее друг, это точно. Так почему же он стоит тут и... того? Не исчез с остальными?

\- Э-э-э?

Это все слишком странно и запутано. Все подозрение падает на любопытную девушку в шляпке, чей чих сопровождал вспышку, но Донни слишком хорошо знает, что в пространстве без кристаллов прыгать невозможно - об этом как-то раз говорила Верховный Правитель - так что и эта теория отпадала. Тайна исчезновения эскадрильи и зеваки останется тайной для Донни на долгие годы, пока ему не расскажут об этом. Не расскажет. Кое-кто. Вынув меч из земли, Донни одним движением стирает с лезвия грязь и возвращает оружие в ножны. Дмитрий сказал избавиться от них, но-о-о теперь это невозможно по причине банальной пропажи жертв. Остался только безобидный снайпер, который тоже недоумевает. И жалко его как-то убивать, простой мальчишка же. Донни таким же был, пока не пошел в ряды солдат.

Славься Верховный Правитель!

\- Ну и что нам делать? - раздается голос позади, Донни оборачивается и видит за собой одного из личных подчиненных. Хороший вопрос, парень!.. Действительно, и что же им делать? Растеряно улыбнувшись, правая рука командующего издает нервный смешок и поворачивается к снайперу, решив, что не будет долго с ним церемониться. Подросток подростком, Донни же добрый парень, не станет он убивать ребенка! Хоть это и приказ. Дмитрий все равно ничего не узнает, а если и узнает, то это можно спихнуть на силы девочки с кристаллами.

\- Ладно. Погодите, парни, я разберусь! - Донни поднимает большие пальцы вверх и уверенно шагает в сторону остолбеневшего снайпера. Тот, кажется, намеревается сбежать, но помощник Дмитрия останавливает его поднятием руки вверх. - Стой, чужестранец! Разговор есть!

Снайпер подозрительно щурится, смотря на Донни. Тот же, в свою очередь, так же подозрительно смотрит на снайпера. Они разглядывают друг друга так несколько минут ровного до того момента, как Донни вспоминает, зачем он вообще подошел к этому ребенку.

\- Ах да! В общем, ты, парень, уходишь! - Донни сначала указывает на снайпера, а потом на лес, после чего изображает пальцами бег. Потом закрывает себе глаза и отворачивается в сторону. - Мы не смотрим на то, как ты убегаешь! Сам... сам Доннальд дает тебе эту великолепную возможность, воспользуйся!

Он продолжает говорить с закрытыми глазами вплоть до того, как рядом раздается шуршание травы. Оторвав ладонь от глаз, Донни удовлетворенно видит удаляющуюся фигуру мальчишки за кустами и кивает. Одним хорошим делом больше, да? С чего вы взяли вообще, что все на Дальней Стороне такие нехорошие, как Дмитрий? Да и с чего взяли, что Дмитрий плох? Не-е-ет, все абсолютно не так! Узрите же, вот он, прекрасный и восхитительный, честный и благородный До-

\- Начальник, хватит такие лица делать.

Сбоку раздается смешок. Донни на мгновение кривит лицо - ну вот, все испортили. Как так можно?.. Он тяжело вздыхает и поворачивает голову назад, на подчиненных, стоящих рядом с кислыми лицами. Ну конечно, им не понять всей глубины тонкой и ранимой натуры Доннальда.

\- Это глупо, начальник.

Донни, с деловитым кашлем, выпрямляется по стойке "смирно" и, на манер Дмитрия, зализывает волосы назад. Подмигнув своим подчиненным, он бодрым шагом направляется обратно в Понедельник, призывая остальных следовать за собой и забыть про существование некоего снайпера со светлыми волосами.

\- Не волнуйся, мой друг! Ничто в этом мире не может испортить нам настроение, даже таинственное исчезновение фольтов! - он усмехается. - Хотя, пожалуй, если ветер испортит мою прическу, то тогда я действительно расстроюсь.

Как хорошо, что этого не слышит Дмитрий.

**\- - -**

Трава и небо все так же зеленеют, ветер едва-едва колышет траву, и единственное, что нарушает тишину, это громкое дыхание Финна. Стоя около низкого белого деревца с черными полосами, которое в нашей родной вселенной назвали бы просто березкой, снайпер упирается руками в колени и тяжело дышит, смотря в траву. Он не обращает внимания на скатывающийся за шиворот пот, потому что ему совсем не до этого - он убежал. Этот парень по имени Донни дал ему сбежать. Должен ли Финн быть благодарен за такой подарок от судьбы и от помощника чертяки Дмитрия, или же наоборот должен схватиться за голову? Он не знает, куда идти. Не знает языка. не знает ни-че-го в этом мире. Единственная, кто могла ему помочь, исчезла в неизвестном направлении с остальными. Пайпер и ребята...

_Что случилось с ними? В этом замешана эта девушка с шляпке?_

Финн поднимает голову и прислушивается, после чего с подозрительным видом озирается по сторонам. Но вокруг пусто и никого нет, если не считать одинокую птицу на ветке, даже не смотрящую на Финна, а чирикающую о чем-то о своем. Снайпер облегченно вздыхает и выпрямляется, после чего обводит местность взглядом еще раз, пока не натыкается на далекую цитадель впереди, куда...

... куда увезли Эрроу.

Может ли Финн ему помочь? В конце концов, у снайпера больше нет других целей. Остальная часть эскадрильи неизвестно где, а единственный, чье местоположение Финн знает - это Эрроу. Разумно ли будет пойти спасать его? Снайпер трет подбородок в раздумьях и вспоминает далекие времена, когда они с капитаном жили на кристальной шахте на Нимбусе. Там, для них, главной целью было выжить, для чего приходилось воровать еду буквально из-под носа у стражей. Нельзя было списать такую оплошность на жалость - за кражу жестоко наказывали любого.

Итак, значит, вопрос с едой решен? Сейчас на улице тепло, спать можно и тут. Передвигаясь пешком, до цитадели Финн дойдет примерно за... Снайпер поднимает большой палец и сравнивает размер цитадели с ним. Ага, ясно, это будет где-то дня через два с редкими остановками на отдых и сон. Как хорошо быть снайпером и знать, как оценивать расстояние адекватно, а не на бум. Опустив руку, Финн широко ухмыляется и делает шаг к цитадели.

Приключения начинаются.

\- Жди меня, Эрроу! - смеется снайпер, ненароком пугая одинокую птицу в этом перелеске.


	12. время не ждет 05

Добрую четверть пути, пробежками и перебежками, Финн уже осилил - бежать по лесу не было столь большой проблемой и сложностью, дикие животные пока не попадались, а редкие прохожие не обращали на снайпера никакого внимания - оружие он предварительно спрятал за спиной, чтобы, если его увидели бы спереди, никто ничего бы не заподозрил и не стал бы оглядываться. Не смотря на то, что зачастую Финн ведет себя дурашливо, он совершенно не такой - даже самый глупый человек во время опасного путешествия догадается, что нужно держаться от поселений подальше ради собственной же безопасности. Ну, по крайней мере Финну кажется, что дураки не станут соваться туда. Сам он обходил все города и деревни за километр, стараясь не попадаться на глаза кому-либо из местных жителей вообще. Попасться людям Дмитрия не хотелось... или кто хозяйничал в этом городе? Остановившись недалеко от очередной деревни, Финн громко вздохнул и с тоской посмотрел на повозки с фруктами, которые стояли далеко-далеко. При всем своем желании, он бы мог легко утащить одно яблочко (или что тут растет?), но была вероятность, что его все же поймают за руку, а там и фольта опознают... Не вариант. Потоптавшись на месте, Финн, еще раз глянув на далекую повозку, вновь срывается с места и бежит дальше, вглубь леса. Прямо к цитадели. Как только он дойдет до Эрроу, то все проблемы будут решены - в этом снайпер уверен. Командир, конечно, не всегда трезво оценивает ситуацию, но мыслит он явно рациональнее, чем Финн. Как бы не было это печально.

К счастью для снайпера, нашелся более простой способ добычи еды - в конце концов, мясо можно было добывать наиболее простым путем - подстрела уток, которые тут водились в обилии. Вознося хвалу небесам за талант к стрельбе, благодаря чему каждая ценная стрела не тратилась даром,, а шла на пользу, Финн разводит костер - он отошел довольно далеко от деревушки, где видел тележку с яблоками, и готовился к ужину. Съедобные плоды помогло определить природное чутье, натренированное во время голодного детства, когда отраву от более-менее пригодного для еды отличали сразу же. Конечно, с сытыми годами это умение притупилось, но все же данная способность была подобна умению кататься на велосипеде - если ты научился один раз, то больше не разучишься. Несомненно, сейчас это было очень удобно и важно. Проткнув утку насквозь острой палкой, Финн аккуратно кладет самодельный шампур на такую же самодельную жаровню, не забывая вертеть утку над огнем. Очистить добычу от перьев было самой трудной задачей, но он с этим отлично справился. Пока утка медленно жарится... или коптится (Финн не силен в кулинарии), снайпер режет поясным ножиком некий сочный плод с терпким сладким ароматом. Он похож на маленькую дыню, да и по вкусу мало чем отличается...

Жаль, что дыни Финн не любит. Но выбирать не из чего, верно? Кое-как нарезав приправу к своему обеду, снайпер аккуратно сыпет нарезанные кусочки на большой лопуховый лист, служащий заменой тарелке. Туда же он кладет и утку, чье состояние можно оценить, как "почти готовое, есть можно". В принципе, все было прекрасно, Финн чувствовал, что для первой половины дня в одиночестве на чужой земле держится вполне себе неплохо, и даже действует не опрометчиво, но одно его пугало. Дело было в утке, а точнее в костре - дым мог выдать его местоположение кому-нибудь из местных жителей, тот мог подумать, что это пожар. А вдруг сейчас навстречу снайперу бежит толпа встревоженных поселенцев? Это не дает Финну покоя.

Именно поэтому было решено, что за обед съедается лишь ножка утки, а все остальное идет на "потом", чтобы впоследствии ничего не готовить и не заботиться о такой проблеме. Правда, конечно, Финн прекрасно понимает, что в столице, где находится цитадель (он уверен, что рядом есть город), он так просто не скроется среди деревьев... хотя бы потому, что их там нет. Значит, за те полтора дня, которые ему остались на путь, он должен составить себе план действий в большом городе. А еще план проникновения в хорошо охраняемую цитадель, план спасения Эрроу, который находится неизвестно где...

\- Отвратительно, - фыркает Финн, откусывая последний кусок от утки и бросая кость в траву. Затоптав тлеющие угли и завернув остатки утки в листья лопуха, Финн, при помощи веток и тех же лопухов, соорудил себе мешок на палке, чтобы не пришлось тащить припасы на себе. Хотя, если честно, это сооружение держалось на соплях, и единственное, что останавливало Финна взять утку в руки и не задумываться о хлипкой конструкции - это, как неожиданно, нежелание занимать руки. На случай опасности ему нужно нести в руках арбалет, чтобы, если возникнет необходимость, выстрелить во врага первым. Но утка... эта утка портит все планы.

\- Оставить что ли ее тут? Но жалко же, - рассуждает вслух Финн, обходя листья лопуха и заветную утку вокруг. Он поднимает голову и оглядывается по сторонам, внимательно прислушиваясь - не идут ли местные жители на дым? Нет, кажется, все же не идут. Пожаловавшись самому себе, что он начинает вести себя так, будто он не Финн, а Сторк какой-то, снайпер отламывает от утки вторую ножку и бросает тушку на произвол судьбы, решив, что лучше себе новую добычу достанет, чем будет возиться с этой тушкой. Запихнув ножку в рот, вытерев руки уже упомянутым лопухом и взяв в руки арбалет, Финн неспешно идет в сторону цитадели по уже намеченной дорожке среди деревьев. Рядом тихо журчит ручей, так что вымыть руки и попить снайпер всегда успеет. - Жамещашельно жифем!

Хорошо, что этого не слышит Пайпер. За разговоры с набитым ртом она точно бы дала Финну смачный подзатыльник, подкрепив его нудной речью о том, что так делать некрасиво, а небесные рыцари должны быть элегантны и галантны, вон, как "Стражи Рекса". _А ты ведешь себя так, будто ты свинья, а не человек!_ Финн закатывает глаза - все же в таинственной пропаже Пайпер были и свои плюсы. Но, если честно, лучше уж слушать ее нудные речи, чем быть совершенно одному в незнакомом лесу посреди чужого мира.

Как ни крути, Финну всего четырнадцать лет, и, знаете, ему страшно. Страшно за свою жизнь, страшно, что он погибнет, страшно, что он не встретит друзей вновь. И даже не смотря на весь фарс и мысли о том, что он-то справится и поможет Эрроу выбраться, Финн прекрасно понимает, что вряд ли у него что-то на самом деле выйдет. И не факт, что Эрроу до сих пор жив. Утиная ножка уже не лезет в горло, Финн выплевывает ее в кусты и приседает около ручья, опуская ладони в холодную воду. Это помогает сосредоточиться - подумать о том, что делать и что было сделано. Пайпер и остальные находятся неизвестно где, скорее всего из-за той девушки в шляпке с аллергией на что-то. Донни отпустил его - Финн может быть рад, скорее всего, он доложит Дмитрию о том, что все же убил снайпера, а значит охотиться за ним этот командующий не будет. Финн смог прожить самостоятельно четверть дня, да даже и больше - что, несомненно, тоже большой успех. У него даже есть план действий! Пайпер бы похвалила его.

Похвалила бы... Если бы была тут. Финн резко поднимает руки из воды и хватается за голову. Черт, черт , черт. Почему эта Мэри Джи не перенесла его вместе с остальными?! Почему он должен стоять тут в одиночестве и бессилии? И почему...

Финн замирает на мгновение и широко раскрывает глаза. Точно, как он сразу не заметил. Мэри Джи. Она не простая зевака, отнюдь. Не смотря на враждебность этого нового мира, Финн упустил ранее один важный момент. Только на Дальней Стороне он узнал, что есть люди, которые говорят на другом языке. Только тут он понял, что есть те, чью речь ему не разобрать никогда. Однако Мэри Джи...

... говорила на их языке. Он как-то не задумался об этом в тот момент, она несла бессвязный бред о чахотке и о фольтах, и тогда снайперу казалось, что он понимает ее только из-за пары слов, которые и тут, и на Атмосе звучали одинаково. То ли глупость сработала, то ли еще что-то. Но он упустил этот важный момент. Мэри Джи говорила на их языке. Они могли попросить ее помочь достать Эрроу из беды.

Если бы эта плутовка не испарилась вместе с Пайпер и остальными. Финн, подняв голову кверху, посмотрел на солнце над головой и прищурился. Оно такое же яркое, правда свет дает какой-то другой, зеленый какой-то, но это не так уж и важно. Это солнце было над его головой все это время, оно не менялось. Может, Пайпер в данный момент смотрит на него же. Пусть же тогда она поймет то, что Мэри Джи - не простой человек. Пусть попросит ее спасти Эрроу...

И Финна. Ему хочется быть спасенным. _Черт, это так сентиментально, даже противно._ Финн вытирает кулаком глаза, надеясь, что вода, стекающая по щекам - это вода из озера, с рук, которые еще не обсохли. Он не может просто так взять и заплакать, как девчонка, это не круто и не солидно. Громко шмыгнув носом, Финн резко поднимается с земли и резко поворачивается на месте на пятке, крепко сжимая в одной руке арбалет. Все, хватит. Плевать, что ему всего четырнадцать лет, плевать на это! Он не должен быть слабым, он - небесный рыцарь, и его долг - помогать тем, кто нуждается в этом. А сейчас нужно вытащить Эрроу из беды, и сейчас никто, кроме Финна, не может этим заняться.

Он бодрым шагом направляется к намеченной тропинке меж деревьев, беря арбалет в две руки. Идя вперед, он не замечает того, как сзади, сидя на ветках одного из полностью зеленых деревьев, за ним наблюдают две фигуры в плаще. Одна из них, переглянувшись с другой, довольно скалится и шипит:

\- Каш-ш-шим...


	13. время не ждет 06

\- Каш-ш-шим...

Все же, не смотря на то, что Финн в первый раз не замечает эти две фигуры, он отлично слышит голос одной из них, зовущей напарника по имени. Усмехнувшись, снайпер резко разворачивается и выпускает стелу в того человека, которого назвали Кашимом - однако, не смотря на точность выстрела, фигура успевает уклониться в сторону от стрелы и спрыгнуть вниз. Под развевающимися полами плаща Финн успевает заметить светло-бежевую рубашку, заправленную в штаны, поверх которой натянуты подтяжки; штаны заправлены высокие сапоги с золотой полосой на носке. Большего, к сожалению, он рассмотреть не может, потому что фигура в два прыжка оказывается перед снайпером и резко выхватывает из-за пояса нечто маленькое, черное и вытянутое - Финн удивленно смотрит на то, как ему в лоб упирается маленький пистолет. На самом деле, он понятия не имеет, что это за штука, но быстро отскакивает назад, ровно перед тем, как некий Кашим нажимает на спусковой крючок - раздается выстрел, а буквально в сантиметре от уха снайпера проносится пуля. Финн, громко чертыхаясь, отшатывается назад, держа противника на прицеле, готовясь в любой момент выстрелить. Конечно его стрелы не столь смертоносны, но в ближнем бою, если получить такой стрелой в живот, то можно запросто умереть от болевого шока. Сам Финн об этом только читал, он не хочет никого убивать, но понимает, что нарушение кодекса небесных рыцарей будет малой платой за сохранность своей жизни. Своя шкура дороже, как говорится.

Оба противника замирают, понимая, что каждый из них может выстрелить в любой момент. Финн тяжело дышит, это резкое появление и выстрел выбили его из колеи. Противник молча взирает на снайпера из-под капюшона, снайпер видит его глаза, наполненные скорее равнодушием, чем злобой. Так они стоят недолго - ровно до того, как на сцену вступает вторая фигура, и привлекшая внимание Финна своим голосом. Расхохотавшись, незнакомец хватает Кашима за руку и опускает ее с пистолетом вниз, в это время хитро поглядывая на Финна. Он начинает говорить на своем языке, но из этой тарабарщины снайпер ровным счетом ничего не понимает, из-за чего еще раз корит себя за невнимательность с Мэри Джи. Надо же, расслабился. А ведь мог бы и не стоять сейчас тут в компании этих двух подозрительных личностей.

\- Да не понимаю я тебя, кретин! - рычит Финн, не опуская арбалета. Он все еще настороже - этот Кашим ему не нравится, больно уж юркий, да и оружие у него куда смертоносней, чем у Финна. Неизвестная личность в капюшоне, удивленно замычав, вдруг начинает смеяться еще раз, да так, что аж откидывает голову назад, из-за чего капюшон падает. Финн видит, что стоящий перед ним человек почти ничем особо не выделяется. Таинственный незнакомец не намного старше его, может, года на три. У него светлые волосы по плечи (прическа слишком уж напоминает женскую, по мнению Финна, да и вообще отчасти выглядит, как парик), прямая челка, черты лица заостренные. На носу сидят большие очки в красной оправе. Этот человек отдаленно напоминает Финну Эрроу, в чертах лица проскальзывает что-то похожее, но, как разумно судит снайпер, ему так только кажется - когда неизвестный блондин поворачивает голову к Финну, тот понимает, что у него с Эрроу очень мало общего. А может, все дело в лисьей улыбочке?

\- Прости-прости, малой! Я постоянно забываю о языке! - смеется блондин, поправляя очки одновременно средним и указательным пальцами. Он, не убирая своей ухмылочки, указывает на себя этой же рукой и громко объявляет. - Итак, давай я представлюсь еще раз! Меня зовут Король Игрушек, но ты можешь звать меня просто Королем! Воспользуйся этой акцией, как фольт, другие платят мне за сокращение моего имени! Хотя, конечно, ты можешь мне заплатить! Я буду не против!

Король вновь противно смеется, запрокинув голову назад. В следующее мгновение он одним быстрым движением стаскивает с себя плащ и полностью раскрывает себя перед Финном, у которого в голове не укладывалось... кое-что. Эти двое, так называемый Король и Кашим, следили за ним, да? Но почему тогда странный очкарик не пытается поймать или убить снайпера? Они же ради этого сюда прибыли, верно?

\- Малой, хватит искать черную кошку там, где ее нет! Вот от кого, так вот от тебя я не ожидал такого... подозрительного... настроя, ну, знаешь! - Король громко фыркает и машет рукой. Снайпер щурится еще больше - этот тип говорит так, будто знает его. А еще...

\- Я не произносил ничего, какого черта?!

\- Упс, прости! - Король поправляет грязно-белую помятую рубашку под слишком большим для него докторским халатом и хлопает в ладоши. Он отводит взгляд в сторону и пытается сделать грустное выражение лица, однако держится с ним не долго, пока вновь не начинает улыбаться во все лицо. - У меня есть дурная привычка, знаешь ли! Залезать к чужим в голову... Это же так весело, у вас, у людишек, такие забавные мысли!

\- Ты говоришь так, будто ты не человек вовсе, - огрызается Финн, не спуская взгляда с Кашима. Кашим же... да, кажется, такая ситуация для него абсолютно нормальное явление. Он жестом указывает на Финна и интересуется на своем языке у Короля о чем-то, прерывая громкий хохот этого неимоверно странного человека. Резко замолчав (со громким вздохом), Король переводит взгляд с Финна на Кашима и рассеянно кивает, после чего щелкает пальцами и вновь поворачивается к снайперу.

\- Эй, ты куда пошел? Мы еще не договорили! Постой, малой!

Попытка побега подальше от этого странного типа не удалась - снайпер молча закатывает глаза и дает себе мысленный подзатыльник за то, что не успел ускользнуть подальше от Короля и Кашима. Сейчас он стоит к ним спиной, чувствуя на себе взгляды молчаливого приятеля болтливого блондина, и это ему совершенно не нравится. Можно, конечно, убежать, но Финн уверен, что попытка выйдет боком - в руках у Кашима больно смертоносное оружие.

Раздобыть бы такое...

\- Отвянь. У меня куча дел, - будто это сработает. Король широко ухмыляется и качает головой, после чего быстрыми широкими шагами приближается к Финну. Снайпер с неудовольствием чувствует слишком близкое соседство Короля, когда тот приобнимает Финна за плечи и рукой обводит виднеющуюся меж крон деревьев цитадель.

\- Поверь мне, твоему другу не нужна помощь! Совершенно! - Финн недовольно цыкает. Этот парень с его манерой угадывать мысли ему совершенно не нравится, а от удара в лицо, с которым сломаются эти ужасные очки, его останавливает лишь присутствие Кашима с опасным оружием. Король издает еще один смешок. - Понимаешь, я не могу тебя отпустить, да и ты сам будешь рад, если я тебя туда не пущу! К тому же одна неприятная особа, Оцелоточка, ты ее не знаешь, строго-настрого запретила мне подпускать тебя к цитадели! Временные махинации, понимаешь? Нет? - Король встречается с Финном глазами. Что этот парень несет? Временные махинации? О чем он вообще? - Ну, в общем, забей! Когда-нибудь узнаешь! Понимаешь, я бы сказал тебе, но за распространение запрещенной информации мне открутит голову все та же Оцелоточка! Черт бы ее побрал, ненавижу, мать вашу, женщин, - на последнем предложении энтузиазм и радость у Короля кончаются, и он начинает ворчать, словно старик. Заметив подозрительный взгляд Финна, который понятия не имел ни об Оцелоточке, ни о том, что нес этот странный тип, Король скосил взгляд в сторону, где стоял Кашим.

Финн все так же видит устремленный в его сторону пистолет. Король кривит лицо и кричит что-то на своем языке, но судя по тому, что после этого (с ворчанием) оружие опускается, этот странный блондин приказал убрать оружие прочь. После этого очкарик тихо вздыхает и, все так же приобнимая Финна, как старого приятеля, тащит его к Кашиму.

\- Ты, малой, не обижайся, но мы сейчас тебя кое-куда повезем! Точнее повезет тебя Кашим! Понимаешь, тебе нужно кое с кем познакомиться, чтобы все прошло как по маслу... для меня, разумеется! - Король широко улыбается. - Но ты тоже в обиде не останешься, поверь, твой новый знакомый тебе понравится! Я бы тебе больше рассказал, да нельзя, хе-хе! Прости, малой!

\- Чего? - Финн кривит лицо, Король горестно вздыхает и трет переносицу. _Совсем как Эрроу... погоди, нет, они не похожи,_ \- снайпер трясет головой, пытаясь отбросить наваждение. Просто показалось, нет, правда! Эти двое совсем немного, конечно, похожи, но не более. - Стой. Парень. Стой. Чего тебе от меня нужно?

Финн отталкивает Короля в сторону и сердито смотрит на него. Тот, кажется, в недоумении от того, что снайпер не хочет с ним идти, он рассеянно моргает и переводит удивленный взгляд с молчаливого Кашима на Финна, который уже развернулся и успел отойти на приличное расстояние. Ну как приличное.

\- Но я не могу рассказать тебе, я же говорил! Оцелоточка...

\- Да плевать мне хотелось на твою Оцелоточку, у меня есть цель - спасти приятеля, а из-за тебя я ее прерывать не буду, - снайпер раздраженно шипит и отмахивается от Короля. На его повторную просьбу остаться он отвечает все также. - Нет, отвянь.

Удивленное и рассеянное лицо Короля за жалкие несколько секунд мрачнеет, а рот искажает угрюмая усмешка. Развернувшись спиной к снайперу, он щелкает пальцами и кивает Кашиму, обращаясь к тому на местном языке.

\- Не хочет по-хорошему - будем играть по-плохому. Мне проблемы не нужны. Схвати его, - Кашим коротко кивает и шагает вперед. Король не оборачивается назад, когда слышит сдавленный крик Финна и тихую ругань Кашима. Он даже не обращает внимания на то, что позади раздается тихий треск и громкий вопль, принадлежащий явно не Кашиму. Свою задачу он уже выполнил. Успешно.

Оцелота определенно будет рада.

Остановившись рядом с деревом, с которого он вместе с Кашимом ранее спрыгнул, Король проводит рукой по стволу и поднимает голову кверху, смотря на изумрудное небо Дальней Стороны. Несколько секунд смотря на солнце не моргая, он резко зажмуривается и опускает голову вниз. Сзади раздаются шаги, а после этого рядом появляется Кашим. Король равнодушно смотрит на него и на пятна крови на руках.

\- Проматерь моя, ты опять не рассчитал силу? - Кашим качает головой и пожимает плечами. Его не просили обращаться с жертвой осторожно и аккуратно. Король качает головой и проводит рукой по лицу. - Ладно, не важно. Сделай то, что я тебя просил.

Он оглядывается назад и щурится. Кашим растеряно смотрит туда же, но не видит ничего.

\- У меня есть еще несколько незавершенных дел, - Король оборачивается к Кашиму и ухмыляется во весь рот. - Но время - мертвые дети, так что лучше поспешить, верно же?


	14. время не ждет 07

Абсолютно большее количество никем не опрошенных людей считает, что прыжки во времени банально невозможны из-за разрыва пространственной ткани нашей вселенной. И черт его знает, что они имели ввиду под этими словами, но ясно одно - прыгать во времени не-воз-мож-но. Просто нереально. Даже с силой кристаллов, которая могла вылечить практически погибший организм, такое не провернуть. Об этом не пишется в книгах, об этом нигде не говорится - но все об этом прекрасно знают. Как негласный закон. Все же знают, что нужно мыть руки перед едой, так и с временными махинациями. И не задумываются, люди-то - как это вообще возможно, а? Прыгнуть во времени. Какая глупая шутка.

\- Прыгнули во времени?! Что это вообще по-твоему значит?! - ее голос эхом откликается в маленькой березовой роще, где присутствуют только "Штормовые Ястребы" и чудная девушка в шляпке. Пайпер, специалист по кристаллам, тактик. Хозяйка Уз, вторая такая в Атмосе. Последняя из двух. И даже она, не смотря на свои силы, осознает, что это невозможно, что прыжки во времени - это просто глупость и шутка. Потому она не может смириться с такой маленькой деталью, как пропажа целого дня из ее жизни, не может понять, как Мэри Джи, эта чудачка в шляпке, переместила их в будущее. Сторк и Джанко озабоченно смотрят на подругу, не в силах вымолвить ни слова. Пайпер ударяет ногой в сапожке по земле, оставляя на ней глубокий след. Жмурится и хватает себя за короткие волосы, ероша их. - Что ты сделала с Финном?! Где помощник Дмитрия?! Почему ты... почему ты вообще пришла сюда?!

Кристаллы в поясной сумке Пайпер начинают слабо светиться и дрожать, внимая ее гневу. Она злится, Она в бешенстве из-за того, что разрушило ее мировоззрение, Она не хочет осознавать то, что не поддается логике. Сторк хватает Джанко за руку и тянет за собой назад, отступая все дальше и дальше от Пайпер. Она направит весь свой гнев только на Мэри Джи, но не факт, что случайных свидетелей не заденет. Мэри Джи с немым благоговением взирает на Нее и улыбается странной радостной улыбкой.

\- Кто ты вообще такая, Мэри Джи?! _Что_ ты такое?!

В ответ Она слышит лишь молчание и видит виноватый, все тот же завороженный, но виноватый взгляд Чудачки-в-Шляпке, которая не может объяснить свой прыжок. Постепенно Она успокаивается и опускает руки; кристаллы перестают светиться и вибрировать, а она садится на корточки рядом с Мэри Джи и обнимает колени, пряча в них лицо. Пайпер не может объяснить то, что видела и почувствовала. Она не понимает суть временных махинаций. И, если быть честным, то в этой вселенной их суть понимают от силы человека четыре. И Мэри Джи явно не входит в их число.

\- Почему это вообще произошло?.. Я не понимаю... - Джанко, не дожидаясь позволения Сторка, отходит от него в сторону и приседает рядом с Пайпер, начиная поглаживать ее по спине. Девушка не шевелится, лишь вздрагивает пару раз из-за прикосновений. Это тяжело, в самом деле. И дня не прошло, как они успели потерять Эрроу и Финна. Сторк расстроенно смотрит на детей, после чего переводит взгляд на Радарра и прикрывает глаза. Качает головой и гладит кошку по голове, та тихо урчит в ответ, будто не понимает, что сейчас произошло. Но Сторк знает - Радарр все прекрасно понял. Просто он хорошо притворяется.

Сторк еще раз вздыхает и делает шаг в сторону детей. Он бросает озадаченный взгляд на Мэри Джи, смирно стоящую на месте и лишь с долей любопытства поглядывающую на детишек. Их взгляды с пилотом встречаются - Сторк поспешно отворачивается в сторону, когда Чудачка-в-Шляпке широко улыбается ему. Сейчас не до странных особ в длинных юбках и со смешными головными уборами.

\- Пойдем. Вернемся на "Кондор", а там и подумаем о том, что делать.

Пайпер отвечает коротким кивком и резко поднимается с земли. Джанко встает следом за ней, и перед тем, как они разворачиваются и направляются в сторону, где оставили корабль, механик в последний раз смотрит на Мэри Джи. Та, кажется, не уверена в чем-то - жмется, переступает с ноги на ногу. Не успевают они далеко отойти, как Чудачка бросается за ними, чуть не спотыкаясь о землю, и кричит им:

\- Подождите меня! Пожалуйста!

\- Игнорируй ее, - ворчит Сторк, хлопая Пайпер по плечу. Девушка не отвечает - пилот качает головой, когда видит ее взгляд. Ей страшно, она напугана. И Джанко. Они всего лишь дети, которые за два последних дня успели совершить слишком много. Революция, угроза смерти, обретение новых сил и потеря двух близких друзей... Или даже больше. Дети - они как раскрытая книга. Так легко прочесть.

Но Мэри Джи не отстает и продолжает бежать за ними до самого корабля, пытаясь остановить и сообщить что-то. Она один раз все же спотыкается и падает на землю, единственное, что останавливает Сторка подойти к ней и помочь подняться (глубоко внутри он понимает, что она простая чудачка, а то, что произошло, случилось чисто случайно (уж слишком это очевидно)) - это взгляд Пайпер. Она недовольна, Она не хочет, чтобы пилот помогал Мэри.

Пайпер. Девочка с необычными силами. Эти силы, доставшиеся ей от Циклонис (возможно, так кажется Сторку), все же дали ей что-то от характера принцессы павшей империи. Циклонис, Циклонис, где же ты сейчас, наша маленькая королева? Без сторонников, без друзей, совсем одна. Та, что убила своего единственного друга. Он же был ей больше, чем простым телохранителем, верно? Сторк едва сдерживает усмешку, но уголки его губ все же приподнимаются.

Они держатся в таком положении ровно до тех пор, пока они не приходят на место, где стоит Кондор. Точнее, стоял некоторое время назад. Трава вокруг замята, видны следы шин, кое-где виднеются отпечатки сапог. Но главного, самого главного нет. Корабля.

_Моей ласточки._

Сторк чувствует, как уходит у него земля из-под ног. Его железной птички больше нет. Пропала. Исчезла. Украли. Ему не верится, что это взаправду - как и Пайпер пару мгновений назад. Как она не могла поверить в прыжки во времени, так и Сторк не может понять то, что "Кондора" больше нет. Что с ним стало? Это был их дом. Их убежище. Крепость. Там были все их вещи, там было все, а теперь там нет ничего. Он падает на колени и ударяется лбом о мягкую землю. Сторку все равно, что рядом ползут неизвестные ему насекомые со страшными местными болезнями, он хватается руками за волосы и зажмуривается, не в силах смотреть на то место, откуда испарилась его железная птичка. Его детище. Это был даже не первый "Кондор", который сгинул из-за "Рапторов", это было целиком его детище, которое он построил с учеными на Богатоне. Пусть оно и было воссоздано по старым чертежам, пусть все старые секреты, которые хранил самый первый корабль, мирно перекочевали на новый. Но это было ЕГО детище, его пташка, которой он был отцом. А теперь и ее нет.

\- Я же говорю. Мы прыгнули в будущее. На день. Буквально вчера тут еще что-то было, а сегодня уже нет. За ночь увезли, я думаю, - раздается крикливый голос Мэри Джи. Она приближается к Сторку и замечает его взгляд на себе, делает жалостливое лицо. - Прости, приятель, я бы все равно ничем не помогла. Думаю, это был Донни. Тот, кто утащил твою огромную птицу.

\- Как они узнали?.. - бормочет себе под нос Сторк, еще не в силах поверить в произошедшее. Он сильнее сжимает пальцами голову и чувствует, как ногти впиваются в кожу. Ему больно - но плевать. Как он может думать о себе, когда его корабль пропал? Мэри Джи переводит задумчивый взгляд на Пайпер, смотрящую на пустующее место со спокойным равнодушием на лице. Кажется, она тоже не до конца осознала, но эмоциональный всплеск был уже раньше. Джанко и Радарр просто рыщут по поляне, пытаясь найти зацепки.

\- Приятель, прилет вашего корабля видели чуть ли не все в Понедельнике! - Мэри Джи вскидывает бровь и без всяких эмоций смотрит на медленно вытягивающееся лицо Сторка. Она хмурится. - Если бы вы приземлились дальше, то мы бы не узнали ни о чем, а Дмитрий бы не подошел к вам на площади. Он вас заподозрил только потому, что у вас говор странный, ну, ты меня понимаешь! А еще вы вышли с этой стороны леса. У нас в империи строго следят за фольтами и незарегистрированными летательными средствами. Вроде бы цивилизация осталась, но не у нас. Это в Ноябре... хороший город Ноябрь. Тебе понравится, думаю.

Думает? Сторк медленно поворачивает голову к Мэри Джи и щурится, после чего с отвращением выплевывает:

\- Думаешь?.. Думаешь?! Лучше бы ты подумала о кое-чем другом! Какой же я был идиот, черт подери, война на Мербии не научила меня абсолютно ничему... - он не спеша поднимается с колен, привлекая своим видом даже меланхоличную Пайпер, посмотревшую на него с легким непониманием. - Ты. Мэри Джи, да? Так ответь мне, Мэри Джи, об одной маленькой вещичке. Почему ты?..

... говоришь на нашем языке? Почему он понимает ее? С самого начала. Тогда он тоже был обеспокоен этим, но не придал значения - в конце концов, раз Дмитрий говорил, что в мире есть еще фольты, эта девушка могла оказаться одной из них, или же просто знать их язык для коммуникации. Но Сторк не успевает договорить, Мэри Джи не успевает ответить (хотя, видимо, хочет). Она просто делает неосторожный шаг вперед, и в этот момент Пайпер, вдруг вспыхнувшая как спичка, резким движением выхватывает грозовой кристалл из поясной сумки и направляет на Чудачку-в-Шляпке. Вокруг ее руки появляются множество маленьких алых молний, а во взгляде читается открытая угроза. Мэри Джи _знала_. Их обманули, как дураков. Сторк с горькой усмешкой ударяет себя по лицу и качает головой. Какой же он дурак.

Мэри Джи, кажется, пугается. Она испуганно вздрагивает и отступает назад, после чего резко кидается вперед - но не шагает, а просто падает на колени, на манер Сторка. Правда, если он делал это от отчаяния, то Мэри Джи, кажется, просила прощения. Она утыкается лицом в траву и громко, насколько может, начинает говорить:

\- Пожалуйста, прости меня! Только не убивай! Я потому и пошла за вами в лес, чтобы предупредить, что господин Доннальд уже знает о местоположении вашего корабля, но я не успела и сказать - как он появился! - она тихо хнычет. - У меня голова дырявая, я сразу забыла сказать, думала - испугаетесь! Вот и вышло, что потом я чихнула - и случилось это. Оно постоянно случается, я не контролирую прыжки! Я виновата, что оставила вашего друга в прошлом, но я уже не могу ничего сделать!

\- И прыгнуть обратно не можешь? - Пайпер все еще сжимает кристалл и не собирается его опускать. Мэри Джи поднимает голову и усердно кивает.

\- Я же говорю - не контролирую! Совершенно спонтанная способность! Ужасная, даже. Столько всего из-за нее не получается! - Мэри Джи сконфуженно отводит взгляд в сторону. - А у Оскара получалось лучше...

\- Оскар?.. - Пайпер и Сторк подозрительно щурятся. Неужели новая фигура на шахматной доске? А не многовато ли для начала: Дмитрий, Донни, Мэри Джи... Это уже, если не упоминать Короля, Кашима и Эдушку, которые встретились пока только Финну и Эрроу, шесть человек! Но Сторк и Пайпер еще не знают, что из этих шести человек они никогда не знали до прибытия на Дальнюю Сторону только четырех. И дело даже не во временных махинациях.

\- Да, один мой старый друг... царство ему небесное, - Мэри Джи, кряхтя, поднимается с земли и отряхивает юбку от земли и прилипших травинок. Она поправляет свою странную шляпку и скрещивает руки на груди, с глупой улыбкой смотря на присутствующих. Пайпер еще сильнее хмурится. Что ж, одно радостно - одной шахматной фигурой меньше. Из новых - всего лишь шесть пешек. А может и не пешек... - Я знаю, что виновата в этом глупом прыжке, а потому я обязательно помогу вам найти ваших приятелей. И блондина, и того рыжего, которого схватил Дмитрий!

\- Это все, конечно, хорошо, - вновь возникает Сторк, делая шаг вперед. Мэри Джи смотрит на него с нескрываемым интересом, еще не понимая, что он хочет от нее. Пайпер молча косится на пилота, давая ему волю делать то, что он хочет. В конце концов, Сторк старше ее, и опыта у него будет куда больше. И вспышки гнева не опасны для окружающих взрывом соседствующих кристаллов. - Но у меня все равно есть один вопрос. Ты, Мэри Джи, местная, да?

\- Ага! - улыбается во весь рот та. Ее грязная из-за травы юбка колышется на ветру, а короткие волосы начинают смешно топорщиться из-под шляпки, когда та чуть-чуть съезжает из-за ветра. Пилот трет подбородок в задумчивости.

\- Так ответь мне, Мэри Джи, откуда же ты знаешь наш язык в совершенстве, если ты местная? Или ты одна из тех фольтов, о которых упоминал Дмитрий во время нашего разговора с ним?

Мэри Джи вдруг начинает громко смеяться, сгибаясь пополам. Ее смех больше похож на крики сороки, которая нашла себе сверкающее украшение и украла его себе в гнездо. Выглядит эта картина потешно, а многострадальная чудная шляпка с цветочком в конец падает с головы и катится в траву. Мэри Джи издает еще два смешка, пока не заходится в кашле. Она выпрямляется и с заговорщицким видом оглядывается по сторонам, словно ища кого-то, а когда отмечает что-то про себя (то, что никого рядом нет?) указывает большим пальцем на себя и весело фыркает.

\- В этом нет ничего удивительного, я - одна из сирен, и эта способность - одна из самых простых для нас!


	15. время не ждет 08

сирены - люди, обладающие способностью  
связываться с силой кристаллов и использовать  
ее куда более практично, чем обычные люди.  
каждая из сирен обладает своей особенной силой.  
всего сирен шесть, обычно это женщины, но  
бывают и исключения. но очень и очень редко.

\- Укра-а-али, мою птичку, укра-а-а-али! - Сторк, кажется, все еще в шоковом состоянии от того, что его обожаемый корабль пропал без вести в прошлом. Он искренне сомневается в том, что если бы и смог вернуться на день назад, то остановил бы Донни и остальных, кто крал его корабль. Здравая сторона у пилота кричала о том, что сейчас не до корабля, потому что рядом стоит какая-то непонятная Мэри Джи, прыгающая во времени, и считающая это совершенно нормальным. А еще говорящая на их языке. А еще сирена... стой, получается, Пайпер тоже из этих? Тогда претензии к ней по поводу понимания чужого языка сразу же отклоняются. С этим уж ничего не попишешь, сила, судя по всему, доставалась случайно. Вот и досталась такая сила черти кому. Другая же сторона Сторка, которая обожает "Кондор", орет о том, что во всем виновата именно Мэри Джи, и что если бы не она, то пилот может быть бы и смог спасти свой корабль о похищения. Вторая часть, к сожалению, выигрывает.

\- Это все ты виновата! Ты и твоя чертова магия! Ведьма, верни меня назад во времени, верни меня к моему кораблю! - брызжет слюной Сторк, хватая Мэри Джи за ворот. Та кривит лицо и возмущено щурится, будто бы ее, героиню, сильно оскорбили. На заднем плане Пайпер пытается что-то сказать, но как-то вяло, и Сторк ее совсем не слышит. Он продолжат трясти чудачку. - Плевать мне на твои объяснения, верни меня назад! Я должен спасти свой корабль!

\- Ты дурак что ли?! Я не пойму! - Мэри Джи ударяет ногой пилота в живот, и когда тот сгибается в три погибели, она резко отскакивает назад, обиженно сопя. Поправляя одежду, она снимает с головы шляпку и сдувает с нее пыль. - Если бы я не прыгнула тогда во времени, то Донни бы вас всех убил! А вы живы, так что будь благодарен! И, между прочим, корабль - это не такая большая цена за твою жизнь, дорогуша!

Для Сторка эти слова звучат так, будто искоренителю ереси рассказывают о существовании магии. Он начинает кричать на Мэри Джи, используя бранные слова, от которых лицо стоящих рядом Пайпер и Джанко медленно наливаются краской. Мэри, впрочем, в долгу не остается, и отвечает ему еще хлеще. Но оно и ясно - она же девушка деревенская, ей ругательства, что второй язык.

\- Да на моем "Кондоре" настолько ценное оборудование, что ты, идиотка, будешь мне всю жизнь платить только за навигатор! - шипит Сторк и скалится. Вот уж воистину он в гневе. Вот вроде бы за двадцать лет человеку уже перевалило, а он продолжает обожать нечто одно до смерти. _Порой люди такие странные._ Так думается Радарру, впрочем, он своих мыслей не оглашает, а просто наблюдает за сценой из травы, хитро щурясь.

\- Да врешь ты все, батенька! - громко фыркает Мэри Джи, отмахиваясь свободной от шляпки рукой. - Твоя корабль - просто старая консервная банка с двигателем, и этот твой хваленый навигатор не сравнится с тем, что осталось у нас после воскрешения Проматери! Вот там-то да, там-то были технологии! А у тебя дешевый хлам!

Сторк резко замолкает. Щурится.

\- Когда-когда говоришь? После чего?

\- После воскрешения Проматери, - Мэри Джи закатывает глаза в очередной раз и упирает руки в боки. - То, что ты видишь вокруг - я имею в виду хаотичный Понедельник и ту далекую цитадель - это все, что осталось от могущественной цивилизации после воскрешения Проматери. Мало кто знает, что тогда случилось, а документов почти не осталось. Вот известно, что ваш Атмос после этого как раз и отделился. А технологии... - она задумывается и трет подбородок, пытаясь подобрать слова. - Ну тогда чего только не было! И корабли до Пятой Луны, и далее в космос!.. И это еще примитивный считалось. Эх, нынешнее поколение все растеряло!

Она раздасованно качает головой и трет рукой шляпку. Сторк щурится еще сильнее и приближается к Мэри, наклоняясь к ней близко-близко, практически касаясь носами. Сзади раздается непонимающий шепот Джанко, вопрошающего Пайпер о том, что тут творится. Ну да, диалог техников, что вы хотите.

\- Ты так говоришь, будто бы знаешь все о том, что было до прихода этой вашей Проматери. Но скрываешь.

\- Я не знаю всего! Я знаю только то, что знаю! - важно заявляет Мэри Джи и отпихивает Сторка в сторону. Пройдя вперед к Пайпер, которая только проследила за чудачкой недовольным взглядом, она хватает ее за руку и поднимает вверх, тыча в совершенно чистое запястье. - Видите знаки? Ладно, не видите, но скоро будут! В общем, девочка ваша - такая же сирена, как и я. Хотя нет, не такая же, слабее. Да и вообще я иного типа буду... - она опять задумывается, словно сболтнула лишнего. - Ну не важно! Именно поэтому она так спокойно болтала с Дмитрием, хотя этот козел... ладно, не будем о козлах, но он не так прост, как кажется. С кристаллами ваши фокусы она делает именно благодаря силам сирен. Круто, да? Я так же могу! Если бы не запрет на кристаллы, то я бы спокойно контролировала бы прыжки! Но нет... не вышло, как видишь! Ну это ладно, это наверстаем.

После этого объяснения, Мэри тянет Пайпер за собой, а рукой с шляпкой манит Джанко, Сторка и Радарра идти за ними. Они обходят Понедельник стороной, поселения с этого места видно не было, но Сторк четко слышал грохот тележек этой деревни. От того, чтобы ударить Мэри Джи, его останавливало лишь понимание того, что в пропаже корабля она и правда не виновата - это он сглупил, посадив "Кондор" так близко к Понедельнику. Сам оплошал. Не стоит винить других.

\- У меня тут рядом авто есть, на нем и поедем в столицу, за вашим приятелем.

Голос Мэри Джи звучит подозрительно радостно и весело. Но он быстро заглушается ворчанием Пайпер, глаза у которой сверкают с такой злобой, словно она дерево готова сломать только из-за своего плохого настроения. Или избить кого-нибудь. Жаль, что тут нет Финна, Сторк бы посмотрел, как ему достается за пустую болтовню в Атмосе... ну ладно, это слишком жестоко. Никаких шуточек больше.

\- Этот чертов Дмитрий и его указ о запрете кристаллов!.. Да если бы не он, то Эрроу...

\- Охлади свой пыл, детка! - Мэри Джи останавливается около раскидистого куста с розовыми цветочками и чешет затылок, все это время непонимающе смотря на Пайпер. - Он не был тем, кто его ввел! Да этот закон такой же древний, как Большая Мамочка! Ну это хозяйка в борделе, старая, не важно. В общем не Дмитрий-то его вводил! Это еще со времен воскрешения Проматери, он же из-за кристаллов случился, а после него они оказались рассыпанными по всему миру. А люди боялись, вот и отказались пользоваться тем, что их сгубило. Ну у вас в мире, судя по всему, иного источника топлива все равно нет, так что и запрет отсутствует.

Сторк уже хочет спросить о том, откуда глупая Мэри так осведомлена о такой информации, но та опережает его и, подмигнув, говорит:

\- Я читала об этом в книжке моего жениха! Он-то умный!

Когда они подходят к небольшой машинке с откидным верхом, которая выглядит мило и потешно одновременно из-за своего маленького размера (Сторк сомневается, что им всем было бы комфортно в этом автомобильчике, если бы Эрроу и Финн были бы все еще с ними), Мэри достает из кармана красный осколок и вертит им перед Пайпер, которая с ужасом для себя осознает, что это кусок громового кристалла. Щелкнув пальцами, Мэри одним плавным движением вытягивает все яркие искры из кристалла, сделав его обычной прозрачной стекляшкой, а после этого плавно переводит их в двигатель, который начинает тихо гудеть после этой операции.

\- Сама делала! На кристаллической энергии работает!

\- Удивительно, ты живешь на Дальней Стороне, где запрещены кристаллы, но в то же время так прекрасно обращаешься с... с этим, - она устало трет переносицу и вздыхает. - Ладно. Забудь. Для начала нам нужно найти Эрроу и Финна, я надеюсь, с ними еще все в порядке. Сильно надеюсь.

\- Ладно, раз уж я виновата в том, что вы оказались в будущем на целый день, то в качестве извинения я могу дать вам бесплатную путевку в мой с женихом дом в столицу... в Ноябрь то есть! - Мэри Джи весело усмехается, когда видит шок на лицах присутствующих и расцветающую улыбку Пайпер, означавшую, что еще не все потеряно. - Женишок-то мой как раз в цитадели работает, там вы для начала найдем вашего Эрроу.

Мэри Джи тянется в кабину и двумя пальцами хватает фотографию, висящую на стекле. На ней изображены два человека: собственно, сама Мэри, и худой высокий парень с жиденькими темными волосами, собранными в неаккуратный хвост, и с мешками под глазами. Чудачка хихикает.

\- Его зовут Эдвард!


	16. время не ждет 09

Самый настоящий карманник наверняка представляет себе ощущение, когда у тебя шарит по карманам тот, у кого опыта меньше. А когда ты все свое детство живешь на достаточно бедной, хоть и центральной, терре, где пропитание получали лишь обеспеченные люди, тебе наверняка знакомо воровское дело, пусть сейчас ты вроде как и небесный рыцарь, и считаешь, что воровство - это, дескать, очень и очень плохо. Тогда, помнится, все удивлялись - это как так, что мелкий мальчишка лет шести от роду ворует лучше, чем профессионалы? Неужели дело в жалости или банальной невнимательности обворовываемых? Якобы маленький мальчик невиновен, он не сможет украсть картошку из сумки? А черт его знает, в самом деле. Финн уже и не помнит о том, талант ли у него от рождения, или его просто жалели, дескать, картошечки для шестилетнего мальчика и не жалко. Но в данный момент он чувствует, что словно очутился в старых добрых временах, правда вот в этот раз он выступает не в роли вора, а...

\- А ну пошел прочь, я тебе дам - по карманам шарить! - сладкий сон прерван, прощай, сладкий сон! Неудавшийся карманный воришка с визгом убегает на другой конец небольшого фургона и обиженно смотрит оттуда на Финна, не держа ничего в руках - украсть-то не удалось. Снайпер раздраженно шипит и потирает голову - а так хорошо спалось, он только уснул на полу, а тут такой "подарочек" объявился. При резком движении рука резко заболела - Финн кривится и потирает ушибленное место. Кашим... Чертов Кашим! Не только руку ушиб, когда со всей дури припер снайпера к стенке фургона, так еще и по носу заехал в лесу, как только они отошли от того типа по кличке Король. Сухая ветка под ногами оказалась очень кстати - это создало ложный эффект невообразимой жестокости Кашима, и стороннему человеку, кто не видел всей картины, могло показаться, что этот тип сломал Финну руку. Но нет! Финн более-менее цел, как и его прекрасные волосы. В лесу ему просто разбили нос, а потом была эта злополучная сухая ветка.

В общем-то, Финн не слишком хорошо запомнил последующие события - вроде бы его вывели из леса, заломим руки за спину, потом впихнули в этот фургон и повезли неизвестно куда, попутно изъяв арбалет. В тот момент фургон был пуст - к сожалению, Финн не слишком хорошо понял речь Кашима, но по знакомым словам, которые смог выцепить из воспоминаний (спасибо переводу Пайпер и той болтовне Дмитрия чуть ранее), что его... схватили. К сожалению, речь Дмитрия и Кашима кардинально отличалась, и Финн справедливо полагает, что это все из-за разницы в уровне сословий. Судя по всему Кашим - один из работорговцев, а потому его речь не пестрила какими-то длинными заумными словами и даже отчасти напоминала язык Атмоса. Вот совсем отчасти. Дмитрий же говорит на совершенно незнакомой тарабарщине, которая тут может считаться литературным языком.

Почему не запомнил? Потому что был занят хлеставшей из носа кровью. В фургоне она, к счастью, перестала идти, и Финн смог вздохнуть спокойно, хотя как можно назвать подобный вздох "спокойным", учитывая ситуацию. Эрроу пропал, Пайпер и остальные испарились со странной девчонкой в шляпе, а сам Финн угодил в лапы скорее всего работорговцев, которые по манере поведения ничуть не отличаются от атмосианских (Финн с ужасом припоминает пиратов туманной терры Диип).

Помимо него в фургоне присутствует еще куча народу, начиная от самых экспрессивных персон, вроде странной блондиночки в весьма потрепанного вида розовом платье с кучей рюш и заканчивая почти нагим стариком с длинной бородой, который, кажется, в данный момент медитирует. Все это отвратительно, снайпер кривится и высовывает язык, показывая свое отношение к остальным - ну и вонь же тут, дышать трудно, да и шум жуткий стоит, будто тут не люди, а животные. Хотя да, учитывая, как их сейчас будут... продавать? Их все же можно сравнить с животными. Жаль, что несравненно великолепный Финнстер угодил в эту зад... дыру.

Но Финну еще повезло - он выбрал самый наименее заполненный угол фургона около кабины, где более-менее есть чем дышать, и где прекрасно слышится голос Кашима. Ух, Кашим и Король! У снайпера кулаки чешутся начистить морды и одному, и второму, а особенно второму, потому что если бы не Король, то Финн бы плюнул на огнестрельное оружие у Кашима и убежал бы. Но не-е-ет! Эта светловолосая крыса ловко завоевала его внимание!

 _Ой, чего это я так выражаюсь-то?_ \- Финн резко осознает, что его жаргон мягко говоря... не тот, каким он привык пользоваться. Если бы это услышала Пайпер, то она наверняка бы дала ему подзатыльник, но ее тут, к счастью, нет. Или нет, не к счастью. Лучше уж ее подзатыльники, чем поездка неизвестно куда. Но... _Ай, плевать!_ Встав на ноги и, пошатываясь из-за движения фургона, Финн оборачивается прямо к решетке, где видна спина Кашима и еще кого-то - наверное, водителя. Сетка, к удивлению, довольно крупна, и Финн понимает, что легко может просунуть в нее руку. И даже две! Ухмыльнувшись, он с трудом проделывает этот трюк и уже чувствует, что до шеи Кашима остается всего ничего, а там и свобода близка...

Автомобиль резко тормозит, и Финн, со своими мечтами и желаниями, а так же весьма огорченным лицом, кувырком летит назад, едва не сбивая при этом других гостей этого отвратительного места. Хотя почему едва? Он сбивает - просто влетает в кого-то и оказывается сверху, пару секунд молча соображает о том, где он и что делает, и только после этого небольшого самоанализа решает наконец подняться на ноги, чтобы не лежать на незнакомце - тому, наверное, тоже не очень приятно. Голова немного побаливает, но это, наверное, из-за разбитого ранее носа - Финн даже не удивлен, на Атмосе подобное случалось довольно часто. Снайпер - важный член команды, именно у Финна был самый легкий и быстрый скиммер, и эту ловкость ему обеспечивало практически полное отсутствие брони (отсюда и постоянные его уничтожения), и, собственно, он наряду с Эрроу получал больше всего царапин и ушибов - главной целью противника первоначально становился именно снайпер, опасный для них в воздухе. Не открывая глаз, все еще пытаясь прийти в норму, Финн ощутил под рукой мягкую опору и встал, после чего уже сел прямо и посмотрел на того, кто удосужился звания быть почетной лежанкой Финнстера.

\- В рот мне ноги!

Это та самая особа в пышной розовой юбке с рюшами, которую он видел чуть ранее. Покраснев с ног до ушей, Финн с громким воплем отскакивает и отползает в сторону, не желая поверить в то, что той мягкой опорой, которую он нащупал под собой, была ее... была ее... это была ее...

\- Э-э-э, послушай, прости меня, я не хотел, черт, как неудобно вышло, правда-правда не хотел! - Финн мысленно понимает, что она его все равно не поймет, но продолжает бормотать извинения, резко падая лицом вниз и стоя перед этой странной особой буквально на коленях. Он поднимает глаза на нее - буквально на мгновение - чтобы рассмотреть ту, перед кем он все же извиняется.

Эта девушка... она... на своем веку Финн видел всего двух особ королевских кровей, одной является Циклонис, которая совершенно не одевается, как наследница (но оно и ясно, с ее-то империей, за которой нужно следить самой, а не отдавать все регентам), второй - Перрегринн, и вот на вторую эта странная девочка очень и очень похожа. Но, в отличие от Перри, у нее светлая (почти белая) кожа, короткие светлые волосы, достающие до плеч, а глаза... ух, страшные-то какие глазенки, алые, так и сверкают! А эта улыбочка, а эти движения - да эта девица, плюс учитывая это дурацкое розовое платье, явно не в себе! Финн пятится прочь от нее.

Девица смеется и начинает болтать что-то на своем языке, болтает долго и много, но Финн ее все равно не понимает, что еле-еле, но показывает жестами. Кажется, ей не нужно много раз объяснять - блондинка задумчиво чешет затылок и хмурится, озорно оглядываясь по сторонам. Будто ищет то, что поможет им найти контакт. Хотя черт ее знает, эту странную особу в рюшах, девочкам в платьях вообще трудно верить.

Она спрашивает что-то еще, но, не получив должного результата, опять задумывается. Финн решает уйти по-тихому - ему не очень-то хочется якшаться с этой особой, которая... да какая к черту "которая", тут и объяснять не надо, почему он с ней не хочет общаться! Ну почему он не мог упасть на симпатичную умную девушку, а не на это чудо в рюшах?

\- _Дельта!_ \- громко восклицает она, указывая на себя большим пальцем. Указывает на Финна и показывает ему жестом, что он должен что-то сказать в ответ, но снайпер лишь плечами пожимает - он же не знает, что означает это ее "дельта". Может, она тут ругается, или вздумала в слова поиграть. Причмокнув, светловолосая особа указала на окошко фургона и произнесла. - _Кашим,_ \- указала пальцем на себя. - _Дельта._

... так вот, что ей нужно! Финн поначалу задумывается о том, говорить ли ей свое имя, но понимая, что это ничего толком не даст для этой странной Дельты, он, с громким вздохом, скрещивает руки на груди и так же, как и Дельта, указывает пальцем на себя.

\- Финн.


	17. имперское снисхождение 01

Цитадель - огромная башня, виднеющаяся всей империи, ну, может, кроме далекого Севера, и упирающаяся пиком в облака - располагается в самом центре уже упомянутой державы (на деле не носящей определенного названия). Если быть еще точнее - то в самом центре самого густонаселенного и современного города Ноября, который по своему развитию далеко обогнал все остальные уголки державы и не собирается останавливаться в своем достижении будущего и прогресса уже сегодня.

 _Будущее не за горами! Вы сами строите его! Не бойтесь экспериментировать, а если к вам явилась ваша версия из будущего, то смело затыкайте уши и идите на эксперименты! Во славу Верховного Правителя, разумеется!_ \- вещает чрезмерно жизнерадостным мужской голос, преследуя жителей Ноября на улицах. - _Идите работать на Завод - кто-то же должен протирать эти огромные лампочки! Нет, я серьезно говорю, за что вам вообще платят?_

Помимо всего прочего, Цитадель является королевским дворцом, центральным зданием управления со всеми кабинетами министров разной степени важности, центральной тюрьмой, а на первом этаже даже есть маленький ресторанчик для работников. Но место последующих событий - это все же тюрьма, находящаяся в самых подземельях. А там, как известно, куда холоднее, чем снаружи. Но хоть плесени нет, спасибо современной вентиляции. Спасибо... _спасибо..._

Шумный выдох, в воздух вырывается белое облачко пара. Металлические крепления рук, идущие от запястий до локтей словно длинная черная лента, остывают и холодят кожу. Стул, с которого нельзя встать - тем более. Взгляд вправо, взгляд влево - здесь только он, Дмитрий и Эдвард. Последний что-то быстро записывает, высунув от усердия язык. Эти двое сейчас стоят здесь в меховым куртках - все же простая униформа не греет. Это вам Эрроу гарантирует - тонкая рубашка поверх футболки - не лучшая защита от холода. Дмитрий говорит, Эдвард переводит: _крепления нужны лишь для фикции, после окончания допроса их уже не будет._

\- Отлично! Нет, в смысле, правда отлично. Скажи ему, чтобы продолжал.

Эдвард кивает и поворачивается к Эрроу. Они смотрят друг на друга буквально мгновение, и Эдвард, на несколько ломанном языке, интересуется: дескать, а что дальше-то было, после того, как вы одолели некую сирену по имени Циклонис?

\- Т'и говор'ил про некий кр'исталл, который вы с той смуглой девочкой разрушили? Выход'ит, что т'и испол'зовал свои силы? К какой стихии они принадлежат, между прочим? - Эдвард слишком сильно смягчает некоторые гласные, хотя к концу, наконец, перестает говорить со столь ярким акцентом. - И у той девочки. Честно? Никогда не видел сирену мужского пола. Хотя я знаю, что они существуют.

Эрроу неудобно - он чувствует, что подобными вопросами его могут загнать в тупик и поставить в неловкое положение, выявив, что на самом деле он соврал, и что не владеет он никакой кристаллический магией (хотя, ему кажется, это и так очевидно, а эти двое лишь изображают дурачков). Вопрос про стихию он не понимает, так и отвечает Эдварду. Тот кивает и сообщает что-то Дмитрию на ином языке. Командующий, стоящий все это время за спиной своего подчиненного с выражением дикого восторга на лице, резко кивает и наклоняется к Эдварду.

\- ɯǝɯɔɐd ɐvиɔ ¡онҺиvɯо, - он потирает подбородок и переглядывается с Эдом - буквально на мгновение, они быстро отводят взгляд в сторону, словно вспоминают что-то. Это не укрывается от взгляда Эрроу, но тот решает не обращать на подобную деталь особого внимания - в конце концов, это их личные заморочки. Может, они вспоминают что-то связанное с этими сиренами, не зря же Эдвард так подробно описывал их до этого самому Эрроу около получала. - ıqwqɓǝʚ ņоʞqнǝvɐw ʁинɐʚоɓǝvɔǝdu хʁvǝǹ хıqнɓоdоɹɐvƍ ʚ оʞqvоɯ оɯҺ 'qɔoıɐʚǝнwоɔ ʁ ˙ɐɓoıɔ иvıqƍиdu ино wǝҺɐε 'оɹǝ иɔоduɔ 'онɓɐv

\- wоɯє ƍо qɯиɔоduɔ ɯǝжоw wɐɔ и оɯʞ-ǝоʞ 'wиҺоdu ʎɓжǝw, - ворчит Эдвард, но как-то беззлобно и скорее ради приличия, нежели из-за особого нежелания. Он постукивает ручкой по бумагам и кашляет в кулак. Ежится в куртке и поднимает взгляд на Эрроу. - Продолжим. Господин Дмитрий желает знать о цели вашего пребывания на земли империи, как вы ее называете, Дальней Стороны. Постарайся ответить подробней, чем больше ты скажешь, тем выше вероятность, что ты отделаешься максимум отмороженными ушами.

Эрроу вбирает в грудь побольше воздуха - ну вот, наконец! Сейчас-то он им все расскажет, все до последней детали - и о том, что Циклонис открыла портал, и о том, что она при помощи ворованного кристалла убила своего командующего, и про то, что они попали сюда только ради одной цели - преследования Циклонис и ее поимки. Он рассказывает это с жаром, пытаясь припомнить побольше деталей, но память словно подводит, хотя события эти произошло буквально вчера. Эдвард и Дмитрий слушают его очень внимательно, командующий щурится и кивает, будто бы понимает речь Эрроу (хотя рыцарь прекрасно помнит, что тот не говорит по-атмосиански, из-за чего использовал Эдварда, как переводчика), а в конце рассказа задает вопрос.

\- ¿ɔиноvʞиǹ инǝwи оu ɐʞҺоʚǝɓ ɔɐҺņǝɔ ǝɓɹ

 _Где сейчас девочка по имени Циклонис?_ Эрроу резко замолкает - потому что не знает, что сказать. Они, конечно, прибыли сюда именно за императрицей, но... но. Ее местоположение неизвестно. Они ведь так и не начали ее искать - пошли за помощью в город, а там наткнулись на Дмитрия и его помощника. Он жует нижнюю губу и качает головой. Эдвард поднимает взгляд, полный опасения, на начальника и жмурится, когда тот ударяет кулаком по стене. В холодном воздухе раздается треск - это хрустнул лед на месте удара. Эрроу вжимает голову в плечи и боится, что Дмитрий злится на него. Но...

\- ¡иdǝɓоu ɯdǝҺ 'онɯɔǝʚεиǝн оɹǝҺин qɯʁuо, - командующий вскидывает руки и трет переносицу. Потом машет рукой. - ɓdɐʚɓє 'ʞdиǹ ɯоɯє vǝоɓɐн ǝнw ˙хɐvиɔ хиоʚɔ о ɯǝжɐʞɔɔɐd qɯɔʎu оɯ 'иwɐεʎ ɯǝǝɓɐvʚ оɯҺ 'ɯиdоʚоɹ но иvɔǝ ¡онɓɐv

Эдушка нервно смеется и поворачивается к Эрроу вновь. Виновато пожимает плечами.

\- Прости, малой. Ты говоришь, что не знаешь свою... направленность, стихию в кристаллической магии, однако она проявляется буквально с рождения в мелких деталях. Например, ты никогда не замечал, что все то, чего ты хочешь, сбывалось? Или, например, ты мог предугадать мысли противника за мгновение до удара? - Эрроу резко бледнеет, вспоминая Аса, это замечает Дмитрий и резко щурится. - Ну... твои царапины не заживали быстрей, чем обычно? - взгляд Эдушки выглядит весьма озадаченным в этот момент, словно он хотел помочь, но Эрроу вновь качает головой - нет, нет и нет. Помощник Дмитрия издает тихий стон. - Что ж... ʎоddє 'онɓиʚǝҺо оvıqƍ оɯє ʁɯох

Дмитрий делает шаг вперед и подходит к мальчишке. Наклоняется к нему и тихо-тихо, буквально на ухо, повторяет свой вопрос еще раз. Жаль, правда, не смотря на это Эрроу все равно не знает, что ответить - не уверен, что понял командующего правильно. Не знает, какие у Пайпер силы. Это все равно что купить кота в мешке - соврать? А если промахнется? Это будет дорого стоять.

\- ǝниɓǝɐн wǝɔʚоɔ ˙˙˙ǝниɓǝɐн wин ɔ qɯиdоʚоɹоu онжʎн ǝнw ˙иɓņıqʚ ˙ɓdɐʚɓє, - Дмитрий говорит что-то Эдушке, и тот, пожав плечами и закатив глаза, уходит прочь, плотно закрывая за собой дверь. Эрроу это не нравится - он начинает елозить на месте и пытается освободить руки, но из этого мало что выходит. Кажется, Дмитрий разозлился. _Черт подери, это очень и очень плохо!_ \- он начинает искать взглядом что-либо, что поможет ему освободиться, но в камере пусто. По крайней мере, именно рядом с рыцарем нет ничего такого, что могло бы помочь ему в побеге. Да еще и Дмитрий решил поговорить с ним наедине, раз Эд вышел, а это тоже так себе перспектива - учитывая, что ни Эрроу, ни Дмитрий друг друга не понима... - Ладно. Оставим этот цирк. Скажи мне все, что знаешь о силах... которые, кхм, использовал. Что они из себя представляли?

Говорит на понятном языке. У Эрроу волосы дыбом на затылке встают - это как так вообще?! Получается, все это время Дмитрий прекрасно понимал, что бормочет себе рыцарь под нос, и... _ох черт, как неудобно вышло!_ Учитывая все то, что наговорил Эрроу ранее, ситуация выходила весьма и весьма глупая. Но раз Дмитрий не выходил из себя в ту пору, значит, он понимал, что это лишь мысли вслух и ничего более... или что лучше не раскрывать себя до поры до времени. Второе казалось правдивей.

\- Можешь не делать такие удивленные лица. Я прекрасно знаю твой язык, не только Эдвард служил на севере, где обитают люди с той стороны Барьерных гор, - Дмитрий закатывает глаза и громко фыркает. Выпрямляется и одним движением "зализывает" волосы назад. - Итак, силы. Как и сказал Эдвард, при должном сотрудничестве ты отделаешься максимум чем-нибудь нелепым, вроде простуды. Я не требую у тебя невозможного, _раз ты сирена,_ просто расскажи о своих силах, а я тогда уж сам определю, к какому направлению они относятся.

 _Тебя раскусили, как орешек!_ Ой-ой, позор-позор.

\- Как я вижу... кое-кто не собирается сотрудничать, - командующий отводит взгляд в сторону, и в этот момент в голове Эрроу проносится, что они с Асом все таки _совершенно разные._ Тот, конечно, тоже был любителем почесать языком ради фарса, но все же... все же... он был совершенно другим, более приятным, что ли. В нем не было этой самоуверенной жеманности Дмитрия, который слишком очевидно ставит себя выше других. Ас сражался со всеми на войне, а этот тип... Лицо без единой царапинки, а униформа чистая и гладенькая. _Тьфу, диванный советник,_ \- Эрроу кривит рот и едва сдерживается, чтобы не сплюнуть. Удивительно, но сейчас он бы даже предпочел компанию мертвого пса Циклонис больше, чем.. чем...

Щелчок. Эрроу резко вскидывает голову и замечает, что Дмитрий отошел к углу и достает что-то из потертого черного чемоданчика. Сперва он не может понять, что это за предмет, но через мгновение, как только командующий приближается к нему все ближе и ближе, он с непониманием узнает в этой вещице обруч. Но не такой, какой носит Пайпер, но чем-то похожий. Черный с мутной шершавой поверхностью, он не дает бликов под тусклыми лампами камеры. Дмитрий крепко сжимает это приспособление.

\- Я даже сожалею, что использую это на тебе, - мужчина говорит это весьма жалостливым тоном, после чего посмеивается. - Кого я обманываю. Конечно же мне не жаль. Если ты сунулся играть в рыцаря, то должен знать, чем это может обернуться. Например, этим.

\- Катись к чертям! - шипит Эрроу. Пытается, точнее - посыл доходит до Дмитрия, но не целиком - на третьем слове он не сдерживается и резко ударяет мальчишку в живот, не особо церемонясь с тем, что противник слабее и находится в более неудобном положении. Воспользовавшись замешательством, Дмитрий опускает обруч на голову Эрроу и резко отпускает. Механизм с тихим щелчком крепко садится на голове.

\- Как скажешь, - равнодушно бросает он. Эрроу щурится - и что это все значит? Думает об этом ровно до того, как в голове раздается тихий щелчок (показалось?), после чего в глазах резко темнеет. Голова словно начинает пульсировать - тудум, тудум, тудум. Раз за разом, удар за ударом, и все сильнее, громче, больнее и... Пока не темнеет, и Эрроу оказывается в темноте. Полной, он видит лишь себя, что, при отсутствии источника света, кажется странным. Но остается один он недолго - перед лицом не возникает что-то смутно знакомое, темное с красными глазами и хищной улыбкой. Оно и Эрроу сейчас вдвоем наедине в одном большом темном пространстве, и, быть может, это нечто вовсе и не темное, а он видит лишь два алых глаза, стремительно приближающихся к нему. В темноте появляются белые руки, а после этого два алых глаза резко "обретают" хозяина в лице Пайпер с алой полосой на горле.

_Пре-е-е-е-едал, предал, убийца!_

\- Не каждый может справиться со своими злейшими страхами, - Дмитрий закрывает чемоданчик с громким щелчком и поворачивается к рыцарю. Наклоняется и перчаткой стирает пену с губ. - Что ж... Кажется, в детстве кому-то не читали сказку про мальчика-лгуна, который врал про волков. Так зачем же врать про свою силу... и ее наличие?

Он поворачивается к выходу, а уже там, закрыв за собой дверь, натыкается на ждущего его Эдварда. Тот стоит, прислонившись к стене и скрестив руки на груди. Дмитрий не видит его глаз из-за кепки, но они и не волнуют его в данный момент. Они оба знают, о чем Эд сейчас думает.

\- Подготовь все к встрече с Верховным Правителем, - бросает он, прежде чем скрыться в темноте коридоров.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> теперь для иностранной речи будет использоваться ņıqɯʎнdǝʚǝdǝu текст. в главе с поездкой в автомобиле с Дмитрием и Эдом, кстати, речь уже переделена в такой момент. имена переворачиваться не будут (представления по типу Дельты в прошлой главе).


	18. имперское снисхождение 02

Некоторые люди отвергают само понятие осознанных сновидений, обосновывая это тем, что невозможно контролировать себя в то время, пока ты спишь. Пока ты мыслишь, ты бодрствуешь, как только засыпаешь - собственно, перестаешь осознавать происходящее, ведь именно поэтому наши сны напоминают большую песочницу, где скоплены все самые запоминающиеся события, произошедшие в жизни или попросту за этот день. Впрочем, никто не говорил, что осознанные сновидения - ложь или истина. Но довольно тяжело поверить в то, что в том мире, где возможно существование духов и Стражей, нет банальной возможности подчинить себе сон и хоть там быть истинным Творцом, создающим все, что хочется.

Эрроу до поры до времени тоже считал подобные теории бредом, даже спорил на эту тему с Пайпер, которая яро доказывала ему когда-то, что могла на короткое время осознать, что спит, и что происходящее вокруг - не более, чем продукт ее воображения. Не верил, фыркал и смеялся - а сейчас он понимает, что, кажется, девушка и не сочиняла вовсе. Ну на самом деле сложно в здравом уме осознать то, что он видит сейчас перед собой.

 _Что это такое?_ \- Эрроу чешет затылок и с радостью осознает, что тут его руки свободны. Он некоторое время крутится на месте, просто пытаясь осознать, что то место, где он сейчас - не простая локация, а... подсознание? Дмитрий говорил что-то про страхи в тот короткий промежуток, когда реальность перескочила в иллюзию, в тот самый момент, когда раздался последний крик "предатель!", сказанный голосом Пайпер, и теперь... да, наверное, это определенно подсознание. Эрроу трет лицо, пытаясь разбудить себя, но у него не выходит - как будто что-то мешает прийти в сознание, он даже щипает себя за щеку, и, когда вновь не получается, опускает руки и тяжело вздыхает. Это все так странно. И ведь все началось с того времени, как Пайпер начала овладевать силой кристаллов... может быть, если бы не эти камни, то все вышло бы иначе? Но без кристаллов они бы не смогли победить Циклонис и Аса несколько дней назад. Эрроу вновь оглядывается по сторонам и замечает, что полная темнота перед ним наконец расходится - те странные силуэты, которые он видел за мраком, наконец проявляются и начинают потихоньку светлеть. Когда показывается целиком, то становятся свидетелями удивленного выдоха. Эрроу с откровенным непониманием смотрит на то зрелище, которое предстало перед ним - то, что скрывала темнота то недолгое время, пока он находился на грани сознания.

Двери.

Множество дверей. Высокие, косые, широкие и резные - тут множество дверей, к каждой из которых ведет своя собственная лестница, все они выглядят совершенно по-разному, будто бы каждая вела в свой потаенный уголок разума и скрывала что-то за собой. _Подсознание. И правда._ Эрроу резко опускает голову и внимательно смотрит на руки. Но если это сон, то, значит, он может пользоваться воображением и создавать то, что захочет? Щелчок - и к нему в руки падает старый красный мяч с потертостью на одном боку. Как тот, который был у него в детстве. Когда мяч становится ненужным, он попросту тает в руках у рыцаря и исчезает в темноте, виднеющейся далеко внизу между дорожками и лестницами. Эрроу откровенно не хочет знать то, что случится, если туда прыгнуть, а потому он ежится и поскорей спешит к одной из дверей, где, по его мнению, может скрываться выход отсюда. Между прочим Дмитрий дал ему неплохую возможность обдумать все. Как там, например, ребята? Смогут ли они выжить? Пойдут спасать его, или же ему придется делать все в одиночку? Второй пункт, конечно, сомнителен, но Эрроу предпочитает просчитывать все варианты исхода. Он неспешно подходит к одной из дверей, абсолютно черной, на которой виднеется шестипалая рука. Прикасается к ручке и на мгновение замирает в страхе узнать что-то действительно страшное о себе. Не зря же Дмитрий говорил что-то о страхах, верно?

Но выбора нет. Нужно исследовать это место сверху донизу. Эрроу поворачивает ручку и открывает дверь, щурясь от яркого света нового места. Маленькое подпространство? Такими умными словами обычно разбрасывается Пайпер, но Эрроу кажется, что когда за одиноко стоящей дверью открывается абсолютно иной мир, то это будет называться именно таким образом. Он прикрывает глаза рукой и делает первый неуверенный шаг внутрь, ожидая увидеть внутри все, что угодно. Дверь тихо закрывается за ним, и, на всякий случай, Эрроу проверяет ее - а вдруг заперто? Но тут нет никакого клише из тех фильмов, что он видел - дверь свободно открывается. Что ж, значит, можно идти дальше.

Мир вокруг больше напоминает сцену из какого-нибудь научно фантастического фильма. Белые панели вокруг, высокий потолок, сверху - окна, в которых мелькают темные фигуры. С парой шагов это странное белое и стерильное помещение исчезает, а люди за стеклом резко оказывается рядом. Люди... а может и не люди вовсе? Нечто с серой кожей, без лица и длинными светлыми волосами, оно протягивает руки к другой подобной себе фигуре с алой краской на голове, которая держит на руках нечто бесформенное. Эти существа шепчут что-то, но их невозможно понять, это даже не похоже на язык жителей Дальней Стороны. Существо со свертком испаряется в воздухе, оставляя светловолосую фигуру в одиночестве, она закрывает отсутствующее лицо руками и громко скулит. Эрроу неуверенно мнется на месте - и что ему делать? Если он сейчас сдвинется с места, то оно наверняка заметит его и кинется сюда. Неизвестно, было ли это существо настроено доброжелательно или нет, и как-то не хотелось проверять, если честно.

Но Эрроу делает неосторожный шаг назад, он мысленно чертыхается и замирает на месте, опасливо косясь на безликую женщину с длинными волосами. Существо его замечает. Медленно поднимает голову и поворачивается к рыцарю. Не делает никаких резких движений, но... _Черт, приближается!_ Когда существо оказывается рядом с Эрроу (оно выше его примерно на голову), оно шепчет что-то неразборчивое и протягивает к нему руки. Шепчет то же самое еще раз, но в этот раз разборчивей.

\- Четыреста два.

Эрроу начинает нервно посмеиваться, потому что это число... оно... Это все неспроста. Впрочем, ничего более путного в этом мире он не видит - пленку словно проматывает назад, и он вновь видит безликую женщину со свертком. Вновь тот же диалог, вновь тот же уход, правда в этот раз безликое существо уже не обращает на него никакого внимания даже при беге прочь из этого места. Обратно к спасительной двери, опять в подсознание! Когда дверь с громким хлопком закрывается позади него, Эрроу останавливается на лестнице и тяжело дышит. Казалось бы, в этом моменте не было ничего страшного, но Эрроу, и только он, понимает, что же на самом деле там произошло. _Четыреста два. Хм... неужели..._ Он задирает напульсник на правой руке и несколько мгновений изучающе смотрит на запястье, после чего закрывает глаза. _Значит, это все же правда._

Четыреста два. Этот номер...

Следующая дверь, ставшая его целью - низенькая, но широкая. Она завешана каким-то ярким барахлом, и, кажется, на этой двери что-то нацарапано - то ли корона, то ли еще что-то с острыми треугольными краями сверху, но Эрроу не обращает на это ровно никакого внимания и уже тянет дверь на себя. Внутри, к удивлению, оказывается не так светло, как в предыдущем месте,да и предметы тут обладают куда большей четкостью. Окружение напоминает одну большую комнату - кажется, скорее шатер - об этом говорит потолок и виднеющаяся в одном месте дырка между землей и стенкой. Но не это привлекает внимание Эрроу прежде всего - сидящая перед ним на стуле фигура. Вальяжно раскинувшийся юноша, закинувший одну ногу на ногу, он со скучающим видом смотрит на Эрроу и надувает пузырь из жвачки, который тут же лопается. Мальчишка удивленно рассматривает хозяина этого места, который, кажется, вовсе не похож на воспоминание или какой-то страх - Эрроу точно помнит, что подобного раньше не видел. Незнакомец надувает еще один пузырь.

\- Поэтому ничего не остается, - начинает говорить фигура, поднимая голову к потолку. Эрроу видит, как светлые пряди свисают на глаза незнакомцу и скрывают его глаза. Настораживается - о чем это он? - Кроме как сожалеть.

\- О чем ты говоришь? - решает все же заговорить Эрроу, он делает осторожный шаг вперед к этому воспоминанию и удивляется тому, что все, не смотря на совершенное незнание этого места, все равно кажется смутно знакомым. Будто бы он уже был здесь... может, это где-то на Близзарисе? Эрроу видит задуваемый в щель между стенкой и полом снег. Незнакомец на стуле качает головой.

\- Ты обещал очистить этот мир. Ты знаешь... как много из нас не смогли очиститься? Ты, я... твоя возлюбленная, например.

\- Кто. Ты. Такой?! - рычит рыцарь. Краем глаза замечает лежащую в куче барахла и коробок белую бейсбольную биту и хватает ее. Незнакомец равнодушно наблюдает за этой картиной и сплевывает жвачку на пол. Зевает и потягивается. - Отвей, черт подери! Мы в моей голове, я могу сделать с тобой все, что захочу! Почему я не помню своего же воспоминания?!

\- Тебе так намного лучше, мой друг, - внезапно усмехается юноша и ухмыляется. Эрроу вздрагивает и отводит биту назад для удара - в случае чего, он не пощадит этого незнакомца, вторгнувшегося к нему в воспоминания. Он _уверен_ , что никогда раньше не встречал эту персону. Незнакомец потирает руки и посмеивается, не смотря в этот момент на Эрроу. Прикрывает глаза, замолкает и громко вздыхает. - Ты чистильщик.

\- Мы с Пайпер победили Циклонис, ты говоришь об этом?! - Эрроу боится, что его голос сорвется. Чистильщик? Очистил этот мир? Если под "очищением" имеет ввиду падение Циклонии, то при чем тут сам Эрроу и этот тип? Возлюбленная? _При чем тут Пайпер?_ Единственной "неочищенной" осталась Циклонис, но рыцарь уверен, что этот тип говорит не о ней... потому что она не может стать его, хм, возлюбленной. Это абсурдно. - Эй, отвечай!

Незнакомец не внимает угрозам битой и начинает ходить кругами вокруг стула, держа руки за спиной. Он смотрит вперед, криво ухмыляется и продолжает говорить неприятным громким и скрипучим голосом.

\- Ты уничтожил коррупцию. Но без зла не может существовать и добро, без коррупции не существует закона, без лжи - истины. Уничтожение одного из цепей ведет к уничтожению другого. Не правда ли смешно? Ты чистильщик, рыцарь. Я... опустим подробности. Мы не можем выполнять наши предназначения. Кажется, это что-то значит.

Незнакомец переводит взгляд на Эрроу и наклоняет голову набок.

\- Создай новую коррупцию. Тогда мир не закончит свое существование по графику. Я соглашусь из-за надежды на будущее, возлюбленная согласится из-за одиночества, а ты - потому что у тебя не будет иного выхода. Так что скажешь, дорогой друг? Как насчет еще одной попытки? - Эрроу не успевает ответить, на лице незнакомца расцветает ухмылка. - Или ты хочешь, чтобы клеймо _четырехсот двух_ преследовало тебя вечно?

Эрроу опускает руку и отпускает биту - та с тихом стуком падает на пол и откатывается в сторону. Он во все глаза смотрит на стоящего перед ним незнакомца и понимает, что этот человек... он... наверное, хочет что-то сказать? Все это кажется глупостью, ересью и небылицей - они победили Циклонию, почему Атмос не может просто существовать? При чем тут коррупция? Или же этот человек говорит о чем-то другом, может, он предупреждает? Это все так непонятно и странно, все это путешествие по собственному подсознанию, он ходит тут так, словно это абсолютно нормально, но ведь это неправильно... нормальные люди не могут быть здесь. Это, наверное, последствие влияния кристаллов Пайпер. Хочется схватиться за голову и спрятаться где-нибудь, чтобы никто не трогал. Чтобы обдумать. Но в каждом воспоминании есть нечто ужасное, ведь это место - потаенные страхи, и, кажется, этот незнакомец не кто-то, проникший в его сны, а новая проекция, созданная сознанием, чтобы сказать Эрроу о том, что он не справился. Уничтожение Циклонии - лишь первый шаг, а он бросил все только ступив на эту лестницу. Вот, чего он боялся. Что бой еще не окончен.

Даже не удивительно, что фигура в подсознании знает о том, что _четыреста два_... Рыцарь крепко хватает себя за запястье и хмурится, отведя взгляд в сторону. Дмитрий оказался прав - это действительно весьма неприятно. Хотя он ожидал нечто более страшное и ужасное - по крайней мере, здесь таким наполовину было лишь предыдущее воспоминание про безликую женщину, которую он смутно помнил из детства. Вряд ли это мать. Кто-то другой. Предыдущий специалист?

\- Анж-ш-ш... - шипит проекция и посмеивается. А потом оказывается, что... - Я не создание твоего подсознания, Эрроу. Довольно тяжело вмешиваться в чьи-то сны, но я смог сделать это - как видишь - весьма успешно.

Эрроу резко поднимает голову и ошарашенно смотрит на фигуру перед ним. Отшатывается назад и чуть не спотыкается о биту. Незнакомец не двигается с места, наблюдая за рыцарей с крайним интересом.

\- Ищи правду там, где не ожидаешь ее найти, - незнакомая фигура резко поднимает руки вверх и заливается неприятным смехом. Хлопает и громко объявляет. - А теперь - свет! Камера! Просыпайся, Четырехсот Второй!

Комната перед глазами начинает плыть, и Эрроу кажется, что он проваливается во тьму. Он в последний раз смотрит на светловолосую фигуру перед ним и шумно вдыхает, когда та улыбается в ответ. Когда же все растворяется, Эрроу закрывает глаза.


	19. имперское снисхождение 03

_Четыреста Два-а-а..._

Эрроу резко раскрывает глаза и шумно, со свистом, вдыхает - сон резко обрывается, оставляя после себя легкое ощущение недоумения и страха. То, что пытался донести тот странный незнакомый тип, все же настораживает и беспокоит - мало ли, что _именно_ он имел ввиду. Остается только гадать и ждать того момента, когда предсказание странного человека со светлыми волосами в слишком большом медицинском халате станут явью. Но это потом. Совсем потом. Эрроу пытается пошевелить затекшими руками и обнаруживает, что те все еще скреплены за спиной. Странное ощущение тяжели в голове, практически полное онемение рук с вытекающим отсюда легким покалыванием в пальцах, легкая тошнота - да, пожалуй, Дмитрий умело воспользовался той машинкой, заставив Эрроу чувствовать себя не просто плохо, а омерзительно. Остается надеяться, что на этом допросы закончатся - в конце концов Эрроу сказал все, что знал, да и Дмитрий уже разгадал его секрет о том, что он и не сирена эта вовсе, а простой человек. Но, кажется, он знал об этом с самого начала - уж как-то больно странно получилось. Зайдясь в сухом кашле, рыцарь думает о том, что ему нужно попить, чтобы более-менее прийти в себя. Он осторожно приподнимает голову с пола, на котором лежит в данный момент, и хрипит, обращаясь к охранникам.

\- Можно воды?.. Эй?

Когда Эрроу вспоминает, что стражники не понимают его, он тихо чертыхается и отворачивается в сторону. Черт бы побрал местный непонятный язык, почему жители одной планеты вообще говорят на различных диалектах? Пайпер, наверное, ответила бы ему, что, дескать, миры были разрозненны многие века и развивались отдельно друг от друга, вот отсюда и разница в культуре и языке. Как и в обращении с кристаллами - если на Атмосе все работает от них, то тут о волшебных камнях даже упоминать нельзя. Положив голову обратно на холодный железный пол, Эрроу на мгновение закрывает глаза, пытаясь собраться с мыслями и успокоить головную боль, но не успевает - то ли Дмитрий является в это же мгновение, то ли сам рыцарь успевает заснуть буквально за секунду. Громко раскрыв дверь в камеру, командующий с безумно-радостным выражением лица подходит к Эрроу; тот замечает у мужчины ведро с водой и подозрительно щурится.

\- Вставай и пой, принцесса! Пора освежиться! - Дмитрий поднимает ведро над головой и переворачивает его, выливая содержимое на Эрроу. В этот момент он, жадно глотая, даже не думает о том, что вода может быть из канализации. Но, судя по вкусу, все хорошо - вода неимоверно вкусна и чиста, да и вряд ли бы Дмитрий такой уж плохой чело... ах да. Он все же плохой человек. Совсем плохой. - Ну что, пришел в себя? Стражники сообщили мне, что ты просил их о чем-то, но если бы не мое знание языка, я бы тоже не понял, что ты хочешь водички! Получай, дорогуша!

Эрроу облизывает губы и бросает недовольный взгляд на Дмитрия, но предпочитает молчать и не отвечать на грубость грубостью. Командующий не обращает на это ровно никакого внимания - он подходит еще ближе, предварительно отбрасывая ведро в сторону, и хватает рыцаря за шкирку, поднимая на ноги. Отряхивает руки.

\- Встал? Отлично! Завтрака не жди, нет, серьезно. Но ты можешь обрадоваться, - Дмитрий хохочет во все горло. - Я тоже еще не ел! Считай это моей жалостью, малой! Хотя нет, не считай. Я все равно чем-нибудь перекушу, а ты нет.

Неожиданно, но Дмитрий оказывается тем еще болтуном и любителем почесать языком. Он тянет мальчишку за собой, хватает за локоть и быстро идет вперед, не обращая внимания на то, что пленник не сильно-то поспевает за семимильными шагами командующего - после вчерашнего сна Эрроу подташнивает, да и ноги не слишком хорошо слушаются. В общем и целом, он чувствует себя омерзительно и слабо, как после пятидневного использования лечащего кристалла. Правда тогда его, к счастью, не тошнило. По пути Эрроу тихо интересуется о том, когда с него снимут эти проклятые крепежи за спиной, и Дмитрий, к удивлению, не ехидничает, а серьезно отвечает, что _может быть позже._ Он не знает. Это дает слабую надежду на то, что, возможно, все еще будет хорошо. Эрроу слышал от Пайпер, что долгое время держать руки в таком состоянии нельзя - это, кажется, вредно. Она говорила еще про какие-то более худшие последствия, но в тот момент рыцарь ее не слушал, предпочитая беситься с Финном и Джанко.

Кажется, зря.

Когда они доходят до лифта, боль в голове усиливается окончательно, и на вопросы Дмитрия Эрроу скорее что-то неопределенно мямлит, нежели действительно отвечает. Он боится, что командующий еще раз использует на нем то устройство, но Дмитрий, судя по всему, даже не заинтересован в этом. Буркнув что-то про _глупых детей_ , он повернулся к дверям лифта, который обещал вскоре опуститься на самый нижний этаж, собственно, в карцер. Но Эрроу не дожидается - в глазах окончательно темнеет, и он, под непонимающий возглас Дмитрия, падает лицом вниз.

В этот момент Мэри Джи в компании Пайпер, Сторка, Джанко и Радарра появляются в "будущем" для них. Впрочем, откуда рыцарю было знать, что кристальная магия настолько сильна? Вот и получилось.

Получилось. Последующие полчаса в темноте Эрроу не видит ничего, что не может не радовать - когда он едва-едва приоткрывает глаза, то больная голова уже не пытается противиться всем его действиям, да и голоса не так сильно отдаются. Стоп, голоса? Эрроу приподнимает голову - он четко слышит голос Дмитрия и некой женщины. Они, кажется, о чем-то спорят.

Помещение, в котором происходили нынешние действия, Эрроу поначалу мог описать лишь немым восхищенным мычанием. Это тронный зал, но не такой мрачный и скучный, какой был у Циклонис, а великолепный, шикарный, яркий и роскошный, показывающий на все сто двадцать пять процентов, что здесь живет монарх империи Дальней Стороны. Потолок уходит ввысь на три этажа, огромные окна от потолка до пола освещают зал получше всяких ламп. Стены, кажется, выкрашены в темно-синий цвет, а потолок в виде купола украшен яркими белыми рисунками, изображающими созвездия. Но, пожалуй, не это самое удивительное и яркое в этом месте - у Эрроу просто широко открывается рот, когда он видит перед собой главную часть зала. Небольшой золотой трон и сидящая на нем женщина в роскошной красной мантии? Это ли привлекает его внимание? Нет, определенно. Позади трона сидит огромный темно-синий дракон с огромным кристаллом на груди. Ящера, кажется, не интересует происходящее в зале - он равнодушно смотрит в окно. После нескольких секунд созерцания этого огромного зверя и тихого удивленного писка, Эрроу опускает взгляд вниз, на женину.

Верховный Правитель империи Атлас. Позже он узнает о том, что это ее статус.

Она выглядит лет на тридцать пять; на лице у нее еще не появилось явных признаков старения, но по ней нельзя было сказать, что она выглядит очень молодо. Высокая, с бледной кожей и темными короткими волосами, достающими ей до скул, с прекрасной стройной фигурой и небольшой упругой грудью, она кажется рыцарю самой красивой женщиной, которую он когда-либо видел. _Женщиной, не девочкой._ По сравнению с ней та же Старлинг проигрывала по многим пунктам. Хотя оно и ясно - последняя всю жизнь участвовала в боях, а императрица наверняка даже в руки оружия не брала (Эрроу еще не знает, что глубоко заблуждается). У этой женщины есть только один глаз - ярко-красный, он изучающе смотрит на Дмитрия. Второй скрыт под темно-алой повязкой. На ней элегантное черное платье до пят и без лямок, поверх которого накинута красная мантия с белым мехом по краям. Эрроу не видит короны на ней - но, кажется, этой женщине она просто не нужна.

Пока он находился в обморочном состоянии, его держали под руки два охранника, которые тут же отпускают рыцаря, как только чуют признаки жизни. С тихий "ой" ударяясь лбом о мраморный пол, Эрроу потирает голову и с радостью видит, что руки больше не скреплены сзади - он с удовольствием вытягивает их и поднимается с колен на ноги. Верховный Правитель, кажется, замечает это - она жестом останавливает монолог Дмитрия и пальцем подманивает Эрроу к себе. Здраво посудив, что выпендриваться и отказываться в подобной ситуации будет минимум опасно для его жизни, мальчишка делает неуверенный шаг вперед и предстает перед взором императрицы. Та начинает говорить.

\- ņоvиɔ ņонƍоɓоu ɔ ниҺжʎw ɐvǝɓиʚ ǝн ɐɓɹоʞин ʁ 'онqvǝɯиʚиɓʎ ¿ɐнǝdиɔ-ʞиҺqvɐw ɯоɯ ɐɓʚɐdu и ıqɯ 'ɯиҺɐнε, - Эрроу нервно смеется, понимая, что он влип по полной. Верховный Правитель думает, что он такой же, как и Пайпер - понимает другой язык без перевода. Кажется, он оплошал окончательно - теперь его ложь слишком очевидна. Дмитрий лишь вскидывает бровь и тихо фыркает - он не удивлен, вестимо.

\- Я... вас не понимаю, простите, - Эрроу резко отводит взгляд в сторону и чувствует, как медленно краснеет. Ох, видел бы это Финн, он бы всю жизнь напоминал бы Эрроу об этом! Императрица издает удивленный возглас и качает головой с каким-то удивлением и разочарованием во взгляде.

\- А ты молодец, - говорит она на понятом для Эрроу языке, тот вскидывает голову. - Так долго притворялся, целых два дня. Могу тебя даже похвалить, мальчик. А судя по тому, в каком состоянии тебя сюда притащили, то... - она многозначительно смотрит на Дмитрия. - ... то ты уже испытывал на себе одну из любимых "игрушек" Дмитрия.

Верховный Правитель встает с трона и шагает вниз; Эрроу впервые замечает, что она боса. Неспешно подойдя к рыцарю и положив руку ему на плечо, она несильно сжимает его, вызывая полный опасений взгляд у мальчишки, но, кажется, не обращает на это внимания - все ее внимание устремлено на Дмитрия. Она начинает говорить на родном для себя языке.

\- Он обманул тебя, Дмитрий, - Верховный Правитель с необъяснимой нежностью смотрит на стоящего рядом с ней ребенка и легонько проводит рукой по грязным спутавшимся волосам. Командующий равнодушно наблюдает за этим. - Он простой фольт. Сирены знают оба языка.

Дмитрий внезапно усмехается.

\- Я прекрасно знаю об этом, Верховный Правитель, - он замолкает на мгновение. - Всегда знал.


	20. имперское снисхождение 04

Империя Атлас. Огромное пространство, включающее в себя добрую половину планеты, а вместе с ней земли, богатые самыми различными ресурсами, вроде золота и кристаллов. Лежа меж двух Барьерных хребтов, она делит территорию с двумя маленькими независимыми государствами, чей размер значительно уступает этому необъятному государству: небольшой свободный город Июнь, находящийся на севере и официально все еще принадлежащий Атласу, и город Январь, заключивший унию с империей неизвестно против кого, и носящий скорее статус автономии, нежели действительно свободного государства. Не смотря на громкий статус, Атлас - место шумное и опасное, а покой можно найти только в одиннадцати из двенадцати больших городов, к которым не относится упомянутый северный Июнь.

Атлас - место религиозное. Здесь чтят и ненавидят Промать за то, что она "убила" планету и разделила ее на две части, отбросив таким образом все население и прогресс на несколько сот лет назад. О некогда великой цивилизации говорят лишь старые руины, захваченные ныне бандитами, да остаточные технологии в Ноябре, сумевшем реализовать некогда сотворенное предками в лучшей своей форме. О, Ноябрь! Место, где сбываются все мечты. Огромный город, который издалека покажется и не жилым местом вовсе, а огромной коробкой, набитой людьми, технологиями и машинами, и это неспроста - все великих двенадцать городов, включая даже беспокойный Июнь, построены в виде кубов. Ни одна деталь, ну, может, кроме дорог, не выпирает за стены этих огромных живых организмов, жизнь в которых кипит больше, чем во всем Атласе. За городами опасно, там бандиты. Почти все население Атласа живет именно в "кубах", как ласково называют свои города местные жители.

Тут нет частных домов, лишь маленькие тесные квартиры - ну, может, у работников Империи обители будут чуть пороскошней, но из-за высокой плотности населения Верховный Правитель давно ввела указ о максимальном размере жилой площади на человека - и хотя жизнерадостный город на улицах Ноября вещал, что _империя Атлас важнее ваших жизней_ , правительство пыталось обуздать этот огромный жилой комплекс и устроить всех жильем, пропитанием и работой. Нельзя сказать, что Атлас - настолько плохая империя, что развивает только Ноябрь. Но за большими территориями следить крайне сложно, особенно если где-то на севере кто-то стремится отделиться и свершить революцию.

Квартира Мэри Джи, в которую она входит с громким оповещением неизвестному муженьку о том, что она наконец-то дома после _очередного долбанного прыжка, ну ты же знаешь, что я их не контролирую_ , своими размерами не впечатляет совершенно. Одна небольшая комната освещена одним единственным окном, все стены заставлены книжными шкафами с кучей уже никому ненужных бумаг и коробок, центр комнаты занимает диван, позади которого стоит старый письменный стол с кучей полочек и настоящим раритетным компьютером, который в Атласе может достать только самый успешный человек... или помощник самого Дмитрия. Прихожая тесна до безобразия, там при большом желании могут с трудом поместиться только Мэри Джи и Пайпер, а тесная ванная и кухня, которая является частью уже упомянутой прихожей, и вовсе не стоит внимания. В квартире, кажется, не бывали около дня - раковина заставлена грязной посудой, документы раскиданы по комнате, а на полу четко виднеются уже сухие следы от чьих-то сапог. Но, даже не смотря на это, Пайпер все равно смотрит на это место с тихим восторгом - потому что _другая культура._ И пусть Атлас ненавидит фольтов, империей трудно не восхититься. Ну а Дмитрий... Дмитрия можно простить - он всего лишь выполняет свою работу.

\- Ну во-о-от, теперь тут будет полон дом народу, как в общежитии, - Мэри Джи раздасованно пинает пустую банку из-под консервов с таинственной голубой букой "Т" на этикетке и вздыхает. - Хозяйка опять будет ворчать, что тут слишком шумно. У нас и так полон дом народу, так еще и вы... Не в обиду сказано! - Мэри Джи испуганно машет руками. - Я просто сетую на свою неудачливость и неконтролируемые способности! А в большом городе это довольно тяжело - вылетать с работы из-за прогулов, которых не было, мне не хочется!

\- У вас, я посмотрю, очень все... развито, - Сторк брезгливо осматривает временное пристанище и с недовольным видом косится на пустую банку на полу. Поднимает ее и вскидывает бровь, когда видит надпись на родном языке. _ТИТАН._ И пустошь его знает, что это на самом деле означает, может, просто символы похожи. - В сравнении с Понедельником, это место - просто цифровой рай. Даже у нас на Атмосе подобных технологий не было.

\- Это нормально! - Мэри Джи проходит дальше в комнату и прыгает на диван. Оставшаяся часть эскадрилии следует за ней, не слишком-то торопясь вперед и рассматривая все, что под руку попадется. Джанко - все и сразу, Радарр попросту снует по углам, Пайпер читала корешки книг, попутно удивляясь тому, что понимает эти непонятные символы, а вот Сторк... решает устроить Мэри Джи очередной допрос с причастием. - В смысле, Ноябрь - столица Атласа, здесь вам и все новинки, и самые передовые технологии. Вы видели оружие у стражи, когда были у Дмитрия? Нет? Не обратили внимания? А зря - оно у них самое передовое. Это тебе не обычные пукалки или кристаллические лезвия по типу ваших, там используется чи-и-истая энергия! Или не совсем чистая. Прости, не знаю таких подробностей, это секретная информация. Но оружие "Атласа" и правда лучшее во всей империи, на его производство, поди, наши деньги идут.. из налогов...

Мэри Джи, конечно, ворчит не всерьез - за то недолгое время, которое эскадрилья пробыла с ней вместе, они хорошенько поняли, что эта дамочка, не смотря на ужасающие способности, безобидней мухи - она болтлива, рассеянна и любит посмеяться. От такого человека трудно ждать подвоха, да и незачем - Мэри слезно обещает привести их к Эдварду и помочь с пропажей двух товарищей. Якобы ее жених все про все знает.

\- Ну ладно-то хозяйка, хозяйка все простит, а вот Эдвард... Он же не любит гостей, - нерадивая хозяюшка грязной квартиры с ногами забирается на потрепанный временем красный диван и начинает грызть ногти. Сторк с неодобрением смотрит на это и садится рядом, надеясь, что таким образом эта чудачка прекратит говорить не по теме и перейдет к Эрроу и Финну непосредственно. - Он же разозлится, что кто-то из-за меня попал в беду в _очередной_ раз!.. О, записка?

Мэри Джи замечает ее в руках у Джанко, который рассматривал в это время стол с компьютером. Вскочив на ноги, девушка выхватывает у техника бумажку и разворачивает ее, после чего вслух зачитывает о какой-то проблеме с цитадели с _кое-чем_ , из-за чего Эдвард остался в башне на ночь. Это ужасно радует девушку, и она, с громким визгом бросаясь в объятия явно не ожидавшего подобного Сторка, падает с ним на диван и смеется.

\- Отлично, он не заметил моего отсутствия! Может, пронесет, и эта проблемка в цитадели будет большой! Если он не узнает о том, что вы тут, то нам всем очень крупно повезет! Эд, конечно, милый, но иногда такой зануда! - Мэри Джи замечает, что под ней что-то шевелится и ругается. Это вызывает тихий смех у Пайпер и Джанко и смущение на лице пилота. - Ой, прости, приятель. На меня иногда находит!

Нет, эта дамочка определенно не может быть их противником.

\- Это, конечно, хорошо, что твой жених сейчас вне дома, но он должен нам помочь, помнишь? - Сторк с явным опасением рассматривает участки открытой кожи, которых касалась нерадивая чудачка - а вдруг она зараза? Пилот тяжело вздыхает. - И вообще - из-за тебя украли мой корабль. Чем платить будешь, дорогуша? Он нам будет необходим после того, как ты поможешь вернуть Финна и Эрроу.

\- Ах да, корабль! - Мэри Джи вскакивает с дивана и машет листочком, оставленным ее женихом. - Точно-точно, спасибо, что напомнил! Меня ж об этом тот парень предупреждал... у него еще рожа такая смазливая и имя на букву "Б"... Хм-м, не важно, в общем, спасибо! - она уже хочет пожать руку Сторку, но тот брезгливо отдергивает ее назад. - В общем, Парень-С-Крашенной-Челкой, ты мне сегодня будешь нужен! Вставай, нам надо кое-куда сходить!

Она поворачивается к Пайпер и Джанко и указывает на беспорядок в комнате. Это сразу не нравится этим двоим, потому что последующая реплика Мэри слишком очевидно - она просит их убраться. В принципе, они угадывают - но делает это Мэри Джи не ради себя, как говорит, а для незапланированного возвращения своего женишка, который уж очень любит чистоту. _Чтобы не разозлился!_ \- важно заявляет хозяюшка. Она обещает выполнить все то, что наобещала, и силком тащит Сторка к выходу, предлагая ему вновь окунуться в пучину отчаяния и страха перед внешним миром. В последний раз взглянув на Пайпер и Джанко, умирающих со смеху, Сторк с трагичным видом плетется с Мэри на улицу.

За прошедшие полчаса Ноябрь ничуть не меняется, а количество людей не сбавляется. Мельтешащие яркие надписи и вывески так и норовят ослепить, а стоящие на "коротком", как его обзывает Мэри, пути женщины легкого поведения заставляют пилота тихо взвыть и любоваться красотами неба этого странного мира, которое едва-едва было видно среди инфраструктуры города. Хотя, конечно, он не все время смотрит вверх - страх столкнуться с кем-то сильным и злым одолевает Сторка, и он все же опускает голову, стараясь не отставать от Мэри Джи и не говорить ни слова. Все же, его речь тут быстро вычислят, и можно будет поприветствовать тюрьму и Эрроу. Если он, конечно же, еще жив.

А это очень важное примечание, стоит заметить.

\- Скажи, а куда мы идем? Точнее ЗАЧЕМ? - Сторк опасливо оглядывается по сторонам, стараясь не касаться прохожих. Мэри Джи удивленно вскидывает бровь и оборачивается к пилоту, после чего с задумчивым видом чешет затылок и чуть не врезается в огромного верзилу с дурнопахнущей банкой. Улыбнувшись во весь рот и похлопав прохожего по плечу, попутно, кажется, извинившись, Мэри Джи следует дальше, не замечая на себе удивленных взглядов Сторка и того самого верзилы. Они на мгновение переглядываются, после чего пилот с громким воплем срывается с места, понимая, что чудачка сейчас скроется в толпе. Но, к счастью, он вовремя ее нагоняет около здания с совершенно неясной надписью, которое позже Мэри Джи переводит, как _опиумный бар_.

\- Не волнуйся, тут не только любители наркотиков, - чудачка громко хихикает, видя отчаянный взгляд Сторка за стеклами очков. - Тут есть люди, способные тебе помочь. Найти друзей там... и корабль. Я редко с ними связываюсь, но с недавнего времени приходится - Эд говорит, что так надо.

Сторк не верит Мэри Джи, но ничего не говорит - просто опускает голову и идет следом за ней внутрь, стараясь задержать дыхание от опасных испарений опиума. Но, вопреки его ожиданиям, дымовой завесы здесь нет, а все курящие собрались в одном уголке, где хорошо работает вентиляция. Сидящая за барной стойкой немолодая женщина с темным конским хвостом приветливо машет Мэри Джи, которая после этого следует в одну из закрытых комнат - судя по всему, для важных клиентов. Сторк лишь удивляется тому, что она так безалаберно входит к кому-то - а вдруг ее там не ждут? Прерывать личную жизнь, между прочим, дело нехорошее. Но делать нечего - Сторк заходит следом за ней и плотно закрывает дверь. На него тут же устремляется три пары глаз, включая Мэри Джи. Дальнейшую их речь Сторк не понимает, но, впрочем, это не мешает самой девушке общаться с другими двумя присутствующими.

\- Ну во-о-от, а я думал, что это Принцесса явилась, - раздраженно проговаривает один из сидящих: это высокий рыжеволосый парень с давно нечесаной шевелюрой на голове и со светлой кожей, он закидывает руки за голову и откидывается на стуле назад, раздраженный, видимо, тем, что некая Принцесса не явилась. Он не выглядит очень солидно для Сторка: на этом парне простая черная майка "алкоголичка", темные брюки, заправленные в высокие сапоги с кучей замков, их-то Сторк может рассмотреть благодаря тому, что этот нехороший человек закинул ноги на стол. Впрочем, мнение о рыжему у пилота быстро меняется, когда он видит кучу оружия на поясе - по крайней мере около двух так называемых местных пистолетов с одной стороны. Ну ладно, может, не кучу. - Заколебал опаздывать. У нас, между прочим, дел невпроворот, а он еще и опаздывает.

\- Заткнись, Чаки, он не называл точный день, а сказал время и неделю, - отмахивается от приятеля второй персонаж данной сцены: смуглый, темноволосый с короткой стрижкой "ежиком", не смотря на более добродушное лицо он все равно выглядит более опасным противником, чем упомянутый Чаки. В отличие от своего приятеля, одет он более цивильно: кофейного цвета рубашка с закатанными рукавами всяко лучше майки, впрочем, низ у этих двух похож, что могло сказать Сторку лишь о том, что... да ни о чем! Проматерь, это всего лишь одежда. - Ладно, Мэри, признавайся, что за пса ты нам сюда притащила, ты же просто так не приходишь.

Мэри Джи хихикнула и пихнула неназвавшегося парня кулаком.

\- Скай, зараза, все-то ты знаешь! Кхм, ну, это Сторк! - она указывает рукой на пилота, и тот в ответ лишь вяло машет рукой с хилой улыбкой на лице. Эти двое ему не очень-то нравятся. - Он пилот какого-то там корабля, который вчера утащил Карабоцас и его люди, - она прикрывает рот рукой. - Хи-хи! Представляешь, я вчера опять прыгнула во времени, и если бы не я, то...

\- Корабль? Карабоцас? - встревает Чаки, вскидывая одну бровь вверх. - Этот прохвост Донни, как я слышал во время перехвата, действительно нашел какой-то корабль, а по достоверным данным от одной мерзкой личности, я не буду говорить про... вы поняли, этот корабль вообще неместный. Честно - по фото я бы даже сказал, что он похож на этот... как его... помнишь "Штормовых Ястребов", приятель? - Чаки косится на Ская. Тот кивает. - Вот на их корабль. Только название его не помню.

\- "Кондор", - отчеканивает Скай. Отчеканивает название на атмосианском, из-за чего лицо Сторка из скучающего вмиг превращается в заинтересованное. Оттолкнув Мэри Джи в сторону, заставляя ее обиженно ойкнуть, он мгновенно оказывается рядом с Чаки и хватает его за грудки. Притягивает к себе и шипит:

\- Что ты сказал о моем корабле, иноземец?!


	21. имперское снисхождение 05

\- Где мой корабль, ты, жалкое порождение Дальней Стороны?! Куда они дели мой корабль?! - Чаки, кажется, не ожидает такого исхода и лишь рассеянно хлопает глазами, смотря на почти душащего его Сторка. Пилот настроен решительно - эти люди, к которым привела его Мэри Джи, что-то знают о местоположении "Кондора", и он должен выяснить о его птичке хоть что-то любой ценой, даже если придется придушить этого рыжего ублюдка. Скай вскакивает со стула и тянется к поясу, где висит пистолет. Он опасливо косится на Мэри Джей, которая смотрит на все происходящее с долей наслаждения во взгляде, словно все пошло так, как она и планировала. Нахмурившись, Скай направляет пистолет на Сторка, после чего оборачивается к девушке.

\- Я понимаю, что ты все можешь, но где ты достала фольта?! - он спрашивает это на чисто атмосианском языке, после чего резко разворачивается к Сторку и все еще ошеломленному Чаки. Сторк, оборачиваясь к заговорившему на родном языке человеку, разжимает руки и делает шаг в сторону Скай; Чаки почти падает на пол и издает задумчивое мычание, всем своим видом показывая, что он ничего не понял.

\- Она не достала нас, из-за нее мы потеряли наш корабль! - Сторк указывает на Мэри Джи тонким пальцем, в ответ на что девушка тихо взвизгивает и отшатывается назад, делая такое лицо, словно она и не виновата в пропаже корабля. Она, конечно, не виновата. Фактически не виновата. - Мы прибыли на "Кондоре" за малолетней ведьмой по имени Циклонис! Эта... да вы наверняка в сговоре с этой колдуньей!

\- Чего сказал? Кого ты ведьмой назвал? - в этот момент в себя приходит Чаки. Встав с пола, он резко поворачивает Сторка к себе, потянув за плечо, после чего кривит лицо и зло шипит чуть ли не в лицо пилоту. Обстановка накаляется с каждой секундой. - Это зачем же вы за благородной принцессой прибыли, а, черти?

\- Благородная принцесса? - Сторк громко смеется. - Хорошо шутишь, рыжий!

Они едва не цепляются друг другу в глотки, и единственное, что спасает и без того много повидавшую комнату от очередной драки - Скай. В одно мгновение очутившись между Чаки и Сторком, он хватает первого за шиворот и тащит подальше от пилота, после чего что-то усердно шепчет ему на ухо что-то, и в череде этих быстрых фраз Сторк четко слышит "не шуми". Когда вспыльчивый друг еле-еле успокаивается, Скай громко хлопает его по спине и поворачивается к пилоту. Их взгляды встречаются; Сторка передергивает от суровости нового знакомого.

\- Кем будешь, нарушитель спокойствия? - Скай усмехается. - Ну что фольт, это мы и так поняли. Ты поконкретней поясняй, из небесных рыцарей что ли?

\- Меня зовут Сторк, - парень раздраженно смотрит на Чаки и громко презрительно шипит, показывая свое отношение к этому защитнику Циклонис. - Я пилот эскадрильи "Штормовые Ястребы". Мы прибыли сюда за Циклонис, сбежавшей с Атмоса.

Скай многозначительно мычит себе что-то под нос, словно понимая причину такой реакции на новость о "Кондоре". Чаки, скрестив руки на груди, громко фыркает и, не обращая на предупреждающий взгляд приятеля, отмахивается от пилота, передразнивая его серьезный тон и попутно корча рожи:

\- "Сбежала с Атмоса"... Да незачем ей сбегать! А тем более сюда, в... Атлас, - Скай многозначительно смотрит на Чаки, и тот поспешно замолкает, вновь отводя взгляд в сторону. Сторк, слыша это, ехидно ухмыляется - кажется, этот парень живет тут слишком давно и еще не знает всех подробностей ушедшего года.

\- Как ж незачем? - Чаки опасливо косится на пилота, видя его чрезмерно довольную ухмылку. Разумеется это не может не беспокоить - разве так говорят о каких-то хороших новостях? Пусть даже если "хорошими" они будут лишь для одной из сторон конфликта. - Да вот только вчера... Позавчера из-за Мэри Джи, - упомянутая громко фыркает. - Мы победили в этой войне. Окончательно. Терра уничтожена, "Когти" пленены... Не знаю, чем тебя еще обрадовать, умник. Циклонис сбежала на Дальнюю Сторону, потому что открыла сюда портал чуть ранее. Не знаю зачем... но результат ты видишь. Ах нет, прости, - Сторк ухмыляется еще шире. - Не видишь!

Кажется, это было лишним. Сторку, конечно, немного льстит, что он одолел этого выпендрежника Чаки в словесной перепалке, но когда он видит, как рыжий начинает стремительно краснеть и синеть одновременно, будто он и не человек вовсе, а какая-нибудь коралловая рыбка, после чего его начинает спешно утешать Мэри Джи, пилот чувствует себя... немного неудобно? Но окончательно смак победы пропадает после громкого всхлипа этого двадцатилетнего детины.

\- Су-у-уки, сволочи, - он трет нос и жует нижнюю губу. Мэри Джи с видом человека, который не понимает того, что он делает, продолжает дружелюбно гладить его по спине, кажется, пытаясь привести в чувства. - До-о-ом мой уничтожили, суки! Чертовы небесные рыцари! И ты тоже, пилотишка! А если я домой вернусь? Да у меня и дома-то теперь нет, где я, черт подери, отца и мать найду-у-у?

Сторк чувствует, как кто-то кладет ему руку на плечо, краем глаза он замечает Ская. Тот с долей иронии и жалости смотрит на приятеля, после чего кивком указывает на стол.

\- Присядем? - Скай садится первым, не дожидаясь ответа пилота. - Не обращай внимания на этого нытика, у него что день - то горе. Хотя, признаюсь, не каждый адекватно воспримет, да и так сразу, весть об уничтожении родного дома.

Скай глубоко вздыхает. Сторк молча садится за стол и неуверенно смотрит в сторону Чаки, все еще странно себя ощущая. Вроде бы и довольство, что циклонианцу досталось, а вроде и расстройства одни - он же такой же человек, как и остальные. Даже не военный - это по лицу сразу видно, по глазам, да по той же реакции. Наверное, если бы Сторку сообщили об уничтожении Мербии, он отреагировал бы точно также.

\- Итак... - Скай задает лишь один вопрос. Очень сухо и серьезно. - Это правда?

\- Чистой воды, - Сторк сглатывает. Скай хмурится и отводит взгляд в сторону, после чего задает второй и, на этот раз, финальный вопрос.

\- Близзарис уцелел?

\- Да с чего бы ему не уцелеть-то? - громко фыркает Сторк, пытаясь говорить громче, чем ноет Чаки в углу. - Жив и холоден, все как всегда. Сюзи Лу, я думаю, опять продолжила свой дурацкий марафон по поеданию замороженных пирогов.

Услышав имя лидера "Абсолютных Нолей", Скай внезапно расцветает и начинает улыбаться, вызывая тем самым еще большую ненависть со стороны Чаки - Сторк замечает, что рыжий лишь отмахивается от своего приятеля, как от бездаря, а Мэри Джи, шепча ему что-то на ухо, начинает часто-часто кивать.

\- Ты не пойми превратно! - смеется он, закидывая руки за голову. - Близаррис - мой дом, трудно не беспокоиться о его судьбе с такими-то лидерами, ну ты-то, судя по всему, Сюзи Лу знаешь! Мы же не местные, как ты уже понял, такие же фольты, как и ты... и твоя эскадрилья, если вы сюда все вместе прибыли, - Скай громко вздыхает и косится на продолжающего хныкать Чаки, после чего с раздражением во взгляде трет переносицу. - Ну ладно. Вы, судя по всему, через портал Циклонис сюда пришли? Да? О, ну вам повезло больше. Или меньше - не знаю, можно ли назвать прибытие на Дальнюю Сторону большим успехом, ты сам видишь, как тут к нам относятся! Но вы хоть сами сюда прибыли, наверное, вам повезло все же больше - мы с этим рыжим нытиком по пути на Атмосию попали в шторм, а когда очнулись, то были уже тут, на Дальней Стороне. К счастью, вынесло нас не к столице, а к Июню - это город на севере. Там к фольтам относятся терпимо, они с радостью дали нам работу в обмен на жилье и пропитание. Ты уж прости, что не признал - мы начало вашей эпопеи новых "Штормовых Ястребов" почти не застали, только самое начало, ну, когда вы Аврору разбили. Так что сам понимаешь, мы тут уже год... один долгий год.

Взгляд Ская уходит вникуда, и он тоскливо вздыхает, наверное, из-за тоски по дому. Сторк его прекрасно понимает - он сам давно не был на Мербии, несколько лет после того, как там началась война и он сбежал в Пустоши, где наткнулся на "Кондор".

\- Я в самом деле удивлен, - вновь начинает говорить Скай, сверля взглядом потолок. - Вы за этот год, пока нас с Чаки не было, успели не только возродить ту печально известную эскадрилью, но еще и победить Циклонию!.. Черт, наверное, это было то еще зрелище. Я бы хотел посмотреть на то, как горящие вещи Чаки падают в Пустошь, - он со Сторком начинают тихо смеяться, чтобы не сыпать слишком много соли на душевные раны рыжего. Но, кажется, соли оказалось слишком много - Мэри Джи садится на пол от неожиданности, когда Чаки встает с пола и со взглядом, полного презрения, смотрит на своего друга. Скай лишь глазами хлопает.

\- Это наверняка этот чертов предатель Ас виноват! - шипит рыжий, ударяя кулаком по стене. - Этого выпендрежника Харрьера из "Стражей Рекса" он за несколько секунд одолел, а мальчишку из вашей эскадры не смог за целый год! Тьфу! - Чаки сплевывает на пол. - Небесного рыцаря даже могила не исправит!

Сторк нервно икает - вот уж точный каламбур, про могилу. Он нервно смеется, привлекая внимание всех троих в этой тесной комнатушке.

\- Ну-у, знаешь, как говорят! - Сторк стремительно переводит взгляд с одного предмета в комнате на другой, подолгу не задерживаясь на каждом. - Про мертвых либо хорошо, либо ничего.

\- Мертвых?

Чаки и Скай резко меняются в лицах и многозначительно переглядываются.

\- Его что, мальчишка ваш все же убил?

\- Не-е-ет, это был не Эрроу! - Сторк громко вздыхает и опускает голову. Он чувствует, что приятели вновь переглядываются, но с заметным возросшим напряжением. - Это была... была... маленькая ведьма. Сама Циклонис.

Он не подозревает о том, что где-то далеко-далеко маленькая темная фигурка громко чихает, сидя на кровати в пустом холодном номере мотеля.


	22. опальная принцесса 01

В этом месте очень холодно.

Здесь нет печки или хороших окон, в которых не было бы этих ужасных щелей, ватное одеяло совершенно не греет, а огненные кристаллы почти разрядились - энергии в них осталось совсем немного, и, если честно, Циклонис не хочется тратить ее на такую бесполезную вещь, как тепло. В бою может пригодиться все. Бой может начаться когда угодно. Все может пойти не так, как она предполагает - это девочка поняла на личном опыте около полутора дней назад. Ожидая легкой победы, она не учла, что обычное человеческое тело не приспособлено под такой большой объем кристаллической энергии, а осознавать свои ошибки уже после случившегося было слишком поздно. Ас мертв, империя пала, она окончательно и бесповоротно проиграла и канула в пучину позора и отчаяния, когда за спиной нет верного человека, а возвращаться больше некуда. Империя Атлас, которую она успела изучить за свои предыдущие исследования на Дальней Стороне - место слишком опасное и нетерпимое к чужакам. Лишь одно сейчас может вызвать у нее улыбку - осознание того, что "Штормовые Ястребы" последовали за ней. Они не знают об этом месте ничего, единственная, кто способен понять местных - это Пайпер, но вряд ли они узнают об истинных силах сирен за столь короткий период. Эти доверчивые идиоты наверняка уже угодили в имперскую ловушку, может даже предстали перед Верховным Правителем - той великолепной женщиной, красующейся на многочисленных пропагандистских плакатах. Местные не терпят фольтов. Местные не терпят кристаллов. Сирены тут наверняка вне закона вообще.

Маленький номер в дешевом отеле на окраине города Мая с отнюдь не радостной майской атмосферой - единственное, на что ей хватило денег после продажи своего посоха. Сделать это было легко - достаточно сказать местным торговцам, что эта вещица была украдена у одного из фольтов, торговцы сами налетели на нее, предлагая свои цены. Но город Май, как оказалось, весьма небогатое место, а потому продать что-то тут можно было дешево, а вот купить, в данном случае - снять комнату, только за большие деньги. У Циклонис остается еще несколько монет с гербом Атласа - мордой дракона, но этого вряд ли хватит на здоровое питание или проживание где-либо. Она сняла этот номер на две ночи, завтра уже истекает срок - а идти ей больше некуда. В лесу опасно, поехать в Ноябрь? Глупо. Без денег и документов она просто не сможет выжить в этом месте, и это, несомненно, удручает. Если бы она что-то умела - о да, тогда, пожалуй, можно было бы попытать счастья и начать тихую жизнь под чужим именем, но Циклонис родилась принцессой и наследницей, и именно это обеспечило ей лишь умение думать головой. Строить укрытия, добывать еду - все это Циклонис не умеет, во всем этом она всегда полагалась на Аса, который, в отличие от нее, вырос в суровых условиях оккупации терры Циклонией. Она надеялась на Аса - а он умер. И умер именно по ее вине. _Без него я погибну._

Ей не нравится такая жизнь, ей не нравится эта тухлая еда и этот дешевый мотель, но ничего не попишешь - империя пала, Ас мертв, возвращаться некуда. Ее преследуют. Всего несколько дней назад она пировала на руинах Атмосии, а сейчас рыдает на останках собственной империи и костях цепного пса. Разве это то, что должны получать победители? Почему ей _вечно_ не везет? Она ведь могла сделать это лучше, могла убить этих гадких небесных рыцарей, но ее обманули! Обвели вокруг пальца, скрыв кристаллы во рту техника. Как это было глупо - попасться в эту ловушку и получить удар. Циклонис ударяет кулаком по кровати.

 _Эрроу и Пайпер._ Это они во всем виноваты. Именно из-за них погиб Ас. Эти чертовы небесные рыцари с их странной и неясной связью, которые смогли при помощи слабеньких Уз разрушить ее кристалл, разрушить империю!.. **Сломать ей жизнь.** Они заслуживают самой ужасной судьбы, они должны **умереть** за свои грехи и за то, что остались живы! Они, а не Ас! Они, а не империя!

_**Почему Пайпер и ее слабенькая сила смогли одолеть мою магию?!** _

Но ответа нет, его не найти. И Циклонис, со вздохом это осознавая, вылезает из теплого укрытия и подходит к лежащей на полу сумке - там лежат слабые огненные кристаллы, о которых она уже вспоминала. Если не удалось победить рыцарей в тот раз, то получится в этот. Все просто - нужно тренироваться до изнеможения и получить полный контроль над своей силой, над своей стихией. Она - сирена, одна из шести **единственных** в этом мире людей, кто способен подчинить силу кристаллов. Если подчинить эти жалкие камни полностью, то с ее силами ей не страшен никто. И уж тем более Пайпер с ее слабыми никчемными способностями. Что она может? Ха!

Циклонис сжимает в руке кристаллы и кладет их на пол. Садится на ковер, скрестив ноги по-турецки, и задирает рукав на левой руке, внимательно осматривая ее. Побочный эффект от воздействия кристаллов, голубые татуировки ровно на половину тела - вот, что она видит. Сжимает и разжимает руку, внимательно осматривая неравномерные широкие полосы, проявившиеся в весьма хаотичном порядке. У Пайпер, пока, таких не имеется, но это ненадолго. Татуировки - признак силы сирены, чем опытней она, тем они видней. Циклонис не может не радоваться, когда видит, что ее знаки сирены почти что непрозрачны - значит, до полного освоения сил ей осталось совсем недолго. Ладно, лучше не лицезреть, а заниматься делом. Циклонис хлопает в ладоши и закрывает глаза.

Она сжимает кулаки и сосредотачивается на неярком огненном кристалле перед ней. Тот начинает слабо светиться - Циклонис даже не удивлена, это обычная практика для нее. Когда он взмывает в воздух, она сжимает кулаки еще крепче и сильней зажмуривается, пытаясь направить все свои мысли на этот кристалл и выделение из него тепла. Можно пожертвовать этой жалкой стекляшкой, все равно она ее не спасет, а так хотя бы потренируется. Вместе с кристаллом в воздух взмывает и недоеденное яблоко, лежащее рядом. Татуировки начинают слабо светиться, Циклонис зажмуривается еще сильнее.

Происходит коллапс - кристалл с яркой вспышкой резко тухнет и падает на пол, вместе с ним - и яблоко, которое Циклонис успевает поймать. Она раздасованно смотрит на потухший камень - заряда оказалось слишком мало, и она приложила слишком много сил, из-за чего потратила всю энергию в первые же секунды. От мыслей о бесполезном ныне камне ее отвлекает щелчок двери - Циклонис мрачнеет, когда понимает, что дверь была не заперта, и сейчас кто-то... Она вскакивает на ноги и видит в щель, что в коридоре мелькает чей-то силуэт, стремительно удаляющийся от комнаты, судя по шуму. По глупости схватив яблоко, Циклонис стремительно бросается к выходу и бежит следом за неизвестным. Ее обнаружили, черт! Это может очень плохо закончится, учитывая местные законы. Выскочив на лестничный проем, бывшая императрица видит, что свидетель - местная горничная, и она очень спешит прочь из мотеля. Сжав зубы, девушка в два прыжка преодолевает лестницу и спешит следом - нельзя допустить раскрытия ее тайны, она еще хочет жить.

_**Хочет жить.** _

Это странное непонятное чувство, захлестнувшее ее сейчас - желание тихо и мирно существовать, без попыток со стороны чужих людей убить ее. Этот страх осознания того, что ее прекрасная жизнь в роли монарха закончилась и не повторится больше никогда, потому что она _**слаба**_ и _**одна**_. Сжимая надкушенное яблоко в руке, Циклонис бежит за горничной и выбегает на улицу, где преследует ее ровно до промышленного района, где искомая теряется.

Это страшно. Ее единственный шанс на мирную новую жизнь начинает разрушаться с каждым мгновением, и осознание того, что все потеряно, вместе с отчаянием, начинают медленно накатывать на слабую маленькую принцессу павшего королевства. Павшего по ее вине. Она так слаба, она так ничтожна, и все, что она может сделать теперь - это лишь тихо плакать и желать помощи со стороны. Но ей никто не поможет. _**Маленькая принцесса никому не нужна.**_

Страх откатывает с женским криком, доносящимся с одного из переулков. Циклонис спешит туда с глупой надеждой, что свидетельницу кто-то нашел и убил - чисто случайно, плевать на то, кто это, зато он помог! Сделав финальный прыжок, девушка тормозит около тихого закоулка, не такого глубокого, чтобы там можно было спрятаться - он очень хорошо просматривается со стороны. Циклонис тяжело дышит, она угрюмо смотрит на горничную и таинственную фигуру в очках, которая ее крепко держит, угрожая острым ножом около сонной артерии.

Эта фигура определенно _**подозрительна.**_

\- Подслушивать нехорошо, ты зна-аешь? - растягивает гласные неизвестный, смотря на горничную с какой-то смесью тоски и жалости, будто бы ему очень горестно от осознания того факта, что он поймал эту бедную овечку. Несчастная, несчастная девочка, окруженная врагами Атласа. - Очень нехорошо.

\- Я ничего не скажу, только не убивайте меня, пожалуйста, - тараторит горничная на местном языке, но Циклонис ее отлично понимает. Она и не удивляется - большое спасибо силам сирены. Эта картина кажется ей очень странной, потому что... да откуда этот парень в очках знает о том, что горничная подслушивала? Кто он такой вообще? - Честно-честно не скажу, заплачу кучу денег! Только оставьте в живых!

Персона в очках наклоняет голову набок, да так, что в солнце ярко отражается в его очках, не давая рассмотреть взгляд. Кажется, этот незнакомец об этом прекрасно знает - Циклонис видит его хитрую полуулыбку, больше похожую на оскал. Опасный и несерьезный - ужасное сочетание.

\- Ваше Высокомерное Величество, что вы скажете о жизни этой беглянки? - спрашивает незнакомец, казалось бы, вникуда, но Циклонис четко понимает, что обращается он к ней. Он определенно что-то знает. Определенно что-то скрывает. Он с Атмоса? Глубоко вздохнув, девушка поднимает большой палец вверх, после чего поворачивает кулак, указывая им вниз - _**убей ее**_ , говорит она. Незнакомец улыбается и резко проводит ножом по горлу горничной, окрашивая землю под ногами в алый. Несколько секунд несчастная жертва дергается, доживая последние секунды, после чего замирает уже навсегда.

Незнакомец легонько кланяется перед Циклонис - совершенно несерьезно и слишком самодовольно, будто бы это уважение - лишь игра. Ну, если подумать, он в чем-то прав - империи у Циклонис больше нет. Она не монарх. Обычный человек. Когда этот человек приближается к ней, у императрицы что-то щелкает в голове - она узнает эти черты лица и эту наглую ухмылочку, удивляется и не понимает одновременно, осознавая нереальность этого, но в то же время и существование подобного странного события здесь и сейчас.

\- _**Значит, это ты?**_


	23. опальная принцесса 02

\- Ну-у-у, так не интересно! Я-то хотел произвести впечатление таинственного спасителя-незнакомца, ну, знаешь? Как в этих старых фильмах! А ты меня сразу же узнала, хотя официально до этого мы не встречались... Нет, серьезно! Как ты это сделала? - незнакомец в очках с любопытством рассматривает маленькую принцессу и глухо хихикает, и выглядит это так странно и неправдоподобно, особенно его удивление, что Циклонис смутно подозревает о том, что лучше сбежать куда подальше и не говорить с этим типом вообще. Его трудно не узнать, даже спустя ту целую _**вечность**_ , которую они, казалось бы, не виделись, но в то же время ей кажется, что она узнала его лишь благодаря своим силам - если присмотреться, то эти черты лица казались совершенно незнакомыми, да и блондинов среди знакомых бывшей императрицы нет - если не считать того снайпера, который чем-то напоминал белку. Циклонис недоверчиво смотрит на незнакомца и закусывает губу. Делает шаг назад. Пожалуй, она еще не настолько отчаялась, чтобы доверять незнакомцам. Таинственный молодой человек указательными пальцами поправляет очки и удивленно вздыхает. - Ого, татуировки у тебя были аж с самого крушения империи? Я не знал, думал, они появятся позже.

Циклонис сдавленно вздыхает и широко раскрывает глаза. Черт, точно, татуировка! Когда та горничная увидела ее за магией, она даже не подумала скрыть свои отметины, дающие понять о ее истинных силах, и теперь любой знающий человек мог все узнать лишь взглянув на нее один раз. Схватив одну свою руку другой, Циклонис отступает назад еще раз, нервно оглядываясь по сторонам. Этот человек... ему нельзя доверять даже после того, как он спас ее! Нужно срочно уходить, пока не случилось что-нибудь плохое. Незнакомец лишь удивленно вскидывает бровь и с упреком смотрит на девушку, молча спрашивая ее: _чего ты боишься, дурочка?_ Сжав зубы, Циклонис кривит лицо и шипит, дергано поворачиваясь в сторону блондина.

\- Тебя трудно не узнать, в конце концов... - она долго перечисляет причины, объясняет почти все до капельки о том, что успела приметить за эти жалкие несколько секунд, пока он стоял рядом с ней, даже назвала его настоящее имя, чем вызывала странную смесь восторга и радости у старого знакомого. Закончив свою речь, она презрительно морщится и делает еще один шаг назад. - Но я понимаю, что теперь у тебя другое имя. И совершенно другая жизнь. Очень странная, я посмею заметить.

\- Да... Да! - на мгновение задумавшись, отвечает незнакомец, радостно усмехаясь во весь рот. Он вскидывает голову и аплодирует девушке, чем вызывает у нее смущение и недоумение от происходящего - чему он радуется, почему хлопает в ладоши? Это как-то неправильно, и совершенно нетипично. Циклонис кажется, что он просто сумасшедший, этот парень - как и все жители этой Дальней Стороны и империи Атлас в частности. - Ты можешь называть меня... Хм, погоди, я должен подумать, - блондин задумчиво трет подбородок, неестественно задумываясь. Это выглядит так глупо, что Циклонис едва удерживает себя от хамства этому человеку... но не в ее положении. - Большинство называют меня Королем, глупо, да? - он посмеивается. - Но я не отказываюсь. Людям нравится, понравится и мне.

\- Действительно, очень глупо и жалко, - шипит сквозь зубы Циклонис. - Как и твой внешний вид. Выглядишь, как разносчик газет, - Король с недовольным видом оттягивает лямки и самодовольно вскидывает голову вверх. На самом деле он выглядит вполне цивильно - белая рубашка с закатанными рукавами, брюки на уже упомянутых лямках, лакированные черные сапоги, немного забрызганные грязью и кровью той служанки. На запястьях она мельком замечает намечающие татуировки. Но Циклонис же надо показать, что этот человек ей неприятен, верно? да она всеми фибрами души испытывает к нему отвращение. - Впрочем, мне все равно. Я не могу отплатить тебе за спасение моей шкуры, так что лови это яблоко - в данный момент ценней предмета у меня нет.

Король ловко ловит алый плод и смачно откусывает от него, после чего делает жест двумя пальцами Циклонис - показывает свою благодарность. О, еще эта улыбочка!.. Девушка с мрачным видом закатывает глаза - этот пафосный идиот ведет себя не просто позорно, а совершенно глупо и ненормально. Да еще и имя это - Король. _Впрочем, им наверняка можно манипулировать при желании,_ \- возникает дельная мысль в голове у Циклонис, при этом она хитро поглядывает на блондина, продолжавшего уплетать яблоко. - _Он наверняка знает Атлас лучше меня, и у него есть деньги... Нужно стать мирной овечкой и завоевать его расположение, тогда я выживу и смогу отомстить!_ \- Циклонис еле сдерживает довольную усмешку. Король заканчивает с яблоком и выплевывает косточки на землю. Он косится на труп под ногами и щурится.

\- Я думаю... нам лучше избавиться от него. Я прав? - он оглядывается по сторонам, и Циклонис удостоверяется в том, что он действительно полный дурак. Он не опасен, хотя и убил эту девушку, вы только посмотрите на его повадки! Вертеть им будет проще простого. - Ого, я вижу лопату. Отлично, она нам пригодится.

Циклонис молча наблюдает за тем, как Король копает яму рядом с трупом. Ей немного холодно - в Мае сейчас довольно пасмурно и облачно, да и к тому же дует весьма сильный ветер с расположившихся рядом гор. Она трет руку с татуировками и тихо вздыхает. Ух, пронесло. Никто не раскрыл ее секрет. Она нашла человека, который вынет ее из этой ямы позора и бесчестия. Кажется, зебра жизни вновь показывает ей белую полосу. Конечно нужно быть осторожной, от Короля можно ожидать все, что угодно, но Циклонис уверена - она неплохо знает этого человека и может вертеть его идеалами так, как захочет. Хотя он явно изменился с их знакомства. Она почти не реагирует на то, как он скидывает тело вниз и закапывает его, хотя, если признаться, это весьма неприятное зрелище. Если бы тут был Ас, он бы сказал ей отвернуться. Но... Аса тут нет. Есть лишь суматошный Король.

\- А нас не посадят за убийство? - Циклонис со страхом припоминает местное полицейское управление со светловолосой дамочкой во главе. Она уже видела, как та избивала кнутом одного провинившегося на центральной площади. Бр-р, то еще зрелище. Король кидает лопату на землю и громко фыркает, закатывая глаза.

\- В Мае? Посадят? Ты видела местного градоначальника? Ей плевать хотелось на закон, она сама его нарушает, причем по-крупному, а мы лишь избавились от какой-то жалкой сошки. В Мае за такое не сажают, дорогуша.

Циклонис резко меняется в лице, когда слышит последнее слово, но предпочитает ничего не говорить Королю о том, что думает по поводу этого его словечка. Пусть выражается так, как хочет, хотя, конечно, это отвратительно, и если бы Ас был тут, он бы обязательно врезал... Девушка мысленно замолкает. Она опять. Опять. Аса больше нет, она должна смириться. Он убит ее руками, его не вернуть, он не вернется, ни-че-го больше не сделаешь. Это глупо очень, все эти ее воспоминания о нем после того, как... как случилось. Бесполезно жалеть об утраченном, она упустила свой шанс, уничтожила единственного человека, который был ей верен. Но Циклонис не плачет, нет. Лишь горестно вздыхает и отводит взгляд в сторону. Заметно мрачнеет, и это замечает даже Король.

\- Зачем ты мне помог вообще?.. - вяло интересуется девушка, ковыряя носком сапога землю. А если подумать, зачем ей манипулировать этим человеком? Он помог ей. Ей никто никогда не помогал, кроме Аса, а сейчас все же нашелся такой человек. И стыдно даже подумать о том, что она хотела воспользоваться его деньгами и знанием мира. Ну ладно, не очень стыдно. Жить Циклонис хочется куда больше, чем извиняться перед этим дураком за свои мысли, которые, к счастью, он никогда не услышит.

\- Так надо, - несерьезно говорит Король, продолжая улыбаться. И сейчас эта улыбка не выглядит доброй или веселой - слишком очевидная маска, его взгляд слишком серьезен для такого милого выражения лица. _Я хотела им манипулировать?_ \- Циклонис скалится в ответ. - _Да скорее он будет вертеть мною так, как захочет!_ Кажется, она не восприняла Короля всерьез с первого раза, ее ошибка. Но, кажется, это и есть его "оружие". Хм-м, что ж, это весьма... интересно. - Так сказала Оцелота. Великая, промать ее подери, Объединительница. Она тоже любит пафосные имена, как и я, только у нее другой сдвиг, - Король вертит пальцем у виска. - Она, правда, не совсем это имела ввиду, когда приказывала мне то, что тебе нельзя знать, но... Кто вообще будет слушать женщин, верно? Боже, когда твой начальник - женщина, это...

От удушения Короля спасает только то, чт он вовремя замолкает и приносит свои якобы глубочайшие извинения, потому что _прости, я уже и забыл, что ты тоже была чьим-то начальником!_

\- Но в конце концов ты упустила свою империю! Ты тоже не идеальна, заметь! - на громких тонах заявляет Король, опасливо поглядывая на лопату, которую Циклонис приставляет к его шее. Это, конечно, его убить не сможет совсем, но вот заехать по этому расфуфыренному наглому лицо очень даже можно. Король делает кислое лицо и пальцем отстраняет лопату от себя. - Ладно, послушай. Я тоже не идеален. Мне просто нравится глумиться над маленькими девочками, потому что вы все очень бурно реагируете. Кроме Оцелоты, она просто душит, но мы не об этом. А об ее плане, верно?

\- Верно, - зло соглашается Циклонис, все еще держа лопату в руках.

\- Понимаешь, ты - лишь часть плана, - блондин кривит лицо и отводит взгляд в сторону. Кажется, ему и правда неприятно говорить на эту тему. И, пожалуй, если бы не последующая фраза, отвлекшая Циклонис окончательно, она обязательно бы потребовала раскрытия личности той самой Оцелоты, которая послала Короля сюда. Эта женщина ее знает? Выходит, что так. Юная императрица надеется, что очень смутно, потому что подобных знакомств с подозрительными дамочками с пафосными прозвищами ей не нужно. Король неохотно продолжает. - Мне нужно встретиться с той, которую ты называешь Пайпер.

Циклонис резко отстраняется назад и бросает лопату на землю. Что?! Пайпер?! Только не это! _Они не должны меня видеть, иначе можно забыть о нормальной жизни! Еще притащат в этот свой Атмос, а мне оно нужно? Нет, конечно же!_ \- судорожно думает она, грызя ногти на левой руке и быстро оглядываясь по сторонам, в основном скользя взглядом по земле. Ей не нравится план Короля, совсем не нравится. А Оцелота пусть идет со своими желаниями туда, куда хорошие люди не ходят. Да чтобы Циклонис пришла к Пайпер!.. Как явиться в полицию после преступления и рассказать обо всем! Глупо, а срок не сбавят!

\- Прости, выбора нет, - Король наклоняется к Циклонис и с кислым лицом шепчет. - Мне тоже не очень хочется идти, но так надо. Понимаешь, временные парадоксы... и все в этом духе. Оцелоточка пригрозила мне голову отрубить, если я не выполню задание. Оно, конечно, не сработает, но это все равно неприятно!

 _В смысле не сработает?!_ \- Циклонис резко поднимает взгляд на Короля и щурится. Ему отрубят голову, и это просто _неприятно_?! Все, нет, хватит. Он сумасшедший, очень странный и совершенно невыносимый. Циклонис лучше побудет одна, чем поедет с этим типом куда-то. Он, конечно, всегда был очень неприятной личностью, но сейчас уровень глупого поведения просто пробил потолок. Циклонис разворачивается на каблуке и уже делает первый шаг, чтобы уйти. Молча. Свидетель мертв, у нее есть еще одна ночь в мотеле, она может отдохнуть и насладиться последними минутами более-менее спокойной жизни, прежде чем придется идти в лес и жить там. Или, скорее, выживать. Но Король хватает ее за руку, и Циклонис громко скрипит зубами - у нее остался еще один кристалл в кармане, и если он не отпустит ее руку, то испытывает на себе всю мощь этой блеклой стекляшки.

\- Ну и куда ты пойдешь? - голос Короля звучит насмешливо, Циклонис чувствует, как начинает нагреваться кристалл в кармане. - Ты одна, понимаешь? Одна. У тебя нет товарищей, нет защиты, нет денег. Ничего нет. Тебя рано или поздно раскроют, а за твою силу вздернут на виселице, потому что магия кристаллов считается тут не просто запрещенной вещью, а преступлением похуже - как принадлежность к фольтам. Я предлагаю тебе пойти со мной, я обеспечу тебе безопасность и нормальное существование. Даже дам эти чертовы кристаллы.

\- Вреш-ш-шь, - шипит Циклонис. Лицо Короля приобретает насмешливо-угрожающий вид, и это, если честно, пугает до чертиков.

\- Девочка, я могу с легкостью перекрыть доступ к твоим силам.

В этот момент все вокруг словно замирает на секунду. Одно маленькое мгновение тянется для Циклонис так, словно это вечность. Она чувствует, будто оглохла - все стало каким-то серым и размытым, кроме силуэта Короля, который показался ей ярко-золотым, и особенно его глаза... да, глаза. Пробирающий до дрожи взгляд, который говорит только об одном - он знает о том, как лишить ее силы. Циклонис неуверенно жмется - ей кажется, что ее сейчас опустошили и лишили всего, что она потеряла опору под ногами и летит в пропасть, а телом завладевает какая-то странная слабость и немощность, словно у нее отобрали что-то родное и очень-очень нужное. Но она чувствует что-то еще - холод металла в запястье, в том самом месте, где держит ее Король. И когда мир приходит в норму, Циклонис щурится - она, кажется, поняла причину этого. Выдергивает руку из крепкой хватки и трет запястье. Презрительно щурится.

\- Ладно. Но только при одном условии.

\- Каком же, дорогуша? - лицо Короля принимает уже знакомое доброжелательное выражение, словно этого разговора только что и не было. _Черт... этот парень..._ Циклонис вдруг качает головой и отворачивается. Нет, это слишком глупо. И по-детски наивно. - Не томи, принцесса. Время - не только деньги.

И тогда Циклонис произносит то, что дается ей с большим трудом.

\- Не бросай меня, - улыбка Короля медленно пропадает. - Не бросай меня, как сделал это Ас.


	24. опальная принцесса 03

\- Тут довольно интересно, ты не находишь?

Нельзя сказать о том, что квартира Мэри Джи была настолько ужасна: тут было множество самых различных предметов обихода, которые в Атмосе наверняка никто и в глаза не видел, например таинственное устройство, называющееся телевизором, и работающее по принципу проектора, только, собственно, без самого проектора. Смотря на живописную картинку на экране, Пайпер откровенно скучает по бодрому голосу Гайя Скалле и не понимает энтузиазма Джанко. Да, тут интересно. Но все это не может отвлечь ее от мыслей о местоположении и судьбе Эрроу и Финна, канувших в небытие. Она искренне боится, что судьба-чертовка не даст им больше свидеться. Они прожили всей эскадрильей почти год, тогда это казалось таким большим сроком... а сейчас - лишь промелькнувшим мгновением. Конечно, мальчишек Пайпер знала довольно давно, еще даже до основания "Штормовых Ястребов", но... именно **вместе** они были лишь год, жалкий год с атаки их игрушечного форта на Неверленде и знакомства с Джанко и Сторком. Пока девушка смотрит на очаровательное творение прогресса, техник команды копается на кухне - точнее в том маленьком закоулке в коридоре, где стоит холодильник. Кажется, даже не смотря на работу этого некоего Эдварда в цитадели, большие квартиры в этом городе не выдают, хотя оно и ясно - по пути в квартиру Мэри Джи Пайпер успела увидеть на улицах множество людей, наверное, из-за слишком большого перенаселения, тут никто не наделе слишком большими привилегиями. Ну, конечно, может кроме Дмитрия и людей его уровня. Хотя, наверное, он вообще живет рядом с императором - в этой огромной башне. Пайпер косится в окно и щурится, видя вдалеке основание цитадели. Сколько потребуется взрывчатых кристаллов, чтобы снести башню?

\- Па-а-айпер! - она резко вздрагивает, когда замечает рядом Джанко с тарелкой каких-то бисквитов руках. Видимо, у Мэри все же есть, чем поживится. Техник хлопает глазами. - Ты не хочешь? Мы довольно давно ели...

\- Вчера, ты хотел сказать? - горько усмехается Пайпер, вспоминая прыжок во времени. Ей все еще трудно поверить, что с помощью кристаллов и Уз возможно провернуть подобное... неужели она тоже может сделать так? Или же нет? Конечно это звучит несколько абсурдно и глупо, потому что Пайпер, даже вовсе не контролируя свои силы, ни разу не прыгала, в отличие от Мэри Джи. Может, у нее другие силы? Девушка украдкой смотрит на левую руку - ранее чудачка в шляпке говорила, что тут должны появиться какие-то опознавательные знаки этих самых сирен, но пока что рука чиста. В чем вообще проявляется это? Надо поинтересоваться у Мэри Джи. Она шумно вздыхает и берет один бисквит, благодарно кивая Джанко. - Ладно, спасибо. Я надеюсь, мы скоро закончим с поисками Эрроу, Финна и Циклонис, а потом вернемся домой. Это место мне не нравится.

\- Мне тоже!- поддерживает ее Джанко, ударяя кулаком по спинке дивана, из-за чего тот жалобно скрипит. - До сих пор не понимаю, как Циклонис смогла найти тут этот дурацкий кристалл, который она потом использовала для полета терры. И тот "замораживающий" во времени... - бровь Пайпер нервно дергается - а не замешана ли в этом Мэри Джи? Хотя нет. Нет. Мэри Джи прыгает во времени, а кристалл просто заставлял впадать в анабиоз. - Хотя, наверное, она просто украла его из какой-нибудь пещеры. Помнишь диктора на улице? Он говорил про какой-то Завод и лампочки. Наверное, то самое "электричество" вырабатывают именно на них.

Может быть, Джанко и прав. Пайпер лишь пожимает плечами - с момента прибытия на Дальнюю Сторону она потеряла свой статус самого образованного и всезнающего члена команды, потому что про Дальнюю Сторону она знала немного - лишь то, что здесь можно найти источник огромной силы. И сейчас ей кажется, что Циклонис промахнулась - тот паукообразный кристалл был похож на подобное, но им не являлся. А вот разговоры Мэри Джи про ту таинственную Промать... Она с Джанко резко оборачиваются, когда скрипит входная дверь - в квартиру вваливаются нервный Сторк и слишком довольная Мэри Джи, на ходу снимающая с себя туфли.

\- Я бы им не доверился, - ворчит пилот, ежась. - Эти Скай и Чаки... они слишком подозрительны. Особенно рыжий! Ты сама видела, что он сделал, когда я упомянул Циклонис! Да он ненормальный, и ты хочешь, чтобы я сотрудничал с ними?!

\- Зато они знают о местоположении вашего корабля, - замечает Мэри Джи, пожимая плечами. Пайпер и Джанко тут же вскакивают с мест - что она сказала? Некто знает о "Кондоре" и о том, куда его дел Донни? - О, мои бисквиты!.. Проматерь меня покарай, я готовила их для Эдварда. Ну ладно, вы детишки, он наверняка простит. Если сначала меня не придушит, - она громко и задорно смеется. Сторк лишь громко фыркает в ответ.

\- Вы что-то узнали?! - Пайпер в два прыжка оказывается около пилота и крепко хватает его за руку, Джанко подходит следом. Девушка трясет Сторка и смотрит ему прямо в глаза - если они вернут себе хотя бы "Кондор", то можно считать, что черная полоса закончилась. С их кораблем они легко смогут найти Финна, облетев всю Дальнюю Сторону за несколько часов, благо, по словам Мэри Джи, жили в Атласе лишь в двенадцати городах, если не считать мелких деревушек. Сторк, чуть медля, кивает.

\- Мэри Джи познакомила меня с двумя парнями, они тоже родом из Атмоса, - он кривит лицо. - В случае чего эти двое пообещали помочь. Правда... нет, я, конечно, сказал, что подумаю, но вряд ли мы станем принимать их помощь.

\- Почему? - Джанко искренне недоумевает и хмурит брови. - Они же такие же заложники ситуации, как и мы! Нужно объединяться с теми, кто хочет нам помочь, а ты избегаешь такого шанса! Тем более они знают что-то о "Кондоре"!

\- Парень, нет, - Сторк выдергивает руку из хватки Пайпер и успевает даже тихо пожаловаться на онемевшую руку себе под нос. - Нет, мы не будем заключать с ними сделку. Среди этих двоих есть бывший циклонианец, и он чуть не придушил меня, когда я рассказал ему про падение Циклонии. Судя по всему, они живут тут почти с того самого времени, как мы полетели на Атмосию для регистрации эскадры в первый раз. Почти год, хм. А этот идиот по имени Чаки все продолжает восхвалять свою маленькую ведьму.

\- Но... - Джанко пытается возразить. Пайпер задумывается о своей позиции - всего на мгновение, после чего занимает рациональную, по ее мнению, позицию. И это вовсе не сторона Джанко.

\- Враги остаются врагами даже после развала империи, - замечает девушка, и Сторк, стоя рядом с ней, важно кивает - наконец-то хоть кто-то согласился, что он прав. Джанко открывает рот, собираясь начать долгий нудный спор по этому поводу, Мэри Джи закатывает глаза - не только из-за нелюбви к подобной болтовне, но и из-за простого непонимания предмета обсуждения. "Циклония" для нее - мифическая родина Чаки и не более, с приездом этих детей она поняла лишь одно - это место у буквальном смысле рухнуло вниз, и, кажется, раньше это тоже была империя, как Атлас.

Но они не успевают даже начать спор - потому что дверь скрипит снова, и в этот раз явившийся в квартиру гость вовсе не так рад видеть эскадрилью и свою невесту. Сутулый парень с жидким коротким хвостом на затылке - как вы уже поняли, это Эдушка - делает несчастное лицо и проводит рукой по нему. Вдобавок ворчит - на местном непонятном языке.

\- vǝɓ qɯиdоʚɯɐн ɐvǝuɔʎ ǝжʎ ıqɯ ɐ 'qvǝɓɐɯиǹ ʚ ʁɔvиҺʎvɯо оɹvоɓɐнǝн wǝɔʚоɔ ʁ

\- Да ла-а-адно тебе, Эд! - Мэри Джи кидается на шею своему жениху и виснет на нем, как на ветке - парень, кажется, уже привык к подобным выходкам его невесты. - Эти ребята потеряли свой корабль из-за меня, да и не выгонять же их сейчас на улицу! Там темно, страшно, а еще Секретари бродят, - Пайпер остается лишь догадываться о том, кто же такие эти "Секретари". К ее удивлению, Сторк и Джанко все понимают - а значит, Мэри Джи говорит на атмосианском языке. Но поймет ли ее Эдвард? - А эти ребята - фольты! Ну ты и сам уже понял, не зря ж я на их языке все это время болтаю!

Эдвард, кажется, отлично понимает Мэри Джи (что очень сильно удивляет Пайпер), и кивает - он согласен уступить своей любимой на эту ночь, в конце концов гулять ночью по Ноябрю и правда не стоит. И не только из-за Секретарей. Пока он раздевается, девушка вспоминает о словах Мэри Джи, сказанных еще около Понедельника - Эдвард работает в цитадели, куда Дмитрий увез Эрроу! Он наверняка что-то знает о местоположении их рыцаря! Она спешит выяснить это у парня, но тот лишь озадаченно смотрит в ответ.

\- Прости, - он мнется. - Я, конечно, иногда пробегаю мимо карцеров, но никакого Эрроу не знаю и не видел. Может, он находится в другой части башни, где я не работаю. Правда, прости.

Пайпер не замечает хмурого взгляда Сторка, почувствовавшего ложь в этих словах. И очень, очень зря.

Ложатся спать они довольно скоро после прихода Эдварда, Пайпер ерзает на постеленном на полу матрасе, но старается не жаловаться - в конце концов, они тут нахлебники. Она с молчаливой завистью смотрит на лежащих на диване Мэр и Эда, и, если честно, в душе ей очень и очень завидно. И вовсе не из-за того, что они спят на кровати. Если бы не эта глупая оплошность, как приземление около Понедельника, то они могли бы проникнуть в поселение совсем тихо, и также оттуда исчезнуть, не привлекая внимание Дмитрия. А теперь Эрроу и Финн пропали, а их корабль неизвестно где. А ведь на "Кондоре" осталось все - одежда, еда, кристаллы. Абсолютно все. Пайпер отворачивается, когда видит, как Эдушка обнимает свою невесту. Слишком тяжело думать об этом. Об Эрроу.

\- Завтра я найду вам новый дом, может, попрошу поселить бесплатно, - раздается тихий голос Эдварда. - У меня есть одна хорошая знакомая, держащая мотель, Мэри Джи сказала, что сегодня вы... кто-то из вас был у опиумного бара? В общем, мотель находится именно там. Я поговорю с хозяйкой и распрощаюсь с вами, уж постите, но такую ораву мне не прокормить.

Утром они и правда идут в тот упомянутый опиумный бар, где Эдвард долго безуспешно бегает между столами и ищет кого-то, кажется, ту самую хозяйку, но женщина словно испаряется в воздухе. Сторк вспоминает о том, что вчера Мэри Джи здоровалась ту с кем-то - кажется, та персона за барной стойкой и была упомянутой хозяйкой. Возможно, Мэри Джи об этом даже говорила - он не помнит.

\- Ладно, черт с вами, проживете у нас еще один день, - Эдвард оказывается человеком мягким, а потому сдается быстро и уступает. Сторк оглядывается по сторонам - боится, что Чаки и Скай все еще тут и ждут его ответа, вспоминает даже про некую Принцессу, которую ждали те двое там, но так и не дождались. И даже поначалу не слышит оклик, доносящийся сбоку, впрочем, все равно не относящийся к пилоту - окликнули Эдварда. На атмосианском.

\- Эй! Эдушка, душа моя!

Мэри Джи, Эд и остатки эскадры синхронно поворачиваются и видят светловолосого парня в очках и рубашке, похожего на разносчика газет. Но он не так сильно интересует команду, в отличие от персоны, стоящей за ним и смотрящей на Ястребов злым взглядом. Не узнать ее слишком трудно.

Это Циклонис.


	25. опальная принцесса 04

Это Циклонис.

Это та девочка, которая была императрицей некогда огромнейшей и сильнейшей империи на этой планете. Это та девочка, которая владеет в совершенстве. Та девочка, которая предложила Пайпер когда-то перейти на ее сторону и править Атмосом вместе. Та императрица, уничтожившая империю своими же руками. Та девочка, которая убила единственного близкого себе человека. Она...

Пайпер считает, что не склонна к насилию, даже наоборот - она часто пыталась предотвратить попытки своих друзей поглумиться над поверженными противниками после столкновений с крейсерами Циклонии. Но сейчас у нее в голове что-то щелкает - что-то дает Пайпер понять, что она может придушить виновницу **всего** прямо здесь и сейчас голыми руками. Ей ничего не мешает. У Циклонис нет Аса. У Пайпер нет Эрроу. Ее никто не остановит. Их взгляды встречаются буквально на мгновение - тактик замечает в глазах своего врага смесь непонимания и чего-то еще... Что-то _больное_ , словно ей неприятно видеть Пайпер, Сторка и остальных. Словно воспоминания, которые воскрешает в памяти их присутствие, заставляют ее чувствовать себя очень некомфортно. Пайпер не понимает того, что Циклонис **сожалеет** об Асе. Пайпер не понимает Циклонис вообще. Они слишком разные - но в чем-то чересчур похожи. Тактик скалит зубы и делает шаг вперед, поднимая руки - она готова придушить императрицу прямо здесь и сейчас. Пойдя против Кодекса и плюнув на закон о запрете на убийство противника. Кодекс не работает на Дальней Стороне. _Она должна отомстить за Эрроу и Финна, ведь именно из-за этой недальновидной дуры они пропали._

Последующие мгновения Пайпер может вспомнить весьма смутно - кажется, она почти достает до шеи Циклонис, но что-то... или кто-то мешает. Она чувствует, как кто-то оттаскивает ее назад, не обращая внимания на то, что она истошно орет и царапает неизвестному руки, видит смешение презрения и страха в глазах императрицы павшего королевства и то, как она крепко хватает неизвестного человека в очках за руку и отходит ему за спину. Она видит осуждение в глазах неизвестного и чувствует, как нагреваются кристаллы в поясной сумке. Глубоко вздыхает. Ладно, надо прекращать. Она не должна показывать то, что чувствует на самом деле, при этих двоих. Тем более при Циклонис, из-за которой у них столько проблем. Незнакомец деловито поправляет очки и смотрит Пайпер прямо в глаза с долей недовольства и равнодушия. Девушке кажется, что она замечает промелькнувшую в его глазах тоску.

\- Прости, душа моя, но не сегодня. Может быть, лет через пять... десять, - он легонько хлопает Циклонис по плечу и как-то виновато улыбается, словно сболтнул лишнего. Сзади горестно вздыхает Эдвард, и Пайпер чувствует, как его... именно его хватка ослабевает. Она не знает, стоит ли ей извиняться за то, что она исцарапала ему руки, и потому просто молчит, смотря только на светловолосого парня. - Но если ты не прекратишь, то мне придется убить тебя. И, даже не смотря на то, что ты сирена, я не пожалею своих сил, - голос незнакомца звучит нарочито сладко и мягко, но за этими фальшивыми чувствами Пайпер чувствует настоящую сталь. Он пообещал. - Меня, кстати, зовут... не важно, вы можете называть меня Королем.

Пайпер думает о том, что это очень странное и глупое имя, но она, конечно же, понимает, что это лишь кличка, наверняка для прикрытия. Этот вывод она делает из тихого перешептывания Эдварда и Мэри Джи за спиной, которые обсуждают самодовольство этого парня, взявшего эту совершенно глупую и несуразную кличку. Но не ей судить людей, верно? Может, Король на самом деле потомок какой-нибудь ветви местной монархии, тогда он вполне себе может носить эту кличку! Эдушка кашляет в кулак и отвлекает Пайпер от раздумий, она наклоняет голову назад и смотрит на водителя. Он хитро щурится и качает пальцем.

\- qvоdоʞ 'ɯǝɓʎƍ ǝн оɹǝҺин оɹоɯє ɯо ņǝ, - замечает он и щелкает пальцем. Пайпер-то, в отличие от Сторка и Джанко, перекидывающихся непонимающими взглядами, прекрасно понимает речь молодого человека - но разве ей и правда ничего не будет от попытки убийства?.. Что-то тут определенно не так, либо Эд знает слишком много. Возможно, это даже как-то связано с силами сирены - наверное, Эдушка знает что-то об их силе от болтушки Мэри Джи. Но стоп, если это так, то выходит, что Мэри Джи... тоже ничего не будет от попытки убить ее? Это что, какое-то бессмертие? А у Циклонис оно тоже есть? Пайпер трясет головой, касаясь висков пальцами. Нет, ух, нет! Она слишком устала думать об этом! Надо просто спросить об этом у Мэри Джи. Чуть попозже. Когда тут не будет Циклонис.

\- Это, конечно, верно, - Король подмигивает Эдушке и указывает рукой на стол. Он, как истинный джентльмен, пропускает вперед Циклонис и усаживает ее на стул, после чего одаривается довольным благодарным взглядом бывшей принцессы. Пайпер эти взаимоотношения кажутся такими **странными** после того, что она видела в день падения Циклонии, она не понимает, почему Циклонис так быстро забыла об Асе и уже обзавелась новым слугой. И почему... откуда этот парень? Почему он говорит с ней так, будто давно ее знает? Они познакомились еще тогда, когда Циклонис украла паучий кристалл, вознесший ее терру в небо? Слишком много вопросов, хм. Пайпер присаживается рядом с Эдом и Мэри Джи и мельком смотрит на Короля. Ей кажется, что она уже видела этого человека, вот только где?.. Король не замечает ее взгляда и указывает пальцем на Эдушку. - Только помни про то, что ты должен сделать... со мной, да! Ты понимаешь, о чем я, верно?

Его голос звучит слишком жизнерадостно и весело, будто только что он не угрожал убить Пайпер. Но, если честно, она даже не боится его - слишком уж этот человек кажется ей безрассудным и рассеянным, совершенно неспособным на убийство. Она, конечно, не знает о том, что видела Циклонис в Мае. Эдвард глубоко вздыхает и многозначительно переглядывается с Мэри Джи.

\- Конечно я помню. Об этом трудно забыть. Тем более, если я этого не сделаю, то... лучше не знать, верно? - он нервно хихикает и быстро отводит взгляд в сторону, потирая плечо, словно ему совсем не хочется вспоминать о чем-то. Король медленно кивает. - Да и если я не захочу этого сделать, то за мной придет... Так, ладно, это уже наши дела, а не чужие, обсудим это потом наедине! - Эдвард ударяет кулаком по столу, но несильно, все же он человек мягкий. Король громко зевает, за что получает тычок в бок от Циклонис. Они смотрят друг на друга несколько секунд, и это выглядит весьма потешно - Циклонис выглядит злой и уставшей, а Король - слишком веселым и несерьезным. Он улыбается и трепет ее по волосам, что заставляет Сторка и Пайпер глубоко вдохнуть от удивления - и после такого он все еще жив?! У него какие-то льготы перед Циклонис?! - Ты надолго тут, Король?

\- Нет, - улыбка на мгновение пропадает с лица очкарика, и он разочарованно вздыхает, продолжая одним пальцем наматывать прядь волос Циклонис на палец. Она молча смотрит на это действие с выражением полного равнодушия на лице, будто ей все равно. Но раз она не откидывает его руку в сторону, то?.. - Мне нужно на север вместе со Скаем и Чаки. Атлас скоро начнет наступление на Июнь, ты знаешь? - он вскидывает одну бровь. - Нам нужно подготовиться к оккупации. Мы не должны дать Вадер взять нас врасплох.

\- Вряд ли Верховный Правитель не готова к подобному исходу событий... - меланхолично замечает Эдушка, кривя лицом. Последующий их разговор Пайпер слушает безо всякого интереса, а вот Сторк... пожалуй, ему хватило и лишь начала. Король упомянул Ская и Чаки, с которыми они виделись вчера. Значит ли это, что они знакомы? Нет, конечно, это **определенно** точно, но они, значит, партнеры? _Вчера они упоминали какую-то Принцессу, значит ли это, что..._ \- Сторк щурится и поправляет очки одним пальцем, внимательно смотря на Короля. Да, точно. Те двое говорили именно об этом светловолосом придурке. Он слегка вздрагивает, когда его локтем задевает Пайпер. Она ударяет кулаком по столу, прерывая разговор Эда и Короля, после чего указывает пальцем на вздрогнувшую от этого Мэри Джи.

\- К черту ваш Атлас и наступление, она обещала нам найти Эрроу! - Сторк с удивлением замечает, как вздрагивает Король и начинает рыскать взглядом по комнате. Видит, как хмурится Циклонис и поворачивается к своему напарнику. - Мы только из-за этого с тобой пошли, да, Мэри?!

\- О, значит, Эрроу **пропал**? - Пайпер вздрагивает и кривит лицо, когда слышит этот ехидный сладкий голосок Циклонис, не предвещающий ничего хорошего. Ну конечно, эти двое... Разве могут злейшие враги не терзать друг другу старые раны, когда есть для этого возможность? Особенно если это женщины. Нет, Сторк ничего не имеет против женщин, но... Сейчас один из тех случаев, подтверждающих, что только они способны молча ненавидеть друг друга. - Что ж, это было ожидаемо. Анархист получил по заслугам.

Она замолкает, когда видит многозначительный взгляд Короля, но делает это с таким видом, будто бы это одолжение. Впрочем, так оно, наверное, и есть - маленькую императрицу ничто не может исправить, разве что восемь лет весьма ужасной жизни на этой планете в ожидании чуда. Король кривит рот и зло фыркает.

\- Я не ожидал подобного от вас, небесных рыцарей, - Пайпер и Сторк переглядываются, не понимая, откуда этот тип знает о них. Неужели Циклонис рассказала? Но разве ей резон это делать? Их отношения не слишком доверительны, если посмотреть со стороны. Король трет переносицу, делая страдальческое выражение лица. - В смысле, вы так быстро разбрелись! Кто бы знал! Когда я наткнулся на вашего снайпера вчера, я сначала сильно удивился, но благо вспомнил о том, что мне говорила Оцелоточка, и сплавил его Каш...Каш... Черт бы побрал этого тупого работорговца с его сложным именем, проматерь его подери.

\- **ЧТО ТЫ СКАЗАЛ?!**

Пайпер теперь не уверена, что хорошо справляется с гневом. Она также не уверена, что душить людей - это хорошо, особенно если ты знаешь их всего пару минут, и этот человек просто упомянул твоего друга, которого, наверное, еще можно спасти, если пойти по следам упомянутого Королем человека. Но в одном Пайпер уверена - этот расфуфыренный павлин заслуживает крепкой пощечины, которую и получает, заставляя Короля удивленно охнуть, а Циклонис расхохотаться своим неприятным хриплым смехом. Она не чувствует сопротивления, и даже Эдвард не пытается ее остановить, словно придушить этого парня сейчас можно, и это будет даже законно! Она неохотно отпускает его ворот и с неудовольствием наблюдает за тем, как он поправляет его с громким смешком.

\- А ты импульсивней, чем я думал.

\- Ты упомянул приятеля, да? Финна? - Король не поворачивает голову и громко вздыхает, когда чувствует у себя за спиной новую персону, готовую посягнуть на его жизнь. Пайпер впервые видит Джанко в подобном настроении, и это, если честно, немного пугает. Сторк подходит к Королю следом - едва заметной тенью, он наклоняется к нему близко-близко, и их взгляды на мгновение встречаются. В тот момент Пайпер видит, что между ними мелькает какая-то искра, и отнюдь не та, которая ведет к чему-то прекрасному и доброму. Сторк отшатывается назад с выражением испуга на лице, будто увидел то, что не должен. Пайпер переводит взгляд на зеленые кошачьи глаза Короля. В чем же дело?..

\- Где Финн? - осторожно интересуется она, подходя к своим друзьям. Она берет Радарра на руки, боясь, что тот вцепится в глотку Королю, но животное сидит смирно, лишь тихо рычит и скалится. Циклонис смотрит на эту картину с явным весельем, Эдвард и Мэри Джи лишь озабоченно переглядываются, боясь новой стычки и очередной попытки удушения их старого знакомого. Король поднимает руки вверх и прикрывает глаза, демонстрируя, что он безоружен и полностью в их власти. А значит, он не собирается хитрить и ускользать от ответа. Что ж, хорошо.

\- Возможно, в Январе, - неохотно говорит блондин, поправляя очки мизинцем. - На торгах. Я не знаю, где в этот раз будет проходить черный рынок, но Кашим... да, проматерь моя, Кашим! Этого ублюдка зовут Кашим! - он деловито кашляет, когда вспоминает, что все еще отвечает о местонахождении снайпера. - Кашим обыкновенно ездит в Январь на торги, потому что именно там они легальны. У него, кажется, даже есть официальное разрешение от Змеиных близнецов на это. Вряд ли он будет ехать куда-то еще, лишь бы продать фольта. За таких как вы, кстати, на черном рынке много дают, - Король криво усмехается. - Некоторые даже платят, чтобы провести ночь с тем, кто родился на другой стороне планеты. Странные людишки, не правда ли?

Но Пайпер уже не слушает его. Она поворачивается спиной к Королю, даже не думая, насколько это необдуманно (впрочем, тот даже не собирается атаковать, лишь переглядываясь и улыбаясь Циклонис), и стучит пальцами по столу, призывая своих друзей ко вниманию. Радарр тихо скулит, заставляя остальных замолчать - как и в тот день, когда они обсуждали план атаки на Циклонию. Пайпер кажется это неправильным. Эти моменты, с какой-то стороны, похожи - они обсуждают важный план вместе, но здесь есть Циклонис, и это сильно портит всю атмосферу. И еще этот павлин по кличке Король...

\- Мы должны поехать в Январь, - твердо говорит девушка, внимательно разглядывая лица членов эскадры. - Спасти Финна. Это дело первостепенной важности... ну почти, я надеюсь, что Дмитрий ничего не сделает с Эрроу за эту пару дней, - Король, сидящий сзади, тихо усмехается и закатывает глаза, словно прекрасно знает о том, что командующий собирается сделать. Пайпер решает не обращать на него внимания. - Потом уже вернемся сюда, Сторк свяжется с этими двумя, среди которых есть упомянутый тобой циклонианец, найдем корабль и спасем Эрроу. И домой. В Атмос.

\- Без портала? - опасливо интересуется Сторк. Где-то сзади Циклонис удивленно спрашивает Короля о том, кто же такой тот циклонианец, о котором упомянула Пайпер, на что блондин долгой нудной тирадой рассказывает о Чаки. Пайпер глубоко вздыхает и кивком отвечает на вопрос пилота.

\- Да. Через Барьерные горы. У нас нет иного выхода, портал закрыт, а кое-кто вряд ли согласится открыть его повторно, я права? - Пайпер зло обменивается с Циклонис и кривит лицо, когда та с усмешкой на губах кивает, отмечая свое согласие. Впрочем, Пайпер знает еще кое-что - у Циклонис попросту нет кристалла для того, чтобы создать новые ворота на Атмос, так что есть только два пути: через космос и через горы, и пока что второй казался более реальным.

Но прекрасную затею Пайре опять рушат. И, к удивлению, делает это не только Циклонис, к ней подключаются Король, и, неожиданно, Сторк. Он опасливо ежится, смотря на своих соратников в этом вопросе, и тихо бормочет себе под нос, нервно перебирая руками.

\- Знаешь, я думаю, Эрроу в большей опасности, чем Финн. В конце концов вы сами слышали от Дмитрия, что с фольтами тут обращаются весьма... нехорошо, а значит, если потребуется, то он может и убить нашего капитана, - нервный смешок, Сторк отводит взгляд в сторону. - Так что, я думаю, для начала нужно освободить Эрроу. А потом уже гнаться за кораблем и за Финном, с ним вряд ли что-то случится на этих торгах в Январе. Я прав, Король? - мрачно усмехаясь, спрашивает он. Король с улыбкой кивает в ответ. За этими разговорами они не замечают недовольный взгляд Эда и бормотание о том, что лучше бы они сначала пошли за неким Финном, а не за рыжим, но никто, кроме Мэри Джи, не обращает на это внимания.

\- Может, нам стоит разделиться? - решает предложить Джанко, и Пайпер эта идея кажется весьма хорошей и интересной: если они сделают так, то смогут выручить и Финна, и Эрроу одновременно, после чего уже всей командой пойти за "Кондором". Впрочем, и у этого прекрасного плана находится изъян - и его вновь открывает Сторк, что, впрочем, нисколько не обижает Джанко. Пайпер тихо вздыхает - она, наверное, обиделась бы, если бы кто-то так тонко подметил ее ошибку. Ей нужно научиться этому неиссякаемому оптимизму у техника. Эй, он ведь хороший парень! Почему она не сделала этого раньше?

\- Нет, мы не сможем, - Сторк указывает на остатки эскадрильи и качает головой. - Не считая Радарра, нас всего трое, но даже если учитывать его, то тот, кто попадет с ним в команду, не сможет ничего толком сделать. Не обижайся, конечно, - зверь громко фыркает и демонстративно виляет хвостом. - Но ты не обладаешь речью, а это затрудняет положение. В общем, думаю, меня поняли, верно? Мы не сможем разделиться. Нас слишком мало. Дмитрий и этот человек по имени Кашим помогли нашим рядам резко поредеть.

\- Но в чем проблема? - вмешивается Король. Он со странной чрезмерно радостной улыбкой смотрит на Сторка, Пайпер и Джанко, переводя взгляд с одного на другого. Блондин наклоняется вперед, прямо в их маленький кружок, из-за чего чуть не падает вперед и не роняет очки на стол. Поправляя их одним пальцем, Король с жизнерадостной улыбкой продолжает. - Ваша Пайпер - сирена! С такими силами, как у нее, ей ничего не страшно! Да я бы, наверное, кучу народу убил, чтобы получить те возможности, которые доступны этой крошке!

Он не обращает внимания на недовольный вздох Циклонис за спиной и хлопает в ладоши, указывая на Пайпер пальцем. Та заметно морщится, когда он делает это - ей определенно не нравится подобный жест, как будто этот подозрительный парень что-то задумал. Нет, в смысле, он определенно что-то задумал, но в ее понимании это еще мрачнее и страшнее, чем в реальности.

\- Я все равно еду в Июнь следом за Чаки и Скаем, а по пути мы проедем мимо Января. Конечно, моя маленькая принцесса не будет рада такому отклонению от курса, но... - Король многозначительно смотрит на Циклонис и та морщится. - Я могу подбросить тебя, крошка, прямо до торгов. И даже помочь тебе там найти твоего друга, даже одолжу денег! Поверь, это огромная щедрость с моей стороны - я дам тебе специальную скидку, как фольту, и ты не будешь должна мне! Я редко когда проявляю подобное великодушие, - ворчит Король, переставая улыбаться. Он садится обратно к Циклонис и довольно смотрит на нее, на что бывшая императрица отвечает громким вздохом. О, этот дурак. Такими не рождаются - его специально создали, наверняка.

Пайпер не решается пойти на такую сделку. Она неуверенно смотрит на Короля в тот момент, когда он протягивает ей руку и спрашивает ее о решении, потому что... это слишком опасно! А если с ее друзьями что-то случится? Она и так потеряла целых двух друзей, а сейчас их эскадра крошится еще на более мелкие части. Король терзает "Штормовых Ястребов", сначала забирая Финна, а теперь и ее. Этот хитрый лис, кажется, знает о том, что неизвестно Пайпер. И это очень пугает.

\- Я...

\- Да не бойся, сахарок! - смеется Мэри Джи, смотря на нее с совершенно дикой глупой улыбкой. Она чем-то напоминает Короля в этот момент, но все же они улыбаются по-разному. Его улыбка - фальшивая, ее - искренняя, и из-за этого Пайпер кажется, что ей можно верить... хотя все равно сложно. Да и вы бы стали верить тому человеку, который прыгает во времени? Кстати о прыжках. - Если случится какой-нибудь шлак, то обращайся ко мне по радио! Я всегда могу прыгнуть назад во времени и изменить будущее! Это не так уж и сложно, в самом деле!

\- Мы справимся, - Сторк слабо улыбается. Джанко часто-часто кивает. - Вытащим Эрроу из этой беды самостоятельно, а ты спасай Финна. Вместе начнем - вместе закончим. Я, конечно, не очень хочу разделяться, учитывая предыдущий опыт с нашим капитаном, но ты-то поумней его будешь. Так что... - он нервно смеется. Пайпер широко улыбается пилоту и кивает.

Она пожимает руку Королю.


	26. опальная принцесса 05

Шесть лун кажутся яркими звездами в ночном небе, они светят прямо в окно и, если на них долго смотреть, ослепляют. В темноте раздается напряженный шепот Эдварда, сидящего под окном с листком бумаги и читающим что-то, он говорит, что это Промать следит за своими детьми, пока они спят. Если присмотреться, то темные пятна на лунах казались зрачками, и это даже как-то пугало. Особенно после того, как Эдвард с самым серьезным выражением лица отрывается от листочка и смотрит на Пайпер.

\- Промать существует. Это не легенда, когда ты поедешь в Январь, то увидишь множество руин тех далеких времен, когда она появилась. Промать... - он грызет ручку и громко ойкает когда та ломается под напором зубов. Откидывает откушенную часть в сторону, точнее даже выплевывает, после чего то темное и маленькое нечто с громким стуком катится в другую сторону, к дивану, на котором крепко спит Джанко в обнимку с Радарром. - Промать, она... Увидишь. Ладно. Увидишь!

Сегодня утром Пайпер уезжает в Январь вместе с Королем и Циклонис для того, чтобы найти Финна. Собраться в дальний путь ей помогает Мэри Джи - она громко шмыгает носом и каждый раз после этого трет нос, тихо жалуясь, что сейчас разбудит остальных из-за этого глупого насморка и слез. Она, кажется, действительно расстроена столь скорым прощанием с Пайпер, постоянно пытается всунуть ей в рюкзак что-то совершенно бесполезное, вроде испеченных дома пирожков, много говорит о самых разных вещах громким шепотом. Даже немного рассказывает о Короле - говорит, что она один раз прыгнула в прошлое и видела его в детстве. И это было несколько... странно. Больше она не говорит - говорит, что пообещала этому павлину молчать. Пайпер лишь усмехается, когда поправляет майку и хватает с рабочего стола черную беретку, так мило одолженную Мэри Джи на время этого путешествия. На головном уборе красуется значок с изображением месяца. Мэри Джи шепчет:

\- Это на удачу. Он часто помогал мне выбраться из самых различных передряг, - Пайпер кивает и аккуратно надевает беретку. Ей нравится этот значок, и она, пожалуй, даже оставит его себе на память о доброте Мэри Джи, если судьба не даст им больше встретиться. Громко всхлипнув, чудачка трет глаза и отворачивается. - Ой, не хочу я тебя отпускать, это же я виновата во всем этом, а теперь этот Король еще втиснулся, тебя неизвестно куда тащит...

\- Стой. Стой, Мэри Джи, - Пайпер хватает ее за руку и заглядывает в глаза, из-за чего хозяйка квартиры замолкает, громко всхлипнув перед этим. Из-под окна раздается раздраженный стон - Эдвард, наверное, считает все это глупым, за что и получает почти упакованным мылом по лицу. Пайпер отворачивается от супруга Мэри Джи и сжимает ее руку крепче. - Расскажи мне о силах сирен. Ты сирена, я сирена. Эд сказал, что мне ничего не будет, если Король попытается убить меня, что он имел ввиду?.. Я не буду в безопасности с этим типом, пока не пойму природу своих сил. Здесь есть какая-то закономерность?

Мэри Джи как-то слишком громко вздыхает, а из темноты под окно раздается сдавленный писк, будто Эдварду самому неприятно вспоминать о сила сирен и этих закономерностях. Ну оно, конечно, верно - проживая с той, кто не контролирует свои способности и создает ими множество проблем, он, наверное, уже устал от всех этих штучек. Мэри Джи осторожно снимает руку Пайпер со своей и отводит взгляд в сторону. Кажется, ей тоже не очень хочется говорить об этом, но она не может не рассказать. И это хорошо - Пайпер должна знать все, что может пригодиться ей в этом неимоверно увлекательном путешествии с Циклонис и тем павлином.

\- Всего сирен шесть. Было, будет и есть сейчас, наше число никогда не меняется, как только умирает одна, то тут же рождается другая, и так далее... - Мэри Джи косится на Пайпер и наклоняет голову набок. - С каждым новым поколением сирена становится сильнее в зависимости от того, чего достигла ее предшественница. Итак, всего сирен шесть... и каждая подчиняет свою собственную стихию... я не знаю, как это назвать. Сфера жизни? Мироздания? Мы контролируем что-то, что при веском желании может повлиять на само существование нашего мира. Существует шесть направлений, лично я являюсь сиреной... Будущего, - девушка прижимает руку к сердцу. - Контроль времени. Владение будущим, я могу возвращаться назад и менять события. Знаю о том, что было и что будет. К сожалению, ты сама видишь, что я не в совершенстве достигла этих знаний, а потому не могу видеть то, что будет, именно поэтому ваш снайпер остался в прошлом относительно нас.  
Есть еще пять направлений, и вместе с этим пять сирен. Первая из них, владеющая одной из самых мощных и опасных способностей, зовется сиреной Истоков. Она может создавать новые миры, альтернативные временные ветки, где все будет развиваться вне зависимости от того, как меняла изначальную ветку я. Создавать все из пустоты.  
Вторая из нас, владеющая второй по силе способностью - сирена Абсолюта. Она способна понемногу подчинять почти все способности сирен, кроме прыжков во времени и всех сил сирены Истоков. Знаешь, я знаю нынешнюю сирену Абсолюта, и она весьма... специфическая дамочка. Сильно символизирует свой аспект.  
Третья - не такая сильная, но определенно важная - сирена Жизни. Контроль над смертью, способность оживлять тех, кого, казалось бы, не вернуть, быстрейшая регенерация и практическое бессмертие... Страшные силы, если они оказались не в тех руках.  
Четвертая - сирена Грани или Пустоты, как называю ее я. Грань - это... вы, думаю, зовете это чем-то вроде загробного мира? - Мэри Джи чешет голову. - Не знаю, в самом деле, как это обозвать. Эта сирена способна находиться и в нашем мире, и в том одновременно, а еще она может создавать предметы из пустоты, только если их создание не поменяет что-то во вселенной слишком глобально, или если этого предмета еще не изобрели.  
Пятая, последняя из всех перечисленных, владеет весьма слабыми по сравнению с остальными сиренами, способностями - сирена Пространства способна перемещать себя и предметы туда, куда захочет, но перед этим ей нужно обязательно побывать в этом месте. Вкупе с сиреной Пустоты она может принести множество бед, и, знаешь? Я рада, что нынешняя сирена Пространства не знает сирену Пустоты! Хотя вряд ли бы они сделали что-то ужасное вместе, хотя обе, если честно, те еще неприятные особы!  
Говорят, что свои силы сирены получили от Проматери, когда та перезагрузила мир. Они должны стеречь ее покой и охранять мир от попыток повторной перезагрузки, которая закончится очень и очень плохо. Я не очень-то верю в это, но все возможно! Наши силы зависят от кристаллов, чем больше мы контактируем с ними, тем видней становятся наши татуировки, и тем сильнее способности. Главная проблема заключается в том, что сирены должны работать сообща, но в последнем поколении... да и в предпоследнем некоторые сирены рождались на Атмосе, и с которыми мы не могли связаться. Вот и вышло, что баланс нарушился. А потом... ну, что потом, то потом!

Кажется, Мэри Джи сболтнула лишнего. Она нервно смеется и оттягивает ворот своей непомерно огромной футболки с какой-то непонятной надписью на местном языке, которую Пайпер не может прочитать не только из-за незнания языка, но еще и из-за ее неразборчивости. Мэри Джи гладит Пайпер по руке, и это очень странно, но тактику кажется, что это из-за волнения - наконец-то все шесть сирен на Дальней Стороне. Мэри Джи, Пайпер, Циклонис... и еще три неизвестные. Интересно, а какие способности у Пайпер? У Циклонис?

\- Скажи, с тобой в последнее время не случалось каких-нибудь... странностей? - Мэри Джи кривится, когда произносит последнее слово. - Что-то необычное из-за кристаллов? Просто я могла бы сказать тебе о том, какие силы у тебя, но без побочных первых эффектов это довольно трудно сделать. Но Король, кажется, знает, хитрый он такой чурбан.

Пайпер замирает на мгновение, приподнимая брови - она вспоминает непонятную болезнь, поразившую ее в те два месяца, когда Атмос был оккупирован Циклонией, вспоминает слабость и страх умереть из-за этого. Вспоминает даже беспокойство команды по этому поводы и ее попытки успокоить их, что все хорошо, хотя **все было просто ужасно**. Она рассказывает об этом Мэри Джи, много и долго, с самыми мельчайшими подробностями, и во время этого монолога чудачка лишь задумчиво кивает, будто понимает о том, откуда растут ноги. Когда Пайпер заканчивает, Мэри Джи громко хлопает в ладоши, из-за чего спящие Сторк и Джанко вздрагивают - но не просыпаются.

\- Жизнь. Твой аспект. Ты сирена Жизни, - она прикрывает глаза и указывает пальцем на Пайпер, которая пытается переварить выданную ей информацию. И как, извините, ее болезнь и это вообще связаны? Циклонис слишком спокойно отнеслась к подобным метаморфозам, будто это норма... - Болезнь была проверкой перед раскрытием потенциала, ты ее успешно прошла. У тебя один из сложнейших аспектов для усвоения, но тебе удалось победить и подчинить его в тот момент, когда ты и твой Эрроу были на волоске от смерти, - Пайпер густо краснеет, когда слышит имя Эрроу и "твой" вместе. - Силы посчитали тебя достойной, что ж, вижу, они не ошиблись. Потому Эд и говорил, что тебя не убить, Король сказал ему о твоих способностях... видимо, - Мэри Джи косится в темноту под окном, но не слышит ничего в ответ. - Если ты научишься контролировать силы в совершенстве, то обретешь мощнейшую регенерацию, которая сможет вытащить тебя из самой большой беды, когда ты будешь почти убита.

Что ж, это... немного радует? Но лучше бы эта способность досталась Финну и Эрроу, учитывая то, что их жизни сейчас в опасности. Жаль, что нельзя помочь им на расстоянии своими силами... или можно? Проматерь, в этом мире так много неизведанного, и сиры сирены - только начало всего этого. Пайпер поднимает голову и устремляет взгляд в окно - ее многое ждет. И не только на пути в Январь.

\- Сирены Пространства и Будущего - одни из самых слабых, - бормочет Мэри Джи, и Пайпер пугается - если эта очаровательная чудачка со своими якобы "слабыми" силами способна прыгать во времени и менять будущее, то насколько же сильны все остальные, включая ее? Она опускает взгляд на свою руку и несколько раз сжимает и разжимает ее, вспоминая только что сказанные Мэри слова. Контроль над жизнь. Ужасные силы, если подумать. Страшные. И очень пугающие.

После этого они с Мэри Джи собираются довольно быстро - Пайпер уже надевает рюкзак на плечи и поправляет беретку перед зеркалом, когда как хозяйка квартиры будит Джанко, Сторка и Радарра, после чего отправляет своего мужа, уснувшего под окном, досыпать оставшиеся часы перед работой на диван. Пайпер разворачивается на каблуке и с улыбкой смотрит на своих товарищей, и, если честно, ей не очень хочется расставаться с ними. Она бросается в объятия к друзьям и зажмуривается, надеясь, что не плачет. Ей совершенно не хочется уходить, она хочет быть тут, с ними. Хочет вернуть Финна и Эрроу и уйти обратно на Атмос, где теперь спокойно и мирно. Они наконец закончили эту войну, но судьба подарила им такое ужасное приключение. Зачем?.. Лучше бы все это закончилось. И поскорей.

\- Я вернусь. Обязательно, - Пайпер сжимает руки Джанко и Сторка и уверенно смотрит им в глаза. Она берет Радарра на руки и крепко прижимает к себе - и не хочет отпускать, и он, кажется тоже. Идти куда-то в неизвестность, где будут только она, Циклонис и этот странный Король... нет. Ужасно. Но надо. Джанко тихо смеется.

\- Ты можешь взять его с собой, да, Радарр? - зверь активно кивает, всем своим видом показывая, что он готов разделить бремя путешествия за снайпером с Пайпер. Девушка тоже смеется - и уже веселее, потому что ей приятно от того, что друзья не хотят оставлять ее одну, и посылают того, кто, как кажется на первый взгляд, не может помочь разговорами. Но ведь Радарр - часть команды. Важная ее часть. Как и все они. - Мы обязательно тебя дождемся. Найдем Эрроу, а потом сбежим вместе назад домой! И отпразднуем все вместе со Старлинг, Сюзи Лу и занудой Харрьером!

Даже Сторк улыбается - одной из тех редких искренних улыбок. Пайпер еще раз обнимает их, крепче сжимает Радарра на руках и громко шмыгает носом, стараясь не плакать. А вот Мэри Джи даже не старается - сопит себе где-то в сторонке, стирает слезы кулаком и думает о том, как же это трагично и мило. Когда ребята скрываются за закрывшейся дверью, Пайпер глубоко вздыхает и поворачивает голову к Мэри Джи, которая выглядит весьма печальной.

\- Ну что, пойдем? - она пытается выдавить из себя улыбку. Мэри Джи, чуть помедлив, кивает. Они вместе идут вниз, выходят из дома и перебежками бегут до опиумного бара, где вчера видели Короля и Циклонис. Неких Секретарей они так и не встречают - Мэри Джи тихо бормочет себе под нос о том, что их, наверное, просто не впустили в город из-за силового поля, и _это очень хорошо для нас, к слову!_ Останавливаются они уже около здания, где видят две темные фигуры в тумане около непонятного агрегата, напоминающего очень широкий мотоцикл без колес. Кажется, он парит над землей. Одна из темных фигур машет Мэри Джи, и она опять громко всхлипывает, после чего крепко обнимает Пайпер.

\- Ты там, это, береги себя! А то я ж беспокоиться буду, это ж я виновата, ты прости меня, да? Да? - Пайпер смеется и кивает, стирая пальцами слезы с лица этой чудачки, и сейчас она искренне жалеет, что в самом начале их знакомства была очень зла на нее. Она просто жертва обстоятельств - а точнее, своих сил. Мэри Джи поджимает губы. - Важное я тебе рассказала, а теперь твой долг это все выполн-я-ять!

Они долго прощаются, и когда Мэри Джи останавливается в сторонке, Пайпер подходит к драндулету и его хозяевам - Королю и Циклонис.


	27. достойное наказание 01

Не смотря на свои явные причуды, Дельта оказалась весьма приятой в общении особой, которая не пыталась завалить его вопросами на своем языке без перевода их на жесты. Жестами, кстати, она с Финном последние часы и общалась - иначе не выходило, их языки слишком непохожи, и, кажется, она говорила на том же очень непонятном наречии, что и Дмитрий, в отличие от Кашима. Когда Дельта с самым серьезным видом стаскивает с Финна очки и надевает их на себя, делая при этом очень пафосное и глупое выражение лица, снайпер лишь усмехается - даже странно было подумать о том, что эта чудачка относилась к местной аристократии. Хотя одно только это странное платье с рюшами говорило об этом, нормальные люди в таком бы просто побоялись выйти из дома, но у высшего света тут, кажется, своя мода. Абсолютно ненормальная, к слову. Но что взять с другого мира?

Сейчас они сидят вместе с небольшой круглой вытянутой тубе, где, кажется, они будут жить все последующее время до того, как начнутся торги - Финн, припомнив слова Короля, предполагает, что их все же попытаются продать на торгах, и ладно-то сами торги, он как-нибудь сбежит, а вот расставаться с едва найденным новым приятелем было жалко - Дельта не пыталась побить его за всякие пошлые шуточки и намеки, ну, наверное, потому что в первую очередь просто не понимала. Но над всем остальным она весело смеялась, будто ей и правда нравится, и, разумеется, Финну это несомненно нравилось - угрюмая серьезная Пайпер не может даже сравниться с этой прекрасной и восхитительной Дельтой, у которой просто ветер в голове гуляет. Как и у Перри. Вот Перри, между прочим, очень крутая девчонка. Не зануда, как некоторые тактики. Дельта тоже классная, но даже лучше Перри - потому что... потому что... Дельта резко встает на ноги и ударяется головой о потолок, после чего начинает верещать, как белка. Кажется, это очевидно! Почему Дельта лучше Перри, разумеется!

Дельта машет рукой, призывая внимание Финна, и стаскивает с себя очки. Она делает недовольное выражение лица и трет рукой запястье правой руки, водит по нему пальцем, вырисовывая цифры, которые, к счастью, в этом мире совсем не отличаются от тех, что были в Атмосе. Наверное, следы тех дней, когда Дальняя Сторона и Атмос существовали вместе. Она указывает пальчиком на круглую дверь в конце тубы с маленьким прямоугольным окошечком, а потом вновь тычет в запястье, выводя цифры. Финн подозревает, что сейчас будут делать что-то, что связано с числами и руками, но что именно - понять не может. Дельта громко вздыхает - она-то прекрасно понимает всю абсурдность ситуации, потому что точно так же не может понять реплики Финна, ну, по крайней мере ему так кажется. За все их пребывание тут она почти ничего не сказала, за исключением своего имени и пары простых слов, предпочитая жесты словам, и это как-то удручало - у нее был забавный пищащий голос.

Пока Дельта продолжает объяснять что-то про запястье, Финн замечает у нее на левой руке небольшие темные полосы, выглядывающие из-под рукавов пышного порванного платья, он удивленно вскидывает бровь и хватает ее за правую руку, проводя руками по полосам. Татуировки. Кажется, не столь давнишние - очень уж четкие. Дельта хихикает, когда он берет ее за руку, но на немой вопрос о том, что же это такое, лишь пожимает плечами и озорно подмигивает, показывая, что она не имеет ни малейшего представления, впрочем, как и Финн. Снайпер усмехается в ответ и громко смеется - он даже удивлен, что способен найти в себе каплю оптимизма в подобной ситуации. Наверное, Пайпер все же права - он неисправимый оптимист и балабол. Ну и ладно, ему и с этим неплохо живется!

Но, впрочем, мирную болтовню жестами в тубе вскоре прерывает внезапно вернувшийся Кашим. При близком рассмотрении он кажется не слишком-то старым: Финн едва-едва даст ему семнадцать лет, ну или, по крайней мере, он слишком юно выглядит. Глаза у этого типа слишком серьезные и хмурые, а крестообразный шрам на скуле только добавляет мрачности и серьезности его персоне. Когда Финна и Дельту ведут куда-то по тесным грязным коридорам, которые не могут сравниться с чистенькой и стерильной тубой, снайпер замечает, что на этой базе все опасаются и стараются уйти от Кашима подальше, будто он очень страшный тип. За все их знакомство он показался Финну только чрезмерно пафосным и нагнетающим мрака на себя, тот же Король с его слишком добродушной улыбочкой и способностью угадывать мысли был куда более устрашающей персоной. Дельта своего мнения по этому поводу не высказывала - скакала сзади, широко раскрыв рот и глазея по сторонам. Тяжело было представить, как она вообще оказалась у работорговцев.

Кашим резко останавливается перед ржавой темной дверью с таким же маленьким прямоугольным окошком, как и на двери тубы. Первым внутрь комнаты толкают Финна - он и не слишком-то сопротивляется, потому что получить в нос от Кашима еще раз не хочет. Вопреки всем ожиданиям, внутри его поджидает сухенький старичок с узкими глазами и козлиной бородкой, которую едва-едва коснулась седина. Он жестом указывает Финну на стул перед собой и перед в руки небольшое устройство, напоминающее ручку. Снайпер хмурится - конечно, ему не слишком хочется доверять этому старичку, но когда сзади раздается угрожающий рык Кашима через маленькое окошко, блондин в одно мгновение оказывается перед старичком. Тот с деловым видом надевает очки и хватает Финна за правое запястье... и теперь, кажется, снайпер понимает, о чем пыталась сказать ему Дельта пару минут назад. Цифры, которые девушка так старательно выводила на руках, оказались татуировками, скорее всего их условными номерами. Старик делает это быстро и достаточно безболезненно, хотя **325** на запястье, выведенное каллиграфическим почерком, потом еще некоторое время неприятно ноет. Кашим тащит его обратно, не дожидаясь Дельты, и Финн опять не слишком сопротивляется - он даже сам немного удивлен такой пассивности в действиях, но, наверное, он в тайне понимает, что лучше Кашиму не перечить - ради собственной безопасности. Хочешь жить - умей вертеться!

Но до тубы они дойти не успевают - сзади, как вихрь, на Финна налетает ураган из розовых юбок и рюш, который при этом еще дико смеется и падает вместе со снайпером на пол, придавливая его своим весом. Сзади раздается шум, слышны чьи-то крики - кажется, Дельта вырвалась вперед, чтобы поскорей добраться до Финна и показать ему свою неимоверно красивую, по ее мнению, конечно, татуировку с числом **326**. Ее не волнует мнение Кашима и ворчание охранника из-за чего-то (из-за побега - очевидно же!), она тычет числом Финну в нос и громко смеется, не собираясь с него слезать.

Но счастье (а счастье ли?) продолжается недолго - охранник, от которого сбежала ранее Дельта, крепко хватает ее за плечо и рывком поднимает, притягивая к себе и собираясь дать пощечину. Финн и Кашим одновременно настораживаются и напрягаются - неизвестно, что послужило поводом для этого работорговцу, а вот Финн здраво начал опасаться за то, что сейчас чудаковатая Дельта выскажет этому человеку все, что о нем думает, после чего получит по заслугам. Но вместо этого происходит... Финн даже не знает, как это описать одним словом. Он просто молча в шоковом состоянии смотрит на то, как Дельта, одновременно с Кашимом, резко ударяют обидчика кулаками в живот, и все так же вместе отправляют его в полет и роняют на пол, после чего Дельта от себя добавляет сильный пинок несчастному поверженному охраннику в живот. _Ой-ей, туда ли я ввязался?_ \- классная Дельта сейчас кажется еще более классной, но в то же время немного пугающей - в конце концов, девочки в таких платьях не должны уметь драться на уровне небесных рыцарей. Родилась бы она в Атмосе - наверняка стала бы одной из них! _Ну или пошла бы к Циклонис,_ \- фыркает про себя Финн. Кашим недовольно фыркает и качает головой. Поворачивает голову к Дельте, которая смотрит на него с выражением полного безразличия на лице.

\- qɯɐuʎɯɔıqʚ ǝн ʁƍǝɯ vиɔоdu ǝж qvоdоʞ, - в ответ Дельта лишь отмахивается и тянет Финна за собой в сторону тубы, в которую стремительно залезает. Когда дверь за ними закрывается, она с громким вздохом откидывается назад, на полукруглую стенку, и закидывает руки за голову, будто унижение охранников для нее - самая обыкновенная вещь. Финн садится напротив нее, скрестив ноги по-турецки, и упирается руками в колени, закрывая глаза. Громко вздыхает - следом за Дельтой.

\- Нет, это все же не круто, когда девчонка лезет в бой, такие должны смотреть на то, как их защищает рыцарь, а не набивать морду парням! - Финн больше, чем уверен, что Дельта ни слова не поняла, но он сильно ошибается - девушка со свойственной ей глуповатой улыбкой хихикает и качает головой. И отвечает - на чистом, проматерь подери, атмосианском отвечает!

\- Да ладно, это еще нормально, а тот этот урод хотел мне личико попортить, - она не замечает шокированного взгляда Финна и того, как широко он открывает рот, понимая, что она прекрасно владеет его языком. Дельта трет подбородок и задумчиво смотрит по сторонам. - Посмел бы коснуться - сломала бы ему руку. Или палец. Да, палец! Их много, можно долго ломать!.. Эй, ты чего?

 _Ох небо меня подери!_ \- Финн закусывает губу и нервно отводит взгляд в сторону, сумбурно соображая. - _Получается, что она понимала все мои дурацкие пошлые шуточки, которые я тут говорил?! И все равно смеялась?! Черт, она хотя бы предупредила, я бы не вел себя подобным образом! Черт, черт, черт!_ Да, вот уж действительно неудобная ситуация. Дельта хихикает и прикрывает рот рукой, хитро смотря на Финна, но ничего не говоря.

\- Так, ладно. Ладно! - снайпер глубоко вздыхает и ударяет ладонями по коленям. - Это, в самом деле, очень и очень хорошо, что мы теперь можем говорить без всяких препятствий и барьеров! В смысле, не все передашь жестами, и это круто. Давай знакомиться заново, только нормально? - он протягивает удивленной Дельте руку для пожатия. - Меня зовут Финн, я самый крутой снайпер в Атмосе и еще небесный рыцарь!

\- Меня зовут Сигма Дельта, - она осторожно пожимает руку снайпера и делает надменное выражение лица. - Я наследница огромной корпорации по производству оружия "Сигма", ну, думаю, и так понятно, почему она так называется. Приятно познакомиться?

Они вместе громко смеются, дивясь глупости этого мероприятия. Ну что ж, зато теперь они хотя бы знают, кем являлись в прошлом, до Кашима, жизни! Финн с хитрой ухмылочкой кивком указывает на дверь тубы и щелкает пальцами.

\- Что ж, замечательно, мисс Сигма! Хочу сказать, что ваше знание моего языка очень поможет нам в кое-чем! - Дельта удивленно моргает и наклоняет голову набок, демонстрируя, что она ничего ровным счетом не поняла. Как знание языка может им помочь... в чем-то? - За все то время, пока мы были тут, я высмотрел слабую сторону местных дверей, и эта туба не является исключением! Я предлагаю, - он переходит на шепот. - Сбежать! А твое знание языка нам в этом поможет! В смысле, кто, как ни ты, будет связываться со встреченными нами жителями, не вызывая при этом подозрения из-за чужого языка?

Глаза Дельты загораются азартным огоньком, и она, схватив Финна за руку, долго и упорно трясет ее. Кажется, она согласна. Без слов.


	28. достойное наказание 02

Добыть у охранника электронный ключ оказалось проще паренной репы - уже через пару минут после обеда Финн и Дельта с деловитым видом рассматривают его в своей тубе, изучая, что куда нужно подключить, чтобы сломать дверь к чертям. Не смотря на первое впечатление нерушимости, тубы закрываются достаточно плохо, что дает снайперу без труда сломать дверь и и тихо открыть ее. Он уже говорил о своем детстве, когда нужно было воровать все, что можно только было, чтобы не умереть с голоду? Да? Ну тогда встречайте - еще одна побочная способность этого голодного времени - легкий взлом замков. Наверное, если бы не карьера небесного рыцаря, то из Финна вышел бы неплохой домушник. Но ладно, зачем думать о том, что было бы, нужно поразмышлять о приближающейся свободе и торжественному возвращению к эскадрилье в компании Дельты - она наверняка понравится Пайпер, потому что... девочка, да? Девочки всегда нравятся друг другу, вон, как Ларк-которая-оказалась-Циклонис. Но не важно, не в Ларк дело. Выпрыгнув из тубы и протянув руку Дельте, которая взяла ее с наиболее возможным пафосным лицом, которое можно было состроить, Финн тихо фыркает и усмехается - вот же показушница. Оглянувшись по сторонам и проверив, нет ли никого рядом, он тянет Дельту за собой в коридор, через который они пару раз ходили в местную столовую, где им давали ту отвратительную невкусную кашку, и где он увидел чуть ранее небольшую дырку в стене, в которую, при веском желании, можно было залезть и выползти наружу. По пути им никто не встречается - Финн даже не знает, считать ли это успехом, или же простым совпадением, но он не слишком задумывается по этому поводу и поскорей залезает в дырку, ведущую в вентиляцию. Дельта, предварительно оборвавшая свое огромное дурацкое платье еще в тубе, залезает следом за ним и тихо хихикает.

\- Как будто принцессу похищаешь, - шепчет она, и Финн тихо смеется вместе с ней. Пожалуй, да. Он - прекрасный принц, а Дельта - не менее прекрасная принцесса, и, наконец-то, главная роль досталась именно ему, а не Эрроу или Пайпер. Снайпер, конечно, сильно уважает своего капитана, но тот факт, что в центре событий всегда оказывается именно он, немного злит. И пусть эта злость - простая, детская и безобидная, Финн боится, что потом это перерастет во что-то большее. Может, с Асом когда-то было точно так же, а потом он предал Атмос. Сзади тихо фыркает Дельта - это заставляет Финна отбросить лишние мысли в сторону и ползти еще быстрее. Возможно, их побег уже заметили. Не слишком-то хотелось проверять, если честно.

Выход вентиляции был около небольшой кучи всяких пыльных мешков, и Финн, выпрыгнув первым, шумно приземляется на эту кучу и пару секунд глупо барахтается, пока не осознает, где он и почему вокруг пахнет старостью и еще чем-то противным. Оглянувшись, он прислушивается - внутри базы пока что тихо, а значит, можно бежать! И лучше как можно скорее - Финн поворачивает голову и смотрит на выпадающую из вентиляции Дельту и кидается к ней.

\- Пошли, пошли! Чем скорее доберемся до ближайшего населенного пункта, тем быстрее доедем до этой чертовой башни, а там найдем и Эрроу, и остальных! - Дельта недоуменно хлопает глазами, а Финн широко усмехается. - Моя эскадрилья! Они тебе точно понравятся, особенно Пайпер! Она хотя и зануда, но... все равно клевая!

Дельта, кажется, все равно ничего не понимает, но кивает и делает вид, будто ей точно-точно понравится эта некая Пайпер, и некая эскадра Финна уж тем более. Снайпер глупо улыбается и думает о том, как в скором будущем будет нежиться на терре Амазонии, не слыша больше нотаций Пайпер - конечно, ведь теперь ей будет, с кем почесать языком! Дельта! Парня совсем не волнует тот факт, что тут у нее останется дом и семья. Отец так точно - она уже упомянула о нем чуть ранее.

\- Мы пойдем через лес? - осведомляется Дельта, и резко останавливается перед рощей - недоверчиво смотрит на чащу. Финн не понимает подобной реакции и удивленно смотрит на девушку, но она качает головой. - Ты не знал?.. Ах да, ты же фольт. В лесу опасно, знаешь ли, - она хихикает. - Говорят, через леса ходят лишь идиоты и бесстрашные. Выбирай, кого мы изобразим.

\- Опасно? - Финн громко фыркает и отмахивается, вызывая недоумение у Дельты. - Не знаю, я где-то полдня шел по лесу до того, как наткнулся на Кашима, и ничего опасного там не заметил. Но мне пришлось выбросить мою жаренную утку ради более быстрого передвижения, и это немного удручает.

\- Наверное, ты просто удачлив. Может, нам повезет и в этот раз? - Дельта подмигивает Финну и хватает его за локоть - они забегают в чащу и начинают нестись сквозь кусты и деревья, и внутри это место кажется просто неописуемо красивым. Изумрудная трава, которая даже в полутьме была яркой и сочной, причудливые изгибы стволов, и, конечно, постепенно темнеющее зеленое небо - по сравнению с Атмосом все тут кажется таким восхитительным и прекрасным, что у Финна ненадолго захватывает дыхание. Удивительно, с их стычки с Кашином прошел всего лишь один день, еще вчера он только прибыл на Дальнюю Сторону... ну или позавчера. Или все таки вчера? К чему отнести прибытие ночью - к вечеру того дня, или ночи вчерашнего? Хотя, в общем-то, какая разница? Главное - успеть вытащить Эрроу из глубокой беды, потому что сейчас он один, кто находится не в лучших условиях, верно? Финн крепко сжимает руку Дельты и ускоряется, пытаясь все же не совсем обгонять темп девушки.

\- Ух, знаешь, я так рад, что ты говоришь со мной на одном языке, - шумно выдыхает он и оборачивается к Дельте. Та хитро улыбается в ответ и кивает. - В смысле, после того, как мы столкнулись с тем типом по имени Дмитрий, все пошло наперекосяк, - Дельта вскидывает бровь при упоминании имени командующего. - Эрроу пропал, потом эта странная девица, которая чихает и заставляет всех исчезать, оставляя меня один на один с прихвостнем этого самого Дмитрия... Но знаешь, что?

\- Что? - переспрашивает Дельта, перепрыгивая через корень дерева. Они продолжают бежать по лесу, не особо-то разбирая, куда лежит их путь. Главное - уйти подальше от Кашима, у работорговцев не найдешь счастья. Финн хмурится.

\- Если бы не это, я бы не встретил тебя! В смысле, ты одна из немногих девушек, которые не пытаются меня огреть чем-нибудь за мои шуточки, хотя ты все поняла. И это клево! Ты первая такая, и это чертовски круто! - девушка хихикает и прикрывает рот свободной рукой. Они все еще бегут. - Знаешь, тебе точно понравится моя эскадра! И не только Пайпер! Мы ведь, на Атмосе, были небесными рыцарями, и воевали против ведьмы Циклонис, которая пыталась захватить наш мир. И мы победили! Жаль, что пришлось следовать за ней сюда и ловить ее.

\- Вы были повстанцами? - Дельта ловко уклоняется от дерева и вновь возвращается к Финну, беря его за руку. Снайпер, чуть медля, кивает.

\- Почти! Только у нас была своя сторона, и мы действовали не из подполья. Ну кроме последних двух месяцев, когда эта Циклонис смогла при помощи огромного кристалла заставить парить терру, - в глазах Дельты мелькает живой интерес. - Но Пайпер молодец - освоила свои дурацкие Узы и вместе с Эрроу взорвала кристалл к чертям! Круто, да? - Финн с довольной ухмылкой поворачивает голову к Дельте, но не замечает на ее лице ожидаемого восторга. Девушка смотрит настороженно и опасливо.

\- Говоришь, Узы?..

\- Да, так их назвала Циклонис, - Финн чешет голову и непонимающе качает головой. - А что такое?

\- Хм... - девушка качает головой, но что-то, кажется, ее определенно беспокоит. Финн не понимает - это из-за запрета на кристаллы? Дельта удивлена, что кто-то может подчинять то, что запрещено? Может быть, может быть. Наконец, блондинка хмыкает и встряхивает головой. - Ладно, не важно. Поспешим! Кашим, наверное, уже отправился следом за нами на поиски! Мне не хотелось бы попасть к нему еще раз!

Они бегут дальше, но уже молча - испуганно прислушиваются к шумному лесу, но пока что не слышат воя собак и криков работорговцев, что может означать лишь две вещи: Кашим еще далеко, или же пока их пропажу не обнаружили. Но второе очень и очень маловероятно, а вот первое... да, наверное, работорговцы уже вышли на охоту по их следам. Нужно торопиться, Дельта права - угодить обратно в тубу не очень-то и хотелось. Финн тянет девушку за собой, и они все бегут и бегут, спотыкаясь о корни деревьев, которые с приходом ночной темноты становятся не так заметны в высокой изумрудной траве. На душе стах - а если их догонят? Что с ними сделают? Побег - это тебе не игры. Работорговцы - это тебе не приятели. Тут все закончится совсем не так, как могло это быть на Атмосе.

Наконец, впереди виднеется просвет, и Финн ускоряется, не обращая на недовольные возгласы Дельты - а вдруг там дорога или поселение? Это может спасти им жизнь, если Кашим и правда преследует их! Он делает рывок вперед и уже предвкушает то, как отдохнет после такого забега, но... к сожалению, это оказывается лишь лесная поляна. Впрочем, не простая - впереди них что-то шевелится, и это _что-то_ отдаленно напоминает человека. Издалека - неестественно выгнутая вниз шея, несколько лиц, вытянутых и совершенно не похожих на человеческие, три пары рук и массивные ноги. Существо резко поворачивается к появившимся на поляне подросткам и начинает трещать - как-то даже беззлобно и тихо, и Финн сначала даже расслабляется, что им не собираются причинять вред, но потом...

\- Осторожно! - Дельта сшибает Финна с ног и катится с ним по траве кувырком. Сразу за ее криком раздается странный шум, будто кто-то слишком сильно ударил кристаллическим лезвием о такое же, сразу после чего появляется яркая вспышка. Финн, спихнув с себя Дельту, с ужасом замечает, что на том месте, где он стоял только что, образовалась небольшая выжженная лунка. И осознание того, что Дельта только что спасла ему жизнь, очень медленно приходит ему на ум.

Это страшно. Это очень пугает - что-то страшное во тьме ночной пытается их убить, и, кажется, именно об этом его девушка и предупреждала до того, как они скрылись в лесу. В тот раз снайперу просто крупно повезло, что он не наткнулся на подобного монстра. Удивительно, но ведь если Кашим и остальные преследуют их (возможно), то значит, что ради наживы и товара они готовы рискнуть жизнями и явиться в лес, где обитает _нечто подобное_? Страх сковывает Финна, и он понимает, что ровно такой же ужас испытывал лишь один раз - когда увидел парящую в воздухе Циклонию.

Существо начинает трещать вновь, но в этот раз Финн не успевает сорваться с места - он уже предчувствует скорую смерть, когда пугающий фиолетовый луч света летит прямо в него, но пугается еще больше, когда перед ним встает абсолютно безоружная Дельта. Он хватается за голову и беззвучно кричит ей о том, чтобы она уходила. Если он по собственной глупости нарвался на Кашима и на этого зверя, то девушка не должна рисковать жизнью ради него. Финну кажется, что на мгновение он видит хитрую улыбку и подмигивание девушки, после чего происходит **что-то странное**.

Этот ужасающий громкий луч Дельта останавливает одной рукой, словно впитывает энергию в себя. Ее волосы начинают подниматься в воздух, словно игнорируя гравитацию, да и сама она начинает легонько отрываться от земли. Финн с ужасом и любопытством одновременно видит то, как маленькая светящаяся фигурка перенаправляет этот ужасающий луч света в в воздух, после чего небо отвечает на это громким раскатом грома. Приземляясь на землю, Дельта не медлит и создает в руках небольшой энергетический шарик, который начинает расти с каждой секундой, и, после нескольких мгновений, она направляет этот шарик точно в монстра. Творение Дельты ровно с таким же неприятным звуком, как и луч зверя, на огромной скорости врезается в тушу их противника и прожигает в нем дырку насквозь. Не дожидаясь окончания этой сцены, Дельта подбегает к монстру и отталкивается от земли; взмыв в воздух, она создает два шара в руках и направляет их в этот раз в оба лица чудовища.

То с громким стоном падает вниз. Дельта - следом за ним, она приземляется ровно на ноги, но, только коснувшись земли, словно лишается сил и падает на землю. Финн не медлит и вскакивает с травы - черт подери, это было круто! И страшно. Но по большей части круто. Он не понимает того, что только что сделала Дельта, но она, черт возьми, спасла ему жизнь! Падая на колени рядом с потерявшей сознание девушкой, Финн осторожно проводит рукой по лицу Дельты и облегченно выдыхает - она жива-здорова, но просто потеряла сознание. Оглянувшись по сторонам, Финн с ужасом осознает, что эта стычка отняла у них время, а вдалеке уже слышны голоса каких-то людей, и Кашима среди них... Снайпер берет Дельту на руки и хочет сделать шаг в сторону чащи - но не успевает.

Выстрел и пуля, пролетевшая в сантиметре от его уха, оповещают Финна о том, что он уже опоздал.


	29. достойное наказание 03

**[** _Тебя зовут Финн._  
 _Ты - снайпер величайшей из всех эскадрилий "Штормовые Ястребы"._  
 _Был когда-то._  
 _Кто ты сейчас?.._  
 _Хороший вопрос, в самом деле._ **]**

В глазах все плывет, а голова ужасно раскалывается, будто по ней ударили ломом, да таким тяжелым, что с трудом верится, что после этого она цела. Хотя, конечно, это лишь глупая метафора, и никакого лома не было. Наверное. Он не помнит - лишь что-то смутно о том, как на него накинулся разъяренный Кашим с ножом в руках, и как потом он видел горячие останки того монстра, которого одолела Дельта собственноручно. Оно горит очень ярко, и от него идет ароматный фиолетовый дым, уходящий вверх и растворяющийся далеко в темном изумрудном небе... Запах фиалок. Он чувствует его и сейчас - приятный, и даже непонятно, почему он появился именно сейчас. Во рту чувствуется что-то соленое и неприятное на вкус, будто железка - но сил выплюнуть нет. Сил вообще нет. Рот слегка-слегка приоткрывается, и Финн слышит собственный хрип - и в первые мгновения даже пугается этому. Он? Хрипит? Что произошло? Почему он видит испуганную до смерти Дельту? Она такая белая, что ее алые глаза кажутся ужасно яркими в этот момент. Красиво. Страшно. Будто она не человек.

Но разве люди могут делать то, что делала Дельта с тем странным монстром в лесу? Разве люди вообще способны на что-то подобное? Только, наверное, Пайпер и Циклонис. Получается, Дельта такая же, как и они? Она тоже владеет магией кристаллов? Именно поэтому она может разговаривать на языке Финна, как делала это Пайпер с Дмитрием? Финн морщится из-за резкой головной боли и жмурится. Он лежит на полу, он такой холодный и твердый, но _так хочется спать, что все равно_... Слышит над собой недовольный вопль... слишком знакомый. Грубый. Кашим, это он. Снайпер приоткрывает один глаз и с ужасом смотрит вверх.

\- ¡oıvоdоʞ ɐεɐvɹ ɐн ʁɔvɐuоu ɐɓɹоʞ 'ɯнǝwоw ɯоɯ ʚ ʎɓоƍоʚɔ vʁdǝɯоu ıqɯ 'ниʁεох ņоʚɯ ʁ ¿qɯɐɹǝƍɔ ǝƍǝɯ vʁvоʚεоu ǝmƍооʚ оɯʞ 'ʞонǝƍǝd ʚоɯdǝҺ

Злой Кашим - то еще зрелище. Он не слишком страшен в гневе, в конце концов, кого может напугать кричащий на него подросток лет семнадцати-восемнадцати? Да никого, ха! Но вот его взгляд... Дело, наверное, именно в нем - и в глазах. То, что видит перед собой Финн, эти, казалось бы, простые серые глаза, не могут принадлежать такому юнцу, как Кашим. Он видел уже многое. Наверное, его и юнцом-то уже и не назовешь - этот взгляд говорит о многом, возможно, он повидал куда больше, чем во время войны сам Финн. Он кривится и ударяет снайпера ногой в живот, не слишком заморачиваясь по поводу того, что перед ним подросток. Финн издает сдавленный крик и крепко сжимает зубы. Нет. Нет. Он не должен кричать, он небесный рыцарь. Черт подери, они победили Циклонию, почему этот Кашим... да почему он ВООБЩЕ здесь?! Финн краем уха слышит сдавленный крик Дельты, и, кажется, она просит остановить все это.

Кашим не слушает. Финн чувствует, как он ударяет его в живот еще и еще, словно это приносит работорговцу какое-то моральное удовольствие. Хищный полуоскал, блеск в глазах - Кашим раскрывает сейчас свою истинную сущность, и, для человека его возраста, это ужасно. Он резко накланяется вперед, близко-близко, и Финн чувствует его дыхание, чувствует его запах - пота и песка. Снайпер чувствует, как крепкие руки начинают резко сжимает его горло, и он задерживает дыхание, крепко сжимая зубы и смотря прямо в глаза Кашиму. Финн не сдастся. Финн - небесный рыцарь. Он будет терпеть до последнего, в конце концов, какая-то **жалкая псина вроде Кашима не смеет указывать ему, что делать, а что - нет.** Это определенно злит юношу, и тот, скрипнув зубами, резко разжимает зубы - Финн больно ударяется головой о пол и с победным взглядом смотрит на бессильного и злого, как сорвавшийся с цепи пес, Кашима. Он кривит рот и вдруг ухмыляется. С чего бы вдруг?..

Финну это не нравится. Не нравится и то, что Кашим хватает его за шиворот и рывком заставляет встать на ноги, тащит за собой (совсем недалеко, в этой же комнате) к какому-то стулу, куда буквально бросает снайпера. Мальчишка больно ударяется боком о металлический каркас и шипит, но работорговец не обращает на это внимания - он ремнями туго привязывает руки Финна к ручкам, а голову, не смотря на все попытки сопротивляться, крепко прикрепляет к плоскому твердому подголовнику. Финн пытается сопротивляться - елозит, не сидит спокойно на месте, он чует, что сейчас произойдет что-то очень страшное и ужасное, видит это по взгляды Дельты - она пытается вырваться, подобраться к нему, но ее крепко держат две шестерки Кашима. Сам работорговец не выдерживает этого движения и резко ударяет Финна по голове первым попавшимся под руку предметом - железной палкой, из-за чего снайпер на какое-то время почти лишается сознания - оно едва-едва теплится где-то на дне, и снайпер меланхолично наблюдает за тем, как Кашим достает какое-то устройство из чемодана, стоящего рядом со стулом. Оно пугает: на конце длинной палки прикреплено с помощью кучи креплений и проводов небольшое плоское кольцо, на котором крепятся небольшие острые железные коготки, сжимающиеся и разжимающиеся с каждой секундой. Финн широко распахивает глаза - он понимает, зачем это устройство нужно. Маленькое и круглое, оно подходит лишь для того, чтобы...

Лишить глаза.

Дельта вновь пытается вырваться - она кусает одного из охранников и почти вырывается из хватки второго, но тут за ее спиной не вовремя появляется Кашим все с той же палкой в руках - он ударяет ее по голове и равнодушно смотрит на то, как девушка с громким стоном падает на пол и больше не двигается. Финн дрожит - он чувствует свою вину за это. Но прежде всего его одолевает страх не за жизнь Дельты, а за свою. Потому что... Кашим хочет вылить всю свою злость за побег именно на него.

Работорговец рукой осторожно держит голову Финна и подносит устройство к его глазам. Дельта на миг поднимает голову, пытаясь увидеть, что же там происходит, но, наконец узрев, она тут же зажмуривается и отворачивается в сторону, болезненно скривившись - в этот момент комнату оглашает резкий болезненный крик, долгий и протяжный, и сейчас некогда бесстрашная Сигма Дельта понимает, что она действительно напугана.

\- ǝинɐεɐʞɐн ǝонņоɯɔоɓ оɯє, - доносится до нее голос Кашима.

**[**   
_достойное наказание_   
**]**

Маленькая чистая туба теперь кажется ему такой родной и уютной. В ней так хорошо - в ней тепло, в ней приглушен яркий свет, в ней тихо. В ней есть Дельта - грустно улыбающаяся Дельта, которая держит его голову на коленях и гладит по потному лбу, убирая прилипшие к нему волосы. Она не похожа на себя ту, которую Финн увидел в первый день их знакомства - это не та странная веселая девочка, сейчас она выглядит даже старше. Она склоняется над ним и касается его лба своим. Закрывает глаза, и снайпер вторит ей - сейчас ему не хочется думать, не хочется ни о чем спрашивать, не хочется даже **жить**. Он осторожно поднимает руку и касается левого глаза, чувствует там повязку - после этого его руку хватает Дельта и, качая головой, отводит ее в сторону. Снайпер рассеянно смотрит на девушку и слегка морщится. Она приподнимается над ним и заглядывает ему в глаза - серьезно и устало. Совсем не та Дельта. Как сильно изменилась она после... того, что было. Только что, или день назад - не важно. Все это не важно. После этого Дельта внезапно слабо улыбается и сникает.

Они понимают друг друга без слов.

**Это провал.**

Финн устало закрывает глаза.


	30. достойное наказание 04

Кучи кружевных юбок, миловидные девицы с выбеленными лицами и совершенно невообразимыми прическами, снующие туда-сюда, приторный запах пудры и косметики, шум и гам - подготовку к торгам можно описать этими словами, но оно того стоит. Торги - одни из самых лучших дней в Январе, они происходят всего лишь один раз в месяц, и каждый раз это больше похоже на представление, чем на настоящий рынок людскими жизнями. Мало кто из верховных чинов Января отказывает себе в удовольствии посетить подобное зрелище, когда десятки людей, чьи жизни сегодня будут выставлены на аукцион, будут стоять на подиумах, как статуи - белые, чистые и превосходные, это восхитительное и интересное зрелище, и, пожалуй, оно даже стоит того, чтобы его увидели, не смотря на отсутствие всякой морали в этих стенах. На фоне играет негромкая расслабляющая музыка, а девицы с белыми лицами и в пышных платьях порхают вокруг назначенных им рабов, которых они должны привести в порядок для торгов. Это очень важный день для работорговцев, и все должно идти по плану.

Финну тоже досталась миловидная румяная девушка в красивом черно-белом платье и с небольшой шляпкой на пышных кудрявых коротких волосах; она мило улыбается ему и тщательно машет какой-то белой семью по коже, скрывая синяки и порезы под слоями краски. До лица она не доходит - ее смущает повязка на глазу, которую она не смеет тронуть. Какими бы монстрами не были люди в этой среде, даже среди них находились неплохие личности, и снайперу кажется, что эта девушка - одна из них. Он равнодушно смотрит на нее пару секунд и поднимает глаза вверх - сейчас его не волнует почти ничего, он устал и хочет есть, и, пожалуй, если бы не снующий между рядами Кашим, то он бы оттолкнул яркую девицу в сторону и уснул бы на месте. Синяк под целым глазом выдает его - организм его был истощен, и пока Дельта сладко посапывала рядом с ним в тубе, он думал о том, что это событие что-то сломало в нем. Прежний энтузиазм и надежда на светлое будущее испарилась, оставив после себя лишь смирение и усталость. Он уже не верит в то, что сможет сбежать отсюда с Дельтой, не верит, что сможет познакомить ее с эскадрильей, да и не думает, что вообще когда-либо увидит их вообще. Уверенность Финна сломалась в тот момент, когда Кашим лишил его глаза. Конечно, трудно пережить такое, если тебе всего лишь четырнадцать лет. Кашим не рассчитал свою силу.

Он, кстати, стоит рядом - Финн замечает это краем глаза, когда юноша начинает что-то говорить яркой девушке, активно жестикулируя и указывая на глаз, а потом на мальчишку. Он смутно понимает, что тот требует плюнуть на повязку на глазу и продолжить подготовку к торгам, его-то, наверное, не волнует здоровье его товара, потому что скоро он от него избавится. Девица тихо скулит и испуганно кивает, ей, видимо, Кашим не нравится тоже - когда он уходит, она облегченно вздыхает и провожает его взглядом, после чего поворачивается к Финну и растеряно пожимает плечами - делать нечего, ей приказали выполнять ее работу. Она жестами просит Финна наклониться и касается его лица - снайпер чувствует, что у нее мягкая бархатная кожа, пахнущая клубникой. Девица весело подмигивает ему и показывает, что все будет хорошо. Она осторожно снимает повязку и задумчиво смотрит на вытекший глаз, после этого берет со своего маленького столика чистую тряпку и начинает вытирать сукровицу, держа вторую прохладную руку на щеке Финна. Это, конечно, не облегчает боль, но все равно помогает справиться. Когда она заканчивает, девица начинает делать что-то еще, и еще... но Финн не слишком сильно обращает внимания на это, потому что его резко начинает знобить, и единственное, о чем он сейчас думает, это попытка не потерять сознание.

Девушка скоро заканчивает и забинтовывает глаз чистой стерильной повязкой. Она берет со столика зеркало и подносит его к Финну, мило улыбаясь - а он видит в отражении лишь резко осунувшееся похудевшее лицо, и не узнает в этом человеке себя. Он пытается выдавить из себя подобие улыбки, и девушка тихо смеется, хватая снайпера за руку и таща его за собой к раковине с большой выемкой для шеи. Снайпера.... а может ли он сейчас себя так называть? Наверное, все же нет.

Финн закрывает глаза, когда девушка начинает мыть ему голову, он чувствует, как осторожно она приподнимает повязку сзади и также осторожно возвращает ее на место. _Она милая,_ \- думается ему. После встречи с Кашимом, Королем и Дмитрием, ему кажется, что в этом мире почти не осталось хороших людей, но потом он думает о Дельте, об этой девушке, да даже о Донни, который не стал убивать его и отпустил. Может, он сильно ошибается. А может, они лишь три светлых луча в этом темном царстве.

Они возвращаются обратно за ширму после мытья головы, и девушка сажает мальчишку на стул, она достает непонятное устройство, напоминающее пистолет, и, заметив его, Финн чуть не срывается с места - сходства с оружием Кашима слишком очевидны. Девушка тихо смеется и демонстрирует, что это самый обычный фен. Она сушит волосы мальчишки и тихо напевает себе под нос какую-то позитивную мелодию, и в этот короткий промежуток времени ему удается заснуть - ненадолго, но это дает результат - после того, как девушка легонько толкает его и будит, он не чувствует себя настолько отвратительно, как в самом начале.

Потом идет одежда. Белый, с иголочки, костюм почти сливается с набеленной кожей, и, посмотрев в зеркало, Финн удивляется, когда видит свой новый образ для торгов - совершенно белая кожа, такие же волосы, такая же одежда, кажется, на этом фоне выделаются только глаза. Девушка дополняет образ, надевая ему на шею небольшой черный ошейник с красной мигающей лампочкой внутри него - жестами она поясняет, что это для контроля поведения, и если Финн будет вести себя хорошо, то ничего не случится. Он выдавливает из себя подобие улыбки и как-то рассеянно думает о том, что, пожалуй, сейчас он выглядит даже клево.

После этого Кашим отправляет их на подиум, где они идут в два ряда: слева - мужчины, справа - женщины. Выйдя на сцену, он чуть не кривится, когда ему в глаза начинают бить яркие лампы, но помня предостережение стилиста, он старается поддержать равнодушное выражение лица и молча выходит вперед, следуя за каким-то неудачником, тоже попавшим сюда. Краем глаза он замечает Дельту - такую же белую, с таким же ошейником на шее. Она выглядит поистине прекрасно - открытое платье, верх которого выполнен в виде лепестка, струящийся низ. Ее короткие волосы собраны в какую-то невообразимую прическу, в которую вплетены ярко-красные цветы, под стать ее глазам. Горделивое выражение, с которым Дельта шагает по подиуму только подчеркивает ее красоту. Финн быстро отворачивается и останавливается, когда Кашим дает им знак. Товар замирает на подиуме и ждет, пока его рассмотрят потенциальные покупатели.

Помещение тут такое же белое и стерильное, как и туба. Снующие вокруг подиума люди определено принадлежат к высшим слоям: они богато одеты, да и не выглядят так, как Кашим или сам Финн - дико и несолидно. Помпезные одежды, заинтересованные лица и улыбки на устах. Эти люди... они ужасно не нравятся Финну, а потому он не смотрит на них, краем глаза наблюдая за Дельтой. Но его спокойствию настает конец в тот момент, когда к его знакомой подходит какая-то женщина. Она, наверное, тоже из высших слоев, но выглядит как-то не так пафосно и напыщенно: на ней надето красное шелковое платье с большим вырезом, такие же красные перчатки на руках. Ей, кажется, лет тридцать, по крайней мере старше она не выглядит. У покупательницы длинные, почти до колен, светлые волосы, острые черты лица, Финн замечает янтарные глаза, которые с интересом рассматривают Дельту. Дельта, кажется, тоже смотрит на покупательницу.

С ужасом понимая, что его единственную подругу тут могут купить, Финн резко разворачивается к ней и чувствует, как ошейник резко ударяет его током - со злостью посмотрев в сторону, он замечает на себе холодный взгляд Кашима, но сейчас Финну плевать хотелось на указы этого человека - он должен не дать Дельте ускользнуть от него. Попытку дотянуться до девушки, впрочем, замечает и светловолосая леди. Она встречается с мальчишкой взглядом и весело щурится, после чего щелкает пальцами - Кашим в мгновение ока подлетает к ней и вежливым голосом начинает о чем-то спрашивать, но женщина останавливает его и жестом указывает на Дельту и Финна. Сигма, слегка повернувшись к мальчишке, весело подмигивает ему.

Кашим, наверное, чует заработок, он говорит что-то еще, и покупательница достает из маленькой сумочки небольшую пластиковую карту голубой расцветки и с большой белой буквой Т на ней; работорговец улетучивается в мгновение ока, через некоторое время он возвращается и отдает карточку леди, начиная, кажется, благодарить ее. Дельта и Финн смотрят на это с жалостью и недоумением - вот, что деньги делают с людьми. Единственное, что понимает мальчишка из речи работорговца - то, что покупательницу зовут Анжеликой.

Кажется, он называет ее _госпожой Анж_.

 _От нее сбежать будет куда легче,_ \- угрюмо думает Финн, когда с Дельтой следует за их новой хозяйкой.


	31. фальшивка 01

\- Эй! Не игнорируй меня, я прекрасно помню, что ты меня прекрасно понимаешь! Эй? Эй! Ты вообще собираешься меня слушать, или я тупо буду сотрясать воздух?

Эрроу готов плюнуть на то, что если он попытается что-то сделать Дмитрию, тот опять заставит его испытать те же ощущения, что и в прошлый раз, когда он демонстрировал ту странную штуку в виде обруча. Готов - потому что уже несколько минут пытается добиться от командующего малейшего объяснения ситуации, но тот молчит, словно Эрроу рядом и вовсе нет. Что они решили с Верховным Правителем? Женщина решила оставить его в живых или приказала казнить? Или они посадят Эрроу в тюрьму за то, что он фольт? Командующий даже не поворачивает головы, и это чертовски злит мальчишку. Эрроу кривит лицо и тихо шипит себе под нос:

\- Ей богу, копия Аса...

\- Что ты сказал? - Дмитрий резко останавливается в коридоре, из-за чего Эрроу по инерции влетает в него и резко отскакивает назад, с опаской смотря на резко помрачневшего командующего. Этот вопрос был задан настолько ледяным тоном, что у рыцаря все внутри съежилось - словно Дмитрий прекрасно знает о том, кто такой Ас, и ему ужасно неприятно это сравнение. Нет, конечно, сравнение и правда ужасное, но этот человек об Асе вообще ничего знать не должен, в конце концов они командующие двух совершенно разных империй, принадлежащих совершенно разным мирам. Уничтожающим взглядом смотря на съежившегося Эрроу, Дмитрий слегка морщится и кривится в недоброй усмешке. - О, ты спрашивал, что я с тобой сделаю? Хороший вопрос. Убью, разумеется. Верховный Правитель, будь долгим ее век, поручила мне твою жизнь и судьбу, а лишний рот в цитадели мне не нужен. Будешь возражать? Попросишь госпожу Вольку тебя помиловать? - Дмитрий ухмыляется. - Вот незадача - ей нет до тебя дела! Ты ж безродный щенок, проматерь моя, да как она вообще тебя коснулась?

\- А ты, посмотрю, больно родовитый у нас, - огрызается Эрроу, не веря еще в угрозу смерти от руки мужчины. Дмитрий запрокидывает голову назад и смеется во весь голос, и рыцарь совершенно не понимает, что его так рассмешило.

\- Я? Не смеши меня, я такой же безродный, как и ты. У меня даже фамилии нет, как у местной аристократии, но я и не хочу ее брать - пусть эти собаки знают, кто я такой. Но в отличие от тебя, щенок, я долго и усердно работал, чтобы достичь звания командующего, - Дмитрий перестает смеяться и щурится, смотря куда-то вдаль. - Я использовал любые средства, и, как видишь, теперь я тут. Командую твоей жизнь. Точнее буду до определенного мнения - я уже говорил, что убью тебя? Да, стой, говорил. Но еще раз повторю.

Эрроу замирает на месте, и сейчас угроза убийства не кажется ему такой же шуточной, как в те моменты, когда ему грозился этим же самым Ас. Дмитрий, не смотря на схожесть с циклонианским командующим в общих чертах (они оба те еще подонки и неприятные личности), все равно разительно отличался от него: Аса не интересовала власть, и это было видно, он воевал только ради Циклонии, а вот Дмитрий явно наслаждается возможностью властвовать чужой жизнью. А значит, он не шутит - он убьет Эрроу. Та пытка с непонятным обручем была лишь детской игрой, сейчас командующий покажет все, на что способен. И... И...

Эрроу страшно? Должен ли небесный рыцарь вообще ощущать что-то вроде страха? Он - защитник неба, он - бравый воин и защитник мирных жителей, он не должен знать страха и смело смотреть в глаза смерти. Но на Атмосе враги были совершенно иными, они были слабее и не убивали - потому что разрушение скиммера в небе уже считалось смертью для человека - дорога-то одна, вниз. В Пустошь. И, если уж говорить на чистоту, в Атмосе Эрроу боялся всего два раза: во время финальной бойни, когда он чуть не был убит копьем лидера терры Уоллоп, и когда он стоял рядом с кристальной клеткой. А сейчас, кажется, страх стал для него нормой - потому что он боится повторить судьбу Аса, боится больше не встретить ребят, боится умереть... И это как-то странно ощущать, что ты, ранее весь из себя бесстрашный и смелый, вдруг стремительно бледнеешь и отшатываешься назад от довольного, как сытый кот, Дмитрия. Мальчишка медленно качает головой.

\- Я... Я не могу умереть, - Дмитрий театрально закатывает глаза. - Меня... меня ждут ребята. Эскадрилья, - Эрроу нервно бегает взглядом по коридору, не в силах смотреть на командующего. - Пайпер ждет. Я... я не могу умереть... Я...

Шлепок! В себя Эрроу приводит громкая пощечина от Дмитрия, который, кажется, просто устал от всей этой нервной болтовни. Пока рыцарь растеряно моргает, пытаясь осознать, что же только что произошло, и почему щека так горит, командующий раздраженно кривится и разминает руку, после чего переводит все такой же недовольный взгляд на Эрроу.

\- Ну что ты как баба заныл. Смирись уже. Я и так тебе руки освободил, идешь свободный, аки ветерок, что еще нужно для счастья перед смертью? - Дмитрий ведет плечом и разворачивается за месте, хватая Эрроу за руку и таща за собой вниз, наверное, к карцеру. - Да если б меня на другой половине планеты взял в плен какой-нибудь такой же восхитительный, как я, командующий, я был бы чертовски рад, что меня казнит не какая-то шваль в маске, а такой замечательный человек. А? Прекрасно же! - Дмитрий поворачивает голову и видит отрешенный взгляд Эрроу. - Опять начинаешь? Тряпка. Позор для небесных рыцарей, я-то думал, у вас сейчас там люди поинтересней будут.

Самомнения кому-то не занимать, определенно, и сквозь хаотичный поток мыслей о неминуемой гибели Эрроу желает ударить его по лицу, но не дать пощечину, как сделал это Дмитрий пару минут назад, а конкретно так врезать. Но мысли остаются лишь мыслями, и вскоре страх смерти вновь захлестывает мальчишку и уносит это желание далеко-далеко на волнах отчаяния. Они спускаются вниз, как и ожидалось - к карцеру. После того, как Дмитрий заводит Эрроу внутрь, они смотрят друг на друга пару минут совершенно молча, и лицо командующего в этот момент представляет непроницаемую равнодушную маску. Но именно он рушит это напряжение, внезапно усмехаясь.

\- Сдохнуть боишься, щенок? Даю тебе один вечер на молитвы Проматери, завтра утром жди меня в компании двух стражников - потащим тебя на виселицу. Э-эх, славные времена-а-а... - он закидывает руки за голову и громко хлопает дверью, после этого неспешно удаляясь прочь. - Найти бы еще Шарп и убить бы ее тоже - и было бы все превосходно.

Как только голос Дмитрия полностью смолкает, Эрроу срывается с места и начинает хаотично рыскать по камере, пытаясь найти выход или хотя бы лазейку - он пытается отковырять плиты от пола, толкает дверь и шарит руками по потолку, но все без толку. Эта комната герметична, плитка под ногами - лишь для красоты, а единственным выходом отсюда является закрытая дверь, которую вряд ли что-то сломает - уж слишком хорошо она сделана и крепко закрыта. Он слышит тихий свист и с ужасом понимает, что это он сам - чуть ли не скулит от испуга, потому что выхода, внезапно, _нет_ , и утром Дмитрий явится по его душу и вздернет на виселице. Ударив кулаком по двери, Эрроу отшатывается к стене и сползает по ней вниз, схватившись за волосы. Он обречен. Это конец. Он больше не увидит Пайпер, больше не увидит... в воспоминаниях всплывает образ из сна, тот светловолосый парень в очках, который говорил что-то о коррупции и возлюбленной. Если он знал о том, что Эрроу осталось жить совсем недолго, то почему он не предупредил? Решил поиграться?

Паника и истерика почти полностью овладевают им, но в последнюю минуту перед решением плюнуть на честь и банально разрыдаться дверь тихо открывается и в светлом проеме появляется знакомый долговязый силуэт, и это, к счастью, вовсе не Дмитрий - эту дурацкую кепку Эрроу узнает быстро. Новым гостем является Эдвард, и он как-то заговорщицки улыбается, что очень не нравится рыцарю. Оглянувшись по сторонам, Эдушка протягивает руку Эрроу и кивает.

\- Ну, пора.

\- Чего пора?.. - мальчишка не успевает задать вопрос, как Эд крепко хватает его за руку и тащит за собой по каким-то неизвестным доселе коридорам, ужасно узким и пыльным, словно ими пользовались только в крайних случаях, и большая часть служащих Верховного Правителя о них даже и не знала. Эд ничего не объясняет - лишь подмигивает и заговорщицки улыбается, словно сейчас случится что-то хорошее, и Эрроу, после всех этих неудач, начинает втайне надеяться на то, что эта шальная мысль окажется правдой, и Эдушка вытащит его из этой беды. Ведь везло же рыцарю раньше!.. Почему бы и сейчас не повезти? Это было бы весьма кстати, оказаться на плахе совершенно не хотелось, а все возможности были. На последующие вопросы Эдушка тоже не отвечает - он начинает говорить только тогда, когда они заходят в помещение, которое Эрроу опознает, как казармы.

Несколько застеленных коек в ряд, пустые тумбы и несколько больших окон, занавешенных зелено-голубыми занавесками с кисточками - по сравнению с академией Циклонии это место просто шикарно, и вовсе не в плане его восхитительности - все тут выглядит совсем недешево. Кажется, теперь Эрроу понимает, почему Дмитрий так рвался занять пост командующего. Если обычные солдаты живут в подобных условиях, то что можно сказать о командующих? Дмитрий, наверное, просто купается в роскоши. Эдвард быстро оглядывается по сторонам, облегченно выдыхает и кладет руки на плечи Эрроу - только сейчас рыцарь понимает, насколько их разница в росте велика, Эд был ростом чуть выше Аса, а того ну никак нельзя было назвать низким или хотя бы среднего роста. Водитель слегка хмурится.

\- Слушай, ты только не пугайся. Если Дмитрий - та еще сволочь, это не значит, что его подчиненные такие же. Я там, Донни, - он задумчиво смотрит на одну из застеленных кроватей. - Я прекрасно понимаю, что у тебя есть друзья, к которым тебе нужно вернуться, но... как бы тебе поточней сказать... фактически, вы, ребята, вторглись в наш мир. У вас военный корабль, у вас есть оружие. Все обоснования схватить вас у нас были, я не знаю, что там сейчас с твоими приятелями, которых Дмитрий приказал убить, потому что должен был сделать это Донни, а Донни... - Эд нечленораздельно мычит что-то себе под нос. - Он... в общем добрый парень. Так что я уверен, что они живы. И я прекрасно понимаю, что ты должен к ним вернуться, после чего вы отправитесь домой.

\- Сначала Циклонис, - хмурится Эрроу. Эдвард закатывает глаза и отмахивается.

\- Забе-е-ей ты на эту Циклонис, она тут долго не протянет - сам сказал, что она сирена, значит использует кристаллы, а значит, кто-нибудь ее скоро сдаст властям, после чего она попадет к нам. И к Дмитрию - а ты сам видишь, что бывает с теми, кто попадает к нему. Это тебе не Ганс или Ванда, которые еще могли пожалеть тебя, этот черт кровожаден до жути! - он тихо посмеивается. - В общем, ты понял. Сейчас тебе нужно найти своих друзей, но я без понятия, куда они делись. Так что лучше тебе поехать к гражданочке Шарп, которая уж наверняка поможет тебе отыскать друзей - благо связей у нее выше крыши.

\- Шарп? - Эрроу хмурится - это имя уже упоминал Дмитрий после того, как запер дверь. Эд с самым серьезным видом кивает и выпрямляется. Он задумчиво трет подбородок, словно размышляя о том, как бы получше объяснить о том, кто такая Шарп.

\- Ну... она лидер повстанцев, которые воюют против Верховного Правителя. У нее связи по всему северу, и она наверняка знает тех двух идиотов-фольтов, ты не прими на личный счет, но эти ребята и правда дураки, ну так вот, она наверняка их знает, а значит, легко поможет тебе отыскать твоих приятелей, если те уже сами на Шарп не вышли - говорят, те два умника шатаются в пределах Ноября. Идиоты, я же говорю! - Эд всплескивает руками. - За их головы дают кругленькие суммы, а они гуляют по столице! Я... я не знаю. Это у вас атмосианское, или чисто их?

Многозначительный угрюмый взгляд Эрроу работает лучше любого ответа, и Эдвард начинает тихо нервно смеяться, словно извиняясь за такую глупую шутку. Он трет затылок и смотрит куда-то в пол, перебегая взглядом от одной плитки к другой. Потом резко переводит взгляд на Эрроу.

\- Так ты... согласен?

\- У меня есть выбор? - Эрроу мысленно просчитывает возможности обмана и понимает, что это в любом случае лучше, чем попытка отыскать кого-то в одиночку в незнакомом чужом мире. Раз Шарп - лидер повстанцев, то она наверняка пойдет против местного закона по уничтожению фольтов, а значит, у Эрроу еще есть шанс выкрутиться и найти свою эскадру. Что ж, это лучше, чем ничего. Кажется удача начала к нему возвращаться, а Дмитрий был банальной проверкой на вшивость, которую Эрроу с треском провалил и запаниковал. - Но как мы туда попадем? Ты работаешь при дворе, а север... ну, он, наверное, далеко? Плюс опять же, ты работаешь при дворе, а Шарп повстанец...

\- Это не так важно, - Эдвард весело подмигивает Эрроу. - Я прекрасно знаю, куда дует ветер, а потому у меня дружественные отношения... не с самой Шарп, конечно, но с ее дружками и теми идиотами с севера. А через них мы на нее и выйдем. А вот путь на север не так уж и проблематичен, - он щелкает пальцами. - Верховный Правитель готовит генеральное наступление на Июнь. С ним и прорвемся.

 _Остается верить, что это сработает_ , - Эрроу пожимает руку Эдварду.


	32. фальшивка 02

С одной стороны это выглядит весьма и весьма забавно - серьезный Эдвард озирается по сторонам, словно дикий зверь, и, когда видит, что путь свободен, быстро-быстро идет с Эрроу, буквально таща его за руку за собой, дальше. Он сейчас не выглядит слишком уж важным человеком, хотя, как понял мальчишка из общения Эда и Дмитрия, этот парень занимает весьма немаленькую должность в цитадели, хотя и называет себя простым водителем. То ли это от природной скромности, то ли он и правда просто водитель, приобретший неплохие отношения с командующим и следом за ними такую власть - неизвестно, да и как-то не особо интересно - Эрроу сейчас боится наткнуться на Дмитрия, и это целиком и полностью занимает его мысли. Ему даже не стол важен факт того, куда именно его ведет Эдвард, потому что по своей натуре рыцарь - человек весьма доверчивый и открытый, и если в Атмосе он по глупости своей доверился Циклонис, отдавшей им опасный газ в контейнере, то Эдварду, буквально выкравшему его из лап смерти, он уж точно поверит. И пусть этот человек работает на Дмитрия, это не столь важно. Главное, что спас.

Наконец, они достигают нужной Эду точки - кабинета, и, кажется, он принадлежит именно ему, что само по себе удивительно - разве водителям дают подобные хоромы? Эрроу, впрочем, уже устает удивляться, а потому молча заходит в кабинет и останавливается посреди комнаты, внимательно осматривая ее. Маленький кабинет, заваленный кучей коробок с бумагами - если бы Эрроу был в квартире Эда, то понял бы, что они весьма схожи из-за бардака и атмосферы - что-то одинаковое чувствуется и тут и там, совершенно выделяющееся из ритма всей цитадели. Эдвард крепко закрывает дверь и запирает ее, после чего со вздохом облегчения поворачивается к рыцарю и серьезно на него смотрит, Эрроу отвечает ему недоуменным взглядом - и что теперь? Мало ли, что предпримет Дмитрий после такого наглого побега, да и что Эрроу даст тот факт, что скоро начнется наступление на север? Он не сможет втереться в ряды солдат, потому что не понимает местного языка совершенно. Да и Дмитрий сразу узнает его, если увидит. В общем, дело дрянь. Но Эдвард, кажется, не отчаивается.

Он подходит к рабочему столу и перетаскивает стул в середину комнаты, после чего насильно сажает Эрроу на него - тот, впрочем, и не сильно возражает, даже не смотря на сон сегодня ночью, его сильно шатает после знакомства с устройством Дмитрия, нервотрепки и паники из-за возможной смерти. Сам Эдвард садится на стол и скрещивает руки на груди. Он задумчиво смотрит на Эрроу и щурит глаза.

\- Нужно замаскироваться, - это, в принципе, очевидно, и Эрроу не возражает. Эд хмурится еще больше. - Сделаем с тобой вид, что ты мой глухонемой помощник, а потому не понимаешь ничего, что говорят остальные, и постоянно молчишь. Думаю, они купятся. Верховный Правитель, конечно, не попадет на эту удочку, - Эд закатывает глаза. - Но с ней мы вряд ли будем пересекаться, а вот с Дмитрием наверняка.

Эрроу сомневается, что даже хорошая маскировка поможет ему так ловко укрыться от Дмитрия, но раз Эдвард уверен, то ему можно верить. Именно он, в конце концов, а не мальчишка, работает с этим ужасным типом, и судя по их дружелюбному общению, они достаточно долго знают друг друга. Парень наклоняется назад и открывает ящик стола, откуда достает ножницы - ими он указывает на Эрроу и пару раз щелкает.

\- Пострижем тебя и покрасим.

\- Эй, эй! Нет! Никакого насилия над моего волосами! - вдруг злобно шипит Эрроу, хватаясь за голову. В голову сразу пробирается обидное воспоминание об Эргине и его колкой фразе о том, что _сделай что-нибудь со своими волосами._ Конечно же из-за яркого цвета волос в детстве у Эрроу было весьма много неприятностей, не сказать, что слишком больших, но все же они были, а теперь этот умник хочет остричь буквально часть его! Так не пойдет. Да и как с новой стрижкой и новым цветом волос его узнают другие? Нет, конечно, наверное его трудно будет не узнать, но сначала они помнутся и подумают о том, а не обманывает ли их этот странный тип? Эдвард многозначительно вскидывает брови вверх и молча усмехается, после чего поднимает руки вверх, дав понять, что волосы он, так уж и быть, не тронет. Убрав ножницы обратно в ящик, он спрыгивает со стола и подходит к шкафу, заваленному многочисленными картонными коробками, где долго и упорно ищет что-то. Наконец, находит - Эрроу с подозрением видит в руках у парня темно-русый парик. Если надеть его, наверное, волосы достанут до плеч?.. Важно, впрочем, не это. - Зачем тебе парик в коробке на работе?

Эдвард смеется, когда видит ужасно подозрительный взгляд рыцаря. Он запихивает все коробки обратно в шкаф и подходит к мальчишке, кидая ему парик, сам же в это время опять начинает рыться в столе, после чего выуживает оттуда очки в черной квадратной оправе. Крутя их на пальце, он продолжает улыбаться.

\- Это не мое, это моей невесты. Она как-то раз выступала на улице в качестве артиста, а потом забросила это дело. Квартирка у нас маленькая, девать вещи некуда, вот я и перетащил парочку коробок из дома сюда, и эту тоже. Вот, однако ж, пригодилось! - Эдвард довольно смотрит на Эрроу, натягивающего парик на голову и надевающего очки. Они встречаются после этого взглядами, и водитель с довольной усмешкой жестом указывает на маленькое зеркало около двери. - Полюбуйся. Тебя можно узнать только в том случае, если хорошо присмотреться.

\- Все равно не так хорошо, как хотелось бы, - Эрроу с сомнением рассматривает себя в зеркале и поправляет руками парик, дергая его то в одну, то в другую стороны. Он оглядывается. - А шапки у тебя какой-нибудь нет? Тогда было бы куда лучше.

Эдвард пожимает плечами и вновь подходит к коробкам, где начинает хаотично рыться, пока Эрроу смотрит на себя в зеркало и с тоской вспоминает, как они с Пайпер проникли в академию Снайпа, где тоже маскировались. Но там они использовали специальный кристалл, а здесь его, наверное, и не найдешь. Конечно парик, шапка и очки - не самая хорошая маскировка, но это все же лучше, чем ничего. Тем более когда сзади подкрадывается Эд, напяливая на мальчишку шапку с помпоном и длинными отложными наушниками. Когда Эрроу с криком отгоняет Эда от себя, он стягивает шапку с глаз и с отмечает, что шапка-то голубая, а еще на ней много странных белых узоров. Он лишь громко вздыхает - ладно, раз ничего другого не остается, то он будет ходить в таком нелепом виде. Эд хлопает его по плечу.

\- Да не бойся ты! Доберемся до севера, и ходи снова так, как хочешь! А тут тебя никто не раскроет, ну, может быть, кроме...

\- Верховного Правителя, - заканчивает Эрроу и закусывает губу. Он резко смотрит в сторону. - Дмитрий назвал ее госпожой Волькой... это ее фамилия? Или имя? Он говорил, что фамилии есть только у знати.

\- Правду говорил, - Эдвард чешет нос и кривится. - Ну да, фамилия. Вадер Волька, прекрасная и незаменимая. Она ж у нас уже лет эдак... дай-ка вспомнить, сколько ей... В общем со своих шести правит. Поэтому у нас тут такие драконовские законы против тех же кристаллов. Нет, не из-за возраста, - Эд нервно смеется, когда замечает непонимающий взгляд Эрроу. - Всю императорскую семью, кроме ее и двух ее старших сестриц прирезали повстанцы, а использовали они кристаллы. То есть представь - до этого был на них запрет, а тут еще эти чертовы революционеры. Я не знаю, что именно там произошло, это очень мутная история, но говорят наша императрица их своими силами убила, в шесть лет-то, и поставила закон о том, что использование камней теперь карается смертью. Раньше просто штрафы и прилюдные наказания были.

\- Своими силами?.. - Эрроу все еще не понимает. Он знает, что так могла сделать, например, Циклонис - у нее были для этого силы. Но разве Верховный Правитель может сотворить что-то подобное? В смысле, она не выглядела такой же злой, как Циклонис, да и раз она запретила кристаллы, то ими не пользуется, и соответственно...

\- Она же сирена. Они подчиняют кристаллы... - Эдвард говорит это так, словно силы его императрицы - вещь совершенно нормальная. Эрроу резко хмурится - получается, Верховная обладает такими же силами, как и Пайпер с Циклонис? - Хотя ты же знаешь, ну, о сиренах. Сам нам рассказывал об этой вашей принцессе павшей империи. Ты разве не видел у нее татуировки на левой руке? Признак всех сирен.

Эрроу лишь отрицательно качает головой. Он устало возвращается к стулу и садится на него, откидывая голову назад и смотря в потолок. Ему нужно все это обдумать. Вадер Волька - сирена? Она, наверное, именно поэтому и так быстро выяснила, что Эрроу вовсе и не владеет никакими силами. Представляет ли она угрозу для Пайпер?.. Возможно. Повстанцы, о которых говорил Эдвард, связаны с теми, что пытались убить Вадер? О, столько вопросов, и никаких ответов. Он устало стонет и хватает себя за голову. Еще эта шапка дурацкая, будь она проклята.

\- Ладно, парень, пора бы уже экипироваться полностью, - Эдвард исчезает из кабинета на некоторое время, оставляя Эрроу в полном одиночестве, а после возвращается с каким-то черным бумажным пакетом в руках. Он демонстрирует, что в нем лежит та самая синяя униформа, похожая на ту, которая была у Дмитрия. Всучив ее мальчишке, он так же вытаскивает из пакета парку черного цвета и горестно вздыхает. - Прости, твоего размера не было, она будет чуть великовата. Я, конечно, на глаз примерял, но она определенно велика тебе.

Когда Эрроу облачается в униформу целиком, он все же признает, что так его трудно узнать - правда он скорее похож на какого-то мальчишку на побегушках, нежели настоящего солдата, но вспомнив слова Эда о том, что он будет притворяться его помощником, мальчишка успокаивается. Он еще раз поправляет шапку и этот дурацкий парик - как бы это не было ужасно, но издалека его, наверное, можно принять за девушку. _Ну, это только в куртке!_ \- Эрроу хлопает себя по груди. - _Так-то меня вряд ли спутают. Надеюсь, что и так не спутают._

\- Теперь тебя зовут Валери, - Эдвард достает из стола какие-то бумаги и машет ими. - Дома сделаю фальшивые документы на тебя, а дальше будем ждать выхода империи на север, чтобы сплавить тебя Чаки и Скаю, тем самым фольтам. Помнишь, да? Ты глухонемой. Общайся только жестами... - парень разминает шею и вздыхает. - Ладно, я пойду домой. Поздно уже, Мэри, наверное, беспокоится. Или крушит там что-нибудь, я ее знаю.

\- Но мне негде ночевать, - внезапно понимает Эрроу, он резко оборачивается и смотрит на Эдварда, но перебивает его, когда тот начинает говорить. - Можно я пойду с тобой к тебе? Невеста вряд ли будет про...

\- **НЕТ,** \- Эрроу вздрагивает, когда Эдвард так резко обрывает его. Сейчас он не похож на себя тогдашнего, который был рядом с рыцарем буквально пару минут назад - куда делся тот парень с вечным нервным смехом, пытающийся помочь Эрроу? Такое ощущение, что дома у него было что-то страшное, что рыцарю нельзя было видеть ни в коем случае. - Нет, - уже мягче говорит он. - Прости, но моя невеста такая странная, что лучше вам не встречаться - еще почует в тебе фольта, а нам ведь это не надо?..

Эрроу не замечает осторожного взгляда Эдварда и рассеянно кивает. Облегченно выдохнув, когда мальчишка решает переночевать тут, в кабинете, водитель подходит к уже другому завалу ящиков и из-под него выгребает мягкое кресло, поясняя при этом, что оно, конечно, мягкое, но сам Эд отдает предпочтения обычным стульям.

\- На нем и поспишь, а плед ты и сам видишь, - Эдвард с довольным видом смотрит на кресло, словно пару минут назад и не злился вовсе из-за предложения Эрроу пойти к нему домой и переночевать там. Это, конечно, настораживает рыцаря, но он решает не спрашивать об этом, чтобы не злить Эдушку еще раз. Лучше уж переночевать здесь, хотя дома было бы куда безопаснее. - Ладно... Проматерь!

Он громко ругается, когда дверь в кабинет начинает дергаться. Мигом подлетев к ней, Эдвард распахивает ее и впускает какого-то человека внутрь, постоянно кланяясь при этом и бормоча какую-то чепуху на своем языке. Эрроу не понимает, что тут происходит, но когда Эд резко подбегает к нему и тоже заставляет поклониться, рыцарь начинает подозревать, что эта фигура еще более важная, чем тот же Дмитрий - ведь командующему Эдушка не кланялся. Мальчишка поднимает глаза и видит перед собой их гостя - и щурится, когда понимает, что он не выглядит так же высокомерно и важно, как тот же Дмитрий. Стоящий перед ними мужчина чуть старше сорока, у него смуглая кожа, темные волосы, зачесанные вбок, и аккуратно выбритая бородка (Эрроу даже не знает, что за фигура там изображена). Он не выглядит слишком солидно, и когда видит Эрроу, сам тоже сильно удивляется. В отличие от Дмитрия на лице этого человека проносится целый спектр эмоций, который заканчивается удивленным пожатием плеч. Одет он в ту же униформу, что и все (кроме Эдварда), правда верх снят и повязан на пояс, оставляя видимыми штаны на подтяжках. Они с Эдвардом о чем-то говорят, голос у этого незнакомца кажется Эрроу очень живым и хорошо показывающим характер этого человека - совершенно несерьезный и добродушный. Когда этот человек уходит, Эдвард громко выдыхает и произносит лишь одно:

\- Ганс Леффлер.

\- Кто?.. - Эрроу кривится, понимая, что Эдвард забывает о том, что говорит с фольтом. Тот активно жестикулирует и трет переносицу.

\- Ну, как его... Ледяной Правитель, один из высших людей в Атласе. Начальник Дмитрия, - Эрроу припоминает, что командующий вроде упоминал некого Ледяного Правителя в самый первый день их знакомства. - Личность весьма своеобразная и с какой-то стороны добродушная, но ты держись от него подальше - он тебя, как и Вадер, легко раскусит. Хотя, наверное, это потому, что они с Вадер вроде как интрижку крутят, - Эд тихо смеется и весело пихает Эрроу локтем в бок, тот тихо ойкает. - Ладно, парень, я правда уже пойду. Удачно тебе переночевать! Смотри не свались со стула, как я однажды, тут твердые полы!

Когда Эрроу остается в комнате один, он облегченно вздыхает и садится в мягкое кресло, закрывая глаза. Сегодня... сегодня много что произошло. Дмитрий, Верховный и Ледяной Правители, та вспышка. Слишком много для одного дня, он и сам не понимает, как раньше не заметил, что _смертельно устал_... Глаза сами слипаются, и Эрроу уже не сопротивляется сну - теперь-то уже можно. Он стаскивает с себя кроссовки, замену которым не нашел даже Эдвард, и которые совсем не вяжутся с униформой, забирается в кресло с ногами и поплотней укутывается в плед. Стаскивает с себя очки - остальное оставляет на всякий случай. Когда он заканчивает, то проваливается в сон моментально, но не видит там ничего - даже отголоски предыдущего сновидения с безликой женщиной. Лишь темнота, тишина и покой.

Но они не длятся долго - сквозь сон Эрроу слышит, как дверь в кабинет открывается, он открывает глаза и удивленно смотрит на входящего человека, не понимая, что Эдвард забыл тут в такой поздний час. Но как только он понимает, что это вовсе не Эдвард, мальчишка стремительно бледнеет.

Он видит перед собой не менее удивленного Ганса Леффлера.


	33. фальшивка 03

Поистине, немая сцена. Напуганный Эрроу, чуть не сваливающийся со стула и поспешно тянущийся за очками, удивленный и ничего не понимающий Ганс, попутно почесывающий свою чудную бородку... Чем может закончиться такая сцена? Эдвард ясно сказал - остерегайся Леффлера. Он может раскрыть тебя, он может сдать тебя Дмитрию, и тот закончит начатое дело и убьет тебя. А теперь выходит, что если ты с ним не поговоришь (попытаешься, точнее), то это вызовет еще больше подозрений. Сглотнув, мальчишка вскакивает со стула и осторожно отходит назад, все это время смотря на Ганса, который точно таким же взглядом рассматривает подростка и щурится. Пробормотав себе что-то под нос, Леффлер берет со стола какие-то бумаги, после чего обращается к Эрроу с вопросительной интонацией:

\- ʁɔvиҺноʞɐε ǝжʎ онʚɐɓ qнǝɓ ņиҺоƍɐd ¿vǝmоu ǝн оɯ-ņоwоɓ оɹǝҺ ıqɯ ɐ 'ņɐmʎvɔ, - рыцарь с ужасом понимает, что он ничего не понимает и решает применить план Эдварда в действии. Итак, ему нужно изобразить глухонемого, а значит нужно объяснить жестами, что Ганса он вроде как не слышит. Коснувшись ушей и языка, Эрроу скрещивает руки, демонстрируя, что говорить и слышать он не может, все это время он очень осторожно смотрит за реакцией мужчины. Что говорил по его поводу Эд? Добродушный? Может, он детей любит? Нет, в хорошем смысле, конечно, любит, пожалеет там и отстанет от него. _Черт, он сейчас имя спросит, а как я ему отвечу? Я ж местную письменность не знаю,_ \- Эрроу нервно закусывает губу и отводит взгляд в сторону. Вот попал, так попал. Хотя, конечно, Ганс куда лучше того же Дмитрия, который наверняка раскусил бы его на первой же минуте общения. И Эрроу с трудом верится в слова Эда о том, что Ганс больше разбирается в людях, чем командующий - хотя, конечно, тяжело судить о человеке, толком его не узнав. С первого взгляда Дмитрий тоже не казался таким нехорошим человеком. Ганс хмурится и вдруг начинает улыбаться, ударяя себя по лбу.

\- ¡ņоwǝнохʎvɹ ıqɯ оɯҺ 'wоɯ о vиdоʚоɹ ǝж ɓdɐʚɓє 'ɐɓ хɐ - Эрроу отводит взгляд в сторону и гадает о том, что же говорит этот человек. Кажется, он обрадовался чему-то, плюс ко всему упомянул имя Эдушки... - qɯинwоuɐε оɓɐн ˙иdǝvɐʚ vɐʚıqεɐн 'ʁɔɯǝжɐʞ 'ʁƍǝɯ но

Когда Ганс упоминает ненастоящее имя Эрроу, тот облегченно тихо вздыхает - что ж, значит, Эдвард предупредил Ледяного Правителя об этом, и выкручиваться из ситуации не придется. Это сильно облегчает ситуацию, хотя, конечно, все еще непонятно, что Леффлер потребует от него и захочет. Но он не выглядит слишком злым человеком, наоборот, именно добродушным, как его и описывал Эд. Мужчина задумчиво смотрит на рыцаря и, кажется, что-то обдумывает, и это совершенно не нравится мальчишке. Сейчас он бы с удовольствием продолжил бы спать в кресле.

Щелкнув пальцами, Ганс хватает со стола ручку и чистый лист, он рисует на нем кривой и косой домик и два карикатурных человечка, после чего демонстрирует это художество Эрроу, вызывая у того просто волну непонимания и неудержимое желание рассмеяться. Но Ганс, кажется, настроен серьезно - он указывает на маленького человека, после чего ручкой тычет в Эрроу, то же проделывает со вторым, но в этот раз указывает уже на себя. Он обводит две карикатуры в кружок и, ткнув в него, указывает на нарисованный домик. У Эрроу брови на лоб лезут - его в гости приглашают?

Ганс тихо смеется, видя удивление на лице мальчишки и кивает, еще раз указывая на нарисованный домик. Он выпрямляется и кладет ручку с листком обратно на стол, после чего делает шаг к двери, жестом приглашая Эрроу пойти за собой. Мальчишка мнется и качает головой, потом указывает на фотографию на столе - на ней изображены Эдвард и его странная женушка, но в данный момент рыцарь имеет ввиду только парня - мол, не пустит он. Ганс громко фыркает и отмахивается, он в мгновение ока подскакивает к Эрроу, и, крепко приобняв его за плечи (с их разницей в росте, Эрроу на голову ниже Ледяного Правителя), тащит за собой, болтая о чем-то и громко чмокая губами - кажется, он говорит о еде. В последний раз тоскливо взглянув на уютное кресло, рыцарь громко вздыхает - сегодня ему категорически не везет.

Квартира Ганса Леффлера с одной стороны оправдывает, а с другой - рушит все ожидания. Здесь роскошно - насколько должно быть в доме второго человека в государстве. Светлые стены, ненастоящие колонны, белые диваны с шелковой обивкой и кучей подушек, ужасно мягкий ковер, похожий на шкуру... Высокие потолки, большая люстра с кучей лампочек (это, наверное, то самое электричество, о котором говорил Дмитрий), даже что-то вроде проектора есть, только работающий отдельно! На журнальном столике стоит ваза с какими-то фруктами, и, глянув на них, Эрроу понимает, насколько же он _голоден_. Он не ел с предыдущего дня, весь этот день он пробегал сначала за Дмитрием, а потом за Эдвардом, а организм-то еды требует. Чувствуя усталость, голод и страх одновременно, он не понимает, что ему делать, и тупо стоит около ковра, шевеля босыми пальцами и не зная, можно ли ему наступать на такую роскошь или нет. Он слышит сзади смешок Ганса и поворачивается к нему, тот хлопает мальчишку по плечу и, закинув руки за голову, идет к креслу. _В точности, как Дмитрий,_ \- но Эрроу совсем не удивлен, увидев одинаковые привычки у начальника и подчиненного.

Неуверенно выдавив из себя улыбку, мальчишка стягивает с себя парку и вешает ее на вешалку в коридоре, которую приметил ранее. Шапку он не стягивает - не стоит рисковать, парик может съехать, и тогда уже не объяснишь, зачем был весь этот цирк. Ну, если Ганс пригласил его к себе домой, то можно и воспользоваться ситуацией полностью - пока мужчина при помощи странной коробки с кнопками листает каналы на неправильном проекторе, Эрроу осторожно садится на диван и хватает из вазочки что-то красное и напоминающее яблоко - он жадно вгрызается в него и с удовольствием чувствует, что голод отступает. Ух, наконец-то еда.

Приятный прием пищи прерывает внезапно выплывающая из ванной комнаты барышня в полотенце и с мокрой головой. В чертах ее лица есть что-то от Ганса, но в отличие от него у нее белая кожа, практически белые короткие волосы и очень яркие фиалковые глаза, пожалуй, как у Циклонис. Когда Эрроу видит ее, он моментально краснеет и быстро отворачивается в сторону - на самом деле боится, что это жена Ганса, и тот задаст ему трепку, если мальчишка будет слишком долго смотреть на эту неизвестную красивую барышню. Леффлер посмеивается - кажется, заметил. Когда барышня уплывает из комнаты, бросив мужчине пару реплик, тот поворачивается к Эрроу и тихо смеется. Мальчишка вскидывает бровь и кивком указывает в сторону, куда ушла девушка, после чего пальцами изображает сердце - спрашивает о том, не жена ли она ему? Или любовница. Ганс резко качает головой и хватает с журнального столика незаметную ранее фоторамку, где он держит на руках эту девушку - но еще маленькую, кажется, ей тут лет десять. _Значит, дочь._ Хотя Эрроу все равно не понимает, почему ей не досталось от отца во внешности ничего - ну, кроме пары еле заметных черт.

Потом она возвращается обратно - в красном шелковом халате, садится рядом с Эрроу и молча смотрит на экран, не обращая внимания на гостя. Ганс что-то говорит ей, называет ненастоящее имя Эрроу, зовет и ее - _Вандой_ и поднимается - уходит куда-то в неизвестном направлении, хотя мальчишка подозревает, что скрывается он на кухне - оттуда начинает вкусно пахнуть. Не решаясь взглянуть на дочь Ганса, Эрроу спешно натягивает шапку на глаза, но не успевает убрать руку - Ванда вдруг хватает мальчишку за запястье и взглядом впивается во что-то. Рыцарь с ужасом замирает на месте и смотрит на свою руку - громко вдыхает, когда видит, что рассматривает девушка синяк, оставшийся после тех дурацких креплений на руках, которые нацепил вчера Дмитрий. Она щурится и шипит себе под нос:

\- _Дмитрий..._ \- это чертовски пугает Эрроу, потому что Ванда может начать подозревать его в побеге из карцера. Но девушка вместо этого стаскивает с него верх униформы и остаться в одной тонкой черной кофте с закатанными рукавами, она сжимает запястье с синяком слишком крепко и мальчишка молча ойкает из-за этого - как не крути, а синяк-то болит. Это то ли пугает, то ли застает Ванду врасплох - она разжимает запястье и пару мгновений подозрительно смотрит на Эрроу, словно что-то подозревая. Потом, закрывая глаза и глубоко вдыхая, она трет лицо и вновь хватает его за руку - но более мягко. Ганс не возвращается, и Эрроу перестает что либо понимать.

Она, конечно же, видит синяки и мелкие царапины, оставшиеся после последнего боя у Циклонии. Их много, они еще не зажили и болят - и, наверное, для четырнадцати лет их даже слишком много, ведь половина из них так и не исчезнет, просто превратившись в рубцы. Ванда поднимает свои прекрасные фиалковые глаза и смотрит на Эрроу, после чего спрашивает что-то, упоминая Дмитрия.

Он не отвечает, не понимая, что она говорит. Она спрашивает еще раз, и третий, и начинает злиться, когда в ответ слышит лишь тишину. До крика, впрочем, не доходит - из кухни выходит Ганс с тарелкой бутербродов в руке.

\- оʞmıqнvоɔ 'ņоwǝнохʎvɹ ǝж но

\- ¿ņоwǝн ˙˙˙охʎvɹ - Ванда опускает взгляд вниз, будто что-то понимая. Она косится на Ганса и кривится. - ¿иdǝvɐʚ ¿vɐʚεɐн оɹǝ ıqɯ ʞɐʞ ¿нǝvǝɯиdεоɓоu ɐʞmиҺqvɐw ɯоɯє оɯҺ 'ʁɔɯǝжɐʞ ǝн ǝƍǝɯ ¡иdɯоwɔоu 'ǝqɯɔʁuɐε ɐн иʞʁниɔ иɯє ˙ʁиdɯиwɓ ıqɓǝvɔ оɯє

О, как она близка к истине! Ганс лишь пожимает плечами, и они начинают разговаривать о чем-то, настолько далеком и непонятном для Эрроу, что тот полностью отвлекается от их разговоров и откидывается на спинку дивана. На нег за мгновение накатывается все - усталость за предыдущие дни, из-за той паники и страха, усталость из-за голода. Все тело болит и ноет, и черт его разберет, что осталось после Циклонии, а что появилось из-за нервов. Он просто _смертельно устал_ , оно и не мудрено - он всего лишь мальчишка. Последние два... или три месяца они только и делали, что занимались дезертирством в Циклонии, убегали от ее псов и скрывались, и в эти дни нормально не спал никто. Но в Атмосе за то время все равно было легче- в отличие от Аса с Циклонис, местные относятся к нему совсем иначе - особенно Дмитрий. Эрроу зевает - и это замечает Ганс. Он понимающе кивает и шепчет Ванде о чем-то, та убегает и возвращается с одеялом, которое с ну очень скептическим видом отдает Эрроу. Тот не сопротивляется - нет ни сил, ни желания, он хочет спать, а ему помогают - зачем же отказываться? Ледяной Правитель шутливо козыряет ему на прощание и уходит вместе с дочерью, выключив свет.

Эрроу засыпает очень быстро.

В коридоре Ганс и Ванда останавливаются, девушка неодобрительно смотрит на темную гостиную и кривится, после чего поворачивается к отцу с недовольным видом.

\- Мне кажется, он тот самый, о котором сегодня говорил в кафетерии Дмитрий. Сбежавший-то, - девушка скрещивает руки на груди. - И синяки такие же, какие были у всех тех, кто прошел через руки нашего глубоко уважаемого друга, - последнее она говорит с явным сарказмом, кажется, Дмитрий ей не сильно-то нравится. - Зачем ты притащил его сюда? А вдруг это и правда он?

\- Не о чем беспокоится, голубушка, - Ганс подмигивает дочери и ласково улыбается. - Это Валери, помощник Эдварда. Последний мне сам об этом сегодня сказал, еще и показал - я не думаю, что такой хороший друг командующего будет так сильно портить ему репутацию, крадя заключенного. Тем более, это же Эдушка - спокойный тихий парень. Ну что ты так взъелась на несчастного подростка? Может, он у Шарп в плену был, а она методы похуже Дмитрия порой использует.

Ванда громко фыркает, все еще не веря в это, и уходит к себе в комнату, еще раз бросив неодобрительный взгляд на гостиную. Ганс остается в прихожей и долго задумчиво смотрит на виднеющийся в темноте силуэт дивана, на котором спит гость. Он улыбается и весело щурится.

_Фольт, да? Что за игру ты затеял, Эд?_


	34. фальшивка 04

Громкий вздох, он открывает глаза и видит над собой незнакомый белый потолок, что поначалу запутывает еще больше, особенно после такого-то сна - там была опять _она_ , та безликая женщина с длинными светлыми волосами, которая пыталась коснуться его. Так. Так. Та-а-ак... Ладно! Что вчера произошло? Эрроу кривится и усиленно потирает виски, поочередно восстанавливая события вчерашнего дня в памяти. Дмитрий, Верховный Правитель, опять Дмитрий, Эдвард, Ганс, та красивая девушка по имени Ванда... да, точно! Ледяной Правитель пригласил его к себе домой, где разрешил съесть пару яблок и уснуть! Отлично. Его память все еще в порядке после той терапии с ободком, или что это было, Дмитрия. Впрочем, облегчение от того, что все более-менее нормально, длится недолго - Эрроу чувствует, как что-то трогает его за руку, причем что-то мокрое и неприятное... Он вскрикивает и резко отдергивает руку, садясь на диване и с ужасом смотря на то, как...

... на него, как на настоящего идиота, смотрит Ванда. Она сидит на корточках перед диваном и с легкой иронией смотрит на мальчишку, демонстрируя ему йод и ватку - кажется, теперь понятно, что же это было. Эрроу переводит взгляд на многочисленные ссадины и хмурится, когда видит, что мазала Ванда именно их. _Ого, с чего такая доброжелательность?_ \- он нервно стучит пальцами по дивану и, чуть помедлив, кивает, пытаясь изобразить благодарность - кто знает, как немые вообще его изображают, он-то, к счастью, не такой. Чуть не начав бормотать себе всякие глупости под нос, он хватает с дивана верх униформы, вскакивает и, одевая его на ходу, подбегает к зеркалу, где с повторным облегчением видит, что за ночь шапка и парик не съехали. Удивительно, что он не почувствовал во сне очков, видимо, все дело в усталости. Поправив шапку, парик и очки, он, громко вздохнув, бодрым шагом идет к вешалке, где висит его куртка, хотя в это время на его лице только желание поскорей смотаться отсюда - он боится, что Ванда начнет подозревать его в связи с Дмитрием, как вчера. Он натягивает куртку и поспешно, оглядываясь по пути назад, идет к двери, но дойти не успевает - дверь вдруг раскрывается и на пороге, с мнимыми фанфарами и неизменным пафосом, появляется до боли знакомая фигура с зализанными назад волосами - сам господин командующий Дмитрий собственной персоной!

По инерции Эрроу влетает в командующего и, еле сдержав крик, моментально отскакивает в сторону, с ужасом смотря на свой самый страшный кошмар наяву. Дмитрий здесь! Он вычислил его, он нашел его, сейчас он убьет его, и прощай эскадра и планы на помощь от фольтов с севера, _о нет, о нет, о нет..._ От лицезрения лица Дмитрия, который, кажется, не обратил даже должного внимания на мальчишку, лишь тихо фыркнув и пробормотав себе что-то про назойливых детей (на своем родном языке, разумеется), рыцаря отвлекает маячащий за спиной начальника Эдвард, который подзывает мальчишку к себе. Только оказавшись рядом с ним, Эрроу облегченно вздыхает и хватается за сердце - ух, вот это марафон. Еще бы чуть-чуть, и Дмитрий бы посмотрел ему в глаза, а там и узнал бы - моментально. Но, кажется, командующий не заметил - по крайней мере так кажется самому Эрроу, не заметившему недовольный взгляд Дмитрия на себе и на Эдварде. Когда к командующему выходит Ванда, мужчина широко улыбается. Конечно же этот разговор остался совершенно неясным для Эрроу, но, впрочем, о его содержании легко было догадаться по выражениям лиц и интонациям.

\- Привет, куколка! - мужчина широко усмехается и, опершись на косяк двери, наклоняется к миниатюрной девушке, смотрящей на Дмитрия с презрением во взгляде. Она щурится и скалится в ответ.

\- Постыдился бы, у самого жена и дочь имеются, а все за юбками гоняешься. Или наскучила тебе твоя дорогуша? - Ванда театрально закатывает глаза и громко фыркает. - Уйди, пожалуйста. Если тебе нужен отец, то я могу его позвать.

\- А что такого плохого в наслаждении юной красотой? - Дмитрий тянет руку к лицу Ванды, но получает смачную пощечину, которая, кажется, на несколько секунд выводит его из спокойного состояния - он выглядит удивленным, словно не ожидал подобного от Вандочки. Девушка скалится еще больше и показывает, что в следующий раз она заедет не рукой и не по щеке. - О, какая же ты злая, куколка. Ну ладно, да, позови Ганса, мне надо обговорить с ним пару деталей.

\- По поводу сбежавшего мальчишки? - усмехается Ванда, косясь на Эрроу и Эдварда. Она делает это совсем недолго, и, возможно, командующий замечает ее взгляд - но виду не подает. Дмитрий прикрывает глаза и ухмыляется, он качает головой и шумно выдыхает, из-за чего Ванда морщится еще больше.

\- Не только, куколка. Но из-за этого тоже.

Впрочем, продолжение этого разговора Эдвард и Эрроу уже не застают - они покидают Дмитрия и Ванду, оставляя их наедине, а сами уходят на улицу, которая показалась Эрроу не только странным, страшным и удивительным местом, но и просто новым миром. На Атмосе такого не было - он с удивлением идет за Эдвардом, рассматривая высокие дома с кучей окон, узкие дороги в несколько рядом, кучу людей вокруг. Они все спешат, копошатся, и из-за них становится так тесно, что трудно выдохнуть. Множество ярких вывесок, куча плакатов с изображением Верховного Правителя, призывающие пойти в армию (по крайней мере такой вывод парень сделал из ее позы и солдат под ее профилем), автомобили, шум, голоса... Атмос по сравнению с одним лишь этим городом целиком и полностью казался тихим и спокойным местом. По радио вещал какой-то странный бодрый мужской голос, и, как перевел Эдвард, он призывал идти работать на Завод для поставки энергии в Ноябрь. Эдвард добродушно улыбается, когда видит ошарашенность Эрроу, он подходит к одному из окон в здании, над которым висит какая-то яркая надпись, осторожно стучится и наклоняется, когда то открывается. Возвращается он уже с какими-то теплыми булками в руках, одну из которых отдает рыцарю. Тот подозрительно смотрит на еду, хотя живот требует съесть ее без всякой задней мысли.

\- Не волнуйся, это простой пирожок. Просто я успел созвониться с Гансом сегодня утром, он пожаловался мне, что я не кормлю подчиненных, представляешь? - он весело смеется и засовывает пирожок целиком в рот. - Знаешь, я сначала жутко испугался, когда он позвонил мне, уже подумал, что он раскрыл нас. Но... кажется, нет. Ну а если и раскрыл, то явно решил, что делать ничего не будет. Хороший человек, не правда ли?

\- А если он выжидает? - Эрроу откусывает кусок от пирожка и недовольно смотрит на Эдварда. Тот задумчиво потирает подбородок и медленно, чуть застопорившись в начале, качает головой. - Он может сказать Верховному Правителю, но не подать знака нам. Так будет куда лучше для внезапности.

\- Ты хорошо разбираешься в таких вещах, я посмотрю, - Эрроу закатывает глаза, и Эд усмехается. - Но Ганс не из таких. Просто поверь, я так долго с ним работаю, что прекрасно знаю все его... заморочки, скажем. Плюс он никогда не пригласил бы подозреваемого к себе домой, где у него дочь. Ты думаешь, он настолько рисковый? Ха! Не шути так, _Валери,_ \- Эрроу вскидывает бровь, видя, как подмигивает ему Эдвард. - Ганс просто хороший парень, который удивился, увидев тебя у меня в кабинете. Ничего такого.

\- Остается поверить тебе на слова, - ворчит Эрроу себе под нос и вновь следует за Эдвардом. Сейчас, конечно, был бы идеальный момент для побега - вокруг них толпа, мальчишка легко затеряется в ней, но что-то подсказывает ему, что лучше этого не делать - скорее всего попытка обернется провалом для него самого, ведь ни языка, ни местной географии он не знает. А Эдвард уже согласился ему помочь, плюс, кажется, он действительно не замышляет ничего плохого.

Впрочем их мирный путь по прямой траектории длится недолго - Эдвард тихо ругается себе под нос и резко хватает Эрроу за руку, заворачивая за угол. Они сворачивают в какой-то пустой переулок, где парень тащит мальчишку все дальше и дальше от оживленной улице, ведя его какими-то закоулками. Эрроу тут же настораживается - что же такого увидел там Эдвард, что решил сбежать? Тот словно читает мысли мальчишки и спешно сбивчиво поясняет:

\- Жена моя там. Я же утром дома был, ходил с ней в одно место... Она там с этим крашенным придурком в очках разговаривала, - Эрроу весело фыркает, не представляя себе, как Эдвард может о ком-то так говорить. Он же, вроде, добрый парень. Если не ходить к нему в гости, конечно. - А сейчас она шатается по улице со своей странной подружкой-сиреной. У нее не все дома, знаешь ли? - Эд крутит пальцем у виска. - Что у сирены, что у моей женушки. Хотя у Мэри Джи, конечно, шарики за ролики заехали больше. Но так надо, - важно заканчивает он. Эрроу весело щурится.

\- Как будто вы в театре играете. Надо, надо...

\- Все может быть, - отвечает Эдвард, не поворачивая головы. Они вновь выходят на одну из улиц, правда менее людную, чем предыдущая. Идут дальше, и, наконец, Эрроу видит перед собой ворота цитадели, пронизывающей небеса своим пиком. Он шумно вдыхает, когда видит как высоко уходит эта башня, и сильно удивляется тому, как же простые люди смогли ее построить. Это же невозможно без какой-то особой техники! Однако долго любоваться на нее ему не дают - Эд затаскивает его внутрь двора, здоровается со стражниками и тащит к невзрачной двери в стене через весь двор, где Эрроу краем глаза видит стройные ряды солдат в синей, такой же, как у него, униформе и в фуражках. _А у меня такой нет..._ \- Эрроу придерживает шапку на голове и скрывается с Эдвардом в темных коридорах.

Они на лифтах и по лестницам добираются до светлого уютного места со стенами цвета кофе, большими окнами и, как иронично, кофейным и чайным запахами, смешивающимися с ароматом свежих булочек. Внутри живота мальчишки все болезненно скрутилось - есть хотелось, а есть было нельзя - этот кафетерий, наверное, был только для высокопоставленных лиц. Эдвард, поправив кепку, подошел к тумбе с автоматом и взял из стопочки две кружки. Подставив их под машину, он нажал две кнопки и устало вздохнул, когда та загудела, оповестив о начале работы.

\- Что стоишь? - Эд недовольно косится в сторону и видит там доброжелательное выражение лица его очередного приятеля - Доннальда Карабоцаса, которого Эрроу уже встречал раньше. Конечно же для мальчишки их разговор остался загадкой, впрочем, там есть пара интересных деталей. Ну или не очень. Донни усмехается и берет из общей стопки бутерброд с рыбой и откусывает кусок, он огорченно морщится. - Слышал, да? Про мобилизацию? Опять на Июнь пойдем, опять к повстанцам. Надоело.

\- Зато платят много, согласись, - Эдвард вскидывает бровь и берет готовый кофе из-под автомата; то же самое проделывает Эрроу, которого Донни окидывает удивленным взглядом. Впрочем, вопрос Эдварда его отвлекает, и он вздрагивает.

\- А? Деньги? - он громко фыркает. - Нужны мне твои деньги! У меня семья и без этого небедная, а тащиться на север я не хочу - если на мой отряд опять нападет Шарп, то в этот раз я этого не переживу. Она же злая, как собака, ты видел ее глаза?! Серьезно, раньше, до походов на север, всегда думал, что Шарп - молодая амбициозная девица, а когда ее увидел, то... - он задумчиво смотрит в потолок, пытаясь подобрать синоним. Эдвард иронично изгибает бровь.

\- Испугался?

\- Нет, не то, - Донни огорченно качает головой. - Она-то красивая, по-своему. Но просто, проматерь моя, ты же ее видел? На плакатах? Видел! И вовсе не молодая, и вовсе не амбициозная, уже женщина. Еще и курит, эх, - он проглотил бутерброд с рыбкой и вытер рот салфеткой. - Была бы нормальной бабой - я бы, наверное, на ней женился.

\- Ты на всех жениться хочешь, Доннальд, - Эдвард тихо смеется и отпивает кофе. - Кто там входил в твои планы? Мария, Ванда, возможно Анжелика... хотя у нее вроде муж есть. Был. Не знаю, она мало рассказывала о том, как от него сбежала, - он улыбается.

\- Да ну тебя, - огорчается Донни и наливает себе кофе. Отпив его, он морщится. - Фу, ну и гадость, как ты это пьешь? И пацан твой как? Кстати, кто это?.. А-а-а, ну, это, лучше искать свою любовь, а не пытаться покорить непокоряемое, как Дмитрий, - он грустно качает головой. - У самого жена имеется, а он все к госпоже командующей Ванде липнет. Она его, кажется, намного младше, а он все не отступает.

\- Зато он целеустремленный и за юбками не бегает, как некоторые, - Донни закатывает глаза и с иронией смотрит на Эдварда. Тот, кажется, такого не ожидал. - Что?

\- Дмитрий? Не бегает за юбками? Не смеши меня, как только госпожи командующей нет в поле зрения, он сразу же ищет себе новую жертву. Не понимаю, как его местные девки терпят, он их, поди, за что только не щипал, - он усмехается и еще раз отпивает от кофе. - Но ты так и не ответил по поводу мальчишки.

\- А, это Валери, - Эдвард указывает рукой на Эрроу и весело подмигивает ему. Рыцарь устало закатывает глаза - он понятия не имеет, что этот умник говорит о нем сейчас, но наверняка что-нибудь не то, что нужно. - Мой помощник. Знаешь, он... того, - Эдвард стучит по уху. - Не слышит и не говорит. Зато храбрый малый, сегодня знаешь как в Дмитрия влетел! Ух! Удивительно, как тот его за ухо не потаскал за такое.

Они с Донни весело смеются, и вскоре к ним подключается третий голосок - женский и более тонкий. К троице подходит низенькая девушка с короткими, торчащими во все стороны, каштановыми волосами и светлой кожей. Она мило улыбается присутствующим и машет им рукой в знак приветствия. Эрроу видит, что на ней такая же униформа, как и на Донни - значит, она тоже военный.

\- Я тут слышала, ты не хочешь идти на север, да, Донни? - она помешивает свой чай маленькой ложечкой и хитро смотрит на парня. Тот делает несчастное лицо и отворачивается, всем своим видом дав понять, что тема больная и лучше ее не трогать. - Эх ты! А ведь именно на войне можно получить звание командующего! Это же такой шанс! - глаза девушки наполняются азартным блеском. - Перестанешь быть майором Дмитрия, станешь личным командующим... например, Ганса или Анжелики! Или даже Правителем! Представляешь, как это восхитительно? А сколько денег! Да я бы душу продала за то, чтобы выйти из-под власти госпожи Ванды и стать командующей, как она! - девушка вздыхает. - Хотя, конечно, с ней прекрасно работать.

\- Ай, Маричка, опять ты со своими глупостями, - отмахивается от нее Донни. Маричка хмурится и качает пальчиком.

\- И ничего не глупости! Ты же сын знатного рода, постеснялся бы ходить в подчинении у человека, добившегося власти с низов! Вот как господин Дмитрий - он сделал все, ради карьеры, и стремится выше. А ты слюнтяй, который ничего не делает ради карьеры, - она ударяет его какой-то скрученной бумажкой. Эдвард смеется.

\- Поучительные уроки от Марии? Сама-то тоже небось не слишком на войну хочешь.

\- Ну-у, сравнил, девушку и этого великана! Мне по природе своей можно не хотеть, но я все равно пойду и попытаюсь добиться милости со стороны Верховного Правителя. Эх, госпожа Волька!.. - Маричка мечтательно смотрит в потолок под смешки Донни и Эдварда. Последний долго сверлит бумажку в руках у девушки и резко выхватывает ее, лицезрея на фото женщину лет тридцати с очень короткими волосами и темными бровями. У нее весьма тяжелый взгляд, который говорит об уверенности ее действий. Эрроу тоже украдкой смотрит туда - и гадает, что же это за бумажка такая. Эдвард хмурится.

\- А вот и Мелони Шарп, - он пользуется отвлечением Донни Марички, начавших спор по поводу войны на севере, и наклоняется к Эрроу, тихо шепча ему на ухо. - Это и есть та женщина, которая поможет тебе найти друзей.


	35. фальшивка 05

Дальняя Сторона. Казалось бы, в Атмосе о ней ходило столько легенд, а в итоге оказалось, что местный мир в целом не слишком отличается от того, родного для Эрроу. Да, здесь нет терр - и это очень странно и непривычно, здесь нет скиммеров, а небо далеко-далеко, и до него не дотянуться. Да, здесь нет небесных рыцарей, а основная власть - монархия со строгими законами - но это абсолютно нормально, такое было бы и на Атмосе, если бы Циклонис удалось захватить свой мир. Да, здесь... нельзя пользоваться кристаллами, потому что так повелось от инцидента с какой-то Проматерью. Да, здесь жестоко относятся к несогласным с правительством, ведь повторения резни в цитадели никто не хочет. Да, тут совершенно другой язык.

Но ведь в целом Атмос и Атлас ничем не отличаются - здесь живут такие же люди с кучей повседневных проблем, здесь также есть недовольные властью революционеры, которые действуют в точности, как небесные рыцари, здесь есть пираты, мародеры и многие-многие другие... Императрицу, как и Циклонис, здесь величают и ненавидят одновременно, на нее работает множество людей, среди которых есть такой же амбициозный командующий, способный на все, что она захочет. Говорят, что в каждом мире есть твое собственное отражение, неужели это означает, что тут Эрроу найдет другого себя? Другой Ас тут есть, другая Циклонис... можно ли назвать ею Вадер Вольку? Ванду Леффлер? Есть ли тут другая Пайпер, может, это та самая безумная подружка Мэри Джи, та сама сирена, о которой говорил Эдвард? А Эдвард - чье он Или все здесь совсем иначе, а? Не зря же Дальнюю Сторону назвали именно Дальней...

Кабинет Эдварда ничуть не меняется за одну ночь, и, восседая в мягком кресле, упомянутый хозяин лениво вертит в руках сочное спелое яблоко - Эрроу поначалу даже удивляется, что в Атласе есть яблоки, но решает не высказывать мыслей по этому поводу - в конце концов, это одна и та же сторона планеты. Глубоко вздохнув, он откладывает яблоко в сторону и серьезно смотрит на Эрроу.

Сейчас они _говорят_. Об Атласе, обо всем! Это тема очень серьезная, и Эдвард подходит к ней с особой осторожностью. Сложив руки на груди, он прикрывает глаза и поджимает губы, словно не зная, с чего ему начать.

\- Атлас - это название нашей половины планеты. Не империи, но ради краткости мы называем наше государство именно так. Забавно, да? Совершенно никакого названия у такой огромной территории, только общее имя мира в целом. Кто-то считает это глупым, кто-то просто не заморачивается по этому поводу. Я отношусь ко второму типу людей, - Эрроу щурится, вспоминая, что у Атмоса, свободной от Циклонии его части, тоже не было определенного названия. Еще одно сходство. - Есть еще Январь - там правят Змеиные близнецы, ужасные личности, в самом деле. Имир и Юмир Кашивара, я не знаю, как они пробрались на место градоначальника - им всего-то двадцать лет от силы. Но причина не столь важна - главное, что они полностью управляют Январем и плюют на все законы, их город - самое безопасное место для мародеров и преступников после северного Июня.

Эдвард мягко встает с кресла и начинает ходить туда-сюда, не замечая на себе взгляд Эрроу. Он останавливается лишь перед окном, задумчиво смотря вдаль, на тесные дебри Ноября, после чего только продолжает.

\- В отличие от Января, у Июня нет официальной власти, ее свергли еще несколько лет назад. Сейчас там заправляют два фольта, может, ты знаешь их - Скай и Чаки, - Эрроу отрицательно качает головой, и Эд выдает разочарованный вздох. - Что ж, тогда вам будет труднее познакомиться. Но не важно. Именно из-за этих двоих Июнь называют частью Обратной, как зовем мы ваш Атмос, Стороны, ведь основной язык там - ваш родной. Его, конечно, знают не все, лишь всякие важные лица разных пиратских шаек, да и то на уровне "купи-продай", но для остальной часто Атласа этого достаточно. В Июне часто собираются повстанцы, обсуждая очередной план набега на стоящие рядом с севером города - Июль и Май. Жить в этих городах опасно, Май и не без этого считается опасным местечком из-за госпожи Анжелики собственной персоной, но...

\- Анж? - резко вздрагивает Эрроу. Он вспоминает свой сон и того светловолосого парня в очках, который называл это имя. Эдвард непонимающе смотрит на мальчишку и медленно кивает, после чего продолжает.

\- ... но в целом там можно весьма неплохо заработать, если не учитывать, что этот город почти целиком находится под землей, не считая богатых районов. Ты не подумай ничего, Май - точно такой же "кубический" город, просто он... скажем... закопан в землю. В нижние районы свет легко проникает, просто сквозь толщу труб и всяких вывесок, но местные жители не жалуются. С Июле все сложнее, и, знаешь что? Это слишком долго и нудно, так что опустим этот момент, - Эдушка подмигивает Эрроу и продолжает свой рассказ. - Все города стоят по кругу, не считая Ноября, располагающегося в центре. Январь можно назвать одним из южных городов, да и по близнецам это сразу видно - они смуглые и темноволосые. А вот...

\- Да, кстати. Темноволосые, насчет этого, - Эдвард оглядывается на Эрроу. - Что у Донни этого, что у Марии, что у Ванды... и кучи другой народе волосы светлые. Как и кожа. Это чем-то обусловлено?

\- Да... Да! - Эдвард быстро-быстро кивает. - Весь цвет общества живет в Ноябре, почти у всех его жителей светлые кожа и волосы, считается, что это из-за влияния Проматери, но я не знаю, как это связано, если честно, - он весело посмеивается. - У всех остальных жителей уже идет смешение, как, например, у меня, у моей жены, у Дмитрия того же... Он же уже хвастался, да? Тем, что он из грязи в князи вышел? - Эд видит ответ по недовольной физиономии рыцаря и весело фыркает. - Хвастался, значит. У жителей вне пределов Ноября редко бывают фамилии и истинно аристократическая, как считается тут, внешность. Ноябрь - центр Атласа, в котором живут все сливки. Шик, блеск, лоск и гламур - все это имеется тут. Родится в Ноябре - значит получить награду от рождения - большая часть элиты цитадели состоит из уроженцев этого города. Кроме, конечно, меня, Дмитрия и Ганса. Лирическое отступление - я пришел работать сюда уже позже, - Эдвард стучит пальцами по столу и отводит взгляд в сторону, вспоминая. - И мне повезло, что меня приметил Дмитрий. Каким образом он пробился на столь высокий пост - неизвестно. А вот с Гансом все проще - госпожа Вадер Волька обязана ему жизнью, вот и все.

\- Жизнью? - Эрроу недоверчиво щурится. Эдвард щелкает пальцами.

\- Помнишь, я рассказывал тебе про резню и убийство королевской семьи? Ну, не всей, - Эрроу кивает. - Их же три сестры... Вадер, Анжелика и третья... я, если честно, не помню, как ее зовут, она не слишком много мелькает на телевиденье. Ну так вот, три сестры. Ганс в то время был то ли поваренком, то ли еще что-то, в общем работал в са-а-амом низу цитадели, непонятно, как он проник на дверь, но именно он вывел наследниц через потайной ход и не дал повстанцам их убить, просто-напросто спрятав их. Как только госпожа Волька при помощи своих сил убила нападавших, восстановила, в свои шесть лет-то, спокойствие в Ноябре и дала приказ на публичную казнь арестованных нападавших, кто еще остался жить, она дала Гансу фамилию и звание Ледяного Правителя. Не знаю, почему именно Ледяной - он вроде бы с юга, не дай ошибиться, то ли из Февраля, то ли из Декабря. Вот так и пробился. Может, он выделил Дмитрия из толпы, как успешного солдата, может еще что-то случилось... не знаю.

\- Но ведь если у сливок общества светлые волосы, то почему у Вадер они темные? - подозрительно щурится Эрроу. Эдвард ухмыляется во весь рот.

\- Краска же. Она пытается подавить это неравноправие, но пока что у нее выходит плохо. Первая жена Ганса, конечно, была одной из начавших эту борьбу, ведь за человека, родившегося в низшем сословии, вряд ли кто выйдет замуж, но она вскоре умерла, оставив после себя лишь Ванду. Кто-то называет эту красотку символом этой борьбы, но ей, кажется, это не очень нравится. Да и смотри, как ей повезло - кожа молочная, волосы светлые, - Эд улыбается. - Счастливица. Второй женой Ганса стала сама Вадер, и... да, что опять?

\- Он что-о-о, типа императора? - Эрроу издает нервный смешок. Очень нервный - это только подумайте, он был в гостях у самого императора Дальней Стороны! Ел имперские яблоки! Да это же... это же... просто словами не описать, как круто. И его не раскрыли. Эдвард громко смеется и качает головой.

\- Он мог бы им стать, но нет. Он просто ее муж. Всю власть в руках держит Вадер, и, знаешь что? У нее неплохо получается, учитывая, что никто из предшественников ей не помогал и не показывал, как надо. Она же младшая дочь из всех троих - больше прав на престол имела старшая, имя которой я не помню, но у нее немного не все дома, а потому ей отказали в такой праве, а вот средняя, Анжелика, вроде бы отказалась... - Эдвард задумчиво почесывает подбородок. - Да, точно. У нее тогда какая-то любовная интрижка была на стороне, я имею ввиду _совсем_ на стороне, - Эдвард многозначительно смотрит на Эрроу, но тот ничего не понимает. - И она решила, что трон ей не нужен. Точнее, смотри как все было - до восемнадцати лет они правили втроем, а потом все это началось. Говорят, у Анжелики есть сын, правда о нем не слышно ничего...

\- А наследники у Вадер есть? - осторожно интересуется Эрроу. Эдвард вдруг болезненно морщится, будто это больная тема, он кивает.

\- Есть. Дети от Ганса. Точнее были - какая-то собака, прошу прощения, украла их, когда им было по четыре года. Говорят, это были близняшки... две девочки, да! Не везет госпоже Вольке по жизни, сначала родители, потом дети... Я не думаю, что она захочет иметь детей после этого, - заключает он и переводит взгляд на Эрроу. - Знаешь, почему она тебя отпустила? Она _любит_ детей, она не хочет смотреть на то, как дети умирают. Ты счастливый парень, Эрроу, тебе только четырнадцать... или сколько? Пятнадцать? В общем, повезло - именно это и спасло тебя. Дмитрий бы не стал слишком сильно афишировать твою казнь, потому что знает, что его за это по голове не погладят. Ну, в общем вот.

С одной стороны этот факт еще раз доказывал, что Эрроу _всего лишь ребенок_ , как говорили Ас, Карвер, Харрьер и, черт ее дери, даже Циклонис. Но с другой - это спасло ему жизнь, и только дурак бы не радовался, что Верховный Правитель не приказала его казнить - тогда, наверное, он бы не сбежал вместе с Эдвардом. Эрроу глубоко вздыхает и устало трет переносицу. Значит, местная императрица хоть и кажется страшной, но она простой человек, на которого слишком много взвалилось. А еще она любит детей - надо помнить это на всякий случай.

\- Ладно. Ладно, к черту историю Вадер, она интересная, но лучше расскажи мне про устройство цитадели, - Эрроу жестом останавливает Эдварда от продолжения этой истории. Водитель кривит ртом и пожимает плечами.

\- А что там рассказывать?.. Есть Верховный Правитель, есть несколько Правителей рангом поменьше, которые курируют определенные участки нашей империи, ну, знаешь, зоны. Все города с прилежащими территориями разделены на три зоны, по четыре города в каждой, Ледяной Правитель - Ганс Леффлер - курирует Декабрь, Январь, Февраль и Март. Стальной - Анжелика Волька, та самая сестра - следит за Апрелем, Маем, Июнем и Июлем, но она не слишком интересуется самими городами, ей все науку подавай, вот там и творится хаос. Она, кстати, еще градоначальник Мая, - Эд закатывает глаза. - Ну и последний Правитель - она весьма странная особа, между прочим - Огненный, Рэд Камерата. И вот ее звание вполне оправдывается - она что только не взрывала тут. Ты представляешь? Солидная тетка, жена, кстати, Дмитрия, а с химикатами балуется и неправильно их смешивает. Странная особа, если честно, немного сумасшедшая, - Эд вертит пальцем у виска. - Но зато служить на нее - райское наслаждение, она, говорят, много выходных дает.

Следующими по рангу идут командующие. Их трое, по одному на каждого правителя. Дмитрий, ты его уже знаешь, работает на Ганса. Ванду ты видел тоже, она работает на Камерату, а потому большую часть времени бездельничает. На Анжелику работает Ниа Шегуми... ты увидишь ее, когда мы пойдем на север. Девушка себе на уме, немного ветреная, но зато милая с какой-то стороны, - он смеется. - После командующих идут майоры. Я нахожусь с ними где-то на одном уровне, но все равно им не являюсь. Военное дело - не мое, к сожалению. Майоров всего два, по крайней мере я тогда не знаю, кто подчиняется Ние. Донни - ты тоже его видел - работает на Дмитрия, Маричка - на Ванду. Дальше уже идут всякие лейтенанты и прочие сошки, но они не так важны. Есть еще градоначальники, но про них тоже разговор отдельный нужен, большая часть - те еще идиоты или хорошо скрывающиеся воры. Опасайся верхушку, понял? - Эдвард серьезно смотрит на рыцаря, и тот осторожно кивает. - Девки тебя точно не раскроют, а вот Правители - легко.. Да, у нас много женщин наверху, это немного странно. Но они такие, что ух! - Эдвард добродушно улыбается. - Мало не покажутся.

Ну давай еще немного расскажу об Июне, все равно туда идти. Язык твой я выучил там же - во время переговоров и вылазок, Чаки и Скай, к сожалению, на местном говорят плохо и с сильным акцентом, что затрудняет их понимание. Правда с ними есть еще один типчик, очень мутный, он вроде принимает участие в управлении Июнем, а вроде и нет... - Эд хмурится. - Королем себя величает, хотя вряд ли в нем есть что-то благородное. Очень непонятная личность, неизвестно, откуда родом, языка оба знает в совершенстве.

\- Ты знаешь Чаки и Ская? - Эрроу щурится. - Но они же враги, почему ты их не убил?

\- Дмитрий не давал приказа, - серьезным тоном говорит Эдвард. - Пока нет приказа - убивать я не должен. Не смотри на меня, как на дурака, тут все очень тонко - для хорошей политики нужны такие враги нации, как Чаки и Скай, и... Ой, телефон! - Эдвард чувствует, как что-то вибрирует у него в кармане и достает оттуда небольшое плоское стеклышко, на котором, будто из света, нарисованы кнопки и небольшой экран. Нажав куда-то, Эд с серьезным видом смотрит в экран, где Эрроу видит лицо Дмитрия - благо, стеклышко прозрачное. _Наверное еще и твердое,_ \- проносится в его голове. Командующий говорит что-то на своем языке и отключается, Эд вздыхает. - Вызывает. Наверное, сейчас твой побег расследовать будем, хе-хе, - он усмехается. - Видел бы ты вчера, как он злился из-за того, что, ты не поверишь, _сбежавший фольт своровал ключи у тупой охраны._ Ну да, в общем-то, иначе не сбежишь. Ну ладно, бывай! - Эдвард кидает ему телефон, и Эрроу едва успеваете его поймать. Парень достает из кармана второй такой же и включает что-то, после чего телефон в руках Эрроу начинает вибрировать. - Нажми зеленую кнопку. Нажал? Теперь ты будешь слышать мой разговор и Дмитрия, только молчи, чтобы он не услышал.

\- Но я ж не пойму ничего, - Эдвард усмехается и делает жест, что все будет хорошо. - Ладно, но зачем тебе два?..

\- Мэри Джи часто свои бьет, вот и покупаю про запас. Да я и сам часто их роняю, не без греха, да уж, - он посмеивается. - Ну ладно, понял, да? Молчи только. И все поймешь.

Он исчезает на кабинете, оставляя Эрроу в гордом одиночестве наедине с телефоном, из которого слышится шум цитадели и дыхание бегущего Эдушки. Впрочем, ненадолго - мальчишка вздрагивает, когда слышит знакомый голос командующего, говорящего, к удивлению, на атмосианском.

\- _Черт, он сбежал, представляешь? Сбежал! Вообще не понимаю, как мы его упустили,_ \- Дмитрий явно недоволен, слышится раздраженное шипение. - _Говори на этом языке, никто кроме высших чинов не должен знать о том, что мы упустили фольта. Это может плохо закончится._

Эрроу понимает, почему Эдвард говорил о том, что он все поймет. Ну конечно!..

\- _Мальчишка не выживет в незнакомой среде, сэр,_ \- Эдвард тихо посмеивается, но слышит недовольный вздох командующего в ответ, после чего продолжает уже на родном для Атласа языке. - ņонw оɔ но 'ʁɔņʎнvоʚ ǝн

\- _Ну ладно... Ладно!_ \- Дмитрий шумно выдыхает, и Эрроу слышит, как его голос постепенно удаляется. Он хмурится, когда связь резко пропадает, хотя уверен, что ее отключил Эдвард - наверняка ради экономии энергии, или от чего эта штука работала еще? Но рассмотреть таинственное изобретение ему явно не суждено - в кабинет Эдварда входит Ванда, которая, кивком поприветствовав мальчишку, залезает на стол Эдварда чуть ли не с ногами и роется в одной из многочисленных кип документов. Выудив оттуда красную толстую папку, она кладет ее рядом с собой и разочарованно смотрит на нее, словно не решаясь, что же с ней делать. В поле ее зрения попадает Эрроу - еще раз, и в голове девушки, кажется, что-то щелкает - она вдруг озаряется какой-то довольной улыбкой и подлетает к мальчишке, ничего толком ему не объясняя и всовывая ему папку в руки. Она тянет его за собой - Эрроу пытается вырваться, и, по началу, успешно, но строгий взгляд Ванды быстро заставляет его покориться ей - Эдвард ведь говорил об осторожности с высшими чинами, хотя и упомянул, что девушек можно и не опасаться.

Вряд ли она тащит его куда-то в опасное место - по крайней мере она все также изъясняется жестами, говоря о поворотах, и, кажется, относится к нему именно как к помощнику. Что-то вроде помощи с разбором документов? Но он же не понимает местной письменности.

Впрочем, заметив двери, к которым идет бодрым шагом Ванда, Эрроу понимает, что разборов документов не будет. Он тяжело вздыхает, когда они заходят внутрь и вместе кланяются.

Перед ними стоит Верховный Правитель.


	36. песнь сирены 01

Последнее, что видит Пайпер перед тем, как они покидают утренний Ноябрь - удаляющуюся фигурку Мэри Джи, которая машет им рукой. Специалист не знает, что ощущает сейчас эта чудачка, может, радость? Теперь из фольтов в ее доме остались только Джанко со Сторком, да и последний наверное скоро поедет на встречу с теми ребятами с севера, о которых он рассказывал, так что, наверное, они вдвоем тоже вскоре покинут дом Мэри и Эдварда. Пайпер тоскливо вздыхает и подпирает голову рукой, облокачиваясь на спинку кресла. Она едет спасать Финна... Едет неизвестно куда. Чем все это закончится? Получится ли у нее? Почему Король согласился ей помочь, ведь что-то нечисто в этом деле, определенно... Да еще и Циклонис под боком. Радарр сидит у нее на коленях и тихо сопит, кажется, ему тоже не нравится соседство бывшей императрицы Циклонии. Ну да, кто бы сомневался, что он одобрит ее общество. Придерживая рукой беретку, Пайпер кривит лицо, когда слышит тихие жалобы бывшей императрицы, адресованные, разумеется, не ей.

\- Зачем мы вообще ей помогаем? - Пайпер оборачивается и встречается взглядом с Циклонис, они одновременно скалятся и резко оторачиваются в сторону, впрочем, наследница не замолкает. Тактик слышит тихий фырк Радарра. - Если мы будем тратить свое время на нее, то не осуществим то, что задумали. Или это одна из твоих _вещей-которые-должны-быть?_ \- она недовольно морщится и рукой расправляет короткие волосы.

\- Ты права, - тот парень в очках, назвавший себя Королем, со смехом смотрит на девушек и качает головой. - Это очень важно для определенного момента. Знаешь, я бы точно никогда не свел вас вместе по вполне определенным причинам, но так велела мне судьба!.. Точнее не судьба, а Оцелота, - Циклонис и Пайпер одновременно хмурятся, когда он упоминает эту неизвестную особу, с которой ничего не было ясно. Единственное, что было известно про нее - она дала какие-то определенные приказы Королю по поводу Финна, которого этот идиот сплавил работорговцам. _И теперь мы едем спасать его оттуда! Гениально,_ \- Пайпер вздыхает и чешет Радарра за ухом, пытаясь успокоиться.

Драндулет, на котором они едут, кажется тактику немного... странным, особенно эти палки, торчащие спереди (она подозревает, что это оружие). Он чем-то похож на те автомобили, которые она видела в Ноябре - без колес, правда, он и правда парит над землей, и только Промать знает каким образом. Странный такой автомобиль без верха, Пайпер кажется, что такая машинка стоит очень и очень дорого. Сидений тут, впрочем, всего три - два сзади и одно спереди, на котором сейчас сидит Король. Циклонис стоит рядом с ним и демонстративно не смотрит на свободное место рядом с Пайпер. Ну и слава небу, такого соседства девушка не вынесла бы.

Они въезжают в лес, и Пайпер наконец в полной красе видит местную природу - из машины Мэри Джи, когда они ехали в Ноябрь, было трудно что либо рассмотреть, а сейчас она видит все не через мутное стекло, а своими глазами. Высокие деревья с пышными изумрудными кронами, такая же высокая и зеленая трава - кажется, этот лес создан для гигантов, а не для людей. Здесь растет множество странных и необычных цветов: какие-то из них голубые, какие-то - розовые. Пение птиц Пайпер не слышит - может, они просто не водятся в этом лесу? Этот лес кажется таким умиротворенным, что девушке хочется спрыгнуть из машины и понежиться в этой высокой траве - правда после таких радостных мыслей сразу вспоминается ее долг - найти Финна. Радарру тоже нравится природа, Пайпер с улыбкой смотрит на то, как он с восхищением смотрит на местные красоты. Циклонис, впрочем, не впечатлена.

\- Мы должны быть осторожнее, - предупреждает их Король, настороженно оглядываясь по сторонам. Он хмурится и пальце поправляет съехавшие очки. - Тут водятся Секретари, а если мы наткнемся на них, то... сами понимаете, ничего хорошего из этого не выйдет.

Пайпер хмурится, когда слышит знакомое название. Секретари? О них говорила Мэри Джи, когда упрашивала Эдварда не выгонять фольтов из дома на ночь глядя, но если они водятся в лесу, то почему она говорила о них так, будто они есть и в городе? Или же она боялась, что эскадра уйдет в лес, где может наткнуться на одного из них? Решив не терзать себя размышлениями, Пайпер громко, пытаясь перекричать шум мотора, обращается к Королю:

\- А кто это такие?

\- О, это очень опасные твари, - Король закатывает глаза, будто информацию о Секретарях должен знать каждый, хотя с другой стороны его взгляд можно было расценивать, как нежелание говорить об этих монстрах. - Наша планета, Гелиос, _отравлена_ Проматерью. Точнее не ею, но она тоже в этом виновата. Секретари - огромные монстры, стражи, которых она создала для того, чтобы сдержать Зверя. Понимаешь, легенды легендами, а мифы про Промать имеют историческую основу - была такая дамочка, которая при помощи своих сил, аналогичных вашим, - он кивком указывает на Циклонис и Пайпер. - Запечатала опасного... монстра? Я не знаю, кто такой Зверь на самом деле. И Секретари должны были охранять место его погребения, чтобы Зверь не выбрался наружу и не продолжил свое темное дело. Но в последнее время Секретари что-то обезумили, может, их Зверь покорил, и они начали нападать на всех людей вне городов, иногда даже внутрь залазят - но редко, и в основном тогда они безобидны, хотя они страшные до жути - я когда одного увидел, чуть душу не отдал, - Король оборачивается и громко смеется. - Правда сирен они трогать не должны - вы вроде приемников сил Проматери, или что-то типа того. Но это не исключает возможности, что на нас могут напасть - я-то не сирена.

Пайпер вскидывает бровь и наклоняет голову набок - получается, силы сирены даны им все же для какой-то определенной цели? Им нужно защищать... кого? Мир от Зверя? От Пайпер и Циклонис родились на Атмосе, а не на Атласе, каким образом они вообще должны были это делать? С усмешкой посмотрев на мрачную бывшую императрицу, Пайпер усмехнулась.

\- Плохо отбирают на роль приемников, что Циклонис со своей манией захватить наш Атмос, - упомянутая картинно закатывает глаза, всем своим видом показывая, что этим ее не проймешь. - Что неугомонная Мэри Джи, которая еще со своими силами управляться не умеет.

\- О, Мэри Джи, да, - Король вновь смеется и с иронией смотрит на злые гляделки Циклонис и Пайпер и качает головой. - Ну если говорить о Мэри Джи, то тут вообще тема отдельная, особенно с ее способностью не создавать свои копии в одной и той же временной ветке...

Он резко замолкает и прибавляет газу, и Пайпер кажется, что этому есть какое-то объяснение - она чувствует где-то глубоко внутри, что _что-то_ приближается, и это _что-то_ очень нехорошее. Циклонис, кажется, чувствует его тоже, она напряженно смотрит назад, туда же глядит и Радарр - и громко рычит. Король ускоряется еще больше и тихо шипит.

\- Черт, надеюсь, не засек.

\- Секретарь?.. - рассеянно спрашивает Пайпер, поворачиваясь к Королю, тот кивает в ответ и начинает ловко вилять среди деревьев по дороге. Удивительно, кто вообще проложил (точнее будет сказать протоптал, потому что дорога типичная проселочная) путь в таком месте, где водятся Секретари? Это был определенно очень храбрый и глупый человек. Девушка задумчиво смотрит назад и к облегчению понимает, что никого не видит. - Ах да... Кстати, - она поворачивает голову к Королю. - Мы ведь едем в Январь, верно?

\- Верно, - отвечает за него Циклонис, и тактик едва заметно морщится, но кивает - такой ответ ее тоже устраивает. Ей становится очень обидно от воспоминаний о том, что эта девушка, стоящая сейчас рядом с Королем, скрестив руки на груди, когда-то пыталась втереться к ней в доверие и даже _посчитала другом_ на некоторое мгновение.

\- И там должен быть Финн, верно? - Король согласно мычит в ответ, не отвлекаясь от вождения. Пайпер зло щурится и приподнимается с места, она подходит к очкарику и зло шипит ему на ухо, не обращая внимания на ироничный взгляд Циклонис. - Если его там не будет, я применю все свои силы, чтобы ты сполна получил за то, что отправил его туда. Понял?

\- К чему все это, дорогуша? - Король недовольно смотрит на девушку и зло фыркает. Он жестом показывает, что девушкам лучше сесть, потому что сейчас он будет ускоряться еще больше, ведь, судя по всему, их заметили - Пайпер чувствует, как внутри все болезненно сжимается, она не без раздражения садится с Циклонис на заднее сидение и пристегивается. Императрица, впрочем, не обращает внимания на кривляния Пайпер и смотрит лишь назад, откуда и идет ужасная энергия. Радарр тихо скулит и сворачивается комочком на коленях у Пайпер, девушка прижимает его к себе покрепче. Король резко поворачивает и тихо ругается. - Это не от меня зависит, может, Кашим успел продать его по дороге. Я лишь предположил, что он в Январе, а то, что там с ним на самом деле - это мне не известно, я же тебе не провидец какой-нибудь. Этим своим нетерпением и угрозами ты жутко напоминаешь мне Оцелоту.

Конечно для Пайпер, которая понятия не имеет, кто же такая Оцелота, это сравнение ничего не дает, а потому она, издав разочарованный вздох, отворачивается в сторону и закрывает глаза, крепко прижимая к себе Радарра. Ей, на самом деле, хочется остаться совсем одной и горько поплакать - она наивно думала, что приключения на Дальней Стороне будут такими же, как и дома, но все пошло наперекосяк после встречи с Дмитрием, а теперь она едет с Циклонис в одной машине и единственное, что может сделать - попытаться придушить ее, потому что кристаллов все равно слишком мало для полноценной битвы. Да и те уже почти разрядились после нескольких дней с отсутствием подзарядки. Сейчас... сейчас уже идет третий день? Или четвертый, учитывая прыжок? Ох, она не знает...

Внезапно Король резко ударяет по тормозам, и Циклонис с Пайпер чуть не улетают вперед, от чего их спасают ремни. Расстегнувшись, они резко поднимают голову и с ужасом видят перед собой огромного, метра эдак под три, ростом монстра с несколькими лицами и шестью руками - точно такого же, как тот, которого видел Финн при своем побеге с Дельтой (правда об этом Пайпер узнает ой как не скоро). Король ругается и выскакивает из машины, сплевывая на землю.

\- А вот и Секретарь!

Он пятится назад и достает из багажника ножны с мечом, из которых тут же выхватывает клинок. В отличие от энергетических мечей с Атмоса, Пайпер с удивлением видит, что это всего лишь простое оружие - она, конечно, помнит о том, что ей говорил Дмитрий по поводу запрета кристаллов, но все равно удивляется. Как и говорил очкарик, Секретарь не обращает ровно никакого внимания на девушек, зато Короля, кажется, пытается убить. С тихим гулом он тянет к нему свою руку, и Король, рявкнув что-то нечленораздельное, со свистом отрубает монстру палец, из-за чего чудовище вдруг начинает гудеть еще громче и... Пайпер не верит своим глазам - оно начинает двигаться очень и очень быстро! Король, кажется, тоже не ожидает этого, и поэтому когда, казалось бы, неповоротливая туша вдруг оказывается совсем рядом с ним, он не успевает отреагировать и еле уклоняется от атаки острых когтей Секретаря, которые сильно ранят его бок. Взвыв, Король отшатывается назад и хватается за больной бок, а Секретарь с прошлой неспешностью вновь тянет к нему руку, наверное, собираясь убить окончательно.

Этого не выдерживает Циклонис. Выругавшись, она отстегивает ремень и выпрыгивает из машины, после чего громко хлопает в ладоши и напрягает руки, держа ладони близко друг к другу. Там начинает образовываться маленький сгусток белого света, и, когда он вдруг вытягивается и принимает форму меча, Циклонис с нечеловеческой скоростью подлетает к Секретарю и машет мечом сверху вниз, не касаясь шею монстра - впрочем, происходит новая вспышка, и голова Секретаря, как отрезанная ножом, падает на пол, заливая поляну и траву густой лазурной кровью. Пайпер выпрыгивает следом и подбегает к Королю, Радарр остается в машине и с напряжением смотрит на огромное синее пятно в зелени леса.

Тактик падает на колени рядом с Королем и, не слушая его возражения, задирает майку кверху и видит рваную рану, она уже хочет спросить о том, нет ли у Короля аптечки в машине, но замечает его взгляд, обращенный в сторону Циклонис. Она и сама отвлекается - в основном из-за меча, который создает императрица из воздуха. Смотря на то, как она стоит рядом с лужей синей крови и смотрит в никуда, Пайпер вдруг с ужасом понимает, что меч-то ей знаком - это тот самый клинок, которым пользовался Ас.

Король слабо усмехается.

\- Лучшая демонстрация сил Грани и Пустоты.


	37. песнь сирены 02

\- Ты! - Пайпер вздрагивает, когда ее окликает Король - они, казалось бы, ехали вместе с самого утра, но до сих пор она не может привыкнуть к его неприятному чуть крикливому и хриплому голосу, который наверняка будет звучать нормально, если этот умник заговорит серьезным тоном. Она поворачивает к блондину голову, отвлекаясь от Циклонис и без всякого удовольствия смотрит на то, как он крепко сжимает ее запястье кровавой рукой, которой до этого зажимал ранение на боку. Они на мгновение пересекаются взглядами, и Пайпер быстро отворачивается в сторону, когда чувствует, что кошачьи зеленые глаза Короля видят ее насквозь. Нет, конечно, она прекрасно понимает о том, что этот человек - хитрый пройдоха, и уже поздно о чем-либо думать, раз уж она с ним связалась - но вот оказаться под его пристальным взглядом ей все равно не хочется. Он окликает ее еще раз. - Эй, Пайпер.

 _Это первый раз, когда он называет меня по имени,_ \- отчего-то ей становится жутко стыдно и неудобно из-за этого, и она сильно надеется, что смуглая кожа скроет легкий румянец от глаз этого очкарика и Циклонис. От нее особенно. Король сжимает запястье Пайпер еще сильнее, отчего она болезненно морщится, и вдруг тянет ее руку к себе, к ранению. Поначалу девушка хочет отдернуть руку прочь - в конце концов ей совсем не хочется касаться раны, но потом она вспоминает слова Мэри Джи о своих силах. _Сирена Жизни._ Значит, Король тоже знает об этом, но откуда? Конечно все это очень подозрительно, но, взглянув на очкарика, Пайпер замечает, что тот выглядит бледнее обычного, а значит, медлить лучше не стоит. Понятия не имея, как же именно она собирается лечить рану, она осторожно касается ее рукой и мысленно говорит себе о том, что нужно сделать. К ее удивлению, это работает - рука начинает светиться тусклым голубым светом, а рана на боку Короля постепенно затягивается. Когда от нее остается лишь тонкий розовый шрам, она убирает руку, надеясь, что этого хватит. Король вдруг усмехается и хватает ее за руку, начав трясти. Будто сделку заключили.

\- Спасибо! Мэри Джи не соврала, когда сказала, что ты обладаешь этими способностями, я поражен, как она разобралась в типировании - ты же видела ее, ха! - он смеется. - Двадцать лет, а ума нет!.. О, смотри! Татуировки начали проявляться, - Пайпер с сомнением рассматривает едва заметные темные пятна на левой руке. Возможно, это те самые символы, на которые указывала Мэри Джи, пока они еще не проявились? Да раз и Король так говорит... - Развивай свои способности, чтобы потом и из могилы поднимать. Да-а-а... из могилы, - Король ехидно смотрит в сторону Циклонис, и Пайпер на мгновение кажется, что он намекает на Аса.

Циклонис, впрочем, никак не реагирует на его замечание, не проявляет ни малейшего интереса к силам Пайпер, а просто протягивает Королю руку, помогая ему встать. Когда он с тихим стоном хватается за, казалось бы, вылеченный бок, Циклонис осторожно поддерживает его и хмурится, смотря ему в глаза. Король, кажется, говорит ей что-то, но Пайпер не слышит - они вместе не спеша идут к автомобилю. Впрочем, около самого агрегата Король кое-что вспоминает и легонько отталкивает Циклонис в сторону, вызывая у нее недоумение. Он морщится, держась за бок, и качает головой. Обращается к Пайпер.

\- Тебе нужно потренироваться, а то... конечно, лечение не на высоте, - Циклонис тихо фыркает, видя, как обиженно хмурится Пайпер. Король случит пальцами по дверце своего драндулета и тихо фыркает. - Впрочем, я остановился вовсе не за этим. Погодите секундочку.

Пошатываясь по пути, Король доходит до обезглавленного трупа Секретаря и садится перед ним на корточки. Достав из-за пояса небольшой складной ножик, он осторожно разрезает брюхо монстра и совершенно без всякого отвращения залезает туда рукой. Пайпер кривит лицо и отворачивается в сторону - отвратительное зрелище, она видит, что Циклонис смотрит на это точно с таким же видом. Впрочем, все же смотрит. Все же видеть, как кто-то лазает у кого-то другого в животе... мерзко. Когда же булькающие звуки прекращаются, девушка поворачивает голову и еще больше морщится, когда Король подходит к ним, сжимая что-то в голубой от крови Секретаря руке. Он раскрывает ладонь, демонстрируя девушка маленький лазурный шарик, переливающийся на солнце. Молодой человек усмехается.

\- Око Гелиоса. Круто, да? - он придерживает шарик между пальцами и закрывает один глаз, внимательно рассматривая добычу. - Кто-то из вас должен съесть его. Ого Гелиоса усиливает силы сирены многократно. Типа ваших кристаллов, только один раз и навсегда. А всего-то нужно проглотить. Я уверен, что Мэри Джи съела один, - Король катает шарик между пальцев. - У нее слишком огромная сила и слишком маленькие знания о ней. Ну? Кто хочет получить все силы разом?

\- Ой, фу, убери эту гадость, - не выдерживает Пайпер, отворачиваясь в сторону и зажимая рот рукой. Как же это мерзко. Она даже готова показать перед Циклонис свою слабость относительно этой мерзкой штуки. - Как это вообще можно есть?

\- Ты серьезно предлагаешь нам сожрать эту мерзость? - ледяным тоном спрашивает Циклонис, с отвращением глядя на синий шарик, с которого все еще капала кровь. - Я соглашусь в этом плане с Пайпер - это отвратительно и невозможно есть. Убери эту мерзость с глаз долой сейчас же. И даже не думай показывать нам ее.

\- Эх, глупые вы бабы, - Король закатывает глаза и совсем не обращает внимания на вскинутый Циклонис вверх меч. Он с усмешкой подходит к ней и отводит лезвие пальцем левой руки в сторону. Пайпер удивляется его безрассудной храбрости - будто его руке ничего не будет, если Циклонис решит атаковать. - От такой вещи отказываетесь. Это, между прочим, самый безопасный способ подзарядки для сирен. Кристаллы недолговечны и могут плохо влиять на вас, по крайней мере сирена Жизни полностью испытала на себе проверку сил при их использовании, я прав? - Король хитро смотрит на Пайпер, которая тут же отворачивается в сторону. - Ну ладно. Я расскажу все по дороге. Не хватало только еще на второго Секретаря нарваться.

Они по-быстрому садятся в машину, и Пайпер с радостью берет Радарра к себе на руки. Она удивляется его странному поведению и с отвращением замечает, что так и не вымыла руку от крови Короля - точнее, мыть ее было и так нечем, а вот вытереть об траву можно было бы. Тактик с удивлением замечает, что сейчас Циклонис спокойно сидит рядом с ней на заднем сиденье, правда совершенно не обращая внимания на Пайпер, будто та пустое место, но все же. Наверное, стычка с Секретарем показала им троим, что лучше не красоваться зазря. Пайпер опасливо косится на меч в руках у бывшей императрицы и сглатывает.

\- Вы двое - сирены, но это вы и так знаете, я думаю, - начинает говорить Король, не поворачивая к ним головы. Они едут среди деревьев, и солнце то и дело мелькает среди густых крон. - Пустота, Грань и Жизнь. Для того, чтобы использовать свои силы на всю мощность, вам нужна подзарядка, но, спрашивается, откуда же берутся сами силы? Вот например наша маленькая принцесса черпает их от Грани - это что-то вроде места, куда попадают все души в лимбе после истечения их срока на земле. Вы... окей, вы не знаете, что такое лимб, - Король закатывает глаза. - Когда человека убивают, его душонка всплывает около тела и существует там пару минут. Спастись из лимба можно лишь ожив, иначе тебя отправит за Грань. Что-то вроде загробного мира, я не знаю? Я был в лимбе, но, к счастью, мне удалось вернуться к жизни, - Пайпер крепко сжимает руку, понимая, что это весьма сокровенная информация. - Забавный факт - у Грани есть точное географическое положение. Шеста луна к вашим услугам, миледи!

\- Это все не имеет смысла, - Циклонис качает головой и громко фыркает. - Какой же это... как ты сказал загробный мир, если он находится на одном из спутников Гелиоса? Как-то это глупо и бессмысленно.

\- Я тоже так считаю, но Промать рассудила иначе, - Король оборачивается и весело смеется. - Шесть лун, по легендам, символизируют шестерых сирен: ты - моя принцесса, Пайпер, госпожа Волька - наш светлый Верховный Правитель, еще кое-кто... - он щурится. - Шестая луна - твоя луна. Грань и Пустота, все такое. Ты черпаешь силы от нее до тех пор, пока она существует. Хотя, знаешь? Шестую луну невозможно уничтожить, поэтому я могу сказать точно, что твои силы безграничны, если ты хочешь. Сама подумай - ты способна создавать то, что пожелаешь, силой мысли! Одно лишь условие - оно должно существовать.

\- Мертвых этим не вернешь, - как-то жестко говорит Циклонис, и Пайпер чувствует ее напряжение и волнение - она, конечно же, говорит об Асе. Король, впрочем, и ухом не ведет - лишь посмеивается и подмигивает девушке.

\- Для этого у тебя есть сирена Жизни, Пайпер! Она питает свои силы не от луны, как ты, а от жизненной силы Гелиоса. Пока жив Гелиос, у нее есть силы. Собственно, чтобы у нее пропали силы, нужно убить всех людей и ее саму, а это будет совсем уж глупо. Ну представь - пока кто-то есть - жива она. В любом случае остается кто-то живой, либо ты, убийца, либо она... и скорее всего она. Вы, сирены, странные! - он ухмыляется. - Вроде люди, а вроде нет. Я все же склоняюсь к варианту "нет".

Когда он вновь смеется, Пайпер с неприязнью морщится и отворачивается в сторону. Кто бы сомневался, в общем-то. Она заподозрила это еще сама, в тот момент, когда ей отчего-то была ясна речь Дмитрия, а остальным - нет. А что вообще представляют из себя силы сирены? Почему они передаются кому-то? Может, все на самом деле правильно, их распределение-то? В конце концов Пайпер - член эскадрильи, победившей Циклонию, Циклонис - императрица, кого Король еще упомянул? Госпожа Волька, которая Верховный Правитель? Местная императрица, кажется? Вот, да. Тут и пояснения не нужно. Хотя с Мэри Джи не все так понятно, но, возможно, она станет важной персоной в будущем.

Наконец, они выезжают из леса и через некоторое время достигают небольшой деревушки, по размерам не уступающей Понедельнику - забавно, но Король говорит, что это поселение называется Вторник. _Поскорей бы добраться до Пятницы, я просто уверена, что там прекрасно живется,_ \- Пайпер весело фыркает и закатывает глаза, когда они въезжают внутрь. Впрочем, в отличие от более-менее мирного Понедельника, Вторник оказался притоном для разбойников и пиратов. И для этого даже не нужно было пояснение Короля - все и так видно. Большая часть домов представляет из себя палатки и тенты, толковой дороги в этом месте нет, около тентов стоят сундуки и рядом с ними сидят люди - видимо, торговцы барахлом. Есть еще куча автоматов с оружием, которые выглядят так, будто в них продается обычная газировка. И люди... Много людей с оружием, которые недобро поглядывают друг на друга и на машину Короля. Когда автомобиль останавливается, блондин ловко спрыгивает на землю и морщится, хлопая по раненному боку. Он оглядывается на Циклонис и Пайпер и кивком указывает на один из тентов.

\- Пойдемте, кумушки. Если не хотите есть око Гелиоса, то я продам его по выгодной цене. Заодно подлечусь... эй, где медики? У них наверняка есть болеутоляющее, мне бы пригодилось одно! И где этот чертов Айзек? Я не собираюсь торчать здесь до полуночи, если этот пень опять решил поохотиться в лесу на животных.

Они заходят в маленький тесный тент, и Пайпер с отвращением кривится, когда вдыхает какой-то белый дым, витающий в этом месте. _Тоже опиум? Как в Ноябре,_ \- прикрыв ладонью нос, она оглядывается по сторонам и видит лишь несколько человек с сигарами. Король, однако, направляется не к ним, а к барной стойке, за которой тоже кто-то сидит. Циклонис чуть задерживается у входа и с гордым видом идет мимо Пайпер, показывая, что ей все равно на этот противный туман. Тактик картинно закатывает глаза.

\- Привет, Айзек! Давно не виделись, наглая ты морда! - Король с широкой улыбкой пожимает руку упомянутому Айзеку и садится рядом с ним на стул около барной стойки. Как только он отходит, у Пайпер появляется прекрасная возможность рассмотреть знакомого очкарика получше - это молодой мужчина лет около двадцати пяти со светлой кожей и темными длинными волосами, достающими ему по плечи, него короткая козлиная бородка. На шее у него повязан красный длинный шарф, а одет он в кофту с короткими широкими рукавами поверх другой, но уже с длинными и узкими. В отличие от официального Короля в костюме без верха, у Айзека в его внешнем виде нет ни капли официальность - ну разве важные и деловые люди носят дырявые на коленках штаны и сапоги в грязи? Не смотря на то, что у Короля по определению не может быть хороших знакомых, этот человек не выглядит злым или просто нехорошим - при виде девушек он широко им улыбается и приветственно машет рукой. Но, конечно, первому впечатлению доверять не стоит. Пайпер и Циклонис садятся рядом с этими двумя и ожидают, чем же закончится разговор. Странно даже подумать о том, что Пайпер сейчас не пытается заставить бывшую императрицу заплатить за ее деяния - ведь именно из-за нее они все оказались на Дальней Стороне, и... хотя она тоже не ожидала такого, наверное. Хм. Товарищ по несчастью?

\- И ничего не наглая, и ничего не морда, - шуточно обижается Айзек и усмехается. - Ну ладно, зачем пришел? Я тебя знаю - ты просто так никогда не приходишь.

\- Я тебе товар принес, глянь-ка! - Король достает око Гелиоса и демонстрирует его Айзеку. Тот сразу же становится серьезным и осторожно берет его в руки, внимательно рассматривая. Вертит в руках и даже нюхает. Король с усмешкой смотрит за всеми этими действиями и широко усмехается. - Ну? Как тебе? Настоящий, сам вынимал из Секретаря.

\- Это что же получается, ты Секретаря смог убить? Порази-и-ительно, - Айзек отдает шарик Королю и начинает копаться в карманах, что-то ища. Он подозрительно щурится, смотря на старого знакомого. - И как же ты это сделал? Сам знаешь - убить эту тварь труднее, чем покорить твою прекрасную невесту.

\- Эй-эй, ты про нее тут не болтай, - хмурится Король и грозит кулаком Айзеку, впрочем, шуточно. Он кивком указывает на сидящих рядом девушек и широко усмехается, демонстрируя белые зубы. - Глянь ка! Две сирены. Те самые, которые фольты. Помнишь про инцидент в Понедельнике? Вот одна из них в нем как раз и участвовала. А вторая ранее своровала Паучий кристалл.

\- Хм-м-м-м, ну, думаю, столько хватит, - не по теме отвечает Айзек, кладя на стойку приличную кипу бумажек. Они с Королем жмут друг другу руки, и блондин отдает своему приятелю око Гелиоса. Запихнув его в карман, Айзек качает головой и с горькой усмешкой вздыхает. - Счастливчик ты, эх. Целых две сирены. Мне хотя бы одну для моего плана, а ты, чертов торгаш, аж с двумя ошиваешься.

\- Твой план? Ты про революцию-то? - Король закатывает глаза и отмахивается от вмиг помрачневшего приятеля, видимо, не одобряя эту идею. Пайпер настораживается - какая-такая революция? О чем они говорят? - Забудь об этом. Гелиос и Атлас в частности слишком долго живут под властью монархии и леди Вольки в частности, куда ты со своими идеями лезешь? Ты ж тираном будешь, ну ей богу, лучше из тебя все равно не выйдет, - ухмыляется Король. Айзек сердито качает головой и встает со стула, смотря на приятеля сверху вниз.

\- Это мое дело, Палмер. Если ты не одобряешь этого, это не значит, что идея плоха. Тем более у меня есть помощники в этом деле, ты знаешь, - он разворачивается и уходит из палатки, оставляя троицу наедине, если, конечно, не считать тех людей с сигарами, которые и не обратили внимания на этот диалог. Пайпер настораживается. Палмер? Это фамилия или имя Короля? Нужно запомнить, не вечно же звать его по этой дурацкой кличке. Циклонис провожает Айзека взглядом и поворачивается к Королю.

\- Что он задумал по поводу революции? - Король усмехается и отмахивается, толком не отвечая на поставленный ему вопрос.

\- Гелиос ждут большие перемены из-за этого умника. Ха! Кто бы сомневался! Это у нас в крови, - Король достает из кармана пачку сигарет и зажигалку, он закуривает и выдыхает облако дыма, равнодушно смотря на выход из палатки. - Он мой кузен, я его хорошо знаю в этом плане.

Пайпер замечает легкое удивление Циклонис, но сама никак не реагирует на новость - в принципе, родство Короля и Айзека только лучше объясняет их знакомство. Она недовольно морщится, когда блондин выдыхает еще одно облако дыма и встает со стула.

\- Ну, пойдем? - он воодушевленно смотрит на девушек. - Январь не ждет.


	38. песнь сирены 03

Наконец, вечером они достигают Января.

Пайпер чувствует солоноватый запах воды, дуновение морского бриза и много-много чего другого, что и должно сопутствовать морскому городу. Она сильно удивлена тому, что, искомое место находится рядом с океаном, но это и не так важно - главное, они наконец здесь! Вот он, тот самый город Январь, где сейчас находится Финн. Скоро она освободит его и вернется назад, к Мэри Джи, а потом они всей командой вытащат из беды Эрроу, найдут "Кондор" и вернутся назад на Атмос, где больше никогда не вспомнят о том, что видели на другой стороне планеты. Особенно Секретарей, Дмитрия и кучу других ужасных вещей. Сердце тактика наполнено надеждой на то, что вскоре черная полоса в их жизни завершится, что скоро все наладится и вернется в свое русло. Ей хочется верить, что именно так все и будет, но что-то подсказывает, что Дальняя Сторона - не такое простое место, и так просто оно не отпустит.

Сам Январь она замечает не сразу - поначалу перед ней, Циклонис и Королем расстилается огромная пустошь перед резким обрывом, ведущему к морю, и, казалось бы, где здесь можно спрятать целый город? Вот именно, что негде! А на деле все оказалось куда проще - если взглянуть с обрыва вниз, то Январь появлялся во всей своей красе, спрятавшись от чужих глаз, и лежа около самого моря. По сравнению с превосходно оборудованным техникой Ноябрем, этот город, казалось, остался немного в прошлом и пошел по иному пути развития - яркие дирижабли, куча автомобилей и заводов, и все работает от пара. Здесь были совершенно другие люди, нежели в том же Ноябре - здесь все слишком роскошно и просто искрит гламуром богатством. Съехав по дороге вниз, на шоссе Января, Король ускоряется и начинает вилять меж других автомобилей, окликая девушек и говоря им пристегнуться. Пайпер еле-еле слышит его - в этот момент она с Радарром во все глаза смотрит на этот яркий город, где висит множество вывесок самого разного содержания - но не таких, как в Ноябре, где они были небольшими и информативными, а пафосными и звучными, и не несущими почти никакого содержания. Конечно же Пайпер не может прочесть их - самые яркие вывески оглашает им с Циклонис сам Король, указывая рукой то в одну, то в другую сторону. Январь, в отличие от кубического Ноября, и, как говорит Король, остальных городов, построен лесенкой: наверху, на самом высшем и маленьком ярусе, находится резиденция Змеиных близнецов, чуть ниже - дома аристократии, еще ниже живет средний класс, затем идут торговые ряды, ниже - порт. Каждый из районов разделяет трасса, идущая змеей вниз, до кораблей. Трущоб тут нет. Январь - город для богачей, о бедняках тут и не слышали.

Когда они проезжают мимо плаката красивой рыжей певицы с короткими волосами, Пайпер не выдерживает - ей кажется, что они втроем слишком выделяются в этом роскошном городе. Ну ладно-то Король, если бы не порванная и забрызганная в крови рубашка, то он вполне себе сойдет за среднестатистического жителя Января, а вот Циклонис и Пайпер, одетые еще в атмосианскую одежду, явно выделялись на фоне других. Когда тактик делает замечание по этому поводу, Король громко фыркает и закатывает глаза.

\- Я знаю, кумушка! После того, как мы заселимся в гостиницу, мы тут же пойдем в один из местных магазинов и приобретем вам что-то менее выделяющееся, - он с сомнением смотрит на собственную порванную рубашку. - Ну а я, пожалуй, перед этим еще и переоденусь. Негоже ходить перед знатными людьми в таком виде, они-то вряд ли подумают о том, что ранение мне нанес Секретарь - наверняка примут за пьянчугу, подравшегося около паба, а там и до встречи с жандармами недалеко.

Гостиница, о которой говорит Король, вскоре появляется перед их глазами - и у Пайпер захватывает дух от роскоши. Все здесь было либо из золота, либо из дорогих пород дерева, и последнее даже не обсуждалось, хотя сама она не знала о местных растениях ровным счетом ничего. Высокие потолки, хрустальные люстры, вежливые и красивые слуги на входе, поклоном приветствующие их - Пайпер кажется, что если бы не Король, то их бы сюда даже не впустили. Видимо, он действительно заметная фигура в жизни Атласа, что удивительно, раз его брат - революционер. Циклонис, впрочем, не так впечатлена архитектурой, она высокомерно смотрит на все это, и Пайпер не удивлена - ведь совсем недавно у нее был целый дворец на Циклонии, который по роскоши не уступал этой гостинице. Король с наглой усмешкой проходит к стойке регистрации, пока Пайпер с интересом рассматривает помещение, и кладет перед служащим гостиницы крупную пачку денег, шепча ему на ухо:

\- Мы от мадмуазель Оцелоты.

Это не укрывается от слуха Пайпер. Регистратор шумно вздыхает и кивает Королю, после чего наклоняется и достает два ключа, которые с поклоном вручает очкарику, шепча ему что-то, этого, к сожалению, девушка уже не слышит. Король поворачивается к сиренам и машет им рукой, призывая пойти за собой, они вместе поднимаются на второй этаж, и Король по пути громко зевает.

\- Машину отгонят на стоянку, багаж занесут, а мы в это время чуть-чуть отдохнем и пойдем изучать город, - он поворачивается к Пайпер и слегка хмурится. - На торги - завтра, сейчас они уже закрыты, да и в таком виде мы туда точно не сунемся. Я не думаю, что твоего блондинчика может кто-то купить, больно он невзрачный, а Кашим самый ценный товар, вроде фольтов, оставляет на потом - для всяких элитных покупателей, вроде членов имперской семьи и их приближенных. Хотя не думаю, что кто-то из семейства Волька сюда сунется, ха! - он смеется и подходит к одной из дверей, открывая ее и пропуская девушек внутрь. - Прошу! Отдыхайте, а я пока схожу в душ, больно в крови заляпался.

Он оставляет ключи на стойке и уходит в небольшую комнатку, скрытую за светлой деревянной дверью. Впрочем, Пайпер не обращает на это слишком много внимания, с восхищением осматривая их номер - такой красоты не было даже на Клокстопии. Белые стены, две большие кровати, стоящие около большого окна, занимающего целую стену и выходящего на ночной город, мягкие диваны и кресла, тот самый странный проектор без проектора, который был у Мэри Джи дома, только еще больше, мягкие пушистые ковры под ногами, которые сверкают такой белизной, что на них жалко наступать грязными сапогами. Это место настолько превосходно и роскошно, что девушка плюет на то, что рядом Циклонис, по-быстрому стаскивает с себя обувь и буквально прыгает на одну из кроватей, крепко прижимая к себе мягкую пуховую подушку. Как настоящий дворец! Очень жаль, что они тут до того, как спасут Финна, Пайпер с удовольствием провела бы тут еще целую неделю, отдыхая после тягот войны на Циклонии и болезни. Циклонис не так полна энтузиазма, но, кажется, она тоже впечатлена - она с благоговением садится на мягкий ковер и проводит по нему рукой, после чего тянется к пульту и включает проектор. Тот с тихим щелчком включается, и девушки видят, что по нему показывают Ноябрь - по крайней мере его узнает Пайпер по черно-белым домам из плит и цитадели на фоне. Она стаскивает с головы беретку и кидает ее на кровати, а сама сползает к Циклонис и садится рядом, перед этим обменявшись с ней взглядами. Но без всякой ненависти - просто информативными о том, что она сейчас присоединится к ней.

По телевизору показывают фоны столицы под пафосную торжественную музыку, и, наконец, на экране появился ведущая - молодая женщина с длинными белыми волосами, спадающими локонами вниз, в чудной красно-белой шляпке и и в таких же цветах платье без бретелек. Она радостно смотрит в камеру и широко улыбается.

\- Здравствуйте, уважаемые зрители! Сегодня, как вы уже знаете, состоится тридцатая годовщина восхождения на престол нашей обожаемой императрицы! - Циклонис тяжело вздыхает и начинает ерзать на ковре, замечая удивленный взгляд Пайпер, она закатывает глаза и зло ворчит:

\- Посмотри на нее. На ведущую. Типичная наивная последовательница, которая верит, что их могучая императрица может справится со всеми бедами. А что потом? Потом будет то же, что и на Атмосе - только Атлас не упадет в Пустошь, а развалится на огромные куски, часть которых отхватят повстанцы на севере, часть - этот Айзек, ну может что-то останется имперским псам на растерзание, - Циклонис раздраженно шипит и всплескивает руками. Пайпер ненароком вспоминает Дмитрия, наверное, этот человек тоже отхватит себе кусок власти, если случится что-то подобное. - Уж я-то знаю. Вы, глупые рыцари, не понимаете, что такое получить целую империю со всеми ее промышленными и военными проблемами в десять лет.

Она _делится_ с Пайпер самым сокровенным, потому что из всех людей в мире ей были близки лишь двое - тактик "Штормовых Ястребов", ставшая ее подругой на мгновение, и командующий, которого теперь не было в живых. И где-то глубоко внутри Пайпер становится жаль эту одинокую брошенную всеми девочку - она ровесница почти всей эскадры, но в этом мире оказалась совсем одна, потеряв все. Ей некуда возвращаться. Циклонис знает, что свое будущее она разрушила собственными руками. И вся злость на нее за то, что они очутились тут, потеряли Эрроу и Финна, как-то улетучивается - в конце концов, Циклонис только привела их в этот мир, а на Дмитрия и на того работорговца они напоролись сами. _Возможно, это неплохо, что Король начал ее сопровождать, лишь бы он не стал использовать ее в своих целях..._ \- она отвлекается от этих мыслей, когда на экране рядом с ведущей появляется до боли знакомая персона с нечесаными светлыми волосами. Пайпер вскидывает бровь.

\- Донни? - замечая непонимающий взгляд Циклонис, она кривит лицо, пытаясь подобрать объяснение получше. - После того, как мы попали сюда, на следующий день мы наткнулись на деревню Понедельник, где встретились с Дмитрием, командующим Атласа, и его помощником - Донни. Вот этим чудаком, посмотри! - Пайпер весело фыркает, когда Донни начинает говорить, активно жестикулируя. - С трудом верится, что у такого засранца, как Дмитрий, такой живой и веселый помощник, как этот парень.

\- Вы сразу же наткнулись на командующего? - Циклонис скептически вскидывает бровь и лишь закатывает глаза, замечая злой взгляд Пайпер. - Нет, я ни на что не намекаю. Просто... это странно. Ого, посмотрите на него, как павлин, - бывшая императрица тихо фыркает, когда Донни начинает рассказывать про парад в честь круглой даты.

\- Не смотря на то, что тридцать лет назад повстанцы смогли проникнуть в цитадель и убить почти всю королевскую семью, наша прекрасная императрица с ее сестрами выжила и показала бунтовщикам их место, - Донни болезненно морщится, когда его спрашивают об участие в торжественном параде. - Нет, я не отказался, просто по распоряжению учредителя там будут присутствовать лишь Верховный Правитель, господин Ганс, господин Дмитрий, леди Ванда и леди Ниа. А вот, кстати, и они!.. - ведущая и Донни поворачиваются к экрану позади них, на которых торжественная музыка затихает, и на длинную высокую платформу выходят упомянутые майором люди.

Это первый раз в жизни, когда Пайпер видит Верховного Правителя, и эта женщина в белом шелковом платье и с такой же белой повязкой на глазу, которая ничуть не портит ее, кажется ей ужасно красивой. Тактик также видит алые татуировки на левой руке, которые выдают в ней сирену. За руку с Верховным Правителем идет Ганс Леффлер в белой парадной униформе и фуражке. Они с гордым видом проходят вперед, и следом за ними строем идут трое командующих, все так же в парадных белых униформах: Дмитрий, Ванда и Ниа Шегуми. Последняя представляет из себя типичную жительницу Ноября: почти белая кожа, светлые короткие и чуть вьющиеся волосы, ее неестественные алые глаза ярко выделяются из-под фуражки, и даже яркий макияж ничуть не портит эту девушку. Она выше Ванды, но ниже Дмитрия, и, в отличие от них, идущих с гордым и надменным выражением лица, эта девушка улыбается уголками губ. Вся эта процессия под громкую торжественную музыку идут дальше, но, чем же все-таки заканчивается это мероприятие, девушки не видят - из ванной комнаты выходит Король, застегивая чистую рубашку по пути. Пайпер мельком замечает у него шрам на груди.

\- Да хватит вам смотреть эту чушь, они этот парад каждый год проводят, сил моих больше нет, - он кривит лицо и выключает телевизор, после чего поворачивает голову к сиренам. - В цитадели организаторы подобных мероприятий, кажется, порой стоят даже выше самой императрицы. Мне кажется, ей не слишком хочется вспоминать о резне тридцатилетней давности, когда погибла почти вся ее семья. И, смотрите, они даже не позвали Камерату и Анжелику на парад!.. Ну что за беспредел.

Пайпер не знает, что и ответить - она понятия не имеет о том, кто такие Камерата и Анжелика, но, судя по недовольству Короля, это очень важные персоны. Она с сомнением смотрит в окно, где живет ночной город, и думает о том, стоит ли им сегодня выходить туда. Совершенно иной мир. Так хочется отдохнуть...

\- Ну, пойдем? - улыбаясь, спрашивает Король.


	39. песнь сирены 04

Внутри Январь оказался еще более роскошным и великолепным, чем казался из окна гостиницы. Богато одетые люди вокруг, яркие вывески, приглашающие в дорогостоящие рестораны и театры, музыканты на улицах, которые играют позитивную музыку, не требуя за это денег... Трудно было поверить в то, что технологичный Ноябрь, явившийся словно из будущего, существовал в одном мире с застрявшем в прошлом, но богатым Январем. Король уверенно идет по широким улицам, словно он здесь не в первый раз - Пайпер боится отстать от него, потому что прекрасно понимает, что, в отличие от очкарика и той же Циклонис, не потерявшей имперской гордости в виде, она сильно выделяется в толпе. И не только внешним видом - она просто не из этого общества.

\- Почему мы не поехали на автомобиле? Это было бы быстрее, - Циклонис переводит слегка прищуренный взгляд в сторону блондина и хмурится. Пайпер в этот разговор не влезает - ей, в общем-то, интересно погулять по этому новому городу. Она очень жалеет, что у нее с собой нет фотоаппарата, чтобы заснять все это. Показать всем в Атмосе!.. Они, наверное, обзавидовались бы. Король пожимает плечами и хитро смотрит на бывшую императрицу.

\- А почему бы не прогуляться по такому прекрасному городу вечером? Тем более после того, как мы приоденем вас, нас будут ждать в другом месте. К магазину подгонят намного более роскошный, чем мой, автомобиль. Я, правда, в них не слишком разбираюсь, но мне обещали, что он будет куда лучше, чем то, на чем мы сюда приехали - он щелкает пальцами и широко усмехается. - Как хорошо владеть связями. Оцелота хоть и стерва, но если бы не она, то нам пришлось бы спать где-нибудь в лесу на дереве, боясь, что меня сожрут Секретари... О! Посмотри! Вот и то место, где вас волшебным образом приведут в порядок, а то не дело это.

Внутри здания с яркой вывеской на входе, построенного в виде башни, все сверкает и блестит, стены и потолок словно выполнены из золота (ну или хотя бы чего-то, что на него похоже), а к троице мигом подлетает стайка разукрашенных девиц, одетых в голубые короткие платья, которые мигом испаряются, как только Король говорит о том, что они явились сюда по записи к некой Поррим. Пайпер с интересом смотрит по сторонам, смотря на то, как несколько из ранее подходивших к ним девиц стригут кого-то или красят голову, и делают они это с таким энтузиазмом и с такими улыбками на лицах, будто им очень и очень по душе все это. Король усмехается и громко шепчет:

\- Куча дочерей своей чертовой мамаши, до сих пор поражаюсь, что она смогла вырастить пятнадцать дочерей и заставить их всех работать, они же ненавидят семейный бизнес, - он закатывает глаза и вздыхает. - Нам жутко повезло, что важным клиентам, как мы, достаются нормальные мастера. Вроде Поррим. Прекрасная женщина, пирсинг, правда, обожает, так что вы не видитесь, если она начнет вас уговаривать сделать одну дырочку - ничем хорошим это не закончится.

Они заходят в небольшую светлую комнату с бежевыми стенами и мягким ковром на полу, где на стуле перед зеркалом, прямо лицом к вошедшим, сидит мулатка с длинными черными волосами и кучей татуировок на руках. Как и говорил Король, на лице у нее действительно много пирсинга, но не это привлекает в ней внимание Пайпер - после Ноября, где основная часть жителей имела светлую кожу, она удивилась, увидев кого-то другого. Одета эта женщина в черное платье с большим вырезом. Поррим неспешно встает со стула и подходит к Королю, они жмут друг другу руки - кажется, они все же знакомы.

\- Оцелота предупредила меня о гостях, - Поррим косится на двух сирен и мягко улыбается. - Правда, она говорила о том, что будет только одна девушка. Она просчиталась?

\- Нет, наши планы чуть-чуть изменились, - Король подмигивает ей и отходит в сторону, пропуская сирен вперед. Пайпер шумно вздыхает - значит, этот прохвост все же рассчитывал остановиться тут с Циклонис, хотя и говорил, что ему немного не по пути. Но постойте!.. Разве Январь - не южный город? Король говорил о том, что ему нужно на север, к Скаю и Чаки, так почему же он собирался сделать такой большой крюк? Хотя он вроде говорил о том, что ему по пути... Значит, тут что-то намечается? Раз он даже говорит с этой Поррим так, словно что-то планировалось. - Я приплачу тебе за лишнюю возню позже, ну или Оцелота сделает это, кто первей, в общем. Сегодня мы идем к Змеиным близнецам на бал, так что сделай из гадких утят лебедей, - Король хмурится.

Так вот оно что! Значит, после преображения, Король, сама Пайпер и Циклонис поедут к местным градоначальникам на торжество? Тогда понятно, почему все было приготовлено заранее. Поррим хватает девушек за руки и тащит к себе поближе, она громко свистит и зовет кого-то к себе, добавляя, что раз девушек больше, то и работы прибавится. Из небольшой комнатки к Поррим мигом выскакивает молодая девушка с крашенными в голубой волосами и такого же цвета макияжем, одетая, как и нимфетки из основного зала, в короткое голубое платье. В отличие от Поррим у нее светлая кожа. Она звонко смеется и отдает бутылку с какой-то коричневой жидкостью Королю, ласково улыбаясь ему.

\- Палмер, кышь! Сейчас мы будем творить магию, а мужчинам на это смотреть вовсе не обязательно, - Король закатывает глаза и вместе с таинственной бутылкой уходит за дверь, а неизвестная девушка подходит к Пайпер и ведет ее на невысокую тумбу перед зеркалами, где внимательно осматривает девушку, щупая ее с ног до головы, вызывая у тактика смущение. - Ах, кожа да кости, это как же так вышло? - она выпрямляется и щелкает пальцами. - Но это не так страшно. Ты можешь называть меня Кариной, сладенькая. Как зовут тебя?

\- Пайпер, - тихо отвечает тактик, косясь в сторону Поррим и Циклонис - с ней проделывают ровно то же, но бывшая императрица, кажется, не так сильно удивляется этому. Карина кивает и машет рукой Поррим, кивая ей.

\- Ну ладно, сладенькие, пока тут Палмера нет, раздевайтесь до белья, а мы уж там посмотрим, что же делать, верно, леди Поррим? - Карина вновь звонко смеется и скрывается в помещении, откуда ранее вышла. Пайпер неуверенно топчется на месте и стаскивает с себя кофту, оставаясь лишь в майке, она неуверенно оглядывается по сторонам, не зная, куда это положить. В это время Циклонис спокойно снимает с себя одежду, не стесняясь демонстрировать Поррим свои татуировки, которые стилист оценивает по достоинству.

\- Отличный рисунок! Сама делала, или мастер подсказал?

\- Это природное, - качает головой Циклонис, и Поррим понимающе кивает и вновь начинает осмотр бывшей императрицы, обходя ее сзади и оценочно рассматривая девушку.

\- О, сирена. Понимаю-понимаю... Как-то раз я была в цитадели Ноября, помогала приводить Верховного Правителя в порядок к одному из парадов, кажется, это было в позапрошлом году, - Поррим щелкает пальцами и подходит к низенькому шкафу, доставая оттуда что-то в черном пакете. - Она ведь тоже обладает такими силами, помнится, меня никто не предупреждал о татуировках, и пришлось срочно переделывать костюм, потому что он не был рассчитан на подобное. Но!.. - Поррим многозначительно смотрит на Циклонис и расстегивает молнию на пакете. - Зато ей ужасно понравилось. А так как мало кто знает о том, что эти татуировки демонстрируют вашу силу, то их можно спокойно демонстрировать публике - пусть томно вздыхает, удивляясь такой наглости. Смотри-ка... Это твое платье.

Когда Король устает ждать, успев даже допить жидкость из бутылки, которую ему дала Карина, он с облегчением вздыхает, когда Поррим и ее помощница открывают дверь и приглашают его внутрь. Выкинув бутылку в мусорный бак, он с довольной усмешкой смотрит на сирен перед собой. Ему кажется, что это совершенно другие люди, выглядящие куда более прекрасно, чем раньше. Ну, насколько прекрасно может выглядеть четырнадцатилетняя девчонка. Циклонис с слегка вьющимися короткими волосами и ободком из высушенных цветов на голове одета в черное длинное платье без лямок, Король щурится, когда видит, что ее татуировки открыты. На Пайпер тоже надето черное платье, правда короткое и с пышной юбкой, подпоясанное розовой лентой. На ногах у нее бледно-персиковые колготки и туфли того же цвета, что и лента, на голове ободок с большим розовым цветком. Не смотря на долгое изнуряющее путешествие перед этим, синяки под глазами и все синяки у Пайпер успешно скрыла косметика. Сейчас девушки выглядели определенно старше, чем они есть.

Король подходит к Поррим и Карине и отдает им по пачке денег каждой, но от своей доли первая отказывается, с улыбкой смотря на своего знакомого. Она качает головой.

\- Скажем, это мой подарок тебе. Как сыну моей хорошей подруги, - блондин с усмешкой закатывает глаза, будто ожидал чего-то подобного. Поррим мягко улыбается. - Тем более, всю дополнительную работу выполнила Карина, а не я. Мою работу вы с Оцелотой уже оплатили.

\- Как пожелаешь, моя дорогая, - Король целует руки Поррим и Карины, которая тихо хихикает, и подходит к двум сиренам. Он берет их под руки и важно смотрит то на Пайпер, то на Циклонис, широко улыбаясь. - Ну-с, дамы, пойдем. Змеиные близнецы ждут нас, а опаздывать нехорошо.

Они еще раз прощаются с Поррим и Кариной, идут через зал, где все так же витают те нимфетки, и выходят на улицу, где их ждет роскошный черный автомобиль без верха, и, в отличие от драндулета Короля, уже с колесами. Сам он садится вперед, рядом с водителем, девушки же залазят назад. Как только машина трогается с места, Король поворачивается к ним и мизинцем поправляет съехавшие очки.

\- Север и Кашим могут подождать, они никуда от нас не убегут. А сегодня мы идем на бал, где свершится ваше знакомство с правителями этого напыщенного города - с Имир и Юмир Кашивара.


	40. песнь сирены 05

Пайпер совсем иначе представляла себе резиденцию Змеиных близнецов - ей виделось, что это будет огромный замок, еще более роскошный, чем весь город, а на деле оказалось, что это очередной небоскреб, в котором, помимо резиденции правителей Января, находится еще куча всего: различные министерства, даже небольшой ресторан. Внутри все было праздно и богато: фонтан в центре комнаты с высокими потолками и хрустальными люстрами, еще более огромными, чем те, что были в салоне Поррим и Карины, куча снующей туда-сюда прислуги с подносами и яствами на них, куча гостей в платьях и костюмах, пожалуй, если бы не весть Короля о том, что сейчас они будут на приеме у самих близнецов, то Пайпер никогда и не догадалась бы, что они находятся в главном здании города на приеме у градоначальников - все здесь было точно также, как и в остальном Январе, словно сами Имир и Юмир старались поддержать имидж того, что они равны с горожанами.

Пайпер с сомнением смотрит на официантов, разносящих закуски - конечно ей немного хочется есть, легкий перекус во Вторнике был не слишком питателен, но рисковать как-то не хотелось - а вдруг тут полагается давать прислуге деньги за то, что ты берешь еду с подноса? Сглотнув, она с тихой завистью смотрит на Короля, который с воодушевлением болтает с кем-то из богачей - ну конечно, вместо того, чтобы воздух попусту сотрясать, он бы лучше объяснил ей, как вести себя на светских приемах. В конце концов, Пайпер - небесный рыцарь, а не какая-то принцесса или императрица, как, например, та же Циклонис. Кстати о ней - та, кажется, ненадолго куда-то отлучалась, потому что идет откуда-то с небольшой стопочкой маленьких пирожных в руках. Заметив голодный взгляд тактика, императрица тихо вздыхает и с ироничной усмешкой протягивает ей пару. Пайпер решает, что голод важнее гордости, а потому с ловкостью выхватывает пирожные из рук императрицы и закидывает их в рот. Она с тоской вспоминает прием на терре Рекс - тогда она была самой аккуратной и приличной, а тут даже не знает, как себя вести. Или же светские приемы на Атмосе и Атласе практически не отличаются друг от друга? Об этом стоило подумать.

\- О, пирожные! - Король подходит сзади к Циклонис и выхватывает у нее из рук одно из пирожных, запихивая его за щеку и подмигивая мрачной императрице. - Да ладно тебе, здесь всегда куча народу со всякими закусками, хоть весь поднос у них забери - и слова не скажу, - он смотрит на часы на руке и тихо свистит. - Ого, скоро начнется торжественная речь близнецов. Мы можем занять лучшие места, или же... - он хитро смотрит на девушек. - Постоять тут. Я могу познакомить вас с кем-нибудь, если хотите.

\- Обойдемся, - грубо прерывает его Циклонис, с презрением смотря ему в глаза. Она откусывает немного от пирожного и шумно вздыхает, отдавая все их Пайпер. - Прости, больше не хочу. Забирай, - она кривит губы. - Я знаю, чем все это закончится, и, если честно, что-то не хочется.

Она отходит к фонтану, оставляя Пайпер и Короля наедине. Тактик замечает едва заметную усталость в его взгляде, но она тут же скрывается за широкой фальшивой улыбкой. _Нужно поскорее найти Финна и возвращаться в Ноябрь, к Мэри Джи,_ \- хмурится Пайпер. Ей жутко не нравится, как улыбается этот тип, он ей вообще не нравится, если уж на то пошло. Но, может, это всего лишь паранойя? В конце концов, он может быть просто улыбчивым идиотом, каким себя выставляет. Хотя угроза убийства тогда, при их первой встрече, все равно настораживает. Король замечает недовольство Пайпер и удивленно вскидывает бровь.

\- Что-то случилось?

\- Нет, - она проводит ладонью по лицу, устало смотря в сторону. - Наверное, я просто утомилась. Позови Циклонис, нужно занять место в толпе, чтобы выслушать близнецов, - она неспешно идет в сторону зала, куда стекается народ - видимо, именно там и будет происходить торжественная речь Имир и Юмир. Вместе с внезапной хандрой нахлынули мысли о Финне и Эрроу. Сейчас они неизвестно где, и, пока их жизнь может находиться в опасности, она веселится на балу с Королем и Циклонис. _Что же со мной стало?.._ \- она закусывает губу. - _Ладно. Одна речь, ночь, и мы поедем на торги. Я спасу Финна, мы вернемся к Мэри Джи, потом Эрроу... и домой. И больше никаких воспоминаний об это,_ \- она оглядывается на роскошный зал позади нее.

Наконец, Король и Циклонис присоединяются к ней в другом зале, ничем не отличающегося от первого, за исключением подиума, куда направлены все прожекторы - из-за этого в зале царит легкая полутьма. Приблизившись к возвышению, Пайпер вяло поднимает голову и ждет, пока же Змеиные близнецы явят себя миру. Они ей не интересны, ей совершенно не хочется знать о том, кто они и как выглядят. Сейчас для нее важнее местоположение и состояние Финна и Эрроу, а не эти богачи.

Наконец, шум в зале стихает, а прожекторы включаются еще ярче, освещая лишь подиум. С торжественной громкой музыкой алые шторы медленно отползают в стороны, демонстрируя две фигуры, скрывавшиеся за ними все это время. _Это и есть Змеиные близнецы?.._ \- Пайпер резко вскидывает голову, видя тех самых градоначальников города, о которых ранее говорил Король. Они, как и их резиденция, совершенно не совпадают с ее представлениями.

Две тощие смуглые фигуры, которые почти не отличаются друг от друга - это даже если учесть, что Юмир - девушка, а Имир - парень. У них короткие темные волосы, серые узкие глаза и веснушки на лице, которые еле рассмотришь за татуировкой в виде узкий маски с короткими полосами, отходящими вниз - у Юмир они заканчивались круглым концом, у Имир - острием. Двигаются эти двое так, словно они отражение друг друга - если брат указывал рукой влево, то сестра - соответственно вправо, и так далее. Одеты они в черную имперскую униформу с торчащими из-под пиджака бирюзовыми рубашками, на голове у каждого красуется фуражка того же черного цвета с бирюзовой полосой. И, главное, этим двоим максимум лет двадцать - какие же они градоначальники, позвольте спросить? Имир выглядит куда более жизнерадостней своей сестры, впрочем, выйдя на подиум, они оба взмахивают руками и достают откуда-то микрофоны, которые подносят ко ртам. Оба улыбаются.

\- Добро пожаловать к нам, уважаемые гости! - вместе говорят они, кланяясь гостям. Выпрямившись, они продолжают улыбаться и одновременно щелкают пальцами. - Близнецы Кашивара рады видеть вас на нашем торжестве и балу, посвященному такому знаменательному событию, как восхождение Верховного Правителя на трон! - Пайпер едва заметно закатывает глаза - ну вот, еще зря время теряют. Все равно ей до императрицы дела нет. Близнецы продолжают. - Однако, это не все, что запланировано на сегодня! - они наклоняются к толпе и таинственно сверкают глазами. - Наш дорогой друг по фамилии Палмер... - о нет, это точно не к добру. - ... вместе с его подругой обещали рассказать нам про загадочную Обратную Сторону Атласа - про тот далекий мир, что скрывается за горами! А поможет ему в этом жительница того далекого мира! Встречайте - наш дорогой гость и его спутница, императрица империи, лежащей на той стороне - леди Циклонис!

Прожекторы указывают на Короля и бывшую императрицу, девушка раздраженно закатывает глаза и легонько пихает парня в бок.

\- Я об этом не просила.

Они выходят на сцену, оставляя Пайпер одну в толпе. Тактик настораживается - что скажет о небесных рыцарях Циклонис? Что добавит Король? Чем закончится это мероприятие, и не приплетут ли ее к этому действию?

Но она не знает. А это означает, что придется только ждать.


	41. песнь сирены 06

Когда Циклонис выходит на сцену под одобрительный ропот всего зала, когда она берет в руки микрофон и когда начинает говорить, у Пайпер останавливается сердце. Она боится, что сейчас императрица начнет говорить о той войне, в которой проиграла, опишет небесных рыцарей со своей точки зрения, после чего укажет на Пайпер и с злым взглядом скажет о том, что во всем виновата именно она. Она и Эрроу. Но на нем уже судьба уже отыгралась, а на Пайпер-то - нет. Но, к ее облегчению, императрица лишь кратко рассказывает об устройстве Атмоса, совсем мельком упоминает войну и о политической ситуации на их половине планеты говорит лишь то, что Атлас поделен между безымянным свободным альянсом и ее империей. Про собственное поражение она не упоминает, но оно, собственно, и к лучшему - иначе бы зрители в этом зале не начали бы аплодировать ей, прося поведать о таинственном Атмосе еще больше. Циклонис отдает микрофон Королю и отступает в тень, а тот, подходя к жутко довольным близнецам, начинает говорить, и его голос звучит так сладко и противно, что Пайпер невольно кривится от отвращения:

\- Я очень рад, что вы, дорогие товарищи, выслушали речь нашей прекрасной дивы о другом мире! - он широко улыбается, хотя выглядит эта улыбка скорее как оскал. - Однако, на этом наше представление еще незакончено, я и близнецы Кашивара хотели показать вам кое-что, - он щелкает пальцами, и алые шторы позади него окончательно исчезают, демонстрируя белый экран. Когда на нем появляются цифры, Циклонис спускается вниз, потому что больше ей там делать нечего - далее все будет в руках у Палмера. Получив в руки пульт от Юмир, Король делает серьезное лицо и подносит микрофон к лицу. - Все мы знаем, что тридцать лет назад повстанцы прорвались в центральную цитадель и убили почти всю королевскую семью, этот инцидент получил название "Ноябрьской резни" и чтится минутой молчанием по всему Атласу каждый год, - он нажимает на пульт, и на экране появляется фотография совсем еще юной императрицы рядом с Ледяным Королем, который в то время был старше ее всего лишь на четыре года. Король хмурится. - Однако, повстанческое движение растет, и все мы с вами знаем, что уважаемая мадмуазель Мелони Шарп готовит очередной переворот и повторение той резни, - он переключает слайд, и теперь на экране красуется фото женщины с короткими светлыми волосами, держащей в руке огнестрельное оружие. Указав на нее, Король кривит лицо. - Разумеется, все мы с вами знаем, к чему приведет приход к власти подобных людей: хаос, разруха, возможно даже гражданская война. Но если есть повстанцы, то это означает лишь одно - власть Верховного Правителя тоже не идеальна.

В зале проносится испуганный ропот, а троица на сцене скалится в ответ еще больше, словно этого они и ждали. Король вновь переключает слайд, и теперь на нем красуется уже знакомый сиренам Айзек в окружении своих подчиненных. Король мягко улыбается и кивает.

\- Уважаемые слушатели, я хочу представить вам третью сторону революции, с которой в Атлас придет мир и покой. Это, - он указывает на экран. - Айзек Волька, сын старшей из трех сестер, выживших в Ноябрьской резне, прямой наследник престола. Как мы все с вами знаем, Верховный Правитель много лет назад потеряла родных дочерей, которых кто-то похитил под покровом ночи, - в зале вновь начинается шепот. - И это означает, что наследников у нее нет. Айзек же, в отличие от своей тетки, которая не проходила обучение, как наследник престола, знает о внутренней и внешней политике очень много, плюс он не так зависим от роскоши, как наша дорогая императрица, - Король ухмыляется. - Не смотря на то, что старшая сестра Вадер сошла с ума и была отправлена на лечение, Айзек совершенно здоров, он рассудительный человек, который точно сможет стать новым прекрасным императором, не устраивая при этом кровавых революций, как хочет этого госпожа Шарп. Я не требую от вас ничего, - Король вздыхает. - Но если вы хотите, то вы можете поддержать его. Айзек наверняка одарит вас почестями, когда займет престол.

Кажется, последняя фраза действует на толпу, как выстрел - они начинают медленно тянуться к центру, говоря что-то Королю и близнецам. Чтобы не быть затоптанными, Циклонис и Пайпер срочно уходят оттуда и встают у края зала, наблюдая за тем, как близнецы записывают в планшеты имена доброжелателей и проводят по краю планшета картами - кажется, в них местные держат свои деньги. Короля на подиуме, впрочем, уже нет - он словно из-под земли вырастает рядом с девушками и закуривает, с усмешкой смотря на богачей, окруживших своих градоначальников. Циклонис подозрительно щурится.

\- Но когда мы встречались с Айзеком, ты сказал ему, чтобы он забыл про это, а теперь прославляешь его имя. Тут что-то не так.

\- Все так, - посмеивается Король и хлопает себя по карманам, ища что-то, кажется, пачку сигарет и зажигалку. Он улыбается и выдыхает облако дыма. - Он мне за это заплатил, потому что знает, что я тот еще балабол и легко покоряю толпу. Но я все равно не одобряю его действий, как по мне, так лучше уж Верховный Правитель, чем мой братец, - он хмурится, смотря на близнецов, продолжающих собирать пожертвования. Пайпер задумчиво трет подбородок.

\- Но если ты двоюродный брат наследника престола, то выходит, что ты... - она не успевает договорить - Король с иронией смотрит на нее и широко усмехается.

\- Я сын средней сестры, Анжелики, - он задумчиво щурится, продолжая наблюдать за близнецами и все еще огромной толпой народа. - Моя мать видеть трон в глаза не желала и давно сбежала на Атмос. Именно благодаря ей я знаю ваш язык так хорошо, хотя, конечно, акцент наверняка все равно есть, - он посмеивается и с усмешкой смотрит на Пайпер. - А ты что думала? Только люди с голубой кровью пишут историю.

\- Но тогда почему ты не явился со мной в цитадель к своей тетке и не попросил ее освободить Эрроу, если можешь?! - рычит Пайпер, резко приближаясь к Королю. Она хватает его за грудки и зло скалится. - Ты мог бы упростить мне и моим друзьям жизнь, а в итоге ты просто в игрушки играешь?!

\- Если бы я явился в цитадель, Вадер убила бы меня на месте, - Король крепко сжимает руки Пайпер, заставляя ее вздрогнуть и отстраниться, потирая ладони. Он выдыхает еще одно облако дыма и качает головой. - Она не терпит других претендентов на престол. Я не знаю, что с моей старшей теткой, правда ли она сошла с ума, или ее просто упрятали в дурдом, но моей матери жутко повезло - если бы не отсутствие ее интереса к престолу, то неизвестно, что Вадер сделала бы с ней. Именно поэтому я и Айзек шатаемся по всей империи, а не сидим в роскоши в цитадели - да, с одной стороны Вадер милая женщина, он любит детей и все такое, - Король закатывает глаза. - Но к престолу она относится очень ревностно. Именно из-за нее я взял фамилию Палмер - чтобы не раскрывать свое происхождение. Если какая-нибудь собака узнает о том, что я второй по старшинству наследник трона, то она мигом доложит об этом Верховному Правителю - а там и голову с плеч, - он проводит рукой по шее и высовывает язык.

Он оглядывается по сторонам и со всей серьезностью, на которую способен, смотрит на девушек и осторожно наклоняется к ним:

\- Близнецы просили меня познакомить вас и их, они никогда не видели сирен и очень заинтересованы в ваших силах, как явлении, - он вертит пальцем у виска. - Фанатики Проматери, что с них взять. Но отказать таким лицам я не могу, даже не смотря на свое благородное происхождение. Пойдем те же, пока эти двое не отправились на бал!

Змеиные близнецы, казалось, ждали их - взгляды этих двоих буквально пожирают Пайпер и Циклонис. Когда толпа рассосалась, они спрыгнули вниз со сцены и в спешке подошли к троице. Имир и Юмир элегантно поклонились девушкам и поцеловали им руки. А это немного странно, учитывая, что одна из них была девушкой... по крайней мере, по мнению Пайпер. Они одновременно поворачиваются к Королю и кивают ему.

\- Сирены Жизни и Пустоты, превосходно! - в один голос говорят близнецы Кашивара, изучая взглядом девушек. Даже слишком подробно - это очень не нравится Пайпер. - Как раз то, что мы искали! Но, конечно, Жизнь важнее Пустоты, как аспект, согласны? - они улыбаются Королю. Тот хмурится.

\- Знать не знаю. Ну? - он выжидающе смотрит на близнецов. - Да, все пошло немного не по плану, но свою часть сделки я выполнил. Теперь ваш черед, чертовы фанатики.

\- Конечно!.. - Имир достает из кармана тонкий черный ошейник, тот самый, чьи копии использовал Кашим. Пайпер запоздало понимает, что это ловушка - она в ужасе отскакивает назад, но Юмир ловко хватает ее за руки и не дает сдвинуться с места. Брат нацепляет на Пайпер ошейник и застегивает его с легким щелчком. Он качает перед лицом девушки пальцем. - Не пытайся сбежать, это ошейник не только дает нам полную власть над твоим поведением, но и блокирует твои силы, как сирены, - он с Юмир начинает смеяться. - Да и зачем сбегать, если ты, о, сирена Жизни, поможешь нам увидать Промать?!

Пайпер пытается вырваться из цепкой хватки Юмир, но бесполезно - она держит слишком крепко. Сжав от бессилия зубы, она с ненавистью смотрит на Короля и плюет ему в лицо - он равнодушно вытирает слюну пальцем и, даже, не меняется в лице. Имир отдает очкарику крупную стопку денег, они пожимают руки. Пайпер скалится.

\- Гнусный предатель! Что б ты сдох! - Король кривит лицо и громко на смешливо фыркает.

\- Пора было уже понять, деточка, что доверять первым встречным нельзя, особенно, если они до этого продали твоего друга работорговцам, - он скалит зубы в хищной усмешке. - Твоего дружка давно продали, еще сегодня утром, ты в любом случае не спасла бы его.

Пайпер шумно дышит, чувствуя, как дрожат у нее ноги. Выходит, она проиграла? Теперь она тоже откололась от эскадрильи и стала жертвой этого мира? Ей страшно за Эрроу, страшно за Финна, но больше всего страшно за себя, ведь она даже понятия не имеет, каким образом Имир и Юмир увидят Промать с ее помощью. Король разворачивается к выходу и не спеша покидает зал, Циклонис бросает на Пайпер последний, полный тоски, взгляд, и следует за блондином, успев бросить лишь:

\- Извини.

Она нагоняет Короля у выхода и с презрением смотрит ему в глаза.

\- Ты отвратителен, Палмер.

\- Это бизнес, кумушка, - он демонстрирует ей толстую пачку денег и усмехается. - Тем более тебя я не продал. Помни про то, что она - лишь одна ступенька на твоем триумфальном возвращении, как императрицы. Иногда приходится жертвовать чем-то ради себя.

Он опять закуривает. Циклонис неуверенно смотрит в сторону.

\- А что с Радарром? - тихо спрашивает она. Король хмурится.

\- Посмотрим.


	42. песнь сирены 07

Это странное и одновременно разочаровывающее действие. Эта шкодливая улыбка Короля, безумно довольный взгляд Змеиных близнецов, и абсолютное непонимание и презрение со стороны Циклонис. Пайпер кажется, что в этот момент все вокруг замирает - она чувствует, как хочет вырваться и убежать отсюда, но тело движется слишком медленно, а близнецы словно преодолевают это неспешное течение времени и крепко хватают ее за руки - точнее одна из них, та самая Юмир, девушка с холодным и ужасно пронзительным взглядом. Они на мгновение встречаются с Пайпер глазами, и тактик с ужасом видит лишь уверенность и холодную настойчивость в ее глазах - и у ее брата тоже. Они не просто странные и сумасшедшие на всю голов фанатики, они настоящие стратеги и, действительно, _страшные люди._ Неизвестно, чего они хотят, но это определенно не состыкуется с желаниями Пайпер и ее миссией по спасению Финна. Она пытается вырваться вперед, дергается, как пойманная птица, но все напрасно - Юмир держит слишком крепко. Король улыбается слишком широко. Она с отвращением смотрит на то, как блондин пожимает руку Имир, видит даже, как он слегка щурится и довольно косится на Пайпер, в его взгляде нет и доли сострадания или вины - он просто продал ее, как раньше продал Финна. Человек без комплексов и чести, грязная псина. Почему Пайпер поверила ему после того, как тот стал виновником в пропаже снайпера? Почему она вообще согласилась ехать с ним куда-то так далеко, неужели она и правда подумала, что тандем Короля и Циклонис действительно поможет ей? Какая же она наивная дура. Дуреха, глупышка. Идиотка. Купиться на такое и провалиться - кто бы сомневался. Она с ужасом слышит извинения со стороны Циклонис и смотрит ей вслед ровно до того, как ее красивое черное платье не скрывается за дверью другого зала. Она остается тут одна, совсем одинешенька, если, конечно, не считать близнецов Кашивара. Те сладко улыбаются друг другу и, подхватив Пайпер за локти, тащат ее куда-то за собой, не обращая внимания на сопротивление. Поначалу она пытается вырваться, но ужасающий и пугающий взгляд Юмир быстро доказывает ей, что сопротивление бесполезно - ей все равно отсюда не сбежать. Остается лишь смириться и идти вслед за близнецами.

Они выводят ее в ярко освещенный зал, на небольшой балкончик, где приветливо машут богато одетой толпе и, крепко сжимая запястья Пайпер, резко поднимают ее руки вверх, из-за чего толпа ликует еще больше и тянет свои руки к ней, будто она и не человек вовсе, а какая-то богиня. Пайпер в ужасе искривляет лицо и отшатывается назад, и сейчас ее не может остановить даже злой взгляд Юмир. Имир, не обращая внимания на девушек, громко объявляет, приложив одну руку к сердцу:

\- Дорогие наши гости, прошу поприветствовать новую жрицу храма Проматери! - Пайпер вскидывает бровь и с отчаянием смотрит на парня. Жрицу?! Что они собираются сделать с ней?! Она где-то читала, что всю свою жизнь эти несчастные женщины служат на благо каких-то божеств, которых и нет вовсе, не покидая стен храма. Имир громко кашляет и продолжает. - Вы первые, кто узрел ее в истинном облике, на завтрашний день весь Январь увидит ее, нашу новую богиню! Славься, Проматерь!

\- Проматерь!.. - эхом откликается толпа, рукоплеская и с восторгом смотря на Пайпер. Она испытывает странные ощущения: с одной стороны, когда в Атмосе их благодарили за спасение какой-то терры, и точно также аплодировали, ей было жутко приятно, а сейчас, когда вся слава и величие, не смотря на отсутствие каких-либо действий, достаются ей, она вовсе не чувствует себя довольной или счастливой. Наоборот - лишь запуганной и уставшей, потому что страх и отчаяние разом наваливаются на нее, поглощая за собой в пучину незнания о том, что же будет завтра. Что будет в будущем.

Новой темницей Пайпер становится небольшая роскошная комната, где ее запирают близнецы. В ней стоит туалетный столик, большое зеркало и мягкая кровать с пологом и кучей маленьких подушечек, и все это оформлено в бело-голубых тонах. Как только щелкает замок двери, она тут же кидается к ней и начинает дергать за ручку, пытаясь открыть ее - бесполезно, ничего не работает. Окна крепко закрыты, кроме одной маленькой форточки, в которую девушка точно не пролезет, на них стоят решетки, да и тут слишком высоко, чтобы прыгать. В отчаянии, Пайпер сползает спиной по стене и хватается руками за ошейник, который оттягивает от шеи как можно дальше, стараясь сделать так, чтобы он не касался шеи. Закрыв глаза, она мысленно представляет себе Эрроу, вспоминает их последнюю синхронизацию и встречу - о, как давно это было!.. В голове что-то щелкает, и перед девушкой предстают смутные очертания цитадели, уменьшающейся вдалеке. Она не знает, из настоящего или будущего это видение, но она с радостью понимает, что он все еще _жив_. Возможно, именно эта мысль дает ей наконец успокоиться, после чего Пайпер ложится на кровать, обнимает колени руками и быстро засыпает, проваливаясь в долгий беспокойный сон.

На следующее утро к ней в комнату входят две прекрасно знакомые фигуры - Пайпер приподнимается с кровати, когда слышит их голоса, и в ее душе столкнулась радость и сомнение - а зачем они здесь, собственно? Поррим и Карина, а это были именно они, с недовольными лицами слышат щелчок двери, обозначающий, что они теперь заперты здесь, после чего вдвоем кидаются к Пайпер и садятся к ней на кровать, не дав девушке понять даже, что же тут происходит. Внутри образуется какой-то ком, а в горле першит - Пайпер тихо всхлипывает и утыкается лицом в плечо Поррим, которая с материнской нежностью гладит девочку по спине. Карина ютится рядом, доставая что-то из большого белого чемодана, который они притащили с собой. Тихо вздохнув, Поррим отстраняется в сторону и берет Пайпер за плечи, серьезно смотря ей в глаза. Тактик понимает, что сомнение утопает в радости - все же, эти двое определенно на ее стороне. И пусть они знакомы с Королем, это ничего не меняет.

\- Нам доложили о том, что сделал Палмер, - она закусывает губу и отводит взгляд в сторону, с легкой злобой во взгляде качая головой. - Это было весьма подло, но ожидаемо, хотя, если честно, я думала, что он поступит так с другой девочкой, потому что она больше подходит на роль гротескной богини этого города, нежели ты, - Пайпер лишь шмыгает носом в ответ. - Но это наоборот хорошо - ты не такая статная и мрачная, как она, более живая. Так что не расстраивайся и послушай нас. Внимательно, - Поррим и Карина близко-близко садятся к Пайпер и серьезно смотрят на нее. - Близнецы не убьют тебя, они просто не посмеют сделать это - ты единственная сирена из шести, кто способен одним прикосновением вернуть к жизни Промать, если пожелаешь. Но тебе не нужно спешить с этим, мое золото, - они мягко улыбаются. - Хотя, конечно, говорят о том, что Промать может исполнить любое желание, но... не торопись развивать силы. Тяни время. Не слушай Юмир, если та начнет торопить себя - говори, что это пик твоих возможностей, а если ты переборщишь, то случится коллапс, из-за которого ты можешь погибнуть. К сожалению, это единственное, чем мы можем тебе помочь, но... - Поррим весело щурит глаза. - Если что, мы всегда будем рядом.

**Всегда.**

Задача Поррим и Карины - сделать из нее подобие Проматери. Выбеленная пудрой кожа, парик с платиновыми волосами, белоснежное платье - все должно соответствовать идеалу чистоты и белизны нового мира, который создала Промать, стерев старый. Поррим аккуратно ведет кистью, подчеркивая черной краской глаза Пайпер, она щурится и высовывает от усердия язык. Карина крутится по комнате с белым открытым платьем, в котором уже через несколько минут Пайпер ступает следом за близнецами, чувствуя, как резко выделяется на ней черный ошейник. Она даже не подозревает о том, что еще вчера точно в таком же виде на торги шел Финн - не подозревает, что он, как и она сейчас, стоял перед толпой и с гордым упрямством смотрел вперед. Юмир и Имир машут толпе и синхронно поднимают ее руки вверх, громко объявляя столпившимся под высокой сценой людям.

\- Благодаря этой сирене мы вернем Промать и принесем в этот мир счастье и покой! - громко оглашают они. Пайпер поджимает губы и едва заметно щурится, смотря на яркое солнце и изумрудное небо над головой. Она **обещает** себе, что обязательно выберется отсюда, воспользовавшись близнецами.

**Обещает.**


	43. песнь сирены 08

\- Посмотрим?..

Дворец Змеиных близнецов вместе с Пайпер остается далеко позади - Циклонис смотрит назад, на удаляющуюся башню, и где-то глубоко в ее душе начинают рождаться сомнения в правильности содеянного. Да, это было необходимо - для ее личного благополучия, которое небесные рыцари во главе с "Штормовыми Ястребами" разрушили несколько дней назад. Но все же, Циклонис - тоже человек. И она прекрасно понимает, как это ужасно, когда ты теряешь все, даже надежду на возвращение былого счастья. А теперь из-за нее и Палмера... Не в силах больше смотреть назад, она поворачивается лицом к водителю и сидящему на переднем сиденье Королю. Если верить его словам, то сейчас они приедут обратно в отель, где разберутся с Радарром. Циклонис прекрасно понимает о том, что единственная возможность устранить зверя с пути, чтобы он не пытался отомстить за Пайпер - это его убийство. Она не слишком переживает из-за жизни животного, но вот осознание того, что сейчас может лишиться жизни уже четвертый член враждебной ей эскадрильи, как-то... пугает? Не дается? Почему все это вообще происходит? Она шумно вздыхает и ежится, смотря на проносящиеся мимо улочки Января. Король поворачивает к ней голову и весело щурится.

\- Думаешь? - он с тоской крутит в руке пустую пачку из-под сигарет и грустно качает головой. - А у меня, вот, беда... Куда серьезней, чем ты могла подумать, нет, серьезно? - он выкидывает пустую пачку сигарет из машины и кладет голову на спинку сиденья, устало смотря на Циклонис. Та неодобрительно щурится, не решаясь вообще что-либо с ним обсуждать после того, как он так просто продал Пайпер близнецам, но, кажется, Королю всего лишь нужно было выдержать паузу для того, чтобы заговорить. Говорить он начинает на атмосианском языке, и Циклонис четко чувствует, когда в его голосе появляется ранее не слышимый акцент, четко выделяющий букву "р" и "а". - Ты ведь наверняка знаешь про Стражей, да? Ну, те птичники, странные ребята, они вроде защищают Атмос и Атлас от непреднамеренных изменений, вроде случайных временных махинаций той же Мэри Джи... да, ты ее не знаешь, но не суть. Они строго следят за этим и стремятся принести мир и гармонию на Гелиос, но у них это плохо получается, потому что в один прекрасный день кое-кто их всех перебил, - Палмер закатывает глаза и громко фыркает. - В общем, моя авантюра с Пайпер немного не вписывается в их планы, я думаю. Как бы они не добрались до меня. И, в общем-то, единственная причина, по которой я сотрудничаю с тобой - это твои силы, дорогуша.

\- Не тяни кота за хвост, - Циклонис зло щурится, смотря на Короля - тот вновь выдерживает паузу для того, чтобы продолжить рассказ, и резкое вмешательство юной императрицы в эту историю, видимо, кажется ему немного... неожиданным? Она поправляет платье на коленях и рукой поправляет волосы. - Я прекрасно знаю, что **тебе** от меня что-то нужно - просто так твоя наглая... хм, не важно. Ты не стал бы помогать мне просто так после всего того, что произошло. Или я не права, Палмер?

Они встречаются взглядами, и Король начинает громко смеяться - Циклонис замечает, как резко меняется его лицо - из глупого и улыбающегося парня он превращается в совершенно другого человека - от этого оскала и слишком голодного блеска в глазах она даже вздрагивает. Король пару раз хлопает ей в ладоши и, с усмешкой, качает головой.

\- Отлично! Превосходно! Иного от наследницы Циклонии я и не ожидал, удивительно, что мне удалось разглядеть твой потенциал только благодаря Дмитрию и леди Оцелоте! Ох, это наше с тобой прошлое - даже удивительно, что тогда мы... - он не договаривает, его вновь прерывает Циклонис. Она щурится и презрительно кривит рот.

\- Силы.

\- О, о, окей! - Король закатывает глаза и указывает пальцем на девушку, довольно усмехаясь. - Я уже рассказывал вам с Пайпер о происхождении сил сирен, ты прекрасно знаешь способности своей стихии о создании чего-то из пустоты и о полном подчинении Грани, - он щелкает пальцами. - Ваши с Пайпер силы отчасти похожи - она создает жизнь, ты - вещи. Она может воскрешать и лечить, ты же контролируешь Грань и все души за ней. Тебя не убить, как и ее - ты в любой момент можешь уйти в пустоту, сделав себя невидимой, в любой момент можешь появиться в другом месте, просто использовав Грань, как портал. Даже Мэри Джи, которая многое знает о сиренах, не любит упоминать об этой способности - в основном потому, что только ты способна без труда преодолевать преграды в виде ее временных махинаций и сохранять воспоминания, если во время прыжка ты была за Гранью. На Шестую Луну силы Мэри Джи не действуют. Отчасти твои способности похожи на силы одной из самых слабых сирен - я говорю об аспекте Пространства. Фактически, повелитель Грани уже мертв - он умирает в тот момент, когда что-то теряет. Ты заметила, что с прибытием на Атлас твои силы стали больше? - Циклонис опасливо кивает, не желая верить, что под потерей Король имеет в виду... - Чтобы сирена Пустоты освоила свои силы, ей... Нет, скажу иначе. Чтобы создать - нужно потерять. Ты убила Аса своими руками и потеряла его, благодаря его смерти ты открыла для себя способности сирены, - Король подпирает голову рукой. - Это... как болезнь Пайпер - банальная проверка. Ты прошла ее. Считай это последним подарком от твоего командующего.

Циклонис в шоке замирает на месте, не желая верить в сказанные Палмером слова. Что же получается, так и было запланировано? Коллапс, гибель Аса и империи - она потеряла их и обрела силы для того, чтобы создавать. Она не слышит дальнейшую речь Короля, рассказывающего о чем-то отстраненном от темы, тупо смотрит вперед и сжимает кулаки на коленях. Она не хотела этого - этих чертовых сил. Не просила. Ее бабка обладала ими тоже - она умерла шесть лет назад, за два года до того, как сама Циклонис вошла на трон. Получатся, что бабка знала о проверке? О том, что примерно ожидает ее внучку? Если сирены перерождаются, то кому достались силы предыдущей императрицы, смело глядевшей в **будущее**? Какую проверку прошла она?

Они приезжают в гостиницу и выходят из машины, Король по-быстрому расплачивается с таксистом, и они вдвоем идут наверх. Сейчас будет самое сложное - поймать Радарра, он не должен оказаться рядом с Пайпер. Король выглядит ужасно серьезным и даже немного злым, будто бы это его тоже немного волнует - но Циклонис слишком хорошо успела прочувствовать этого человека, чтобы понять, что подобное его волновать не может. Если только раньше...

Котообразное существо бросается к ним, как только они заходят внутрь. Король безучастно смотрит на поиски зверем хозяйки, и, когда Радарр ее не обнаруживает, на лице Палмера появляется довольная усмешка - словно так он и планировал. Зверь резко поворачивается в сторону Короля, и Циклонис жутко рада, что Радарр не пытается атаковать ее. Когда он прыгает на блондина, собираясь расцарапать ему лицо когтями, тот ловко хватает животное за шкирку и пару раз встряхивает перед собой, не давая Радарру дотянуться лапами до его самодовольного лица. Он деловито поправляет очки и качает головой, будто это жутко печально.

\- Ой, ну прекрати тут драму разыгрывать, - Король закатывает глаза и тихо фыркает. - Уж ты-то все прекрасно знал с самого начала. Из тебя, конечно, хороший актер, но ты прекрасно знаешь мой маленький секрет, а я знаю твой, так что нет смысла продолжать это представление. Мы с тобой взрослые _люди_ , в конце концов.

Циклонис не понимает всего этого, но решает, что не ее ума это дело - она легонько толкает Короля в бок локтем и устало смотрит ему в кошачьи глаза, всем своим видом показывая, что пора уходить. _Я не хочу тут больше оставаться. Пойдем, пожалуйста._ Король причмокивает, понимая немую просьбу, он поворачивается к Радарру и с ироничной усмешкой спрашивает.

\- Поедешь с нами? - кот замирает и подозрительно смотрит на Короля. Тот качает пальцем. - Но только до леса Гигантских деревьев. На Север тебе нельзя - по известным нам двоим причинам. Так что выбирай, - после затруднительного выбора Радарр все же кивает, и Король опускает его на землю, отряхивая шерсть на загривке, где касался его. - Отлично. Подожди минуту.

Он по-быстрому собирает вещи, скидывая их в большой чемодан, по старой доброй привычке ворует пару полотенец, весело подмигивая при этом Циклонис (это просто выводит ее из себя, учитывая поступок, который он совершил около часа назад с Пайпер), а потом тащит Радарра и ее за собой вниз по лестнице, кидая ключи слуге и говоря о том, что они уезжают. Ко входу подают потрепанный драндулет Палмера, и тот, забираясь внутрь, даже не пытается подать руку Циклонис, хотя и изображает из себя порядочного человека. _Чертов павлин,_ \- со злостью думает девушка, но ничего не говорит. Радарр запрыгивает к ней и поудобней устраивается на сиденье, они стартуют с места.

Следующую остановку они делают около того самого леса, где прошлым днем они повстречали Секретаря. Циклонис с недовольством смотрит на огромные деревья перед собой и с затаенной жалостью косится на Радарра, который просто выпрыгивает из машины, и, встав на две лапы, машет Королю, жестами показывая ему что-то. Палмер громко возмущенно фыркает.

\- Да мне плевать на твою миссию! Ты ее уже провалил, так что поздно бить тревогу - просто смирись, что все пошло наперекосяк. Знаешь ли, мне тоже от этого не очень хорошо, учитывая, чем все это обернулось, - он с кривой усмешкой трет левое плечо и разминает его. - Так что скажи своим _друзьям_ , чтобы они даже не совались в нашу с Оцелотой партию - эта временная ветка наша, - он прикладывает два пальца к виску и резко поднимает руку верх, таким образом прощаясь. Циклонис сухо кивает. - Ну, бывай. Увидишь Мэри Джи - скажи, чтобы не слишком там не слишком того самого, ну она поймет, - Король давит на педаль газа, и драндулет срывается с места. Радарр тихо вздыхает - он прекрасно понимает, что никто из них двоих просто не хочет еще раз попасть в стычку с Секретарем. Оглядываясь назад, зверь с сомнением смотрит на огромные деревья и решает не стоять на месте все это время - идет в лес. Он не боится - прекрасно понимает, что Секретарь на него не нападет - те атакуют лишь людей. А он-то не человек. Ну... да.

До того, как он находит **кое-что** , его путешествие скучно и однообразно - лишь огромные деревья, изумрудная высокая трава, далекие птички. В этом лесу ничего нет, а за весь свой путь он даже не встречает Секретаря - словно те после убийства собственного сородича скрылись, не желая повторить его участь. Ну, впрочем, Радарр немного привирает - одного Секретаря он находит. Того самого, которого они убили вчера днем. Он молча смотрит на огромную тушу посреди поляны, до которой никто не коснулся - будто этот монстр умер только что, только вот лазурная кровь под ногами высохла, осев на траве синей краской. Оглянувшись по сторонам, зверь решает подойти к трупу поближе - у него есть причина для этого.

Разорвать когтями плоть довольно легко, учитывая, что дыра от проделанной ранее точно такой же работы Короля никуда не исчезает. Радарр разрезает живот Секретаря полностью, с ног до головы измазываясь в густой лазурной жидкости, он продолжает копаться во внутренностях монстра ровно до тех пор, пока не происходит то, чего он и ждал. Внутри начинается бурление.

На Радарра из живота Секретаря вылетает что-то маленькое и с одним, пока что, лицом - детеныш чудовища, оставшийся в животе матери и выживший благодаря чуду за этот день. Кот отскакивает назад и зло рычит на неуклюжего детеныша, который медленно ползет по направлению к Радарру и пытается дотянуться до него когтями. Пытается - но не успевает - кот видит, как детеныш задыхается и безвольно падает на землю. _Умер! Задохнулся! Не смог вдохнуть,_ \- Радарр осторожно подходит к детенышу и трогает его лапой - ничего не происходит. Мяукнув, кот садится рядом с маленьким Секретарем и осторожно разрывает когтями нежную плоть на животе, начиная в нем копаться и пачкая себя свежей кровью еще больше. Наконец, он находит то, что искал - кот вытаскивает из внутренности Секретаря небольшой синий шарик.

Ого Гелиоса.

Солнце медленно достигает своего пика. Деревья шелестят под легким ветерком и отбрасывают высокие тени на поляну с растерзанными трупами Секретарей. На их фоне, словно из неоткуда, появляется человеческая фигура, которая закидывает око Гелиоса себе в рот.

Лес Гигантских деревьев продолжает жить точно так же, как и раньше.


	44. воспоминания в ночи 01

Ноябрь не кажется слишком радостным и счастливым местом - после ухода Пайпер здесь становится еще более мрачно и тоскливо, будто далекие светлые времена, когда они всей командой били циклонианцев, были не всего лишь... Погодите-ка, а какой сейчас день относительно их прибытия на Дальнюю Сторону? Четвертый, верно? Это учитывая тот отнятый день, который получился из-за прыжка с Мэри Джи. Удивительно - всего лишь четвертый день, а за это время столько всего произошло... Джанко сидит около окна и со скучающим видом смотрит на закат, еле виднеющийся сквозь плотную застройку. Ноябрь не оставил в себе ничего святого, продав все за технологии. Не удивительно, что жизнь здесь настолько сера и скучна - тут нечем восторгаться, тут нет природы, лишь будущее и зоркий глаз Верховного Правителя с цитадели. Сторк с таким же унылым видом вместе с Мэри Джи смотрит в телевизор, так называется тот странный проектор, по которому транслируют парад императрицы. Что ж, это действительно впечатляет - не смотря на неприязнь к местной аристократии в целом, Сторк все равно с одобрением смотрит на то, как ровно и чинно вышагивает Верховный Правитель под руку с Гансом Леффлером - он считает, что подобные женщины и должны владеть империями, а не всякие маленькие глупые девочки.

Мэри Джи, впрочем, не впечатлена - и это совсем не вяжется с ее жизнерадостной натурой. Совсем - сейчас она больше похожа на какую-то серьезную заумную зануду, которая не может не комментировать этот вычурный, но все же красивый парад.

\- Нет, ты посмотри на это. Я понимаю, там, раньше, когда Проматери и в помине не было - тогда был смысл проводить парады, Атлас того времени завоевывал миры по вечерам, потому что императору было жутко нечего делать, - она зло стучит пальцами по столу, недовольно глядя в экран. Сторк лишь вскидывает бровь, смотря на то, как пыжится девушка. - А сейчас? Мы не можем утихомирить собственный народ на севере, о людях на другой стороне планеты почти ничего не знаем, а все равно проводим парады, которые ничего не символизируют, - Мэри Джи вдруг замолкает, когда Сторк уже не может сдержаться и начинает улыбаться из-за ее внезапной ворчливости. Широко раскрыв глаза, она ударяет себя по лицу несколько раз и трясет головой. - Ой-ой! Кажется, я опять превращаюсь в Оскара! Так нельзя!

Дверь щелкает, и Мэри Джи переводит полный ужаса взгляд на вошедшего в квартиру гостя, в котором тут же узнает супруга - Эдвард выглядит весьма недовольным, будто случилось что-то важное и неприятное. Он по-быстрому стаскивает с себя ботинки и падает на диван рядом с невестой и Сторком, устало вздыхая и откидывая голову назад. Потом пытается найти рукой пульт, который зажимает пилот, не желая переключать праздничный парад.

\- Да-а-ай мне эту штуку, не могу я больше эти лица видеть. Весь следующий месяц буду, - Эдвард устало трет виски и наклоняется набок, утыкаясь в плечо Мэри Джи, тихо поскуливая. Девушка неумело гладит его по спине, еще не совсем понимая, от чего же ее муженек настолько печален. - Завтра начинается поход на Июнь, представляешь? Целый месяц вместе с этими идиотами в одном лагере, да я не выдержу. Хотя черт там с Дмитрием и Донни, - Сторк и Джанко одновременно настораживаются, слыша знакомые имена. - Черт даже с Валери! Но остальные?.. Надеюсь, Скай и Чаки уже там, представляю себе, как они будут пробираться к городу, если еще не добрались до него.

Эдвард испускает еще один тяжелый вздох и резко наклоняется вперед, устало смотря на экран телевизора, по которому в этот момент показывают лицо Верховного Правителя. Он ворчит себе что-то под нос и, опершись руками о колени, встает с дивана и подходит к шкафу, из которого достает большой рюкзак. Он начинает кидать на него разные вещи, которые, как думает Сторк, пригодятся ему в походе - куртку, несколько свитеров, еще что-то... Глубоко в душе пилот жутко рад, потому что Эдварду он откровенно не доверяет - ладно еще Мэри Джи, она просто дура, а вот этот парень определенно что-то скрывает. Девушка встает следом за мужем и начинает помогать ему, когда как Сторк начинает думать о завтрашнем походе. Императрица покидает дворец с большей частью войск, хм...

\- Мы можем проникнуть в цитадель, - пилот многозначительно смотрит на техника. Джанко лишь неуверенно пожимает плечами, ничего не отвечая. - Войска уйдут, во дворце наверняка не будет так много охраны, как раньше. Вряд ли они будут охранять тюрьму так тщательно, как раньше, сейчас главная задача солдат - сохранить имперское добро в целостности, так что мы можем попытаться освободить Эрроу, пока Пайпер ищет Финна, - пока Сторк говорит, он не замечает, как на него с едва заметным удивлением смотрит Мэри Джи. Пилот усиленно трет переносицу и смотрит на Джанко поверх очков. - Мы сделаем это следующей ночью.

\- Но не всю же армию выведут из башни, наверняка там останется кто-то, так что вряд ли мы сможем проникнуть внутрь очень легко... Они наверняка хорошо охраняют это место, - Джанко кривит рот и качает головой, показывая, что он не одобряет эту идею. Сторк прекрасно понимает его, ему самому страшно идти в логово врага, но выбора не остается - страх нужно преодолевать, особенно если твой командир попал в беду. Сторк в ответе за этих детей, он старше их и пережил куда больше, а потому нельзя бросать все только из-за собственных фобий.

\- Нельзя ждать, - Сторк и Джанко серьезно смотрят друг на друга, техник потихоньку ломается. Удивительно, что ранее несерьезный Джанко так сильно изменился после того инцидента на родной терре, но пилот понимает - когда родной дом стал для тебя запретной зоной... Это ужасно. Вряд ли даже после победы Альянса возвращению Джанко будут рады на терре Уоллоп. - Мы уже потеряли Финна, Эрроу, Пайпер и Радарра - знаешь, я не верю Королю и Циклонис, тот человек, который продал нашего стрелка работорговцу, попросту не может быть хорошим, - Сторк начинает перебирать пальцами, отводя взгляд в сторону. Он знает, что Пайпер - сильная, она наверняка справится, но он все равно опасается - лучше бы он не отпускал ее, а сам пошел на поиски Финна. Он не настолько добродушен, как тактик - в случае чего, он мог убить Короля и Циклонис, хотя к последней Сторк испытывает лишь странную смесь жалости и непонимания. Она сама виновата в падении своей империи, но, в конце концов, она всего лишь ребенок. Что от нее еще ожидать?

\- Нам нельзя идти на задание одним, мы не знаем город и башню слишком хорошо. Но я уверен, что кое-кто может нам помочь... - Джанко издает нервный смешок и трет затылок ладонью. - Ну, помнишь? Ты рассказывал. Какой-то странный тип и его дружок-циклонианец. Не помню, как их там звали... Но, в общем, они.

\- Скай и Чаки? - Сторк задумчиво вскидывает голову вверх и хмурится. Джанко предлагает весьма дельную идею, даже плохо зная этих двух обормотов, пилот уверен, что они наверняка знают цитадель вдоль и поперек, плюс ко всему они владеют двумя языками... Вряд ли, конечно, Чаки согласится помогать в спасении небесного рыцаря, но это не имеет значения. Сторк отрицательно качает головой, вызывая еще больше недоумение у Джанко. - Нет. Лучше сделать все самим.

На следующее утро по телевизору показывают второй парад - но на этот раз в нем участвуют все войска, и где-то впереди мелькает даже таинственная Камерата Рэд, о которой рассказывал Король Пайпер и Циклонис, и о которой упоминал Эдвард. Джанко, забравший себе всю плошку с молоком и хлопьями, с удивлением смотрит на лошадей, на которых едет аристократия - белых, с расчесанными гривами. Сторк различает в огромной толпе Эдварда, движущегося следом за Дмитрием рядом с каким-то пареньком в дурацкой шапке с помпонами. Сам пилот сидит рядом с Мэри Джи, самозабвенно поедающей йогурт столовой ложкой. Войска то и дело демонстрируют с разных сторон под комментарии ведущей, той же самой, что была вчера. Но Сторка это не интересует - он с недовольством закатывает глаза, когда Мэри Джи с громким всхлипом стучит ложкой по полупустой коробке из-под йогурта.

\- Ух, Проматерь упаси, надеюсь с Эдушкой все будет хорошо, а то знаю я этих северян - бешеные и неадекватные сепаратисты, столько шуму и крови из-за них, ух, - она запихивает ложку в рот и облизывает ее. - Я ничего не имею против Чаки или Ская, которые там всем заправляют, потому что они контрабандисты, а не повстанцы, но... - Мэри Джи картинно закатывает глаза. - Все равно неприятные личности. Ты сам это понял, особенно Чаки - такого нытика еще поискать надо...

Когда парад заканчивается, и на экране вновь появляется беловолосая девица в шляпке, Мэри Джи спешно выключает телевизор и с кряхтением встает с пола. Она разминает шею, наклоняя ее в разные стороны пару раз, после чего поворачивается к Сторку и Джанко и хлопает в ладоши, после чего указывает на парней пальцами.

\- Итак, Джанко! Мне нужно кое-что сделать, поможешь мне? Просто ты явно покрепче своего приятеля будешь, а мне нужен кто-то сильный! - техник лишь рассеянно кивает, еще не совсем понимая, что же от него требуется, после этого Мэри поворачивает голову к Сторку. - А для тебя у меня особое задание. Ты же помнишь, где находится опиумный бар? Вот, в общем, там сидит такая очаровательная женщина, как Энн Юи, мне нужно, чтобы ты забрал у нее кое-какую посылку, которую мне кое-кто должен был оставить.

\- Очень интересно, как я буду говорить с этой Энн Юи, если я не понимаю вашего языка, - зло шипит Сторк, скрещивая руки на груди. Мэри Джи поджимает губы и зажмуривается, после чего качает головой, словно коря себя за что-то. - Или же?..

\- Она знает атмосианский, плохо, но знает, - девушка тихо смеется и выпячивает нижнюю губу вперед. - В основном из-за Чаки и Ская, которые по пьяни трезвонят только на родном, и тогда их понять совсем невозможно, ну, местным обывателям. Тем более с их ужасным акцентом, ха-ха, да уж! - Мэри Джи весело смеется и с любопытством смотрит на Сторка. - Ну? Ты ведь принесешь посылочку, да? Все равно делать пока нечего.

\- Будто у меня есть выбор, - тихо фыркает Сторк, поднимаясь на ноги. Он вспоминает про сегодняшний ночной поход и думает о том, что до него и правда делать совсем нечего - можно и заняться полезным для Мэри Джи делом. Хотя, конечно, это все ему жутко не нравится. Но опять же - разве у него есть выбор?


	45. воспоминания в ночи 02

Опиумный притон ничуть не изменился за прошедшие несколько дней, одна буква на яркой и мигающей вывеске, правда, потухла, но это ничего не меняло. Стоя перед входом туда, Сторк с сомнением смотрит на название на неизвестном языке и думает о том, стоит ли ему заходить внутрь. С одной стороны, это была простая просьба от Мэри Джи, да и раз эта чудачка сказала, что хозяйке плевать хотелось на принадлежность к местным жителям или фольтам, то можно было просто забрать послание и не искать черную кошку там, где ее нет. Но почему Мэри Джи так рискует и не идет сама? Сторк закусывает губу и отводит взгляд в сторону, зло смотря на мусорный ящик рядом со входом - эта чертовка прекрасно понимает, что Сторк не будет вскрывать посылку из вежливости, а письмо не прочтет чисто из-за невнимательности, но... Это все равно огромный риск! А вдруг здесь сидит кто-то из имперцев? Конечно, самые опасные личности, вроде Доннальда и Дмитрия уже отправились на север, но это не отменяло наличие простых пешек в цитадели, которые тоже могут баловаться опиумом.

Пилот молча заходит внутрь и с сомнением оглядывается по сторонам - значит, ему нужно найти хозяйку этого места, которую Мэри описала, как молодую женщину с темными волосами. Посмотрев по сторонам, Сторк к своей радости находит искомую дамочку за барной стойкой, она чистит стакан тряпкой, попутно весело болтая с человеком с бородкой и в капюшоне. Энн Юи, если это действительно была она, действительно оказывается достаточно молодой (Сторк дал бы ей от силы лет двадцать шесть) женщиной с бледной желтоватой кожей и узкими темными глазами и иссиня черными волосами, собранными в низкий хвост. На ней темная водолазка. Заметив гостя, Энн Юи и ее знакомый замолкают, с любопытством смотря на Сторка. Тот мнется и приподнимает указательный палец вверх.

\- Ну... - он нервно смеется, попутно замечая, что Энн Юи и ее приятель распивают алкоголь. - Я от Мэри Джи. Она сказала о какой-то посылке и послала меня. Вы же, надеюсь, меня понимаете? - он на всякий случай интересуется этим, ведь Мэри Джи наверняка могла ошибиться или ляпнуть что-то не то. Незнакомец с бородкой вскидывает бровь, а Энн Юи удивленно качает головой и кивает. Она говорит на ломанном атмосианском, и это несколько корежит слух.

\- Да... Посылка. Посылка есть. Подождать, - она садится на корточки и исчезает под барной стойкой, пока женщина копается внизу, попутно ворча себе что-то под нос, Сторк и таинственный собутыльник Энн Юи переглядываются, незнакомец с усмешкой смотрит на пилота и с тихим смешком отпивает еще пойла из стакана. Наконец, из-за стойки появляется голова Энн Юи вместе с толстой папкой каких-то бумаг, которые она с тяжелым вздохом роняет на стойку, стирая пот со лба рукавом. - Тут очень важные бумаги. Будь осторожно, не потерять! - Энн Юи серьезно смотрит на Сторка и качает пальцем. - Оцелота злиться - всем плохо.

 _Оцелота?.._ \- Сторк рассеянно вспоминает, что уже слышал это имя от Короля, и тот, кажется, упоминал, что именно она приказала этому павлину сплавить Финна тому работорговцу. Это наводит его на определенные мысли о том, что что-то тут _нечисто_. Почему Мэри Джи получает посылки от той, кто связан с Королем? Они втроем как-то связаны?.. Вчетвером, точнее - вместе с Эдушкой. Сторк кривит рот и с благодарностью кивает Энн Юи, после чего берет тяжелую папку в руки и спешно разворачивается, направляясь прочь из опиумного притона. Он не замечает на себе заинтересованного взгляда бородатого незнакомца, который многозначительно переглядывается с Энн Юи.

Возвращение домой Сторка ознаменовывается его громким удивленным вздохом. Ну да, действительно, он ожидал, что Мэри Джи действительно сумасшедшая, но когда он видит, как та, аж высунув от усердия язык, стучит по оголенной спине Джанко, делая ему массаж, он окончательно смирился с тем, что ни грамма ума в ее пустой голове нет. Но, как оказалось, объяснение этому нашлось, и чудачка вновь вернулась на позицию "немного-странная-девица".

\- Да мы тут шкаф двигали, - Джанко пальцем указывает на стоящий в центре комнаты стеллаж с книгами. - А потом я потянул спину. Теперь двигаться больно. И смешно, и глупо, даже не знаю, смеяться мне или плакать, - но, кажется, позитивная натура техника все же побеждает в этом тяжелом споре, и он тихо смеется. Мэри Джи продолжат стучать ему по спине. Не поворачивая головы, она кивает Сторку, когда тот кладет папку с документами перед ней. Пилот решает не интересоваться связями Мэри Джи, Оцелоты и Короля, оставив этот расспрос на потом. Он лишь с сомнением смотрит на книжный стеллаж.

\- Зачем вы вообще затеяли это?..

\- Так надо! - важно отвечает Мэри Джи, продолжая стучать мальчишке по спине. Вдруг она резко останавливается и вскакивает на ноги, с ужасом хватаясь за волосы и прыжком направляясь в кухню. - Грибы! Сейчас пожарятся! Проматерь меня подери!

Когда Мэри Джи скрывается на кухне, начиная хлопотать над слегка подгоревшими грибами, Сторк садится рядом с Джанко и с тихим стоном вздыхает. Техник грустно отводит взгляд в сторону, прекрасно понимая, почему пилот вновь выглядит так, будто его окатили водой, он извиняющимся тоном смеется.

\- Прости, я тебя подвел, - Сторк поднимает голову и встречается взглядом с Джанко. Тот на мгновение замолкает, словно не зная, что ему сказать, но позже продолжает. - Спасение придется скрывается, с такой спиной я с дивана-то не встану, не то, что смогу забраться внутрь цитадели.

\- Это ничего не меняет, - Сторк упрямо качает головой, вызывая удивление у Джанко. Он успевает заговорить до того, как техник спросит о причинах. - Я пойду один. Мы слишком долго ждем, хватит. В конце концов, я же небесный рыцарь, так?.. - он с тоской смотрит на ладонь и поджимает губы. После этого пилот встает с кровати и указательным пальцем поправляет очки. - Я должен рискнуть.

Сторк прекрасно помнит о том, где видел у Эдварда его инструменты, которые, видимо, тот когда-то использовал на войне на севере, где он и научился языку Атмоса, он обратил на них внимание еще вчера, когда тот спешно собирался в поход. Крюк-кошка, веревка на всякой случай, и, конечно же, пара кухонных ноже, одолженных у Мэри Джи - не лучший выбор оружия, но сгодится. Джанко внимательно следит за пилотом и слегка щурится, продолжая наблюдать.

\- Почему ты уверен, что справишься один?

\- Ну, скажем, у меня был опыт проникновения в хорошо охраняемые башни, - Сторк выпрямляется и хмуро смотрит в окно. - И ошибок, подобных той, я больше не допущу.


	46. воспоминания в ночи 03

Сторк не слишком любит вспоминать свою юношеские годы. В ту далекую пору, когда "Кондор" все еще покоился на дне Пустошей, а терра Мербия была процветающим и мирным местом, он, семнадцатилетний пацан, был помощником местной маленькой эскадрилии небесных рыцарей, совсем крошечной и неизвестной, но зато с гордым громким названием. "Серебряные Хамелеоны" были единственными защитниками терры Мербии от вялых нападений Циклонию на эту небесами забытую землю. Сторк прекрасно помнит, как в тот момент стоял рядом со своим отцом - местным известным изобретателем, от которого он и перенял все умения, который разрабатывал какой-то механизм - Сторк не слишком заморачивается по этому поводу и знает лишь то, что машина называется "грозовой", и она должна избавить Мербию от частых проливных дождей. Шатаясь рядом с отцом без дела, юноша со скучающим видом смотрит в окно - он дома ненадолго. После того, как отец разберется с машиной, именно Сторк должен будет доставить ее чертежи госпоже Иприт - главы Мербии, волевой сильной женщины, которая пугала всех одним лишь взглядом. Но, впрочем, черт с ней, с Иприт. Сторку хочется поскорей сбежать отсюда, потому что в городе его ждет куда более серьезная проблема. Такая молодая, красивая, а еще у нее длинные ножки...

\- Готово! - юноша вздрагивает, когда отец с громким хлопком закрывает папку с документами и отдает ее сыну. Сторк с нервной усмешкой смотрит на кучу документов и пытается себе представить, что будет, если он уронит их все в лужу. Отец словно читает мысли сына и качает пальцем, серьезно смотря Сторку в глаза. - Даже не думай! Мне и тебе Иприт голову открутит, если мы потеряем хоть один листок. Это очень важная для нас технология, я рад, что буду работать ради процветания нашей терры!

Отец Сторка, немолодой мужчина лет сорока с короткими темно-русыми волосами и мелкой бородкой, точно так же, как и сын, носящий очки, с гордостью смотрит на свое изобретение и хлопает по нему рукой. Сторк даже представить себе не может о том, что через несколько лет сама Циклония попытается использовать разработку его отца в таким корыстных целях. Он издает нервный смешок и кивает родственнику, после чего спешно убегает прочь, стремясь поскорее уйти с болота, где и находился их дом. Относительно терры это бы самый ее край, в центре же располагался центральный город, где и происходила основная жизнь на Мербии. И, конечно же, там была Иприт.

Впрочем, добежать Сторк не успевает - по пути на него налетает некая девчушка, с которой они вместе с громким криком ловят толстенную папку с документами и замирают, несколько минут смотря друг на друга. Сторк узнает ее - та самая его _проблема_ \- Хлорум, очаровательная девчушка, так же, как и он, пребывающая стажером у местной эскадрильи для того, чтобы впоследствии вступить в нее. Они, к сожалению, не "Штормовые Ястребы", которые путешествовали с терры на терру, их дом строго определен. Но Сторк не отчаивается - ему нравится родная терра.

Хлорум стыдливо поправляет короткие волосы и одергивает кофту, Сторк краем глаза замечает, что ее шарф сполз вниз, но решает, что не станет говорить девушке об этом. Он крепче сжимает в руках отцовские документы и подозрительно смотрит на девушку, которая явно от него что-то ждет. Стыдно это признать, но Хлорум жутко нравится Сторку, и, наверное, он бы многое отдал за то, чтобы провести с ней целый день. Но у стажеров нет времени на отдых - в последнее время нападки Циклонии участились. _Говорят, госпожа Циклонис планирует что-то,_ \- проносится в голове у Сторка.

\- О, ты тоже к госпоже Иприт! - Хлорум звонко смеется и хитро смотрит на Сторка, который быстро отводит взгляд в сторону и густо краснеет. Чертовка, она знает, как манипулировать его чувствами, сама того не осознавая. Хлорум смеется еще громче, когда видит, как Сторк с важным видом пытается проговорить что-то в ответ, но давится воздухом и лишь поправляет очки для пущего пафоса. - Давай погуляем после этого? На улице так хорошо!.. - она начинает крутиться на месте, радостно смотря по сторонам. Такое предложение вызывает у Сторка целую бурю эмоций, но он держит их все в себе, не решаясь показать девушке. В конце концов, она и так все поняла. Он уверен. Хлорум тихо хихикает и машет ему рукой, зовя идти за собой.

Прямо в центральное здание. К госпоже Иприт.

\- Здравия желаем, госпожа! - Сторк и Хлорум одновременно замирают на месте и вытягиваются по струнке, когда видят перед собой глав их терры - бывалого небесного рыцаря, практически ветерана войн. Немолодая женщина с густыми темными волосами молча смотрит своими совиными глубоко посаженными глазами на детей и не подает и знака о том, что ей не безразлично их присутствие. Она одета в типичную униформу своей эскадрильи: белую рубашку с закатанными рукавами, поверх нее на плечи накинута темно-серая куртка, по крайней это мере все, что Сторк смог усмотреть за стол. Он прекрасно знает о том, что она была одной из участниц того легендарного сражения несколько лет назад, когда Темный Ас предал Альянс. Кажется, именно это и поменяло ее жизнь целиком и полностью.

Сторк кладет документы перед Иприт на стол - боязливо отшатывается назад, когда она строго смотрит на него и берет бумаги в руки. Она быстро пролистывает документ, кажется, даже не вчитываясь, но на самом же деле ее взгляд быстро скользит по странице, изучая каждую строчку. Жизнь научила ее выделять лишь главное, и, как бы абсурдно это не звучало, это работало даже с текстами. Тихо закрыв папку, Иприт откладывает документы в сторону и серьезно смотрит на Хлорум и Сторка. Вздыхает.

\- Твой отец должен закончить машину как можно скорее, - она стучит пальцами по столу, но стука не слышно - в отличие от остальных представительниц прекрасного пола, у Иприт короткие ногти, но оно и ясно - с роскошным маникюром и мечом одновременно не походишь. Ее взгляд смягчается, когда она смотрит на Хлорум. - Сегодня вы пойдете на задание с "Хамелеонами". Надо проведать границу, пока наши неспокойные соседи вновь не начали войну. Кстати об эскадрилье...

\- Они вернулись домой, мэм! - громко отчеканивает Хлорум, испугано смотря на Иприт. Кажется, эта новость радует ее - на ее губах даже появляется едва заметная улыбка. Наверное, хорошо понимать, что теперь твоей команде мало что угрожает после того, что случилось много лет назад. Старые раны не так уж и быстро заживают. - Ладно. Идите к взлетной полосе, они будут ждать вас там.

Сторк и Хлорум дружно кланяются и срочно уходят из кабинета - не смотря на все величие Иприт, она весьма страшная и тяжелая для общения персона. Как только дверь за ними закрывается, ребята дружно выдыхают переглядываются друг с другом. Хлорум тихо смеется - Сторк вновь краснеет, когда видит ее улыбку. Девушка вытирает набежавшие слезы и еще раз хихикает.

\- Жаль, что мы не погуляем.

\- У нас целая разведка впереди, - замечает Сторк, делая шаг вперед. Он с усмешкой смотрит на удивленную Хлорум и гордо подмигивает ей. - Мы сможем поговорить там, если ты хочешь. Так что... идем?

Хлорум улыбается.


	47. воспоминания в ночи 04

Около полосы их встречают "Хамелеоны" - совсем небольшая эскадрилья из трех человек, которой очень нужна свежая кровь. Раньше ее возглавляла Иприт, но после того знаменательного предательства она занялась более важными вещами, оставив бытие небесными рыцарями молодняку. Сторк, не смотря на то, что ему всего семнадцать лет, прекрасно понимает, что без самой Иприт ничего дельного бы из этого не вышло - молодняк достался ей, тренировать его могла лишь она, все остальные просто погибли в тот роковой день. Сейчас эскадра постепенно возрождается из пепла, но, как кажется парню, это все равно не так хорошо, как нужно было бы - по сравнению с бывалыми вояками, их "Хамелеоны" всего пару раз натыкались на противника, который часто улетал прочь без всякого боя - Мербия не представляла никакого интереса для Циклонии, она просто патрулировала свои границы. Это, конечно, было хорошо - но Сторк жутко завидует тем, кто живет на Атмосии - вот у них настоящие тренировки для небесных рыцарей, а не местные шуточные бои, которые их ничему не учат. Спасибо, конечно, что у него отец гений - Сторк хоть с техникой дружит. А так...

\- О, пришли! - какая-то девчушка с ободком весело машет им рукой, Сторк припоминает, что, кажется, ее зовут Купрум, и она тактик эскадры. Так себе тактик, если честно, но лучшего на терре все равно не найдешь. Угрюмо кивнув девушке, он многозначительно переглядывается с Хлорум и походит к старым скиммерам, доставшимся им еще от предыдущего поколения - царапины на крыльях напоминали о былых боях и ужасающем поражении. Кажется, эти два скиммера принадлежали Иприт, которая пообещала больше не выходить в небо, и ее помощнику, который скончался от ранений через пару дней после разгрома Альянса. Сторк не интересуется историей своего мира, он считает это глупостью и бесполезной тратой времени, ибо, как он искренне считает, Циклония все равно скоро их захватит. Мрачные настроения бывали даже у самой Иприт, Сторк прекрасно видел порой, что она задумчиво смотрит на горизонт - по направлению к Циклонии. Хотя, может быть, она просто вспоминала поражение и погибших товарищей. Никто не смеет ее осуждать - она прекрасная сильная женщина, вернувшая Мербии процветание после хаоса.

\- Ну, полетели? - с усмешкой спрашивает высокий парень с густой челкой (только потом Сторк вспомнит, что его зовут Литиум), призывно кивая в сторону края терры. Сторк и Хлорум по-быстрому садятся на скиммеры и переглядываются, девушка тепло улыбается ему, из-за чего парень моментально краснеет и резко отводит взгляд. Наверное, стоит ей сегодня сказать о том, что он думает о ней... черт, это так волнительно! Главное, чтобы остальные не услышали, иначе будет позор. Хотя, в принципе, главное, чтобы об этом узнала Хлорум. А остальное не важно. _Ну, ух! Сегодня все свершится!_ \- Сторк и Хлорум взлетают следом за эскадрой в небо. Сегодня у них в планах простой осмотр границы, в принципе, ничего особенного или нового. Совсем скоро, когда им двоим исполнится восемнадцать, их официально примут в эскадру, и, может быть, если Атмосия вновь соберет Альянс, то они с остальными полетят в эту повторную мясорубку... Главное, чтобы опять не нашелся предатель.

Они летят долго, и все это время парень собирается с мыслями о том, что нужно признаться Хлорум в своих чувствах - в конце концов, она наверняка все понимает, но она ждет признания, а Сторк все мнется и не знает, что же ему говорить. Сегодня последний шанс - он прекрасно понимает, что терпение у девушки не вечное, и, если их прогулка сорвалась, то нужно воспользоваться разведкой на границе для того, чтобы искренне рассказать обо всем и получить еще одну очаровательную улыбку от этой прекрасной девушки. Как же он счастлив, что знаком с ней! Было бы ужасно потерять ее.

\- Послушай... - начинает Сторк, но не договаривает - его прерывает удивленный возглас Купрум, которая указывает рукой на огромное темное пятно в небе. Поначалу парень лишь возмущенно фыркает, подозревая, что это лишь грозовая туча, которая несет на Мербию очередной дождь, но чем ближе они подлетают, тем яснее прорисовываются сквозь облака очертания боевого корабля. А такие, как известно, были всего у двух эскадр - у "Штормовых Ястребов", чей корабль покоится в Пустоши, и у...

\- Черт подери, Циклония! - резко вскрикивает Литиум, уводя скиммер в сторону - кажется, на крейсере их тоже замечают, потому что просто по небу такая махина палить точно не станет. Сторк с Хлорум резко взмывают вверх, выше, чем находятся пушки, в это мгновение парень видит, как из гаражного отсека вылетает рой вражеских скиммеров, на первом из которых сидит женщина с яркими алыми волосами- Рэйвисс собственной персоной, рядом с ней летит какой-то коренастый мужчина с завивающимися светлыми усиками. Сторк не слишком много о ней, об этой лучнице, знает, да и не слишком хочет - он лишь с ужасом видит то, как она направляет свой лук на него и выпускает стрелу, которая с громким свистом летит к нему.

Бах!

Сторк даже зажмуривается, боясь, что сейчас он умрет - но то ли Рэйвисс промахнулась, то ли она специально целилась не в него, но скиммер начинает стремительное падение в Пустоши, уволакивая своего хозяина за собой. Парашюта у Сторка никогда не было, а потому сейчас он лишь беспомощно хватается за руль, пытаясь поднять скиммер вверх - впрочем, тщетно, он продолжает свое падение вниз. С ужасом смотря на то, как приближается нижний слой облаков, Сторк осознает, что сейчас погибнет. Сделает это глупо, бесславно, и даже не успев признаться в своих чувствах Хлорум. Обида на это захлестывает его, и если бы не вовремя появившаяся Хлорум, то, наверное, он бы даже пустил слезу от негодования. Но девушка вовремя поспевает - он видит, как она машет ему рукой и протягивает ее к нему. Схватив Хлорум за запястье, Сторк встает на своем скиммере и отталкивается от него, цепляясь второй рукой за сиденье средства Хлорум и неумело забираясь на него, некоторую часть времени болтая ногами в воздухе. Скиммер, принадлежащий погибшему напарнику Иприт, с громким стоном, не свойственным для машин, падает в раскаленную лаву Пустоши. Они замирают на месте, Сторк тяжело дышит и приваливается к Хлорум, крепко обнимая ее - сейчас ему нужна поддержка, потому что тело не держит и голова гудит. Девушка обнимает его в ответ и кладет ему голову на плечо, так они сидят несколько минут, летая кругами над лавой. В Пустоши они, однако, никого не видят, словно тут нет диких монстров, но Сторк подозревает, что местные обитатели их еще не учуяли.

\- О небеса, - вздыхает Хлорум и мягко отстраняется от Сторка, внимательно смотря ему в глаза. Он шумно дышит и закусывает губу, даже не зная, что сказать. Она только спасла его, вот она - настоящий небесный рыцарь! А не то, что он - лишь жалкая подделка. - Ты в порядке? Я беспокоилась за тебя.

\- Да, все хорошо, - он нервно смеется и кивает. Потом оглядывается по сторонам и поднимает голову вверх, смотря на плотный слой облаков, что скрывают от них все ужасы последовавшего за атакой действия. Рэйвисс, наверное, думает, что они уже мертвы. Ну это к лучшему, впрочем, она не станет их преследовать. Посмотрев на встревоженную Хлорум, Сторк слегка хмурится и указывает пальцем вверх. - Нам нужно на Мербию. Срочно.

... но они опаздывают.

Циклония уже здесь, на их родной терре - дома пылают ярким пламенем, а Рэйвисс со своим помощником вершат свое собственное правосудие, стремясь к центру терры, где их поджидает злая, как собака, госпожа Иприт. Сторк уверен, что лучница очень ошибается, когда идет к главе их маленького дома - госпожа Иприт так просто не отпустит своего противника, отомстив не только за сегодняшнее нападение, но и за прошлую резню (в которой, впрочем, сама лучница виновата не была). Резко сев на землю, Хлорум со Сторком бегут вперед, огибая очаги сражений. Они застают Иприт в центре сражения, когда она уже убивает одного из нападавших, протыкая его мечом в грудь. Обернувшись, она резко поднимает голову на подростков и скалится - но не зло как-то, скорее тревожно. Впрочем, ее взгляд полон гнева.

\- Срочно! Они пришли за чертежами твоего отца! - рявкает она, возвращаясь в битву. Сторк с ужасом понимает, что сейчас, возможно, циклонианцы уже рыщут по их дому, а это значит, что им нужно срочно спешить. Схватив Хлорум за руку, он резво бежит в сторону болота, где находится его дом.


	48. воспоминания в ночи 05

Кажется, это забег не на жизнь, а на смерть.

Они бегут по болоту, но, кажется, вовсе и не бегут - ноги увязают в грязи, а нужный дом все никак не приближается, словно это не болото, а одно сплошное колесо с мнимым приближением. Сторк, кажется, задыхается, он чувствует, как кровь стучит в голове, где вертится всего лишь одна мысль - страх за отца. Получается, циклонианцы прибыли сюда за чертежами отца? Но зачем им вообще нужна машина для изменения погоды, если от нее толку никакого нет - максимум дождь вызовет? Нет, конечно, можно усилить кое-какие настройки, но и это максимум вызовет небольшую бурю, которые на той же Циклонии наверняка случались постоянно из-за близости к Пустошам. Смысла в добыче чертежей не было никакого, и Сторк, все еще не понимая, зачем старуха Циклонис послала сюда целый корабль во главе с Рэйвисс, наконец выбирается из болота вместе с Хлорум и останавливается перед домом. Он тяжело дышит и достает из-за пояса охотничий нож - он, конечно, еще никогда не убивал людей, но если ситуация того потребует, то он... сможет. Наверное. Черт, все это слишком сложно для понимания. Единственное, что останавливает его сейчас от нервного срыва и огромного плевка на все происходящее - стоящая рядом Хлорум, воодушевляюще смотрящая на него. Он должен попытаться хотя бы ради нее, а не ради себя. Криво улыбнувшись, Сторк крепче сжимает в руках нож и потихоньку идет к дому, то и дело оглядываясь по сторонам, но, кажется, они уже опоздали - дом выглядит разоренным, но и следа циклонианцев тут нет. Уже поздно? Ушли? Забрали чертежи? _Пустошь их подери!_ \- молча злится Сторк, опуская нож и осторожно входя в дом. Там тоже пусто - ну, если, конечно, не считать отца, сидящего за опрокинутым лабораторным столом. По полу валяются другие чертежи и разработки каких-то маленьких механизмов, а сам отец парня выглядит весьма потрепанным и напуганным. Как только тот видит Сторка и Хлорум, он мгновенно вскакивает с места и за два прыжка оказывается рядом с ними, тряся сына за плечи.

\- Чертежи укра-а-а-али! - Сторк со злостью выворачивается из рук отца и отшатывается в сторону, с недоверием смотря на старика. Тот с обреченным видом садится на опрокинутый стол и хватает себя за волосы, смотря в пол. - В неправильных руках моя машина может натворить _такое_ , что никому не поздоровится! Черт бы побрал мою беспечность, и ведь я даже не сохранил черновик, ну что за дурак, а?..

\- Я думаю, нам нужно сообщить об этом госпоже Иприт, - с нервным смешком проговаривает Хлорум. Отец Сторка с заминкой кивает, и, когда он поднимается с места, девушка лишь недоуменно пожимает плечами. Сторк отвечает ей рассеянной улыбкой, прекрасно понимая ее состояние. Они ничего не смогли сделать, чертежи попали в руки Циклонии. Все, конец! А раз сам отец Сторка сказал, что это плохо отразится на судьбе Атмоса, то хорошего исхода можно и не ждать. Правда, становится не ясно, каким образом Циклония выяснила наличие чертежей подобной машины, на Мербии есть шпион?

В центре терры они быстро находят Иприт - та руководит группой добровольцев, которые тушат один из многочисленных пожаров в городе. Заметив уныние отца Сторка и нервозность подростков, женщина хмурится и со вздохом задирает голову к небу. В этот момент Сторку кажется, что она спрашивает свою погибшую эскадрилью о том, за что же ей эти муки, но истинные мысли Иприт останутся известными только ей - женщина качает головой и поворачивается в сторону пришедшей троицы.

\- Лоуренс, - со вздохом выговаривает она. Отец Сторка отводит взгляд в сторону и издает нервный смешок, ничего не отвечая. Сам Сторк прекрасно понимает, что тот чувствует огромную вину на себе за то, что произошло на этой терре; за то, что Циклония раздобыла чертежи машины. Из-за его отца весь Атмос под угрозой, кто же знал, что благородные цели приведут к такому?.. - "Хамелеоны" в плену, наша терра скоро падет и перейдет под власть Циклонии. Что ж... - Иприт поворачивает голову в сторону алого заката, щуря глаза. - Это конец. Они убьют многих, как сторонников небесных рыцарей, а меня - как бывшего члена Альянса...

\- Ты думаешь, все уже потеряно?.. - рассеянно спрашивает Лоуренс, но ответить ему Иприт не успевает - ее перебивает внезапно вспыхнувшая Хлорум, гордо ударившая себя в грудь. Она поджимает губы и сердито смотрит на лидера терры, которая, кажется, ошеломлена подобным. Глубоко вздохнув, девушка громко фыркает.

\- Нельзя сдаваться или отчаиваться! Мы можем забрать чертежи у Циклонии прямо из-под носа, в конце концов, вы учили нас подобному! - Иприт болезненно дергается, словно эта тема неприятна ей. Сторк, решив поддержать подругу, несколько раз кивает - действительно, они вдвоем легко смогут выкрасть документы из-под носа циклонианских псов, если хорошо постараются. Не слушая слабые возражения Иприт, Хлорум так же громко продолжает: - Мы не дадим Циклонии построить машину и уничтожим чертежи прямо там. Лучше потерять их, чем дать врагу надежду на возвращение такого сокровища, разве я не права?!

\- Хлорум... - пытается возразить Иприт, но девушка вновь перебивает ее и указывает пальцем вверх, словно собираясь пронзить им облака. Сторк тихо восхищенно вздыхая, чувствуя, что эта девушка просто **великолепна**. Как хорошо, что она и он... хм, ну не важно.

\- Мы уничтожим эти чертежи, чего бы нам это не стоило! - ее слова звучат, как гром среди ясного неба.


	49. воспоминания в ночи 06

\- Знаешь... - Хлорум сейчас выглядит совсем хрупкой и слабой, и та сильная волевая девушка, которую видел Сторк всего пару часов назад около сломленного Лоуренса и ошеломленной Иприт, кажется, сейчас испарилась. - Я очень боюсь этого, Сторк. Этого задания, моего необдуманного оптимизма и желания. Ведь мы с тобой только новички в военном деле, а вдруг с нами случится что-то плохое? Случилось же с "Хамелеонами", хотя они считаются счастливчиками среди небесных рыцарей - почти не сталкивались с Циклонией. А вдруг нам не повезет? - она широко раскрывает глаза и испуганно вдыхает.

Сторк не хочет ругать ее из-за потерянной уверенности - он прекрасно понимает ее состояние, потому что сейчас ощущает примерно то же. Страх, желание убежать далеко-далеко и не возвращаться на Циклонию - все, что он сейчас чувствует Говорить было легко, делать - куда сложнее. До самой вражеской терры еще несколько минут лету, но Сторк уже ощущает накатывающую на него волну страха и ужаса. Циклония, в конце концов, одно из самых опасных мест во всем Атмосе, там есть не только Рэйвисс со своей ордой, но и сам _Темный Ас_ , что в одиночку разгромил весь Альянс много лет назад. Сторк не понимает, каким макаром тогда выжила Иприт - наверное, ей помогла та хваленая удача "Хамелеонов", которая сегодня прекратила действовать. Оглянувшись назад, парень с тоской смотрит на белоснежные облака позади - где-то там сейчас находится его родная терра, может, и не спокойная в данный момент, но куда более безопасная, чем окрестности Циклонии. Повернув голову к Хлорум, парень кивком указывает вниз - они оба плавно опускают скиммеры, одолженные им Лоуренсом и Иприт, вниз, к Пустошам, где их не заметят патрули врага. Циклония славилась, как одна из самых защищенных терр - впрочем, ее правительница страдала непомерной гордыней, не проверяя земли под облаками, где легко можно было проникнуть внутрь цитадели. Сторк прекрасно помнил, как им это давным-давно объясняла Иприт - кто бы мог подумать, что эти знания и вправду понадобятся в реальности. Подмигнув Хлорум, чтобы та не волновалась, Сторк выдавливает из себя слабое подобие улыбки:

\- Не волнуйся. Все будет хорошо.

В следующий раз они заговаривают уже в Циклонии, когда забираются в систему узких труб, в которых они едва помещались в полный рост. Говорят, в принципе, о всякой глупости - о том, что будут делать после того, как вернутся на Мербию, Хлорум делится личным признанием о том, что немного побаивалась Иприт, когда так смело возражала ей на терре, и очень удивилась, увидев, что женщина сдалась и отпустила их. Сторк подозревает, что даже у такой стальной леди есть свой предел, и, кажется, сегодня он был нарушен. Иприт слишком многое пережила, чтобы вечно держаться гордой и непоколебимой женщиной, ей нужен отдых. Может, с Лоуренсом. У Сторка не возникало никаких эмоций при мысли о том, что его отец может полюбить эту женщину. Они взрослые люди, в конце концов, им самим надо решать то, что делать.

\- Смотри! Кажется, тут хранилище! - Сторк отвлекается от собственных мыслей и осторожно подходит к Хлорум, которая склонилась над решеткой на полу одной из труб - внизу стояли многочисленные ящики с кучей разных кристаллов. _Ого, и правда хранилище!_ \- присвистывает Сторк, рукой легонько отталкивая Хлорум в сторону и ногой выбивая решетку, которая после такого неуважительного обращения с собой с грохотом падает на пол. Спрыгнув вниз, Сторк помогает Хлорум спустится, ловя ее на руки и осторожно ставя на пол. Встретившись взглядами, они оба смущенно отворачиваются в стороны, не в состоянии преодолеть последний рубеж между ними. Но подобная милая минута смущения и теплой атмосферы длится недолго, ровно до тех пор, пока они оба не замечают ребенка в помещении, который, как ни в чем не бывало, спокойно играется с кристаллами.

Если бы Сторк тогда знал о том, что эта десятилетняя девочка -самая настоящая госпожа Циклонис, что откроет портал на Дальнюю Сторону, он убил бы ее в тот же день. Наверное - на самом деле, пилот и сегодня не уверен, что смог бы поднять руку на ребенка, который ничего ему не сделал. Если подумать, то маленькая наследница - такая же жертва обстоятельств, как и они все в Атмосе - ей просто не повезло получить империю в столь юном возрасте. Нервно хихикнув, парень неуверенно машет ей рукой, Хлорум же замирает на месте, не в силах сдвинуться с места. Циклонис поднимает на них взгляд и слегка кривит лицо в презрительной усмешке.

\- Шпионы? Документы в другом коридоре, третья дверь направо, - она стучит одним кристаллом о другой и машет рукой в сторону двери, не видя даже, как искажаются от шока лица Сторка и Хлорум. Она просто... просто скажет им?! Это похоже на сюжет каких-то фильмов, ей богу! Девочка раздраженно закатывает глаза и подкидывает один кристалл в воздух, после чего тот замирает, будто для него не существует гравитации, и начинает вертеться волчком. - Я, кажется, ясно вам сказала. Не мешайте мне, у меня есть дела поважней вашей войны.

\- С-спасибо! - хором неуверенно проговаривают Хлорум и Сторк и бегут к выходу; около него парень вновь поворачивается к мрачной девочке и с глупой улыбкой машет ей рукой на прощание. Циклонис одаривает его непонимающим взглядом и кивает, кажется, дав понять, что она его и правда отпускает, и вовсе не собирается никому говорить о том, что видела. Подобное поведение, конечно, несколько удивляет парня, но он решает, что пока что удача на их стороне, а потому не слишком долго задерживается около кристального хранилища и спешит следом за Хлорум.

\- Быстрее! - на выдохе говорит Хлорум, пока они бегут по коридору в поисках нужной двери. А они, как оказалось, тут весьма длинные и запутанные - несколько минут простого бега в поисках окончания коридора выносят подростков прямо навстречу какому-то усатому человеку, который... О небеса! _Да это же тот, кто был с Рэйвисс при захвате терры!_ \- внутри Сторка все сжимается, он зло скалит зубы и выхватывает из-за пояса охотничий нож. Генерал, кажется, не ожидает подобного вообще, а потому шокировано и беспомощно смотрит на то, как к его горлу приближается острое лезвие. Один удар - и из шеи усатого генерала торчит нож, после чего кровь начинает хлестать фонтаном, забрызгивая руки и одежду Сторка и пол вокруг. Выхватив нож из глотки противника, парень с омерзением вытирает оружие об одежду противника, не слишком заботясь о том, что из-за трупа их могут обнаружить. Раз этот пес был с Рэйвисс при атаке на Мербию, то он тоже виноват в том, что "Хамелеонов" схватили, а чертежи украли. Врагам пощады нет.

Нет, конечно же, это очень мерзко и противно, но за свою жизнь Сторк уже успел побывать в одном небольшом налете на какую-то циклонианскую колонию, во время которой даже убил человека - тогда-то весь этот период отвращения, слез и паники из-за смерти кого-то от его рук и прошел. Иприт помогла ему забыть этот ужас, поставила перед ним простую цель - от врагов нужно избавляться. И ради безопасности своей терры Сторк готов на все - даже на такой грязный шаг. Он оборачивается и с тоской смотрит на резко побелевшую Хлорум, которая резко отворачивается в сторону и прислоняется к стенке, после чего зажимает рот рукой. Неудивительно - она еще не видела смертей, для нее подобное будет большим потрясением. А вот Сторку уже повезло... К счастью. Крепко сжав оружие в руках, парень хватает девушку за руку и тащит дальше, до тех пор, пока они не выбираются на небольшую площадку перед хранилищем документов.

Тогда случается две вещи.

Сначала завывает сирена, оповещая всю Циклонию о том, что на базу проникли небесные рыцари. Сторк лишь чертыхается и крепче сжимает руку Хлорум - они еще могут успеть, могут!.. Или не могут. Как только они выбегают на площадку, случается, собственно, второе событие - или, наверное, стоит сказать, что случается проблема.

С алыми волосами и луком наперевес.

Рэйвисс холодно смотрит на гостей.


	50. воспоминания в ночи 07

_Значит, все кончено..._

Сторку кажется, что это мгновение тянется очень и очень долго. Время вокруг словно замедляется, и он, громко дыша от испуга и какого-то внезапного чувства обреченности и глупой радости из-за этого, прекрасно видит, как Рэйвисс снимает с пояса лук, как достает из-за колчана стрелу, как натягивает тетиву... как прицеливается. Сторк видит, что стрела направлена прямо в голову Хлорум, он не сомневается, что если он не толкнет девушку, то с ней уже можно будет распрощаться - дурная слава отличного убийцы ходила за Рэйвисс по пятам. Он с трудом поворачивает голову вбок и с усилием толкает Хлорум в сторону, видя, как непонимающе она моргает и оглядывается на него, совершенно не понимая, что же он делает. В это же мгновение время возвращается в привычное течение, и мимо головы Хлорум со свистом пролетает стрела, вонзаясь в стену позади. Девушка издает испуганный вскрик и резко оборачивается в сторону Рэйвисс. Женщина не дремлет - жестом она подает знак своим подчиненным, чтобы те разобрались с гостями, пока сама вновь достает стрелу.

 _Я должен признаться, сейчас!_ \- Сторк никогда не был сторонником глупых романтических ситуаций, которые нарушали ход всей битвы, вроде той, которая должна будет произойти сейчас. Но прекрасно понимает, что в этом сражении велика вероятность того, что их убьют, а это могло означать только одно - пора признаваться. Если погибнет он, или же умрет Хлорум, то он не вытерпит груза нераскрытой тайны ни в одном из миров, страдая все оставшееся время. Конечно, это глупо. Совершенно невообразимо глупо, и, кажется, сейчас абсолютно не та ситуация, чтобы признаваться девушке в своих чувствах. Но Сторку всего семнадцать лет, он не слишком хорош в общении с представительницами прекрасного пола, больше увлекаясь техникой - а потому он решает не обращать на такие глупые формальности внимания, рискуя признаться в этот же момент. Но в данную секунду у него нет времени просто даже для того, чтобы повернуться в сторону Хлорум - каждое мгновение ему приходится отбивать чью-либо атаку, не слишком заморачиваясь по поводу того, что во время мыслей о сентиментальностях он прерывает чьи-то жизни. Доля потомком разрушенного Альянса тяжела - не дай небо, конечно, чтобы сюда явился главный виновник упадка Атмоса и всего братства небесных рыцарей в целом.

Когда Сторк перехватывает нож поудобней, всаживая ему кому-то в лоб, он слышит позади мужской незнакомый голос и, выхватив оружие и отпихнув мертвое тело подальше, оборачивается, боясь даже представить о том, кто же это такой. Хлорум издает тихий писк и спиной прижимается к парню, а тот, прекратив обращать внимания на резко переставшего нападать противника, во все глаза смотрит на появившегося на сцене человека, от чьего имени ночью в страхе просыпался весь Атмос.

Темный Ас. Если честно, то Сторк представлял его себе совершенно иначе.

Когда около Рэйвисс вырастает высокий мужской силуэт, Сторк поначалу не придает ему значения. Наверное, не придал бы и дальше, если бы не внезапно повисшая тишина и испуганные взгляды солдат, направленные на этого человека. Они с Хлорум, затаив дыхание, внимательно смотрят на самого опасного противника во всем Атмосе, который лениво оглядывает поле боя и чуть кривит рот с зажатой между зубов папиросой. Высокий, не отличающийся мускулатурой, мужчина с темно-русыми волосами и отрешенным меланхоличным взглядом, будто его совершенно не интересует все, что происходит вокруг. Он не одет в униформу, как все присутствующие здесь - серый свитер, поверх него - потрепанный временем длинный черный пиджак. Его и военным-то назвать сложно, и, если бы не меч, висящий за спиной, то Сторк бы не усомнился, что они с Хлорум выберутся отсюда живыми. Ведь мечник без меча - не боец.

Но теперь бежать некуда. Ас переводит взгляд на Рэйвисс, наклоняя голову набок, и, едва щурясь, презрительным тоном обращается к лучнице, из-за чего та внезапно вздрагивает и как-то обиженно поджимает губы, словно ее обидели:

\- Зачем ты тянешь время, _женщина_?

Следующие мгновения же, в отличие от начала боя, происходят слишком быстро. Сторк только успевает моргнуть, как Ас резко выхватывает черный прямой клинок из-за спины и в одно мгновение оказывается рядом с ошеломленной Хлорум, даже не пытающейся сопротивляться. Удар! - и в ее груди уже торчит клинок. Девушка издает тихий булькающий звук и, дрожа всем телом, медленно поворачивает голову в сторону бледного, как полотно, Сторка. По ее щеке скатывается одна слезинка, после чего некогда прекрасные глаза теряют свой блеск, а тело оседает на пол. Сторк с ужасом смотрит, как на полу образовывается большая лужа крови, и единственное, что он сейчас может сделать - это...  
 _Ничего?_

А что, собственно, в его силах?

Сторк не знает, как он отбивает ножом следующую атаку Аса, направленную на него. В его голове что-то щелкает - _что-то_ , что толкает его на безумную попытку броситься на командующего с диким безумным воплем, забыв напрочь про все - про то, что соскользнувший с резко убранного ножа меч оставит глубокую рану на плече, про то, что Ас легко уйдет от атаки ножом, про то, что единственное, что он может сейчас сделать - бросить тело Хлорум и чертежи отцовской машины и _бежать_. Бежать так далеко, как позволит ему сила духа. Далеко-далеко, где его не найдут. Ни отец, ни Иприт, ни потерявший пристанище дух Хлорум, которой он так и не сумел признаться. Как же это глупо, позорно и жалко. Сторк не обращает внимания на то, что он едва ли не захлебывается в рыданиях, и стремительно бежит к выходу, боясь получить удар мечом в грудь.

_[ЭТОЯВОВСЕМВИНОВАТХЛОРУМПОГИБЛАИЗ  
ЗАМЕНЯЯНЕДОЛЖЕНБЫЛПУСКАТЬЕЕСЮДА]_

Но, кажется, Ас его отпускает - всю оставшуюся дорогу, которую он с трудом разбирает сквозь слезы и боль в плече, Сторк не встречает никого из противников, словно все они собрались там, около тела Хлорум, смотря ему вслед. Сторк искренне жалеет, что его не убил Ас. Да, смерть ужасающе страшна, но это был бы лучший исход, нежели теперь ему придется всю свою жизнь мириться с осознанием того, что из-за него погибла та единственная, кого он любил. Вытирая слезы кулаком, Сторк вбегает в гараж, где хватает первый попавшийся скиммер и срочно взлетает, даже не зная, куда он сейчас полетит. На Мербию? Нельзя - там Иприт ждет документы, там все ждут, что Сторк и Хлорум вернутся с громкой победой. На Атмосию? Кто его там примет, он никому не нужен. Может, на Сахарру?.. _Пойду к контрабандистам, начну спокойную новую жизнь, лишь бы не вспоминать то, что было,_ \- он нервно смеется, хватая себя за голову.

Когда он вылетает, он не замечает стоящую около окна Рэйвисс, держащую в руках всю ту же вторую стрелу; женщина многозначительно переглядывается со скрывшимся в тени окна Асом и прицеливается, после чего отпускает тетиву - кристальная стрела за одно мгновение пробивает двигатель скиммера Сторка, после чего тот с громким стоном падает в Пустошь. Он уже не пытается спастись, с отрешенным взглядом смотрит на то, как стремительно приближается великая огненная земля под нижним слоем облаков. Лишь около нее он отталкивается от скиммера вверх, избегая встречи с землей и лишь сильно ударяясь плечом, когда он все же падает на землю, а сзади происходит взрыв разбившейся машины. Лежа на земле, свернувшись клубочком, он зажимает кровоточащее плечо и тихо всхлипывает, проводя рукой по лицу.

_О, Хлорум!.._

Страх умереть не дает ему больше оставаться на этом месте, хотя земля здесь сухая и теплая, и на ней так удобно лежать; парень, пошатываясь, плетется куда глаза глядят, чувствуя, что истерика вновь нарастает. Плану жизни на Сахарре придется сказать "нет" - отсюда он не выберется. Помрет тут от местной живности или от голода с жаждой, а потом встретится за Гранью с Хлорум. Он отстраненно замечает, что ему следует извиниться перед ней за то, что она умерла. Какой же он дурак, зачем он пустил ее на Циклонию?..

И ведь даже не смог защитить.

Его скитания завершаются случайной находкой "лишнего" в Пустоши - поначалу Сторк видит вдалеке огромное светлое пятно, в котором с легкостью распознает какой-то старый и почти сгоревший корабль. Он вспоминает о той грандиозной битве, что была тут шесть лет назад, о том, сколько кораблей пало в Пустоши, и без всякого удивления рассматривает находку издалека, решая пойти туда - возможно, за шесть лет там еще остались аптечки, иначе с такой кровопотерей он долго не протянет. Но чем ближе Сторк подходит к кораблю, чем лучше он видит знакомый символ на обшивке, который мог принадлежать лишь одной эскадрилье.

Перед Сторком лежат останки самого настоящего "Кондора".

Сторк ошеломленно смотрит на павшую металлическую птицу перед собой и ошеломленно вздыхает, прекрасно понимая, что наткнулся на огромное сокровище. "Кондор" искали довольно долго, но никак не могли найти, а теперь этот великолепный корабль полностью в его распоряжении. Целиком! Он ведь, если постарается, может восстановить его и вновь отправить в небо.

Конечно, погибшую эскадру это не вернет, но...

 _Я воссоздам то, что заставляло Циклонию дрожать в страхе на протяжении множества лет. Ради Хлорум,_ \- парень делает первый уверенный шаг в сторону корабля.


	51. воспоминания в ночи 08

Когда Сторк смотрит на цитадель Ноября, пронизывающую толстый слой облаков, ему кажется, что строитель этой огромной башни решил посмеяться над всеми богами и создал лестницу в небо. В буквальном смысле. Как там говорила Мэри Джи, а? Люди здесь верят в некую Промать, которая, судя по рассказам чудачки, переписала весь этот мир? Какие, однако, глупости. Ему не хочется удивляться тому, что люди верят в это, потому что сам он когда-то желал, чтобы верховная сила покровительствовала ему и спасала от всех невзгод. Смерть Хлорум доказала, что даже хваленая удача его терры не существует - все зависит от самого человека. Хочешь жить счастливо? Плати. Делай все сам, не рассчитывай на чью-то помощь. Сторк до сих пор считает поддержку от Мэри Джи слишком... подозрительной и неправильной, с какой стати местный житель будет помогать чужеземцам, если он рискует при этом собственной шкурой? Эдвард казался в этом плане куда более адекватным малым, возможно, он-то оставил фольтов у себя в доме только из-за того, что все равно скоро собирался на север, или же прекрасно понимал, что ему, личному прихвостню Дмитрия, ничего за укрывательство преступников не будет. И если его мотивация могла быть объяснена нежеланием спорить с женой, то вот цели Мэри Джи оставались туманны и загадочны. Возможно, она и правда просто очень добрая глупая девушка, которая пожалела фольтов, попавших в передрягу из-за ее прыжка во времени? Все может быть, но Сторк решает не тешить себя ложными надеждами. Сегодня он спасет Эрроу, потом они дождутся Пайпер, Радарра и Финна. После этого найдут "Кондор" с помощью Ская и Чаки - не смотря на нежелание работать с незнакомцами, эти двое были типичными представителями обитателей своих терр, особенно Скай. Ну а после находки корабля отправятся домой, на Атмос. Черт с ней, с Циклонис. Она наверняка попала в такую же ситуацию, как и они сами. _Атмос, Атмос, Атмос. Я им брежу,_ \- усмехается Сторк, надевая очки на резинке и оттягивая ее вперед, смотря на Цитадель. Сейчас она высится перед ним, как самая непреодолимая преграда, дразня своей неприступностью. Ну ничего, это ненадолго. Совсем ненадолго.

Ночной Ноябрь похож на огромное заброшенное место, в котором нет ни единой живой души. Мэри Джи когда-то давно говорила о том, что здесь могут бродить Секретари - он до сих пор не понимает, каким образом эти странные, судя по описаниям девушки, создания вообще могут оказаться в городе, но, если уж проникают, то... О небо, да какая к черту разница, проникают они или нет! Сейчас ему нужно самому кое-куда пробраться, если уж те безмозглые опасные твари смогли залезть внутрь города, то почему Сторк, у которого опыт шпионажа имеется, не сможет залезть в цитадель? _Хуже я безмозглой твари что ли, или нет?_ \- пилот воровато оглядывается по сторонам и, наконец, подходит вплотную к относительно невысокой стене вокруг двора цитадели. Отсюда башня кажется еще выше и страшнее, и, кажется, где-то наверху вокруг нее сверкают молнии. Если цитадель выполнена из металла, то в ней просто-напросто опасно находиться!

Стена вокруг башни представляет из себя ровную окружность без единой трещины или подкопа. Оно, впрочем, и не удивительно, раз в Ноябре так славят императрицу и скорбят по дню, когда кто-то вырезал всю королевскую семью, то охрана тут должна быть соответствующая. Но стоп! Это немного не соответствует с предыдущими мыслями Сторка о том, что он легко проникнет внутрь башни. Так как же защищено это место, м? Основные войска ушли, а это значит, что королевский дворец остался с относительно плохой защитой, отдав лучшие соки на войну. Хотя, наверное, не стоит судить об армии Дальней Стороны по поводкам Циклонии.

Как выяснилось, слабое место в стене все же было - пространства между сторожевыми башнями охранялось весьма слабо. Сторк вновь оглядывается по сторонам и слегка щурится, скидывая со спины рюкзак и доставая оттуда "кошку". Приметив расстояние от земли до стены, Сторк замахивается и одним движением закидывает ее наверх, тут же резко дергая ее назад - ага, "кошка" основательно за что-то закрепилась. Отлично. По-быстрому надев рюкзак на плечи, пилот крепко хватает веревку и осторожно забирается наверх, ловко спрыгивая на стену вниз с бойницы. Он замечает, что вдалеке виднеется чья-то фигура, но, видимо, тот солдат не увидел проникновение пилота на охраняемую территорию, что как нельзя кстати. Убрав кошку в рюкзак, Сторк в тени бойниц подбирается поближе к молодому рядовому, который со скучающим видом смотрит на высящуюся цитадель и зевает - ого, да он хочет спать! Отлично, этим Сторк и воспользуется. Вырастая у неудачливого сторожа за спиной, пилот резко хватает его за плечо и разворачивает к себе лицом. Солдат тихо взвизгивает, когда Сторк ударяет его кулаком в живот, заставляя жертву своих действий осесть на землю без сознания. Отряхивая руки, парень с легким отвращением смотрит на свою жертву и вздыхает - микробы микробами, а маскировка важнее. Сняв с противника куртку и фуражку, Сторк прислоняет его спиной к бойнице, делая имитацию сна оглушенного солдата, после чего быстрым шагом идет к виднеющейся недалеко сторожевой башне, где, отдав честь стоящему там охраннику, спускается вниз по лестнице и оказывается во дворе.

Ночь - замечательное время, темнота дает простор для действий, ведь в ней куда тяжелее рассмотреть то, что происходит даже в паре метров от тебя. Во дворе оказывается довольно пусто, что и не удивительно - все же направились на север, как и говорил Эдвард. Обнаружив в башне небольшую невзрачную дверь, Сторк подходит к ней и тянет ее на себя - та легко поддается и открывается, давая пилоту проникнуть внутрь. Он чертовски рад, что здесь нет сложной системы замков, хотя это все равно подозрительно. Неужели Верховный Правитель не обезопасила свою башню от повторного проникновения повстанцев? Или же на верхних ярусах стоит куда более сложная защита? Возможно, второе. Сторк еще не видел здравомыслящих людей, которые не учились бы на собственных ошибках, а, судя по всему, Верховный Правитель не была глупой женщиной. Так, погодите, а где примерно находятся камеры? В подвале, верно?

Подвал находится быстро, а вот нужная камера - нет. Сторк несколько раз обходит тюремные помещения, часто заглядывая в камеры через небольшие окошки, но его преследует неудача - Эрроу нигде нет. _Совсем нигде нет._ На ум приходят ужасающие мысли о том, что Дмитрий все же расправился с мальчишкой, а, учитывая буйный нрав капитана, Сторк легко может предположить, что тот мог договориться. Оставалась крохотная надежда на то, что Эрроу был где-то наверху, как наиболее опасный заключенный... они же тут фольтов не любят, верно? Сторк задумчиво трет подбородок и тихо вздыхает, понимая, что все его ужасающее приключение в цитадели только начинается.

Или же нет?

\- Сторк.

Сторк резко замирает на месте, вздрагивая. Он тут же признает хозяина голоса, и, мысленно чертыхнувшись, медленно поворачивает голову назад.


	52. воспоминания в ночи 09

Сторк подозревал, что все примерно так и будет, но все равно удивляется, когда видит знакомую фигуру перед собой. Он недоверчиво щурится и разворачивается лицом к подошедшему гостю, который, судя по всему, пробрался следом за пилотом.

Это Мэри Джи.

Сейчас она не выглядит так же безобидно, как во время их первой встречи или же в те дни, когда они жили с ней - на ней надета военная униформа Эдварда, видимо, благодаря которой она проникла внутрь, оставшись нераскрытой. Сторк с легкостью определяет, что вещи принадлежат именно ее жениху, а не ей самой - униформа сидит на плечах слишком свободно, а в груди явно жмет девушке. Но, наверное, это сейчас и не важно? В конце концов, Сторка должно волновать то, что она проникла сюда следом за ним, преследуя какие-то подозрительные цели. Это уже должно настораживать и пугать.

Развернувшись к девушке полностью, Сторк оттягивает очки на резинке вверх и поднимает их на лоб, смотря на Мэри Джи уже не через линзы. Его жутко волнует причина ее появления тут, и, кажется, девушка тоже это прекрасно понимает - она чуть приоткрывает рот. Сторк лишь кривит лицо, когда она договаривает свою мысль, и думает о том, что эта чертова сирена Будущего и правда способна видеть то, что будет впоследствии - как, например, вопрос Сторка о причинах ее пребывания тут. Правда выходит она к самому ответу нескоро, идя какими-то обходными путями.

\- Уже поздно, - она слегка качает головой, вызывая недоумение у Сторка.

Он делает шаг назад, прекрасно понимая, что если эта чудачка вдруг окажется опасной, то лучше иметь преимущество перед ней, если придется бежать. Не смотря на опыт в бою, пилот прекрасно понимает, что настоящую сирену ему не одолеть - вспомнить, хотя бы, силы Циклонис, которая не владела ими в совершенстве. А что уж там говорить про Мэри Джи. Она ведь, кажется, упоминала про татуировки у Пайпер, да? Сила пропорциональна видимости рисунков на коже. Под униформой Сторк прекрасно видит, что сами таинственные отметины почти черные - значит, Мэри Джи владеет своими силами в совершенстве. Был ли тот прыжок фарсом или реальной случайностью? Выяснится в этом разговора. Не слишком доверяя Мэри Джи, он открепляет от ремня кухонный нож, один из тех, которые взял на кухне у молодого семейства.

\- Эрроу тут уже нет. Ты опоздал буквально на день, - Мэри Джи скорбно смотрит на Сторка, будто и правда сожалеет. Она складывает руки около груди и с тихим вздохом поднимает глаза к потолку. Наверное, если бы не эта ситуация, то Сторк действительно поверил бы, что она чувствует вину. - Прости, но у Короля свои планы на вашего небесного рыцаря. Я не могу им помешать, ведь того требует судьба.

\- Чертова ведьма!

Сторк срывается на крик, прерывая речь Мэри Джи и знатно ее пугая. Девушка невольно вздрагивает и отрешенно смотрит на пилота. _Значит, эта стерва не прыгала во времени случайно, она сделала это намеренно! Она знала о том, что Эрроу здесь, тянула время и водила меня за нос, кормя глупыми несбыточными обещаниями о Скае и Чаки. Она не хотела нам помогать, она с самого начала вела двойную игру, помогая своему приятелю с тупой кличкой!_ \- Сторк перехватывает кухонный нож поудобней. - _Можно не надеяться на то, что Пайпер с Финном вернутся. Черт, лишь бы самому сбежать и утащить Джанко с собой. Хоть на тот же север - Скай показался адекватным малым._

\- Я всегда подозревал, что ты предательница. С самой нашей первой встречи!

Он отчаянно взвывает и крепче сжимает нож в руках, надвигаясь на Мэри Джи. Та не двигается с места, с легким разочарованием смотря на него и на нож. Когда парень останавливается прямо перед ней, девушка с горестным вздохом подпирает голову рукой и с какой-то скрытой жалостью смотрит Сторку в глаза.

\- За помощь так не благодарят, знаешь ли. Между прочим, я делаю это не по своей прихоти, а лишь потому, что так требует будущее.

Сторк решает не слушать эту чокнутую и первым наносит удар, от которого Мэри Джи с удивительной скоростью и грацией уходит. Он крепко сжимает зубы и бросается на нее вновь, нанося один удар за другим, но ни один из них не достигает своей цели - Мэри Джи похожа на плавный листок, который парит в воздухе. Она с ловкостью уклоняется от каждой атаки, хитро улыбаясь и ничего говоря Сторку, который уже выбился из сил. Как же так? Почему ни одна его атака не достигает цели? Это что, силы предвидения Мэри Джи, как сирены Будущего?.. Черт бы ее побрал!

Сторк громко вскрикивает и вновь бросается на девушку, решая действовать хаотично, а не в определенной последовательности. При первой же атаке это дает свой результат - нож проскальзывает по скуле Мэри Джи, оставляя на ней легкую царапину. Это сильно шокирует ее, видимо, она просто не смогла предвидеть подобного благодаря своим силам, потому что Сторк и не предполагал подобного. Ухмыльнувшись, Сторк переворачивает нож лезвием к себе, и, поудобней перехватив ручку, собирается атаковать девушку в живот, думая не об атаке, а о том, что должен поскорей выбраться отсюда и спасти Джанко из рук этой мерзавки.

Но дальше что-то идет не так. Когда рядом что-то вспыхивает, Сторк ненароком обращает на это внимание и, к своему ужасу и удивлению, видит... Мэри Джи? Вторую Мэри Джи? Ему, конечно, трудно понять систему создания альтернативных временных копий, и, если бы он знал, что после этой стычки Мэри Джи пришлось оставаться тут и прыгать назад во времени, чтобы повторить этот трюк, он бы, наверное, посмеялся бы над этим.

Но сейчас Сторку вовсе не до смеха. Мэри Джи из будущего выхватывает из-за спины арматуру и, долго не церемонясь, ударяет Сторка по голове. Он взвывает, и его атака проходит мимо настоящей Мэри, которая, взяв арматуру со своей будущей версией в руки, вместе с ней наносит последний и решающий удар по голове.  
Эта игра окончена.

Перед тем, как полностью потерять сознание, Сторк с трудом различает тоскливое выражение лица Мэри Джи, которая, кажется, в этот раз уже не притворяется. Прежде чем закрыть глаза, он слышит ее тихий голос:  
\- Прости, но я лишь пешка Оцелоты в этой игре.

Темнота.

_б е л ы й к а д р_

Свет.

В следующее мгновение в лицо Сторку дует холодный сильный ветер, пронизывающий до костей. Армейский пиджак, утащенный у того охранника, не спасает от холода, и парень с тихим стоном пытается свернуться клубком, желая хоть как-то спастись от холода. Руки и ноги, кажется, связаны, слышен звук колес, соприкасающихся о землю. Где он сейчас?.. В этом замешана Мэри Джи?..

Голова ужасно болит, и, кажется, если откроешь глаза, то просто умрешь. Сторк морщится и утыкается лицом в деревянный пол... наверное, это тележка, раз слышен скрип колес и так хорошо чувствуется ветер. Но, впрочем, они сопровождают Сторка недолго - тележка резко останавливается, а впереди раздаются громкие испуганные голоса, которые все же заставляют Сторка с трудом открыть глаза и посмотреть, что же на самом деле там творится.

Он видит огромное серое небо и пару людей в плащах, которые достают из-под одежды огнестрельное оружие, какое было у подчиненных Дмитрия, как помнит Сторк, и начинают стрелять куда-то, изображая самые различные гримасы. Главной среди них был страх - и, расслышав чужие голоса, пилот понимает, почему.

Когда хозяева тележки отправляются на тот свет, повстречавшись с жутко знакомыми и родными Сторку клинками со вставленными в них кристаллами (они похожи на те, что были у Эрроу, но парень понимает, что это точно не они), пилот чуть приподнимает голову, превозмогая собственную боль, и осторожно выглядывает из тележки. Он видит яркую рыжую шевелюру, в которой с трудом признает Чаки. Рядом стоит Скай. Оба приятеля синхронно поворачивают головы в сторону тележки, и, кажется, Сторку хватает и этого - головная боль отнимает последние силы, и он вновь падает в пучину тьмы и облегчения.


	53. осада севера 01

Тронный зал Верховного Правителя все еще впечатляющ, сама императрица все еще красива, а тот огромный дракон у нее за спиной все еще ужасно страшен. Не то, что Эрроу слишком боится этой женщины... да, черт подери, он ее ужасно боится. Один лишь ее приказ даст ей возможность лишить его жизни, и сейчас, из-за дуры Ванды, ему следует вести себя наиболее осторожно. Верховный Правитель смотрит на делегацию из двух человек с нескрываемым интересом, подпирая тонкой рукой голову и коварно улыбаясь, словно все это ее жутко весели. Ванда делает шаг вперед и кланяется императрице, Эрроу тут же повторяет это, боясь ее гнева. Сейчас лучше не смотреть ей в глаза, иначе раскусит в два счета. Если уже не раскусила - кого такая дешевая маскировка вообще может обмануть? Дмитрия, который не смотрит на людей? Ну, может, других, кто Эрроу до этого в глаза ни разу не видел. Но уж точно не Верховного Правителя. Императоры глупыми людьми не бывают.

Верховный Правитель протягивает руку, и Ванда, выпрямившись, выхватывает у Эрроу пачку с документами, спешно отдавая ее императрице. Со скучающим видом пролистнув ее, женщина с громким хлопком закрывает папку и откладывает ее в сторону, после чего кивает головой, позволяя, кажется, уйти. Эрроу мысленно ликует - Верховный Правитель не раскрыла его! Можно жить дальше, отправляться на север с Эдвардом, искать там эту таинственную госпожу Шарп и вместе с ней уже разыскивать товарищей. Но, наверное, то ли императрица заподозрила что-то недоброе, то ли она прочитала его мысли, но около выхода из тронного зала она вдруг говорит что-то, кажется, окликая их. Ванда разворачивается лицом к Верховному Правителю, девушка выглядит весьма удивленной. Сам парень с трудом осмеливается повернуться к императрице, понимая, что сейчас произойдет что-то нехорошее. Он видит, как госпожа Вадер указывает на него пальцем и жестом подзывает к себе, Ванде же кивает на выход с милой улыбкой, наверное, прося удалиться. Леффлер удивленно смотрит на Эрроу и едва заметно пожимает плечами, после чего, еще раз поклонившись, все же скрывается за дверью.

Когда раздается хлопок, Эрроу вздрагивает и шумно сглатывает, даже не представляя, что дальше будет. Он на деревянных ногах идет к Верховному Правителю, которая терпеливо дожидается его, и, когда он все же оказывается рядом, она встает с места и подходит к нему. Все же, она ужасно высока - Эрроу приходится задрать голову, чтобы посмотреть ей в лицо. Кажется, выше даже Аса... Нет. Определенно выше.

\- Значит, так решил Дмитрий? - на чистом атмосианском интересуется Вадер, и Эрроу мысленно чертыхается из-за того, что она настолько быстро раскрыла его.

Что ж, он не сомневался, что так оно и будет, а потому отчаиваться уже поздно. Как и бежать. Но... _Если я скажу об этом ей, то она наверняка похвалит Дмитрия за благоразумие, и тогда он узнает, о том, что я не сбежал, а все еще тут!_ \- Эрроу мысленно чертыхается и, понимая, что у него просто нет иного выхода, падает ниц перед удивившейся от такого Вадер и начинает причитать:

\- Пожалуйста, помилуйте! Только не говорите об этом Дмитрию, умоляю! - ему ужасно непривычно стоять на коленях, и, как победителю в той ужасной кровопролитной войне на Атмосе, ему совсем не хочется этого делать. Это что же выходит - он победил, а теперь на коленях стоять обязан? Несправедливо!

\- Конечно... - кажется, императрица не понимает. Она приседает перед Эрроу на корочки и осторожно приподнимает его подбородок, с легким недоумением смотря прямо в глаза. - Однако... почему? Случилось что-то страшное?

\- Я сбежал, - взахлеб рассказывает Эрроу, прекрасно понимая, что сейчас у него куда больше шансов выжить, если он не будет таиться и раскроется перед Верховным Правителем окончательно. Она не кажется такой уж злой, и, судя по подобной реакции на предыдущую просьбу, вовсе не так плоха. Как там говорил Эдвард? Она любит детей? Отлично! Замечательно. Этим можно воспользоваться. - Дмитрий сказал, что убьет меня, но Эдвард пообещал помочь найти друзей и вернуться в свой мир... - он скользит взглядом по залу и осторожно встает с пола. Верховный Правитель убирает руку, продолжая с интересом смотреть на него. - В общем, вот.

Сейчас он боится лишь одного - что императрица догадается, что Эдвард предложил ему вовсе не свою помощь, а повстанцев и Шарп. Судя по всему Вадер и та женщина не слишком хорошо ладили, но, впрочем, это совсем не удивительно. Разве могут ладить те, кто стоит по разные стороны баррикад? Тем более, если это монарх и повстанец. Но, к его счастью, Верховный Правитель лишь мягко качает головой и улыбается.

\- Хорошо, я ничего ему не скажу. Будем считать, что это наш маленький секрет, верно? - она наклоняется к нему и заинтересованно смотрит в глаза. Взгляда женщины Эрроу позорно не выдерживает, он поспешно отворачивается, боясь, что сейчас она просто прочтет все его мысли. - А как тебя зовут, кстати?..

\- Эрроу.

Лицо Верховного Правителя вдруг резко мрачнеет, и это чертовски пугает Эрроу. Неужели она знакома с Циклонис? Сейчас, узнав его имя, она наверняка пошлет его на казнь, и... _Стоп-стоп-стоп. Я начинаю думать так же, как и Сторк. Хватит._ Эрроу шумно вздыхает, а Вадер поднимает на него тяжелый взгляд.

\- Ты, случаем, не знаешь Анжелику?..

Эрроу помнит, что так зовут, кажется, сестру Вадер, но он отрицательно качает головой - фактически, кроме родственных связей и имени он ничего об этой женщине не слышал. Это заставляет Элоху вздохнуть с облегчением. Она вновь садится на трон и с горестной улыбкой проводит рукой по лицу. Эрроу осторожно оглядывается по сторонам и с опаской смотрит на сидящего за троном дракона. Тот не показывает никакого интереса к людям, продолжая смотреть в окно.

\- А я думал, что вы меня убьете, - случайно сбалтывает он на нервах. Вадер удивленно поднимает на него взгляд с несколько секунд неотрывно смотрит на него, словно не понимая. После этого непродолжительного действия она заливается громким смехом и с улыбкой качает головой. Кажется, это немного развеяло ее тоску.

\- О проматерь... Нет. Даже не смотря на то, что ты фольт, я никогда не смогла бы убить ребенка. Знаешь, когда у тебя были собственные дети, которые навсегда ушли из твоей жизни, становится ужасно от мысли о том, что кто-то другой может понять твою потерю, - она отводит взгляд в сторону и тяжело вздыхает. Эрроу не знает, что ей сказать, а потому смиренно молчит, осторожно смотря на женщину. Наконец, Вадер вновь фокусирует свое внимание на мальчишке. - Знаешь, я могу помочь тебе. Наверное. Отправить в твой мир, все дела... - она указывает на татуировки на руках. - Ведь я - сирена Пространства. Могу попробовать соединить две точки этой планеты, облегчив твою задачу. Думаю, мы договорились?..

Она улыбается, когда Эрроу говорит ей кучу слов благодарности, когда хватает за руку и крепко сжимает ее. Она провожает мальчишку взглядом до дверей, и, когда он скрывается, она шумно выдыхает. В это же время за драконом раздаются отчетливые шаги, и к трону выходит Дмитрий, жестом зализывающий волосы назад. Он сухо замечает:

\- Обнадеживаете его ложными обещаниями?

Верховный Правитель не отвечает.


	54. осада севера 02

Прошло уже несколько дней с того момента, как армия Атласа вышла из города.

Несколько дней, как тесные стены Цитадели остались позади. Сейчас эта огромная башня высится где-то вдалеке, навевая тоскливые воспоминания о потерянном времени, друзьях, Верховном Правителе и Дмитрие. Какая жалость, что только первые два пункта действительно останутся в прошлом. Дмитрий и Верховный Правитель едут где-то впереди, и подобное соседство Эрроу ничуть не радовало. Нет, конечно, он был не против императрицы, особенно после того, как она согласилась помочь ему, но вот второй субъект был попросту невыносим. _Да еще эти очки дурацкие, ненавижу, блин, очки..._ \- когда грузовик, в котором он вместе с Эдвардом сидит в кузове, подскакивает на очередной кочке, Эрроу поправляет злополучный аксессуар. Будь его воля - он давно бы выбросил все это к чертовой бабушке, но вот боязнь раскрытия личности Дмитрием как-то пугала. Очки до сих пор были на месте. Хотя, судя по реакции Верховного Правителя, что-то с ними все равно было не так. Быть может, они не защищали и не скрывали ничего? Раскрыла же его императрица, значит, маскировка уже плоха. И очки тут не помогут.

 _Поверить сложно, что все это началось из-за Циклонис,_ \- Эрроу тоскливо приподнимает голову к изумрудному небу Дальней Стороны и тихо вздыхает, представляя себе то, о чем сейчас размышляет бывшая императрица Циклонии. Кто бы знал, что война, начавшаяся в Атмосе, продолжится и здесь, но уже между ними. Не последуй эта ведьма сюда, то, возможно, жилы бы они сейчас мирно и счастливо где-нибудь на Атмосии, и не волновали бы их никакие проблемы, вроде войны на каком-то незнакомом севере, Шарп, ну и так далее. Черт бы побрал эту маленькую ведьму. Черт бы побрал его самого за то, что он додумался отдать приказ следовать за ней. Виноват не меньше, называется. Легко перекладывать вину на чужие плечи...

От тоскливых мыслей его отвлекает чуть затормозившая Ванда, поравнявшаяся на уровень с грузовиком. Сейчас она в своей парадной лазурной униформе и на белом коне совсем не похожа на ту девушку, которую он впервые встретил у Ганса дома. _У них тут униформа краше нашей будет, однако,_ \- положив голову на руки, Эрроу равнодушно смотрит на командующую, которая едва заметно следит за ним взглядом. Когда их взоры встречаются, Эрроу лениво отворачивается в сторону, не желая видеть ее. Сейчас еще удивляться начнет, мол, что он на нее смотрит.

\- Никаких вестей нет? - конечно же Эрроу понятия не имеет о том, что же сейчас говорит Ванда, но та обращается вовсе не к нему, а к Марии. Высунув голову из-под капюшона, майор, сидящая все это время рядом с мальчишкой в грузовике, сиротливо шмыгает носом и качает головой.

\- Никак нет, мэм. Да и какие могут быть новости, если Июнь никогда не атакует, а если нападет Шарп, то уже не дозвонишься, - она широко зевает и трет кулаками глаза. - Ой, как вы на этих дурацких коняшках ездите, не понимаю, вот йомы были куда лучше, такие мягенькие и добренькие, и зубастенькие...

\- Отставить разговоры не по теме, - высокомерно щурится Ванда, чуть приподнимая голову, но через секунду она смеется вместе с Марией. - Да, йомы были лучше. Но выбора нет - Верховному Правителю виднее, что делать. Тем более йомы хорошо слушаются чертовку МакКи, а нам же не нужно, чтобы эта маленькая волчья девочка заставила наших волков обратиться против нас?..

Ванда серьезно смотрит на Марию, и та, сглотнув, часто-часто кивает, как бы соглашаясь. О том, что среди повстанцев водилась девчонка, способная чуть ли не разговаривать с животными, ловко переманивая на свою сторону, было известно давно. К счастью, эти лошади были глухи от рождения. Специально для того, чтобы МакКи и ее прихвостни не устроили хаос в рядах кавалерии. Оставалось лишь гадать, почему подобного нельзя было сделать с йомами, но, видимо, ученые не смогли. Да и не солдатское это дело.

Вновь заметив на себе взгляд мальчишки, Ванда слегка поворачивает к нему голову и наклоняет ее набок. Он вновь не смотрит на нее, однако она прекрасно понимает, что всякий раз, как она отвлекается на Марию, этот Валери незримо наблюдает за ней. Ее сильно насторожило требование Верховного Правителя оставить мальчишку в зале с ней наедине несколько дней назад, может, они обсуждали что-то важное? А Ванда не знает. Это чертовски неприятно, когда ты представляешь силу и честь Атласа, но какие-то тайны тебе неизвестны. Дмитрий, кажется, обо всем знает, но ничего не говорит, лишь смеясь в ответ. _Предатель,_ \- рычит она.

\- О, этот блеск в глазах. Ты находишь себе странных помощников, Эд, - рядом с Марией высовывается недовольная голова парня, он громко сопит, показывая, что сладко спал все это время. Ванда усмехается. - Я знаю этот блеск. Глупость и отвага. Такие добряки долго не живут, Эд.

Он ей не отвечает, отводя взгляд в сторону. Ванда прекрасно понимает, что он знает об этом, но не говорит. Покачав головой, она слегка пришпоривает свою лошадь и отрывается вперед, оборачиваясь назад напоследок.

\- Мы уже в районе Мая и Июля, скоро будет и наш Июнь. Будьте готовы.

Она уезжает вперед - к остальной элите армии Атласа. Проводив ее взглядом, Эрроу лишь кривит рот и засовывает себе мизинец в ухо. Он ни слова не понял из того, что эта девушка говорила, но вряд лм это что-то стоящее - Мария уже весело болтает с кем-то другим, свесившись из кузова, Эд, правда, мрачноват, но что с него взять. У него же, кажется, есть невеста... Он может не вернуться. _Прямо как я к Пайпер,_ \- проносится у него в голове. Он ежится и повыше натягивает ворот куртки. Тут уже довольно холодно.

Вдруг Эдвард подсаживается ближе к Эрроу и наклоняется к нему, шепча на ухо:

\- Скоро мы достигнем владений Шарп, и тогда...

Он не договаривает, потому что его прерывает громкий свист. Эрроу и Эдвард одновременно вздрагивают и резко вскидывают головы вверх, смотря на то, как с ближайших холмов на них несется черная масса с оружием. _Неужто это повстанцы?! Больше похожи на пиратов!_ \- Эрроу как зачарованный смотрит на то, как на огромной белом волке впереди этой толпы несется немолодая светловолосая женщина с короткими волосами...

Мелони Шарп.

Облава началась.


	55. осада севера 03

Они оказываются чуть ли не в центре этой заварушки. Когда со всех сторон раздаются дикие крики, сверкает оружие, у Эрроу происходит некий ступор, из-за которого он недоуменно и растеряно смотрит на всех происходящее перед ним, не веря, что это, собственно, вообще происходит. Даже когда один из повстанцев рядом с ним набрасывается на неизвестного солдата, что ехал с ними в одном грузовике, и вспарывает ему глотку ножом, Эрроу тупо смотрит на это, не веря в реальность происходящего. Где-то внутри инстинкт самосохранения кричит ему о том, что все это не сон, но разум отказывается воспринимать это. И так, стоя посреди поля боя без оружия и какого-либо желания убежать в безопасное место, Эрроу, возможно, стал бы жертвой одного из повстанцев, если бы не внезапно выскочивший из толпы Эдвард. Он стрелой подбежал к мальчишке и, крепко схватив его за руку, потащил за собой.

Возможно, именно это дает Эрроу прийти в себя. Он встряхивает головой и растеряно смотрит на Эдварда, который упорно тащит его за собой, ловко огибая стычки между солдатами Атласа и повстанцами. На лице у него есть капли крови, и Эрроу прекрасно понимает, что она точно не его. Возможно, если бы не напряжение, то сейчас бы его стошнило, но в данный момент его мысли заняты совершенно иными проблемами.

\- Нам нужно пробраться к Дмитрию, уж он-то точно не даст нам сдохнуть!

Эд выхватывает клинок из-за пояса и продолжает бежать с ним, видимо, все же опасаясь, что на них могут напасть. Эрроу не разделяет желания Эда быть поближе к Дмитрию, потому что тот может заставить его драться, а там уж, если подобное случится, он может увидеть совершенно чужой для Атласа стиль борьбы, что раскроет тайну Эрроу. Но, впрочем, с ним рядом и правда будет куда безопасней. Тем более Эдварду лучше знать, не правда ли?

Но быстро добраться до Дмитрия им не дают. Когда впереди появляется морда огромного белого морда, Эдвард и Эрроу резко тормозят. Вопреки ожиданиям, на животном сидит не та светловолосая женщина, которая возглавляла облаву, а какая-то девчонка. У Эрроу было не слишком много времени рассмотреть ее, но он успел заметить, что она была где-то на три года старше, чем он, то есть тоже не шибко взрослая. Девица эта больше походит на дикарку, чем на настоящего бойца - лицо измазано в красной краске, будто в боевом окрасе, темные волосы коротко острижены и растрепаны, а глаза горят праведным гневом. Одета она в какие-то обтягивающие штаны, да облегающую кофту, поверх которой накинута легкая куртка, что совсем странно - здесь, на севере, довольно холодно. _Может, она просто родилась тут и устойчива к морозам?.._ \- рассеянно думает Эрроу, отступая назад. Девчонка зло шипит и выхватывает из-за спины красное раздвоенное на конце копье.

\- Черт, это же МакКи! - Эрроу вспоминает, что уже слышал это имя из уст Ванды, когда они ехали сюда. Когда МакКи пытается продырявить Эда своим копьем, Эрроу понимает, что его "начальник" не шибко хорош в бою, а это значило, что рано или поздно эта девчонка проткнет его своим оружием. Выбора не было.

Мигом подлетев к Эду, Эрроу вышибает у него из рук меч и одним движением отбивает копье МакКи, направленное на грудь Эдушке. Тот издает облегченный испуганный вздох, а Эрроу, поудобней взяв меч в руках, резко кидается на МакКи, которая точно не ожидала подобного хода. Как успел заметить Эрроу, большая часть местных вояк предпочитала обороняться, а только потом уже нападать, а потому внезапное нападение мальчишки на девушку явно было для нее странным. Плюс, конечно, учитывается стиль борьбы - привыкший к активным движениям во время боя, Эрроу резко отталкивается от земли и бросается на МакКи, хватая ее за плечи и валя с волка вниз, на снег, где они оба начинают кататься, пытаясь прирезать друг друга. Ударив девушку ногой в живот, заставив ее согнуться пополам и на мгновение перестать защищаться, Эрроу хватает лежащий на снегу снег и уже собирается продырявить девушку насквозь, не слишком заморачиваясь по поводу того, что это не по правилам - сейчас им движет лишь адреналин и ярость.

Ярость, наверное, на все. На Дмитрия, на Циклонис, на внезапно появившуюся Шарп. На эту глупую девчонку на волке, на внезапно пропавшего из поля видимости Эда, на своих друзей, которые оставили его. МакКи с ужасом смотрит на то, как стремительно приближается к ее груди лезвие и уже хочет крикнуть что-то, но не успевает - клинок останавливается чьими-то огромными зубами, которые впиваются в меч. Эрроу резко смотрит в сторону и видит огромного волка МакКи, который спасает его хозяйку. Сильные челюсти животного за какую-то пару секунд ломают клинок, и Эрроу, не скрывая ужаса, смотрит на то, как волк МакКи собирается откусить ему голову. Сейчас он не может даже встать - это чертово животное не дает ему сделать этого.

Но, однако, волка останавливает Эдвард, который вонзает небольшой нож в бок животному. Тот взвывает и отшатывается в сторону, и Эрроу успевает ускользнуть, прежде чем МакКи всаживает в снег копье, прямо в то место, где, по логике, должна находиться голова мальчишки. Эрроу хочет отблагодарить Эда, но понимает, что сейчас для этого не лучшее время. Он вскакивает на ноги и кривится, смотря на обломок меча. Не лучший выбор, конечно, но защищаться тоже можно. Девчонка зло шипит и бросается на него, но Эрроу слишком хорошо видит траекторию ее движений, а потому без труда сбивает ее с ног и прижимает к земле, поднося обломок меча к горлу. МакКи громко шипит и зло смотрит на мальчишку, но только безуспешно вырывается. Сзади вновь слышится грозное рычание волка.

\- Отпусти ее! - кричит откуда-то сзади Эд. Эрроу резко вскидывает голову и крепче прижимает обломок меча к горлу МакКи, чтобы та не вырвалась. - Она сейчас сбежит, все равно ты ее победил! А то Аляска вновь попытается тебя сожрать!

Делать нечего, Эд в этом деле смыслит больше. МакКи отпихивает Эрроу в сторону сразу же, как тот отводит обломок меча в сторону, она грозно смотрит на него и говорит пару слов на своем непонятном языке, после чего залезает на Аляску и срочно убегает, громко свистя при этом - ее люди, кажется, воспринимают это, как сигнал к отступлению, и спешно следуют за предводительницей. Эрроу провожает их взглядами, но не видит среди отступивших Шарп - неужели ее убили?

Впрочем, Эрроу не слишком интересует этот вопрос. Встав на ноги, мальчишка нервно смеется, когда видит на себе пораженный взгляд Эдварда. Тот собирается что-то сказать, но к нему подбегает его начальник. Эрроу вздрагивает, когда видит, что почти вся униформа Дмитрия забрызгана кровью, а сам он больше напоминает персонажа из какого-нибудь страшного фильма, нежели простого военного. Широко усмехнувшись, Дмитрий хлопает Эрроу по плечу и поворачивает голову к Эдварду. Они говорят на своем языке.

\- Твой ассистент молодец, а? Смотри, чуть эту чертовку не пришил, а ведь была бы возможность - лишились бы повстанцы одного из своих лидеров, - Дмитрий, впрочем, не выглядит расстроенным, а скорее возбужденным.

Эрроу еще раз смотрит вслед уходящим мятежникам и кривит рот. Неужели МакКи - один из тех людей, кто поможет ему найти друзей на Атласе?


	56. осада севера 04

Июнь оказывается вовсе не таким, каким его представлял себе Эрроу по описаниям Эдварда. Раньше ему казалось, что это небольшое поселение, больше похожее на военную базу, нежели на настоящий город - и, увидев вдалеке относительно высокие башни в девять этажей, мальчишка понимает, что глубоко заблуждался все это время. Июнь оказывается достаточно большим развивающимся городом, судя по всему - очень плотным. Он окружен высокой крепкой стеной, и, видимо, именно она все это время мешала войскам Атласа захватить город штурмом. Однако Эрроу тут же вспоминается весьма технологичное оснащение армии, что никак не вяжется с неспособностью захватить Июнь. _Э! Да тут все ясно,_ \- раздраженно вздыхает он, плетясь за Эдвардом неизвестно куда. - _Пока Атласу и Июню выгодна эта война, они ее и ведут. Наверняка этот город поставляет что-нибудь в имперский дворец, вроде... не знаю? Что тут запрещено? Кристаллы?_

Армия Атласа окружила Июнь, перекрывая все входы и выходы. Эрроу сказал бы, что город в ловушке, но учитывая ранее выдвинутую им мысль, он серьезно сомневается, что в этой блокаде нет каких-либо серьезных "дыр", через которые жители этого города проберутся наружу за припасами. Да и наверняка осада продлится не так уж и долго, вряд ли Верховный Правитель будет тратить столько ресурсов только ради этого. Попугали Июнь - и хватит. Можно отступать. Да и Эд что-то раньше жаловался по поводу того, что не хочет плестись сюда на месяц, видимо, не так уж и долго эти чуть ли не ежегодные осады длятся.

\- Та девица, которую ты чуть не прирезал - МакКи, второй лидер повстанцев, - поясняет Эдушка, останавливаясь в небольшом переулке между палатками. Эрроу рассеянно смотрит по сторонам, эти имена ему ничего не дают. То, что ее звали МакКи, он понял еще во время их схватки. Ну-у-у, про лидерство тоже можно было понять. Эд издает нервный смешок. - Она вроде их "дарования" - ей всего лишь семнадцать лет, это не сравнить с тридцатью годами Шарп... Ах да. В общем, раз ты с такой легкостью одолел это "дарование", то, думаю, если ты останешься с нами до конца, то победа в этой гражданской войне будет за нами!

Его глаза сверкают каким-то радостным огоньком, словно ему есть дело до внутренней политики Атласа, что несколько веселит Эрроу - еще несколько дней назад этот человек казался слишком апатичным к происходящему в цитадели, с легкостью освободив опасного, по заверениям Дмитрия, преступника. Двойные стандарты? Возможно. _Порой я его не понимаю._

\- У тебя весьма интересный стиль борьбы, я раньше никогда такого не видел, - честно признается Эдушка.

Эрроу недоуменно ведет плечом и кривит рот. Неудивительно, собственно. МакКи, судя по всему, тоже была удивлена нестандартным боевым техникам, к которым она привыкла. Вот и оплошала.

\- Это обычный стиль небесных рыцарей... - тянет он, смотря в сторону.

Подобные расспросы ему не интересы. Выяснить бы сейчас о том, каким образом его примет к себе Шарп, если пару часов назад он чуть не прирезал ее любимое "дарование" на волке. О-о-оу, может, на них подействует уловка с очками и париком? Было бы здорово.

\- Я, правда, не понимаю, как мы с Чаки и Скаем вырвемся из блокады, чтобы они довели меня до Шарп и ее банды, которые, судя по всему, сидят где-то в горах, - Эрроу вскидывает бровь, раздраженно смотря на Эдварда. Тот издает нервный смешок, и это серьезно злит мальчишку. Опять он что-то недоговаривает. Какого черта? Раз уж решил помогать, то пусть открывает все карты, а не таится подобным образом.

Как и ожидалось, Эдвард ничего внятного не отвечает и лишь предлагает попить кофе в соседнем тенте. Эрроу решает не отказываться от такого, по крайней мере, это всяко лучше, чем наблюдения со стороны за ухищрениями этого подозрительного типа. В палатке, как и ожидалось, уже находятся несколько имперских подчиненных, вроде болтушки Марии, Донни и той таинственной Нии, которую до этого см Эрроу видел лишь мельком. Поначалу он даже путает ее с Вандой, но потом четко распознает, что с дочерью Ганса эта девушка ничем не похожа, хотя волосы у них были одинакового цвета. Ровно как и мертвецки бледная кожа. Он берет себе одну чашку и немного отпивает, сильно кривясь при этом.

 _Горькое. Мерзость,_ \- он немного скучает по сладким какао, которые готовила Пайпер. Никакой мерзкий кофе с ним не сравнится. Но делать было нечего, согреться как-то было просто необходимо, а потому приходилось глотать невкусный напиток. Он не старается прислушаться к разговору служащих, ведь не понимает ни слова оттуда. Впрочем, Эдвард все отлично знает, и тема, выбранная его товарищами для болтовни, совсем его не устраивает.

Они обсуждают Айзека и его планы.

\- И ничего у него не выйдет, - высоким голоском заявляет Мария, усердно дуя на свой кофе. Она недовольно смотрит на лыбящегося, словно дурачок, Донни и поджимает губки. - Он лишь глупый повстанец с несбыточными мечтами. Как Шарп! Вы только посмотрите, сколько лет мы с ней неохотно воюем, а она так и не нанесла нам особого урона и ущерба!

\- Просто ты мало в походы ходила, вот и не видела, как она мясорубку устраивала, - посмеивается Донни, ловко уклоняясь от маленького кулачка Марии.

Пока эти двое спорят, Ниа, таинственно улыбаясь, с какой-то странной возбужденной радостью смотрит на свой кофе и крепко сжимает чашечку в руках. Эдвард, наблюдающий за ней все это время, подозрительно щурится. Ниа никогда ему не нравилась, он считает ее слишком подозрительной, а ее вечная улыбка не вызывает на уме никаких хороших ассоциаций. Подняв глаза на товарищей, она начинает говорить:

\- Айзек слишком хорошо знает Цитадель. Он же племянник госпожи Вадер, в конце концов... - Донни и Мария замирают, удивленно смотря на Нию. Эдвард щурится еще больше. - Он знает и саму госпожу, думаю, он легко одолеет ее. И никакие личные стражи императрицы, вроде господина Ганса, господина Дмитрия или ее сестры уже не помогут.

\- Да, но сейчас Айзек не сунется против Атласа. Что он там нам сделает? - лениво замечает Донни, посмеиваясь. - Повыпендривается, что трон не получил, вот и все.

Он отпихивает Марию в сторону, из-за чего та громко и обиженно пищит, пытаясь укусить его за палец. Эрроу, краем глаза наблюдая за этим, усмехается - даже Рэйвисс и Снайп производили большее впечатление. От наблюдений за дерущимися не всерьез Марией и Донни его отвлекает шелест ткани - в палатку гордым шагом заходит Ванда. Обернувшись, Эрроу буквально на мгновение задерживает взгляд на ее лице, и тут же отворачивается в сторону, когда замечает, что она смотрит на него. Однако, она ничего не говорит. Ниа мрачно улыбается остальным и шутливо отдает честь.

\- Но стойте, товарищи, не будьте так наивны! Айзек вполне себе может нанести серьезный удар по Цитадели - вспомните Генома и его повстанец, устроивших резню много лет назад. Они не знали башни, но быстро нашли императора, так что же будет с тем, кто жил в Цитадели все детство? - все присутствующие в палатке, кроме Эрроу, дружно вздрагивают, прекрасно помня историю тех событий из рассказов очевидцев. Ниа улыбается еще шире. - Я советую вам не воспринимать Айзека настолько несерьезно. Он станет одной из наших проблем в скором будущем, неся за собой отголоски ноябрьской резни и целей Генома.

Развернувшись на каблуке, Ниа выходит из палатки, сопровождаемая растерянными взглядами остальных.


	57. осада севера 05

Скрытность Эдварда и его странные цели, ясные лишь ему - превосходная причина усомниться в верности его обещаний о помощи и договоре с Шарп. Возможно, он и правда ведет двойную игру, правда это совсем не объясняет, почему он так странно реагирует на требования рассказать обо всем куда более подробно, чем сейчас. С этой стороны предложение Верховного Правителя о помощи выглядит куда более убедительным и разумным. Тем более, предложение самой императрицы звучит надежней, так что выбор становится вполне очевиден... Плюс, она же владеет узами, способными соединять две точки пространства! Значит, от нее толку куда больше, чем от Эдварда.

Об этом он сообщает Эдварду сразу же после того, как они выходят из палатки. Они останавливаются в одном из закоулков между тентов, невидимые для взглядом остальных, как и в прошлый раз. Но сейчас Эрроу решает, что нужно высказать Эдушке все в лицо. Сейчас же. Он не может так долго слушать его сказки и байки о том, что он все обязательно расскажет. Дни стремительно летят, а ничего толкового Эрроу не знает - только то, что Эд вдруг решил помочь ему тогда, вызволив из рук Дмитрия. В ответ Эд лишь поджимает губы, словно рассказ Эрроу не слишком-то его и удивил. Скорее озадачил.

\- О, если императрица раскрыла нас, то это плохо, - он слегка хмурится, качая головой. - Но я бы не стал верить ей на твоем месте. Госпожа Вадер способна связывать две точки пространства только на Атласе, на Атмос ей не попасть из-за поставленных ограничений... - он резко замолкает, словно сболтнул лишнего.

Эрроу сразу же подмечает это. Он вскидывает голову и устремляет взгляд на Эдварда, который в этот момент, кажется, понимает, что сболтнул лишнего. Он делает шаг назад и виновато улыбается, пытаясь не смотреть на Эрроу. Определенно. Что-то скрывает. Мальчишка кривит рот и делает шаг по направлению к Эду, указывая на него пальцем.

\- Откуда ты это знаешь? - подозрительно щурится он, смотря на Эдварда. Тот нервно посмеивается и оттягивает воротник куртки, ничего толкового не отвечая, что попросту выводит Эрроу из себя. Он взмахивает руками и рассержено ударяет ногой по земле. - Ну конечно! Ты опять ничего мне не говоришь! Сам пообещал помочь, а в итоге таишься, словно ты не помогаешь мне вовсе, а пытаешься использовать меня в своих целях!

\- Нет-нет! - Эдвард обиженно шмыгает носом, словно подобное заявление его оскорбляет, он растеряно машет руками, словно пытаясь унять злость Эрроу. - Я просто хочу... Прости, я не могу сказать, это секретная информация. _Она_ не одобрит, если я расскажу тебе все. По крайней мере, не сейчас.

Эрроу рассержено смотрит на парня, и тот замолкает, смущенно отводя взгляд в сторону. Этот разговор зашел в тупик, Эдвард ничего не говорит, прикрываясь неизвестной женщиной. Кто эта такая?.. Она как-то связана с Циклонис? Вряд ли Эрроу заинтересовал кого-то, кто не знает историю Атмоса и хронику недавних событий. Боги, ведь это случилось совсем недавно!.. Совсем. _Как же я хочу домой, где можно доверять всем, а не только себе,_ \- Эрроу тихо вздыхает и потирает переносицу.

\- Да ничего ты не расскажешь. Ни завтра, ни послезавтра, - он поднимает взгляд на Эда и сплевывает на землю. Парень растеряно смотрит на то, как злится подросток. - Чертов предатель. Предал своего начальника, да? А теперь и меня. Тебе нельзя верить, ты точно такой же, как и он, как Дмитрий! - Эрроу всплескивает руками. - Зачем я вообще повелся на твои сладкие речи? Надо было дождаться, пока Дмитрий прибьет меня. Это было бы куда разумней. Но нет, смотрите, теперь я торчу на севере, притворяясь глухонемым.

Развернувшись, Эрроу не слушает Эдварда, пытающегося остановить его, и выходит прочь из закоулка, взглядом ища тент Верховного Правителя. Здесь она единственная, кто еще хоть как-то хочет ему помочь. Почему Эдвард решил работать с Шарп? Сегодняшнее представление ясно дало понять, что ни сама Шарп, ни МакКи не станут помогать ему, они безжалостно убивают солдат Атласа, которые... Ну да, боги, они осаждают Июнь. В котором обитают повстанцы и контрабандисты. Не столь плохо, в самом деле. Уверенно идя к тенту императрицы, Эрроу уже представляет, как попросит ее помочь ему найти друзей, а потом... Она ведь обязательно переправит их на Атмос, верно? Она ведь не станет нарушать свои обещания, как Эдвард?

Он не удивляется, когда не доходит - уже привык. Увидев Дмитрия, который с какой-то безумной радостной усмешкой хватает его за воротник, Эрроу лишь раздраженно фыркает, но не слишком сопротивляется. Нет ни сил, ни желания. Командующий щелкает пальцами и начинает говорить, даже не предполагая, что мысленно Эрроу уже чуть ли не плачет. Кажется, он забыл о легенде Валери.

\- ¿ņиʞvǝw 'ǝж оɯʎdʞ 'ɐ 'qmǝɓʎƍ ņонw оɔ wоɓʁd ˙ņиmоdох qvиɯɔ ʁƍǝɯ ʎ онqvоƍ жʎ 'хɐɓʁd хıqʚdǝu ʚ ʁƍǝɯ qɯǝɓиʚ ʎҺох ʁинǝvuʎɯɔɐн ʁwǝdʚ оʚ ¡qɯɐɯоƍɐd иwɐн ɔ qmǝɓʎƍ

 _Очень круто, но я ни слова не понял,_ \- Эрроу скептически смотрит на Дмитрия, и тот ударяет себя ладонью по лицу, ворча себе под нос что-то. Эрроу попросту уверен, что это ругательства по поводу якобы глухонемоты Валери. Командующий делает пару бессмысленных жестов, после которых громко ругается... вероятно ругается и сплевывает на землю. Он раздраженно смотрит на Эрроу и фыркает.

\- Ладно, к черту это. И маскировку твою к черту, я не понимаю, чем думал Эдвард, те, кто тебя хоть мельком видел, сразу раскусили. Ну, я там, Вадер.

Эрроу щурится, мысленно представляя себе, как стучит головой Эдварда о стену. Ну конечно!.. Кто бы сомневался, что эта дерьмовая маскировка не сработает. Она же просто никакая. Хотя на Снайпе похожая сработала, но там все куда запущенней, чем здесь. Дмитрий видит этот взгляд и усмехается.

\- Ну-у-у, остальные вроде купились. Хотя Ванда что-то подозревает. Насчет Ганса я не уверен, он не слишком много о тебе болтает, больше заботясь о дочурке.

\- Удивительно, что ты не попытался убить меня после торжественного раскрытия, - фыркает Эрроу, закатывая глаза. Дмитрий вскидывает бровь и громко смеется. Кажется, его это и правда рассмешило, правда Эрроу не понимает, почему. Он лишь отмахивается, когда командующий сгибается пополам, не собираясь успокаиваться. - И, между прочим, ничего смешного. Я был уверен, что если ты раскроешь меня, то сразу же убьешь. Имперские псы оказались не такими уж и ужасными, как я думал?

\- Ты нас со своими врагами на Атмосе не сравнивай, мы тебе не дохлая Циклония, - Дмитрий перестает смеяться и стирает пальцем набежавшие слезы. Он с усмешкой смотрит на Эрроу и качает головой. - Ну, ты же сбежал из клетки. Если бы нет - то я бы еще подумал. А так вроде полезным делом занимаешься, мне невыгодно тебя убивать. Жаль, конечно, Эдвард не дал тебе прирезать МакКи, это было бы лучшим исходом...

Он зло смотрит в сторону. _Ну да, Эдвард - козел... Хотя я вряд ли бы смог прирезать человека, бр-р-р,_ \- Эрроу ежится, представляя себе, как убивает кого-то. Глупости все это, он не нарушит кодекс небесных рыцарей, и не окрасит руки в красный, как десять лет назад это сделал Ас.

\- Значит, вся эта комедия... Боже, зачем я вообще поверил Эду? Вот дурак, - Эрроу горько смеется и прячет лицо в ладонях. Вот идиот. Он не замечает на себе взгляда Дмитрия, продолжая глупо смеяться. - Чувствую себя дураком. Зачем был весь этот маскарад?.. Можно я уже стяну этот глупый парик и очки? В них неудобно.

\- Нет, - резко обрывает его Дмитрий. Эрроу вздрагивает и задирает голову, видя ледяной взгляд командующего, он невольно съеживается под ним. - Пока что ты будешь Валери. Мне не нужны разбирательства с Вандой и Гансом из-за того, что ты сбежал. Они не должны знать о том, что Эдвард вовсе не тот, за кого себя выдает.

\- Тогда почему ты ему все еще веришь?! - шипит Эрроу. Дмитрий качает головой, закрывая глаза.

\- На все есть свои причины, малой.

Он крепко хватает мальчишку за руку и насильно тащит за собой, все дальше и дальше от палатки Верховного Правителя. Эрроу неохотно тащится за ним, злясь на себя за то, что купился на глупости Эдварда. А Дмитрий его сразу же раскрыл, но, смотрите, не убил. Может, он вовсе не такой плохой, как Ас? Возможно, у этого человека в голове лишь корыстные планы по удачному убийству МакКи или Шарп с помощью Эрроу, но это вполне оправданно, в отличие от неясных туманных затей Эдварда. Дмитрий указывает пальцем вперед, на небольшую площадку, где уже стоит Ванда. Эрроу удивленно смотрит на девушку, которая сухо кивает командующему и рыцарю.

\- Будем тренироваться, - усмехается командующий.


	58. осада севера 06

Ванда, как оказалось, стоит там не просто так - она будет наблюдателем. Девушка жестами требует от Эрроу боя с Дмитрием, по крайней мере, ему так кажется. Но невелика проблема, если он не понял - он уже слышал от командующего о его целях и намерениях. Возможно, командующий просто хочет использовать Эрроу в своих планах, а потому так подлизывается к нему сейчас, но сам парень так устал от всего, что произошло за эти несколько дней, что ему уже все равно на подобные вещи. Хочет? Пожалуйста. Ему все равно некуда идти, друзья черти где, Верховный Правитель слишком занята для того, чтобы помогать ему в данный момент, и он ее отлично понимает. Он может даже потерпеть, нет, правда!..

Вздох. Эрроу даже немного удивляется подобным мыслям, ведь раньше он не стал бы дать и отказываться от поставленной цели только из-за усталости. _Наверное, на меня дурно влияет дух Дальней Стороны..._ \- качает головой он, получая из рук Ванды деревянную палку. Было бы куда интересней сразиться с Дмитрием на настоящих мечах, но лучше не рисковать - командующий определенно опытней, чем он, и сегодняшнее его появление в крови перед Эдом и самим Эрроу это доказывает. - _Или, наверное, я просто сильно устал. Два месяца без нормального сна - это тебе не шутки шутить, в конце концов._ Террор Циклонии и последующие приключения на Дальней Стороне ни в коем случае положительно не сказались на его здоровье.

Сзади него раздается щелчок пальцев, и, обернувшись, Эрроу видит краткий разговор Ванды и Дмитрия. Девушка рассержено смотрит на командующего, который, кажется, опять к ней клеится. _Они чем-то напоминают Рэйвисс и Аса..._ \- Эрроу вздрагивает из-за собственных мыслей и плюется на землю, ругая себя за подобные глупые размышления. Фу, гадость-то какая, как такое вообще можно было подумать?! Фе. Мерзко. Не-е-ет, он не станет думать об этом больше, ни в коем случае. Слишком... О нет, он все же думает об этом. Надо прекратить, надо прекратить, надо прекратить...

\- ǝинǝvuʎɯɔɐн wǝнҺɐн ɐdɯʚɐε ˙ʎɓɐʞоvƍ ɐн ɯǝʎdиɹɐǝd ǝн оɯҺ ɐʞоu qнoıи, - Ванда серьезно смотрит на Дмитрия. Тот в ответ лишь пожимает плечами и кивает - возможно, его не интересует подобная информация, потому что тут ему делать нечего, а слову Верховного Правителя даже личная занятость не помешает. Он берет в руки вторую деревянную палку и хитро смотрит на Ванду, слегка задевая ее локтем. Усмехнувшись, увидев ярость девушки, Дмитрий выходит в центр пустой площадки и жестом подзывает Эрроу к себе. Тот поправляет шапку и угрюмо шагает вперед.

Спарринг начинается с хлопка Ванды. Дмитрий и Эрроу одновременно срываются с места и бросаются друг на друга. Первый удар командующего мальчишка блокирует палкой, но не ожидает, что тот ударит ногой в живот. Отшатнувшись, Эрроу зло смотрит на Дмитрия, но тот, не теряя времени даром, ударяет другим краем палки его по голове, заставляя пригнуться, после чего со всей силы ударяет ногой по подбородку, резко откидывая Эрроу назад, заставляя упасть в снег.

Мальчишка пару минут соображает о том, где он и что случилось, пока отбитая челюсть не перестает болеть, а сам он наконец не перестает пребывать в небытии, тупо смотря на серое небо над Июнем. Тяжело встав с земли, Эрроу хмуро смотрит на радостно скалящегося Дмитрия, который подает какие-то двусмысленные жесты Ванде, из-за чего она краснеет, как помидор. Но не это удивляет и озадачивает его - все дело в технике боя. Ее Эрроу уже видел, можно сказать, что даже совсем недавно...

На Атмосе. Это приемы небесных рыцарей. _Что за чертовщина..._ \- щурится он, поднимая палку с земли и отряхивая ее от прилипшего снега. Это определенно было подозрительно. Но, возможно, он как и Эд научился этому тут, во время одной осад Июня? В конце концов, если они ходят сюда каждый год, демонстративно показывая повстанцам их место, то это вполне разумно...

\- ¡ɐʞmиҺqvɐw 'х-є-є 'vʎɓоdu - с громким фырком отмахивается от Эрроу Дмитрий, гордо смотря на Ванду. Эрроу с девушкой синхронно закатывают глаза. _Так гордиться этой победой..._ \- qɔʎdǝƍεɐd и oıʎʞvоɯоu wɐɔ ņǝн ɔ ǝжʎ ʁ wɐɯ ɐ 'udɐm и qɯʎнɹʎuиdu ɯǝжоwɔ оɯ 'иʞʞɐw vǝvоɓо но иvɔǝ ˙онҺиvɯо онʚɐd ǝɔʚ оɯє он

Ванда подозрительно смотрит на Эрроу и поворачивает голову к Дмитрию. Она тихо шипит, скаля зубы, что настораживает мальчишку - о чем это они там разговаривают?

\- qɯинεɐʞ vǝɯох ıqɯ оɹоdоɯоʞ 'ɯqvоȸ ņиmʚɐжǝƍɔ ɯоɯ - иdǝvɐʚ ɯоɯє оɯҺ 'ʁɔɯǝжɐʞ ǝнw

Дмитрий пожимает плечами в ответ, словно говоря, что подобные вещи его не интересуют. Эрроу не слишком удивлен - услышав "фольт" и свое ненастоящее имя в одном предложении, он сразу же понимает, что Ванда раскусила его. _Что ж, это хорошо, что я пока что нужен ему, и он не выдаст меня,_ \- он слегка усмехается, смотря на командующих. Дмитрий что-то говорит девушке и раздраженно взмахивает руками, после чего спешно уходит прочь, провожаемый Вандой и Эрроу. Девушка поджимает губы, смотря ему вслед. Когда мужчина скрывается за поворотом, она разворачивается к мальчишке и берет оставленную Дмитрием палку. Слегка улыбнувшись, она касается ею палки Эрроу и кивает, предлагая спарринг.

Эрроу не отказывается.

В конце концов, он может выучить новые приемы.


	59. осада севера 07

По сравнению с Атмосом, Атлас был просто сплошной кровавой мясорубкой. Воздушные бои, в которых поверженные поглощались Пустошью, не могли сравниться с тем, что творилось сейчас около Июня. Может, в существовании огромной огненной земли под облаками и был свой плюс - никому не приходилось наблюдать сотни мертвых тел, лежащих под ногами. По крайней мере, так кажется Эрроу, когда он смотрит на наступление на неприступный Июнь. Сейчас он стоит на возвышении чуть поодаль от города рядом с Вандой и Дмитрием, и имеет честь лицезреть то кровавое месиво, что творится около стен города. Это выглядит... очень страшно.

Ему даже представлять не хочется то, что, возможно, ему придется присоединится к числу убийц, лишивших кого-то жизни сегодня. Руки потеют, дыхание сбивается, а ведь он даже не двинулся с места. Отвратительное ощущение. Рукоятка меча, который всучил ему Дмитрий чуть ранее, совершенно неудобна и непривычна, и после парных клинков, которыми он пользовался на Атмосе, Эрроу кажется очень неудобным использовать всего лишь одно лезвие. Это как-то... странно? Не так? Или все дело было в страшных ассоциациях, которые всплывали в уме? _У Аса был один меч._

Ванда и Дмитрий выглядят так, будто их не заботит кровавое зрелище внизу. Они равнодушно наблюдают за тем, как их люди лавиной бегут прямо к стенам Июня, откуда на них льется град пуль и стрел. Эрроу кажется это жутко неправильным, он ощущает себя не в своей тарелке, особенно после того, как Дмитрий доказал ему, что его прикрытие уже давно не работает, да и, в общем-то, не работало никогда. Чуть поодаль виднеется Верховный Правитель на белой лошади, рядом с ней стоит Ганс. Сама императрица выглядит так, будто не принадлежит к этому миру - она лишняя в этой войне, пропахшей кровью и потом.

Кажется, она замечает на себе взгляд Эрроу и поворачивает к нему голову, удивленно наклоняя ее набок. Мальчишка тут же отводит взгляд в сторону, стараясь не смотреть на нее. Раз Эдвард темнит, то он может довериться только ей. Но... _А вдруг он все же прав?_ \- это неприятное ощущение все же таится где-то глубоко в душе у Эрроу. Он прекрасно знает то, что Эдвард знаком с Вадер куда дольше и лучше, чем он. А вдруг он прав? Вдруг Верховный Правитель и правда не способна связать две точки пространства в Атмосе и Атласе? - _Н-нет. Бред. Она же сирена, как Циклонис или Пайпер. Она наверняка способна сотворить подобную штуку._

Эрроу не хочет думать о том, почему она просто не переместит всю свою армию в Июнь при помощи своих сил. Может, этому есть свои объяснения. Он уже думал о том, что эта война выгодна и Атласу и Июню, правда, становится неясно, зачем ради выгоды жертвовать столькими жизнями. _А может, Циклония и Атмос?.._ \- приходит к нему в голову ужасающее открытие, которое он, впрочем, все равно не додумывает. Верховный Правитель поднимает руку кверху и резко опускает ее вниз, дав команду.

Пора.

Подхваченный толпой, Эрроу вместе с Дмитрием и Вандой спускается вниз и подхватывается водоворотом сражения. Командующий моментально скрывается в месиве, и Эрроу даже немного рад, что тот не будет рядом в то время, пока сам мальчишка пытается уйти от сражения прочь, при этом стараясь никого не убивать. Может, конечно, все, что тут произошло, и весьма притупило его чувство справедливости, но страх оказаться наравне с Асом и все тем же Дмитрием, окрасив свои руки в крови давал свои плоды. Эрроу не убивает. Максимум оглушит по голове рукояткой, да так, чтобы противник показался остальным мертвым. Они его трогать не будут, и тот успешно доживет до конца сражения. Успех? Успех!

Подобная тактика дает ему протиснуться в середину поля боя, где Эрроу взглядом начинает искать Верховного Правителя. Он не знает, зачем ее ищет, в конце концов она сейчас вряд ли сможет помочь ему и успокоить тем, что все она может, и что слова Эдварда - пустая ложь. Но что-то тянет его к ней, наверное, это давно потерянное чувство спокойствия. Она добрая, взрослая. Она дала ему понять, что все хорошо. Эрроу кажется, что так мог бы поступить только один человек во всем мире.

_Мать._

Он даже подумать не может о том, что подобное ложное впечатление вполне обыкновенно для мальчишки его возраста, выросшего без родителей, и впервые повидавшего того, кто потерял детей. И нет ничего удивительного в том, что он тянется к ней. В конце концов, он еще ребенок, и потаенное желание и зависть от того, что у кого-то есть родители, а _у него нет_ вполне естественно.

Но по пути к Верховному Правителю он теряется. Вокруг грохочет сражение, льется кровь, а Эрроу попросту _не знает_ , что ему делать. Внезапная паника от того, что все его бросили, даже Дмитрий, захлестывает его, и мальчишка начинает в спешке стремиться неизвестно куда, где, как ему кажется, находится кто-то из "своих". Он будет рад всякому, даже если это малознакомые Доннальд или Мария. Лишь бы кто-то. Лишь бы тот, кого он знает, и кто даст ему понять, что все не так плохо.

Странно осознавать, что проявивший к тебе хорошее отношение человек оказывается предателем, а злая на первый взгляд империя протягивает к тебе руку помощи в тот момент, когда тот добродушный человек предает тебя. Это идет против того впечатления, оставленного Циклонией, ее императрицей и Асом в частности. Может, там он ошибался. Может, правы были враги. Но они хотели уничтожить Атмос, а не объединить земли, как делает это Атлас...

Или же нет?

Эрроу запинается о что-то мягкое (он старается не думать о том, что это) под ногами и вылетает на внезапно пустую площадку посреди сражения. Резко вскинув голову, мальчишка с удивлением видит Ванду и даже радуется пару секунд перед тем, как видит, что она стоит _спиной_ к нему. И не только к нему - мимо Эрроу, словно в замедленной съемке, проносится неизвестный человек, выставивший вперед меч. Он явно намерен убить Ванду, и это... Так... Не должно быть!

Что-то щелкает в голове у Эрроу, и он, резко вскочив на ноги, бросается на перерез противнику. Перед тем самым моментом, когда клинок врага достигает спины девушки, Эрроу вмешивается в это гадкое и подлое недо-убийство и блокирует удар, отбрасывая меч врага в сторону. Ванда слышит лязг оружия и резко разворачивается, не понимающе смотря на Эрроу и на противника. Враг, обычный мужчина, ничем не выделяющийся из толпы, кривит рот и вновь ударяет мечом, собираясь, кажется, убить Эрроу. Тот вновь блокирует удар, прекрасно видя действия противника - он даже усмехается, понимая, что на Атмосе враги были пострашнее, чем тут. Или, может, уровень его мастерства просто превосходит тот, который у этого мужчины?

Скрещенные мечи вдруг соскальзывают друг с друга. Ванда вдруг отшатывается в сторону, противник просто удивленно вскидывает бровь, понимая, что его меч вонзается в землю, а вот клинок Эрроу... Он явно не ожидает того, что тот вместо того, чтобы просто уйти в сторону и резануть воздух, вдруг пойдет по прямой траектории, целясь прямо в грудь врага.

Эрроу слышит, как бьется его сердце. Он с ужасом смотрит на то, как окрашивается в красный куртка врага, как тот медленно оседает на землю, и как _из его груди торчит клинок, данный Эрроу Дмитрием._


	60. осада севера 08

**_этогонеможетбытьэтогонеможетбытьэтогоПРОСТОНЕМОЖЕТБЫТЬ_ **

Противник на мгновение замирает, прежде чем упасть замертво на землю. В эту долю секунды его взгляд натыкается на Эрроу, вмиг побелевшего, как полотно. Мальчишке кажется, что противник усмехнулся, прежде чем рухнуть на землю, словно смеясь над Эрроу ему в лицо, демонстрируя его слабость и глупость. Только слабый человек мог убить другого, и пусть это спасло жизнь Ванде - сегодняшний день навсегда окропил руки Эрроу в крови. Он больше не может считаться небесным рыцарем.

Ему кажется, что где-то далеко-далеко над ним смеется Ас.

Это отвратительное ощущение, и Эрроу не понимает, почему он не чувствует _ничего_ по этому поводу. Раньше, еще на Атмосе, когда он думал об убийстве, ему казалось, что после подобного его обязательно стошнит или что-то в этом роде, у него заболит голова, затрясутся колени, начнется истерика или что-то в этом роде... Но сейчас, крепко сжимая в руках окровавленный меч, он понимает, что не знает, как на это отреагировать. _Убийца_ не знает, что сказать в ответ на то, что совершил. Мир вокруг глохнет и замедляется, словно в старых фильмах. Наверное, так Эрроу только кажется - просто сейчас ему нет дела до сражения вокруг, а сражение вокруг не обратило внимание на очередную жертву своего торжества. Кажется, где-то рядом кричит Ванда, но Эрроу ее не слышит. Ее голос глухо доносится до него, и сейчас ему кажется, будто бы все это не правда.

Наверное, сейчас этот мужчина встанет с земли, стряхнет с себя кровь и добродушно усмехнется, поздравив его с розыгрышем. Потом они все, даже с Вандой, посмеются и разойдутся, не увидевшись после этого более никогда. Подобное глупое желание теплится в сердце у Эрроу, и он, безнадежно смотря на труп перед ногами, вдруг начинает улыбаться. В голове происходит медленное осознание ситуации, и вот, руки уже трясутся и роняют меч на землю. Эрроу издает нервный смешок и осторожно касается ногой тела перед собой, ожидая, когда мужчина встанет со снега.

Но чуда не происходит, и труп остается трупом. Шум вокруг вновь возвращается, время начинает течь так, как надо, и Эрроу с ужасом смотрит на тело под ногами, наконец _осознавая_ , что же именно он натворил. Он не обращает внимания на кричащую на него Ванду и с ужасом смотрит на растущее с каждой секундой кровавое пятно под ногами. Некогда белоснежный снег становится алым, взгляд противника потухает навсегда. Он медленно подносит руки к лицу, и, не смотря на то, что он даже не испачкался в чужой крови, ему кажется, что ладони у него окрашены в красный.

Когда Ванда резко хватает его за плечо и рывком поворачивает к себе, Эрроу хватает себя за голову и громко взвывает, отшатываясь в сторону и ненароком вырываясь из крепкой хватки командующей. Та резко переводит взгляд с мальчишки на труп, после чего вновь смотрит на Эрроу, но уже с неодобрительным прищуром. Сейчас ему все равно, что он раскрыл себя, что он вовсе не глухонемой, ему не до этого.

\- Я... Я... Я... - нервно бормочет он, с ужасом смотря на тело на земле и идя спиной вперед. Он не может поверить в то, что совершил, и сейчас, в этом гуле сражения, ему кажется, что за спиной у него стоит знакомый высокий силуэт с одобрительной усмешкой на лице. Слезы появляются сами собой, но Эрроу не обращает на них внимания, все еще не желая верить в произошедшее. Ему страшно поворачиваться, потому что он _знает_ , что позади будет стоять самый страшный кошмар его жизни, довольный тем, что Эрроу стал таким же убийцей, как и он сам. Услышав сзади смешок, он медленно поворачивая голову назад, не скрывая слез.

Перед ним стоит Ас. Он ничуть не изменился с того момента, когда Эрроу видел его в последний раз в жизни. Все такой же пугающий, все с тем же самодовольным взглядом. Но, вопреки ожиданиям, на его лице нет никакой радости или злорадства по поводу произошедшего, он молча и даже равнодушно смотрит на мальчишку, и лишь в самом конце, прежде чем раствориться в воздухе, выдавливает из себя презрительную ухмылку, будто недоволен истерикой. Когда же Ас исчезает, на его месте вырисовывается другой противник. Возможно, даже приятель убитого - он с диким ревом заносит клинок. Эрроу вздрагивает, когда сзади вскрикивает Ванда, и непонимающе опускает голову вниз.

Там появляется то, чего не было. Из живота торчит клинок врага. Непонимающе смотря на это, мальчишка осторожно касается холодного лезвия и проводит по нему пальцем. Он не чувствует ничего, просто небольшой дискомфорт в животе. Будто съел что-то не то. Никакой боли, ни-че-го. Крик Ванды становится все ближе, а враг, вдруг спохватившись, резко выдергивает лезвие из живота, оставляя на снегу кровавый след. Эрроу внезапно ощущает, как начинает болеть живот, и как подкашиваются ноги. Прежде чем упасть на землю, он в последний раз видит лицо Ванды.

Она выглядит обеспокоенной.

В полной темноте Эрроу вновь видит _ее_ \- ту безликую женщину, которую уже видел во время "пыток" Дмитрия. Он не понимает, кто это, не знает, почему она стоит сейчас рядом с ним в полной темноте. Женщина не двигается, и в этот раз даже не пытается дотянуться до Эрроу, что его настораживает. Еще больше он пугается в тот момент, когда неизвестная особа хватается за лицо и буквально сдирает кожу с него, оставляя там...

Мальчишка вздрагивает, когда видит перед собой, что у безликой женщины ныне лицо Верховного Правителя. Она протягивает к нему одну руку и осторожно касается скулы, он даже чувствует исходящее от нее тепло. Кажется, она что-то шепчет, но он ее не слышит и не понимает. Возможно, она это понимает, после чего улыбается и щелкает пальцами. Темнота начинает постепенно исчезать, а эта неизвестная женщина с лицом Верховного Правителя превращается в дым, исчезая вместе с темнотой.

\- А!

Эрроу все еще не привык к подобным снам. Он резко раскрывает глаза, тяжело вздохнув и схватившись за сердце. Очень... больно. Он, наверное, перенервничал. Все тело ломит, словно его хорошенько отмутузили. Прищурившись, он наконец осознает, что делает и где находится, и это осознание приходит вместе с неприятными болезненными воспоминаниями о том, что же произошло. Тело болит, говорите? Ну да, естественно, ему же проткнули живот.

Видимо, Ванда дотащила его до медицинской палатки - сейчас Эрроу лежит на одной из множества раскладушек тут, накрытый теплым ватным одеялом. В палатке царит полумрак, тут жутко тепло, но мальчишка не спешит раскрываться. Он вяло оглядывается по сторонам, рассматривая окружение. Множество солдат... Наверное, сражение уже закончено. Он недолго провалялся без сознания, если подумать. Интересно, а в чью же пользу завершился бой?.. Ему почему-то сомнительно, что Атлас победил. Ах, ну да. Эта вражда выгодна всем сторонам.

В глазах щипет, но он не знает, почему. Протерев глаза и осторожно приподняв одеяло, Эрроу кривит рот, когда видит плотно забинтованный живот. Что ж, все еще не так плохо... Хотя он определенно отвратительно себя чувствует. В горле першит, во рту сухо, голова раскалывается. Вновь опустив голову на подушку, он прикрывает глаза и тяжело вздыхает. Итак...

А что было до того, как его пронзили мечом?.. Кажется, что-то важное, что-то очень и очень важное, только он не помнит, что же именно... О, если бы он знал, что этот защитный механизм памяти лучше не прерывать, и что раз он забыл сейчас, то лучше об этом не помнить!.. Но любопытство и потаенный страх дают свое, и...

\- Ох... черт....

Лучше бы он не вспоминал.


	61. осада севера 09

В палатке он оказывается не один - рядом на табуретке сидит Эдвард. Кажется, он несколько измотан, или по крайней мере так кажется самому Эрроу... но вряд ли синяки под глазами и сон сия в такой неудобной полусогнутой позе являются признаками здоровья и благополучия. Сам мальчишка не знает, сколько времени прошло с момента сражения, но, учитывая не низкий пост Эда, у него наверняка была целая гора проблем и забот после этой стычки. Ему было даже немного жаль этого нервного парня, чем-то напоминавшего Сторка, но горькая мысль об обмане и о том, что Эд - вовсе не тот, за кого себя выдает, все же не давала жалости вылиться в извинения за грубое и резкое поведение несколько дней назад. Эрроу проводит рукой по волосам. Тот дурацкий парик и шапка пропали. Очки находятся в руках у Эда. Что ж.

Парень ворчит себе что-то под нос во сне и морщится. Пальцы у него все в ссадинах и царапинах, и, кажется, во время этого сражения ему все же досталось. Как и, наверное, почти каждому тут. Эрроу молча рассматривает спящего Эдварда, и сейчас он знает лишь то, что ничего не понимает. Почему он сидит рядом? Они поругались. Порвали все связи. Эрроу сказал Эду все, что о нем думает, обычно после такого не сидят рядом и не спят сидя, согнувшись пополам. _Наверное, он все же не такой плохой парень._ Кажется, Эрроу немного стыдно за слова, сказанные парню ранее. В последнее время он слишком...

Поддается эмоциям. Сначала эта глупая ссора с Эдвардом, потом то, что спасло жизнь Ванде, но навсегда очернило его репутацию, как небесного рыцаря... Когда он вспоминает _убийство_ , внутри все сжимается, а голова начинает болеть с удвоенной силой. Его начинает тошнить от одного воспоминания о том, как упал замертво на землю тот человек, лишившийся из-за него жизни, нос закладывает, а глаза начинают слезиться... Он даже не пытается это остановить, потому что от одного осознания, что он стал подобен Асу, Эрроу становится настолько отвратительно и плохо, что он...

Он резко садится на кровати и даже пытается встать, не обращая внимания на резкую боль в животе. Эрроу спускает одну ногу на холодный пол, но тихие всхлипы, кажется, будят Эдушку, потому что тот резко вздрагивает и поднимает голову. Мальчишка не знает, куда пошел бы, если бы Эд не проснулся, а потому даже не сопротивляется, когда парень резко меняется в лице, приобретая этот странный испуг, что был и у Ванды на поле боя, и насильно толкает его обратно на кровать. Эд нервно усмехается, смотря на Эрроу, а потом достает из кармана белый носовой платок. Мальчишка с немой благодарностью принимает его и шумно сморкается.

\- Ох... Ну и куда ты пошел? - неловко улыбается парень. Он чешет затылок и отводит взгляд в сторону, его улыбка становится менее заметной. - Я уже думал, что ты умрешь. Когда Ванда только-только тебя притащила, ты выглядел просто ужасно. Хотя оно и ясно, когда тебя протыкают в живот, ты в любом случае не будешь выглядеть так же хорошо, как и раньше!

Эдвард вновь нервно смеется, но Эрроу не оценивает его шутку. Парень неловко замолкает, когда видит на себе взгляд подростка и поджимает губы, внимательно смотря на него. Мальчишка не мигает, и, кажется, собственное ранение сейчас заботит его меньше всего. Эрроу уверен, что Эдвард уже все прекрасно знает, просто не хочет начинать говорить на больную для него, Эрроу, тему, и скрывает все это за глупыми шутками о ранении. Когда мальчишка крепко сжимает в руках платок, Эдвард шумно вздыхает и опускает голову вниз. Он складывает руки "замком" и закусывает губу.

\- Послушай, парень, - неуверенно начинает он, видимо, решив все же коснуться неприятной для Эрроу темы. Тот замирает, ожидая, что же скажет Эд. Посмеется, что тот окрасил руки в крови? Или сделает что-то похожее? Да разве вообще можно хорошо относиться к тому человеку, который убил другого? - Ванда сказала, что ты... кое-кого прирезал во время сражения. Насколько я понимаю, до этого ты ни разу не убивал, хотя участвовал в сражениях, верно?

Эдвард поднимает голову на Эрроу, и тот коротко кивает, не смотря на парня.

\- Что ж, я так и предполагал, - вздыхает Эд и выдавливает из себя жалкую улыбку. - Наверное, сейчас ты винишь себя в том, что так произошло, что ты лишил человека жизни, и все такое... Но... Ты спас Ванду! - он всплескивает руками, и, кажется, его дурацкая улыбка становится немного счастливой. - Если бы ты не убил того парня, то мы бы потеряли хорошего командующего! Верховный Правитель, как узнает об этом, наверняка похвалит тебя!..

\- _Да какая разница, что скажет Верховный Правитель?!_ \- вдруг скалится Эрроу, резко поворачивая голову к Эдварду. Тот вздрагивает и замолкает, испуганно смотря на мальчишку. Рыжий приподнимается на локтях и угрюмо смотрит на парня. - Я лишил человека жизни, понимаешь?! Лишил. Убил. Не важно, что он враг, не важно, что он планировал. Можно было бы найти иной выход из этой ситуации, а я ступил на скользкую дорожку и... И... - он устало смотрит вниз, на перебинтованный живот, и закусывает губу. - И какой же я теперь небесный рыцарь?..

Эдвард сжимается, продолжая смотреть на мальчишку. Он, наверное, ожидает громкую истерику или что-то типа того, уже готов сказать еще пару вдохновляющих слов о том, что это убийство было необходимостью для защиты Ванды, что настоящий воин хоть раз, да кого-нибудь убивает, потому что иногда нет другого выхода, но... Ничего не происходит. Эрроу продолжает тупо смотреть вниз, не обращая внимания на потуги Эдварда привлечь его внимание, да и сам парень, после пары подобных попыток, решает оставить это занятие, просто молча сидя рядом.

В конце-концов он решает коснуться плеча мальчишки и хоть как-то приободрить его, не желая видеть эту кислую мину и тоску, но едва-едва его рука касается плеча подростка, как вход в палатку приоткрывается, заставляя и Эда, и Эрроу одновременно развернуться в ту сторону. В дверях медицинского тента стоит Ванда Леффлер собственной персоной, и, кажется, она пришла сюда только ради Эрроу. Быстрым шагом направившись к нему, она резко останавливается рядом с ним и внимательно смотрит на мальчишку, не мигая. Эдварду кажется, что сейчас она скажет что-то ему, чтобы он, например, ушел, но она лишь кивком приветствует его и тихо говорит:

\- Переведи мои слова.

Он не сомневался, что она уже узнала от Верховного Правителя и Дмитрия о том, кто же такой Валери на самом деле. Присев на край раскладушки, молодая женщина осторожно приподнимает голову подростка за подбородок и проводит одной рукой по его волосам. Ее взгляд становится мягче, и она осторожно качает головой.

\- Дмитрий сказал, что у вас на Атмосе есть понятие "кодекса рыцаря", когда тебе нельзя убивать врага, намеренно сохраняя ему жизнь, демонстрируя при этом свою честь, - Эдвард по-быстрому переводит ее фразы, косясь на Эрроу. Тот равнодушно смотрит женщине в глаза. - И вчера ты нарушил это правило, убив одного человека. Возможно, на Атмосе ты и потерял свое звание, но тут, для меня, ты навсегда останешься настоящим рыцарем, который не побоялся и защитил меня от глупой смерти, - Ванда убирает руку от лица Эрроу и касается груди, прикрывая глаза. Она начинает улыбаться. - Я очень благодарна тебе. Обязана жизнью. Не важно, с Атмоса ли ты или нет, происхождение не столь важно. Твои поступки доказывают, что ты хороший человек, а остальное меня не так сильно волнует.

Эдвард сильно удивляется, когда Ванда резко двигается вперед и легко обнимает мальчишку. Его взгляд еще полон равнодушия, и, кажется, ему абсолютно все равно на ее слова. Но так только _кажется_. Эдвард слабо улыбается, когда видит, как тот пытается неслышно шмыгнуть, и проваливает эту попытку с первого же раза. Ванда проводит рукой по его волосам и тихо шепчет ему на самое ухо, из-за чего Эдварду приходиться поднапрячься, чтобы услышать ее.

\- Ты хороший. Как настоящий рыцарь. Сейчас таких уже не осталось. Мой отец, Дмитрий... Это все лишь жалкие копии, которые спокойно лишали людей жизни, не слишком заботясь о том, что будет со врагом. Но ты же переживаешь. И знаешь, это очень хорошо. Я даже рада, что познакомилась с тобой, пусть сначала я и горела желанием избавиться от тебя, как от возможного предателя. Не могу перебороть недоверие к фольтам, прости, - она улыбается и отстраняется назад. Когда он начинает кукситься, едва сдерживая желание разрыдаться у нее на плече, она наклоняет голову набок и тихо вздыхает. - Все нормально. Первые убийства всегда страшны. Нет ничего плохого в том, чтобы плакать из-за этого. _Ты еще ребенок, в конце концов._

Эдвард отворачивается в сторону, когда видит, как он плачет. Пожалуй, сам он слишком устал, чтобы наблюдать еще и за таким. А кому-то другому нужна разрядка, а потому останавливать его не стоило. Тем более... Ванда знает, что делает. Она крепко-крепко прижимает его к себе и вновь продолжает говорить, но уже очень спешно и напряженно, будто ее что-то пугает.

\- Ты - фольт. Боюсь, остальные командующие и Правители узнали об этом. Тебе нельзя тут оставаться, - Эрроу что-то ворчит себе под нос, но кивает. Ванда поджимает губы. - Даже Верховный Правитель не может остановить гнев главенствующих в армии людей. Фольтов ненавидят и пытаются убить, а тут появляешься ты!.. Тебе нужно бежать, в Июнь, к тем двум контрабандистам из твоего мира. Там будет куда безопаснее, чем здесь, где тебя могут убить в любой момент. Конечно, главная опасность в лице Дмитрия не станет посягать на твою жизнь, но вот остальные...

Она не договаривает и сглатывает. Эдвард переводит ее фразу и настороженно смотрит на Эрроу, ожидая его ответ на ее предложение. Тот медлит, и, видимо, серьезно обдумывает услышанное. Естественно, что ему тяжело дается этот выбор, особенно после обещания Верховного Правителя переместить его на Атмос при помощи сил сирены, но иного выбора не остается. Он кивает, и Ванда издает облегченный вздох. Она переводит взгляд на Эдварда и слегка щурится.

\- Ты доведешь его до тех двоих.

\- Да, мэм, - кивает Эдвард.

Палаточный городок они покидают ночью, в легкий снегопад. Эдвард с тоской смотрит на стоящую в свете тентов маленькую фигурку Ванды, прежде чем поворачивается к согнувшемуся пополам от боли Эрроу в плаще и осторожно перекидывает его руку себе через плечо. Он громко вздыхает.

_Впрочем, до Июня не так уж и далеко._


	62. чужой глаз 01

Когда та женщина, которая купила их, начинает говорить на атмосианском, Финн уже не удивляется. Он предполагает, что скорее всего о его происхождении ей рассказал Кашим, который просто не мог не знать об этом. Конечно, было странно знать, что достаточно много человек в этом мире знает чужой язык, который тут вроде как и не используется толком, но в данный момент Финна не беспокоили подобные чудеса. Он слишком устал, слишком перенервничал, и вообще глаз ужасно болит - все вместе это наваливается ужасным грузом на него, из-за чего он еле стоит на ногах, пошатываясь при каждом движении. Анжелика что-то бодро говорит, Дельта радостно поддакивает ей, и это даже на руку ему. Меньше будут донимать - меньше надо будет думать. А значит, что голова будет болеть не так сильно, как сейчас.

К удивлению снайпера, ожидавшего увидеть огромное поместье с кучей слуг и роскошной обстановкой, где они с Дельтой будут точно такой же мебелью, перед его взглядом после выхода из автомобиля Анжелики предстает небольшой одноэтажный дом с покатой крышей. Это место скорее напоминает забытое богом жилье в горах какого-нибудь не слишком социального человека, который сделал себе комфортное удобное жилье там, где его никто не найдет. Белые стены, коричневая крыша, альпийский холмик перед входом и выложенные камнями дорожки ко входу. Большие окна, и, о чудо, лавка на крыльце, на которой лежит клетчатый плед. Нет, это правда не походит на то, что он ожидал увидеть. Дельта что-то радостно щебечет, и Анжелика отвечает ей тихим смехом. Она не выглядит плохой, если уж на то пошло, и где-то глубоко в душе Финн искренне надеется, что она не заставит их работать или что-либо делать, а будет одной из тех мифических людей, которые после покупки рабов просто отпускают их, даруя тем самым свободу. Но учитывая прошедший печальный опыт, верить в подобное все труднее и труднее...

Из дома выходит немолодой мужчина в черном сюртуке и спешно подходит к госпоже Анжелике, кланяясь перед ней. Женщина мягко улыбается и кивает ему, Финн неодобрительно смотрит на неизвестного. _Он, наверное, один из слуг?_ По крайней мере, это было бы не удивительно. Даже Дельта замолкает, внимательно рассматривая мужчину, но ее взгляд не говорит ни о чем, кроме обыкновенного любопытства. Когда мужчина начинает говорить на атмосианском, как и Анжелика, но без предупреждения, в голову Финна закрадываются кое-какие подозрения.

\- Господин Николя и господин Роланд прибыли около двадцати минут назад.

\- Отлично! - Анжелика довольно улыбается и хлопает в ладоши. - Я уж думала, что они и вовсе не приедут. Обычно они всегда опаздывают, но нет, смотрите!.. - это походит на разговор с самим собой.

Финн подходит к Дельте сзади и легонько толкает ее в бок. После того, как девушка оборачивается, он кивает ей в сторону леса, всем своим видом намекая, что они могут сбежать сейчас, и никто их не достанет. Конечно, ошейники и пульты от них все еще имели место быть, но если они сделают все правильно и уйдут слишком далеко, то сигнал от них будет потерян. Дельта выпучивает глаза и прикладывает палец ко рту. Финн шумно вздыхает. _Еще рано!_

Анжелика бодрым шагом направляется к дому, и Дельта, схватив Финна за руку, тащит его следом за женщиной, не обращая внимания на его попытки сопротивляться. Лес с чудовищами, вроде того, которого они встретили вчера, манил куда больше, чем дом, где их могло ждать все, что угодно. Тем более эти два непонятных парня, которые ждут Анжелику, может, она собирается продать их двоих им? Два парня... Два раба... _Черт подери!_

Внутри дома достаточно светло и уютно, и, пожалуй, если бы не страх будущего, то Финн бы даже попялился бы по сторонам, стараясь рассмотреть каждую деталь. Его внимание привлекли лишь фотографии, висящие на стене, где молодая Анжелика, если это была она, конечно, держала в руках младенца. _У нее есть дети..._ \- растеряно думает он, все еще желая, чтобы его мысли о доброте душевной Анж сбылись. Может, она купила их потому, что они дети, а? _Ну пожалуйста!_

В коридоре, рядом с лестницей, ведущей на чердак, Анжелика останавливается и резко разворачивается к подросткам. Дельта азартно сверкает глазами и вытягивается по струнке, словно зная, что сейчас будет, Финн же просто замирает на месте, опасаясь дальнейших действий женщины. К его огромному удивлению, она не делает ничего опасного для него или Дельты, просто достает пульты и жмет на них пару кнопок, после чего чертовы ошейники с громким шипением раскрываются и со стуком падают на пол.

Финн смотрит на них и не может поверить своим глазам. _Мне повезло!_ Все это было жутко подозрительно, но парень настолько рад тому, что хоть раз ему повезло на этой чертовой Дальней Стороне, что он даже готов простить Анжелике ее скрытность и непонятные мотивы. Женщина аккуратно нагибается и поднимает устройства с пола, после чего щелкает пальцами и указывает на Дельту и снайпера. Девушка, кажется, готова чуть ли не завизжать от счастья и задушить Анж в объятиях, это удивляет мальчишку.

\- Ну, вы вроде знаете, да? - _Что знаем?_ Финн растеряно вскидывает бровь. - Это тряпье снимите, наверху есть сменная одежда, как и обговаривалось. И смойте с себя эту пудру... или краску, она настолько токсична, что мне даже страшно представить, о чем думает Кашим, когда покупает ее тоннами, - Анж слегка кривит рот. Брови Финна ползут все выше, а вот Дельта словно знает, о чем говорит женщина. - Завтра займемся делами. А пока делайте то, что считаете нужным, у меня гости...

Она собирается уйти, но Финн резко вырывается вперед, и, под удивленный восклик Дельты, крепко хватает женщину за руку. Она резко оборачивается назад, и долю секунды снайпер может наблюдать ее взгляд. Удивление. В нем было только оно, никакой злобы или раздражения. Анжелика непонимающе смотрит на мальчишку и улыбается, демонстрируя, что она не знает, что он хочет. Финн резко краснеет и отпускает ее руку, после чего нервно фыркает.

\- И-и-и что это значит?! - он косится на Дельту, которая резко отводит взгляд в сторону. _Вот засранка!_ \- Все эти... как бы это сказать... штуки! Болтовня на атмосианском, снятие этих дурацких ошейников, еще и всякие "делайте-что-хотите"... - он определенно не был мастером речей. Анжелика посмеивается и поправляет съехавшую перчатку на руке.

\- О, разве Оцелота тебе не говорила?..

Она покидает коридор, оставляя Финна наедине с Дельтой и своим непониманием. Он видит, как открывается дверь в гостиную, и краем глаза замечает тех двоих, о которых говорил слуга. Высокий коренастый мужчина со смуглой кожей и красным ирокезом на голове хмуро смотрит на Анжелику и даже не обращает внимания на Финна. Он похож на военного, по крайней мере, на его жилетке есть что-то, напоминающее взрывные шарики, которые использовали на Атмосе для внезапной атаки и вывода оружия из строя. Можно было бы уделить внимание мыслям Финна по поводу густых бровей этого неизвестного, но кроме того, что они действительно очень большие, парень ничего и не думает. Второй же гость отличается от первого настолько сильно, что остается удивляться, как они вообще сидят вместе. Светлая кожа, черные гладко зализанные волосы, слащавая улыбочка и выражение лица, которое выдает в этом типе неженку и зазнайку. Он одет в черный смокинг, и выглядит настолько официально и странно рядом с первым гостем, что Финну кажется подозрительным то, что они прибыли к Анжелике _вместе._ Он всегда полагал, что такие люди ладить не будут. Парень на мгновение встречается взглядами с последним типом и вздрагивает, когда тот щурится в ответ. После этого дверь закрывается.

Наверху, в той комнате под покатой крышей, которую им, судя по всему, выделила Анжелика, стоит две кровати, несколько тумбочек, а на наклоненных стенах (то есть крыше, то есть Финн не знает, как это обозвать) висит куча дурацких бумаг с непонятными чертежами и надписями, почерк на которых кажется снайперу смутно знакомым. На широком подоконнике валяется нечто, напоминающее мягкий валик, помимо этого в комнате целая куча цветов. На полу - мягчайший ворсистый ковер белого цвета. _Черт, да даже на "Кондоре" не было так шикарно!_ \- Финн не удерживается, и присвистывает. Пожалуй, тут достаточно неплохо. Кто бы не была эта Оцелота с ее планами.

Но сейчас эта неизвестная особа отходит на задний план, потому что единственное, что желает сейчас Финн - упасть на мягкую кровать и уснуть. В общем-то, это он и делает, не желая даже смыть с себя чертову пудру и снять этот дурацкий костюм. Все случившиеся за день события волной наваливаются на него, и только теперь он понимает, насколько сильно он устал. Ради уважения стянув с себя ботинки, снайпер сворачивается клубочком и закрывает глаза, моментально засыпая.

Просыпается он после того, как на него капает вода. Неохотно приоткрыв один глаз, Финн замечает над собой Дельту с мокрой головой и чистой кожей нормального, а не белого, оттенка. Показав ей язык, не желая даже реагировать на это, Финн опять закрывает глаза и вновь хочет заснуть, но девушка с диким воплем набрасывается на него, и, схватив за щеки, начинает тянуть их в разные стороны.

\- Краску смой, краску смой, краску смо-о-ой! - вопит она, продолжая тянуть парня за щеки. Когда они сваливаются с кровати, Дельта откатывается в сторону, и только сейчас Финн замечает, что она одета в свободную белую футболку и серые длинные штаны. Девушка азартно сверкает глазами. - Не смоешь краску - Анжелика не сможет помочь с глазом, потому что начнется за-ра-же-ни-е!

\- Ой-ой, ну ладно, - Финн закатывает глаза и берет в руки сверток с одеждой, приготовленный Анжеликой. Перед тем, как войти в небольшую ванную комнату, находящуюся на этом же этаже, он дает подзатыльник Дельте и закрывает дверь в тот момент, когда она уже вскакивает на ноги, желая мести.

Когда вода набирается в ванной до краев, Финн, не обращая внимания на льющуюся через край воду, забирается в нее и рассеянно смотрит в кривое отражение в воде. Уставший, бледный из-за кровопотери, отощавший за эти пару дней, весь в этой дурацкой пудре... Ему не повезло. А что насчет остальных? Может, судьба у них еще хуже? _Да я еще счастливчик, попасть к Анжелике..._ Финн зло ударяет кулаком по воде и резко поджимает под себя ноги, соскальзывая вниз и уходя под воду под звук льющейся через край воды.


	63. чужой глаз 02

Финн никогда не был ранней пташкой, но сегодня он проснулся достаточно рано, и даже не для себя. Кажется, это было около восьми часов утра, по крайней мере так казалось самому снайперу, когда он лениво приоткрыл глаз и мельком покосился на непонятный циферблат на стене. Часы тут схожи с теми, что используют на Атмосе, но вот числа на на них другие, и на сонную голову определить точное время достаточно трудно. Но, пожалуй, на столь раннее пробуждение повлияла вовсе не переутомление за вчера, которое резко ушло в сторону, а нечто тяжелое и сопящее, вальяжно развалившееся прямо на Финне. Приподняв голову, мальчишка громко цыкает, когда видит на себе по-хозяйски лежащую Дельту, раскинувшую руки и ноги в сторону, и лежащую практически на самом Финне. Он резко отводит взгляд в сторону, когда видит, как задрался край футболки. Кажется, о таком понятии, как нижнее белье, эта дамочка не имеет понятия. Либо не хочет знать.

Когда в комнату врывается воодушевленная Анж в легком летнем платье нежно-лилового цвета, Дельта вскрикивает и кувырком летит на пол, больно ударяясь головой об угол своей же кровати. Пока она шипит и трет еще не образовавшуюся шишку, женщина буквально подлетает к Финну и рывком вытягивает его из кровати. Тот разочарованно думает о том, что выспаться ему сегодня не удастся, кажется. Анжелика широко улыбается, и Финн думает, что без губной помады ей куда лучше.

\- Сегодня мы займемся важными делами! - буквально поет она. Дельта на полу замирает и удивленно смотрит на женщину, но та не обращает на этот взгляд никакого внимания на это и быстрым шагом идет к лестнице вниз. Она отпускает руку Финна, к его счастью, благодаря чему ему не надо нагонять Анж, идущую семимильными шагами. Он молча спускается за ней вниз, отходя в сторону, когда Дельта стрелой проносится мимо него и несется в гостиную, куда пошла и Анжелика.

Там вновь сидят те двое, которых мальчишка видел вчера. Мужчина с ирокезом все еще выглядит хмурым и недовольным, а вот его галантный спутник немного синеет - оно и не удивительно, на его шее повисла Дельта, качаясь из стороны в сторону и крепко сжимая ее, словно этого типа она... Да черт подери, она его точно знает! Пока аккуратный типчик пытается отцепить от себя девушку, Финн молча садится на диван к солдату и тихо кашляет.

\- Да уйди ты уже! - голос у прилизанного несколько ниже, чем Финн себе представляет, но это не отменяет того факта, что этот тип говорит на повышенных тонах, из-за чего его фразы превращаются в какое-то соловьиное пение. - Отцепись!

Дельта с диким хохотом отпускает его шею и в припрыжку отходит назад, садясь в одно из кресел. Анжелика наблюдает за этой картиной с ехидной полуулыбкой, ничего не говоря, а вот Финн смутно подозревает, что тут что-то не так. Выходит, прилизанный и Дельта знакомы? Может, через Анж прилизанный вернул Дельту обратно от Кашима? Она, кажется, что-то говорила о своем происхождении... А как она вообще в рабстве оказалась?..

\- Николя, ты зану-у-у-уда! - она показывает ему язык. Финн щурится - ага, значит мужчина рядом с ним носит имя Роланда. - Папаня от меня избавился, а ты все шастаешь на мной, пытаясь найти у него милость. Все равно его дрянная корпорация долго не проживет, потому что скоро ее поглотит компания этого вычурного павлина в очках, - Дельта закатывает глаза и поудобней устраивается в кресле. Николя недовольно фыркает и поправляет галстук, после чего тоже присаживается, стоять остается лишь Анжелика.

\- Я не отвечаю за действия моего брата, - зло замечает он, игнорируя тихий смешок Роланда. Финн кривится, когда последний достает из кармана пачку сигарет и закуривает. Облако дыма, к счастью, висит только над ним, но вот ужасный запах снайпер может почувствовать даже со своего места. - Если бы не стыд за этого идиота, потерявшего отцовский бизнес, я бы не стал тебя спасать. Кому ты вообще такая нужна? Дура.

 _Они, кажется, не в слишком хороших отношениях..._ \- Финн вскидывает бровь, наблюдая за тем, как корчит лица Дельта и как злится Николя. Это достаточно забавно смотрится со стороны, и даже поначалу хмурый Роланд тихо посмеивается, смотря на эту перепалку. _Правда вот на дядю и племянницу они не слишком-то похожи, если уж на то пошло,_ \- в генетике Финн силен никогда не был, а потому решил не гадать о том, правда ли все это или нет.

\- Ладно, уважаемая, а что за цель-то? - Финн поднимает руку, останавливая перепалку между Николя и Дельтой, и внимательно смотрит на Анжелику. Сейчас решится его судьба, она может сказать все, что угодно. Что продаст его кому-нибудь еще. Что разлучит с Дельтой, с которой он только-только подружился. Что сделает объектом ужасных экспериментов... Но ничего из этого не происходит, и Анжелика лишь удивленно смотрит на мальчишку.

\- А? Встреча с Николя и было целью. Оцелота опять не говорила?

Прилизанный гордо тычет себе в грудь большим пальцем и пропускает летящую ему в лицо подушку, запущенную Дельтой. Роланд вновь усмехается, молча наблюдая за этим, а Анжелика опасливо косится на родственников, беря в руки вазу с журнального столика. Показав дяде язык, Дельта в один прыжок оказывается рядом с Анжеликой и вцепляется ей в руку, заглядывая в глаза и делая жалостливое личико.

\- Теть Анж, помогите Финику с глазом! - Финн обиженно поджимает губы и резко отворачивается в сторону. _Это какой-такой финик?!_ \- А то там эта неприятная белая штука, ну ты знаешь, и вообще это все плохо заканчивается...

\- Ох.

Анжелика кладет руку на голову Дельте и проводит рукой по ее волосам, из-за чего девушка жмуриться. Женщина мягко улыбается, и, пожалуй, Финн хочет забрать назад все свои обвинения в том, что она что-то планирует, да и вообще нехорошая. И сбегать, кстати, не надо, если она лишь передала их двоих этому напыщенному Николя.

\- Только ради тебя, золотце, - Дельта тихо хихикает и жмурится, когда Анж вновь трепет ее по голове. Она поднимает голову и переводит взгляд на Финна, маня его к себе пальцем. - Идем, юный рыцарь.


	64. чужой глаз 03

... ладно, он предполагал, что так примерно и будет.

Маленький аккуратный домик в горах оказывается вовсе не маленьким аккуратным домиком, а прикрытием для сравнительного большого комплекса под землей. По крайней мере, Финн уверен, что это место огромно, иначе они с Анжеликой не стали бы идти по коридорам около пяти минут, петляя в этом лабиринте. Он даже хочет поворчать о том, что, дескать, все тут слишком сложно и непонятно, да и вообще жутко подозрительно, но ныть в тот момент, когда эта странная женщина согласилась помочь тебе разобраться с больным глазом будет просто напросто глупо. Анжелика уверенно следует вперед, и, кажется, она достаточно хорошо знает это место, что может говорить о его относительной давности. Финн лишь молча вскидывает бровь, вспоминая коридоры Циклонии. Пожалуй, тут было что-то общее.

Правда вот стены и потолки в этом месте стерильно белые, да и вообще место больше походит на какую-то лабораторию со всякими научными непонятными штуками. Возможно, ею этот комплекс и является, но у Финна нет особого желания узнавать. Как там говорится? Меньше знаешь - крепче спишь! А он и так в последнее время слишком много узнал, хватит-хватит. Наконец, они останавливаются перед одной из многочисленных невзрачных белых дверей в коридоре, Анжелика открывает ее и входит внутрь, вновь маня жестом Финна за собой. Он поначалу тушуется и неуверенно смотрит на дверной проем, думая о том, что же там его ждет. Но если Дельта уверена, что Анж - хороший человек, то... с чего бы ему сомневаться, верно?

В комнате из примечательного есть только кресло, тумба с горой хлама и какие-то шкафы с непонятными коробками и цифрами на них, теми самыми, которые были на часах на чердаке. Финн подозрительно смотрит по сторонам и подходит к креслу, на которое указывает Анжелика. _Ну, хуже уже не будет, верно?_ \- раздраженно думает снайпер, присаживаясь. Женщина нажимает на какую-то кнопку на самом кресле, и оно резко поднимается вверх, дав ей возможность не наклоняться. Только сейчас Финн понимает, что она чертовски высокая. Даже без каблуков.

Анжелика осторожно снимает повязки и брезгливо морщится, когда бросает их на пол. После этого она пальцем оттопыривает веко Финна и внимательно смотрит на то место, где чуть ранее орудовал Кашим, как-то странно морщась и кривясь. Естественно, что это все настораживает и несколько пугает Финна, он почти вздрагивает, когда она касается пальцем больного места и вытирает им что-то белое. Гадать о том, что же именно это было, ему не слишком-то хочется.

\- Ну, все не так уж и плохо, - задумчиво замечает она, отстраняясь в сторону. - Насколько я поняла, глаза нет всего пару дней? Это хорошо, что только пару, иначе могло произойти что-то плохое из-за антисанитарии на торгах...

Она подлетает к столику (или тумбочке, на самом деле Финн не уверен, что это такое) и хватает с него какую-то прозрачную бутылочку с лазурной жидкостью внутри. Она вновь возвращается к мальчишке и открывает непонятный сосуд, кажется, готовясь капнуть этой странной синей жидкостью ему в глаз. Финн резко останавливает ее руку и подозрительно щурится, искоса смотря на Анжелику. Та растеряно моргает.

\- А это что еще такое?

Он не согласен опробовать на себе неизвестные ему препараты, хотя он уверен, что даже если Анжелика объяснит ему, что это, он все равно ничего не поймет. Женщина поначалу лишь недоуменно смотрит на него, но потом шипит себе что-то под нос на местном языке, и в этом тихом ругательстве Финн четко слышит слово "фольт". Ага, отлично, она вспомнила.

\- О-о-оу, ну ты же знаешь, кто такие сирены, верно? - она хитро смотрит на блондина. _Это какой-то намек, я должен его понять!_ \- Финн наклоняет голову набок. - Ну, наверняка, ведь с одной из них ты лично знаком, насколько я знаю... Вчера мы немного обсудили с Дельтой ваш побег с базы и стычку с Секретарем, чья кровь, собственно, и находится в этом флаконе, - Анж верит бутылочку в руках. - Сирены и Секретари обладают схожей природой в какой-то степени, и каждый из них хранит в себе кое-что, что мы называем _оком Гелиоса_. Так что, я, наверное, должна пояснить, что это не просто кровь, а жидкость из "ока". А оно обладает лечебными свойствами как и для людей, так и для сирен, но для них оно может пригодиться еще и как источник сил... Так, ладно, это тебе уже не нужно... - бормочет она себе под нос. - Скажем, это универсальное лекарство, которое поможет мне залечить тебе глаз, чтобы сделать то, что хотела Оцелота.

 _Да кто такая Оцелота?!_ \- растеряно думает Финн, вспоминая, что о ней упоминал еще и Король. Это какая-то очень важная персона в этом мире? Но если Анжелика знает Оцелоту, а еще на нее работает Король, то значит ли это, что эти двое заодно? Но тот противный четырехглазый стал виновником того, что Финн оказался у Кашима, в Анжелика не кажется такой уж плохой. Тут что-то определенно не так. _Мне кажется, что я принимаю участие в какой-то странной игре._

\- Сейчас будет больно, - на распев произносит Анжелика, наклоняя флакон и капая лазурной жидкостью в дыру, где когда-то был глаз. Финну кажется, что сейчас его скрутит от боли, но ничего такого не происходит, он слышит лишь тихое шипение, доносящееся, кажется, из пустой глазницы. Отсутствие реакции удивляет даже Анж. - О, ничего не чувствуешь?

\- Абсолютно, - лениво отвечает Финн.

\- Значит, болевой порог повысился. Это плохо, если ты участвуешь в боях, - она качает головой. - У моего сына примерно такая же проблема, либо он обладает ангельским терпением, в чем я очень сомневаюсь, зная его нрав, но, скажем, ему это не слишком мешает. Может, все дело в том, что он много якшался с сиренами и часто принимал это лекарство, правда непонятно тогда, почему у тебя это случилось... - Анж осторожно приподнимает глаза на Финна. - Ты ведь не входил в синхронизацию с Дельтой, нет?

\- Она ведь тоже сирена... - рассеянно вспоминает Финн их стычку с Секретарем и качает головой. - Нет, не входил.

\- Хм. Тогда непонятно. Иначе все можно было бы объяснить ее неконтролируемой силой, ну, знаешь, она у нее весьма опасная, - Анжелика вновь оттягивает веко Финну и заглядывает внутрь, довольно кивая. После этого она подходит к груде хлама на столе и достает оттуда небольшую коробочку. В ней лежит небольшой круглый шарик с какими-то проводами на конце, женщина гордо демонстрирует его мальчишке. - Подарок Оцелоты! Восхитительный протез, не знаю, правда, принцип его работы, но она говорила, что это лучшая модель. Ну ка замри на месте...

Она наклоняется над Финном, осторожно поднося шарик проводами вперед к его глазу. Как только протез едва-едва касается кожи, он с резким щелчком втягивается внутрь, а провода, кажется, подсоединяются к нервам. По крайней мере так кажется Финну, которого в этот момент словно током ударило, из-за чего он даже не сдерживает неожиданный вскрик. Это было не слишком-то больно, если уж на то пошло, но... Все равно. Он уже тянет руку к глазу, желая его потереть, но Анжелика резко хватает его за запястье и качает пальцем.

\- Еще рано. Пока что походи в повязке, я думаю, не стоит сразу же активизировать этот протез. Технология, конечно, превосходная, но проматерь его знает, как отреагирует организм на чужеродный объект... - она осторожно забинтовывает глаз, но не так сильно, как было до этого.

\- Ну-у-у, спасибо?

Именно это говорит Финн Анжелике около выхода из подземного комплекса. Она лишь пожимает плечами в ответ, и, кажется, ее это не так сильно беспокоит, как его. Ну конечно, он чувствует себя немного виноватым за то, что чуть ранее считал ее нехорошей. _Однако, это все еще подозрительно,_ \- Финн перестает глупо улыбаться, когда дверь в лабораторию закрывается.

Оцелота и ее связи с Королем и Анжеликой не дают ему покоя.


	65. чужой глаз 04

Двери в подземный комплекс закрываются, и Финн задумчиво смотрит на них, пару раз моргая. Конечно, под повязкой ничего не ощущается, да и и если он закроет хороший глаз, то этим новым протезом в любом случае ничего не увидит, но что-то подсказывает снайперу, что если Анжелика, Король и Оцелота очень тесно сотрудничают и хотят, чтобы его судьба пошла именно таким заковыристым путем через Кашима, торги и Дельту, то эти трое не станут подсовывать ему брак или что-то дешевое. _Хм-м-м, может ли быть так, что именно они мешают воссоединению нашей эскадрильи, или хотят сделать это позже после некоторых событий?_ \- Финн с сомнением смотрит на фотографию на стене, где стоит молодая Анж с ребенком, и слегка щурится. - _Те Стражи, которых целых два раза видел Эрроу, тоже делали что-то подобное, вручив ему карту от местоположения "Кондора" и ключи от него, а Король, если подумать, только и дал наводку на меня Кашиму, который сделал все остальное. Анжелика тоже не слишком много делала, подталкивая меня... меня с Дельтой к верному течению - она только купила нас и дала этот протез. Всю остальную работу сделает Николя, или он тоже лишь переходное звено в этой игре?_

Конечно, если подумать, они были лакомым кусочком для творцов истории. Молодая эскадрилья, появившаяся в мире под именем своих великих предшественников и изменившая историю Атмоса настолько радикально, что многовековая война наконец прекратилась... О да. Однако, кто гейм-мастер этой огромной игры? Оцелота, о которой говорили Анж и Король? Но кто она на самом деле? Анжелика ведет себя так, словно Финн с ней знаком, ведь она спросила его о том, не рассказывала ли она ему о чем-то... _Но в этом мире я знаю лишь Дельту, Кашима и Короля, если не считать тех, кто точно не может являться Оцелотой. Дельта точно не она, потому что она была в рабстве и тоже являлась фигурой в этой игре, Кашим и Король... вряд ли они стали бы прикрываться женскими именами. Хм. Может, это Циклонис?_

Подобные мысли не дают ему покоя, и он размышляет над загадкой Оцелоты ровно до тех пор, пока не выходит во двор, где его от мыслей отвлекают громкие крики Дельты и Николя. Эти двое, кажется, готовы вцепиться друг другу в глотку, Финн с удивлением замечает в руках у молодого мужчины оружие, похожее на то, что использовал Кашим, только подлиннее и с прицелом. Эти двое активно жестикулируют и указывают на крышу здания, где крутится какая-то непонятная штука с изображением птички.

\- ... а я говорю, что можно ее сбить! - Дельта скрипит зубами и вырывает оружие из рук Николя, прицеливаясь. Тот смеется, когда выстрел оказывается неточным. - Чертова снайперка, просто у тебя прицел сбитый, я знаю! У тебя все оружие дерьмовое, потому что у отца сделано, а он вечно экономит на своих товарах. Вот была бы у меня винтовка корпорации "Титан" - вот это был бы другой разговор! - девочка грустно вздыхает. - А не эта вот палка со стеклышком.

\- Нормальный у нее прицел, и твой "Титан" наверняка точно так же экономит на товарах, как и "Сигма". Знал бы я, правда, что это за "Титан"... - парирует ее ответ Николя, отбирая винтовку назад. - Просто нельзя отсюда попасть в вертушку, тут ветер сильный. Сама понимаешь - горы. И тем более, что за слова? "Дерьмовое оружие"? - он кривит рот. - Побойся Проматери, Дельта! Ты же девушка, юный цветок, а разговариваешь так, будто бы работаешь с Роландом много лет.

Он зло косится на своего напарника, который с широкой усмешкой наблюдает за их разговор. Вскинув бровь, он переводит взгляд на вертушку и вновь косится на напарника, усмехаясь еще шире.

\- Побоялись бы чужое имущество портить, умники.

Пока Роланд и Николя начинают безобидную ругань по поводу того, что "юный цветок Дельта" набирается слишком плохим словам у старого вояки, Финн неспешно подходит к девушке и легонько щиплет ее за бок, вызывая у той неконтролируемое смущение и краску на лице. Он широко усмехается - пожалуй, впервые за все время пребывания на Дальней Стороне - и кивком указывает на мужчин.

\- Это, как я понял, твои приятели? - Дельта важно кивает. Финн лишь мысленно отмечает, что их совместная работа - это довольно забавно, учитывая их совершенно разные характеры. Он наклоняет голову набок, рассматривая оружие в руках у Николя. - Как я понял, Анжелика привела нас к тем, кто искал нас... точнее тебя. И что ты будешь делать дальше?

Сам он понятия не имеет о том, как жить и что предпринимать. Пайпер, Радарр, Сторк и Джанко неизвестно где, Циклонис ему не друг, а Эрроу если и в цитадели, то либо уже мертв, либо... Либо к нему в любом случае опасно идти, кто ж его в цитадель-то пустит? Дельта мычит себе что-то под нос и пожимает плечами, улыбаясь.

\- Наверное, начну путешествовать с Николя и Роландом, у них восхитительная жизнь! Круто быть наемником, а не наследницей дешевой корпорации оружия, которая вот-вот умрет. Вольная жизнь, иди куда хочешь... - она раскидывает руки в стороны и крутится на месте, мечтательно смотря в небо. Финн с иронией наблюдает за этим до тех пор, пока девочка не останавливается и не переводит взгляд на него. - Ты можешь присоединиться к нам, если хочешь! Думаю, будет весело!

\- Я не могу, прости... Сама понимаешь, эскадрилья, - виновато посмеивается Финн, отводя взгляд в сторону. На самом деле, если подумать, то вольная жизнь наемников могла дать ему шанс поискать товарищей по миру, но опять же, об этом надо подумать. Дельта с серьезным видом кивает. - Н-но ты не подумай! Если что - я всегда за! - они одновременно фыркают, когда Николя взмахивает руками и чуть не отвешивает пощечину Роланду. _Я надеюсь, они только товарищи или приятели, а не..._ \- А что насчет Анжелики? В смысле, все ее эти слова о некой Оцелоте, ты об этом знаешь?

Дельта переводит взгляд на Финна, и он искренне удивлен видеть ее... удивленной. Она не знает Оцелоту? Это совсем не то, что он ожидал, если честно. Пока девочка рассеянно чешет затылок, пытаясь выяснить у Финна подробности его разговора с Анжеликой, тот кое-как отбивается от ее допросов. Ладно, если все идет таким путем, то ему лучше не распространяться об этом. Но все же - как Анжелика узнала о том, что Дельта (с Финном) будут именно на тех торгах? Она ходила на все после ее непонятной пропажи от отца? Или же ей сказал Король, который знал от Кашима о том, где находится Дельта, и предполагал, что Анж купит с ней Финна и доставит его к ней, после чего она вручит ему протез от Оцелоты? _Что-то я слишком глубоко копнул,_ \- Финн кривит рот. Дельта вновь лезет к Николя с вертушкой, и мальчишка не выдерживает.

\- Да легко ее сбить можно, что вы тут трепитесь?! - он раздраженно смотрит на удивленных Николя и Дельту. Это заставляет Роланда даже рассмеяться, и он, выхватив винтовку из рук своего напарника, вручает ее мальчишке, с усмешкой говоря:

\- Ну давай, малой, покажи нам.

 _Да запросто!_ \- Финн громко фыркает и опускает взгляд на данное ему оружие. Конечно, оно не настолько удобное, как его арбалет, но принцип работы прицела тут тот же. Рассмотрев одну пулю, снайпер мысленно прикинул то, как она полетит, направление вера он выяснил при помощи намоченного пальца. Когда все нужное было выяснено, мальчишка берет винтовку в руки так, чтобы ему было удобно стрелять, и прицеливается. Вертушка дразнит его отблесками от солнца, продолжая крутиться на месте.

Когда раздается выстрел, Николя и Дельта лишь удивленно выдыхают, а Роланд начинает громко хохотать, смотря на них. Он довольно смотрит на сбитую вертушку, после чего переводит взгляд на Финна.

Тот тихо фыркает.

_Легкотня._


	66. чужой глаз 05

\- Эй, малой.

Когда Роланд зовет его, у Финна нет плохих предчувствий - хотя бы потому, что этот тип точно не станет наносить его и без того уже не самому хорошему здоровью еще больший урон. Плюс ко всему, где-то рядом снуют Дельта и Анжелика... особенно Дельта, ведь она-то наверняка сможет отвлечь этого солдатишку от снайпера, и тот сиганет в ближайшие кусты, а там уж покатится с холмика куда подальше в лес. Снайперская винтовка в руках имеется, так что он точно не пропадет, а зная про таких тварей, как Секретари, он будет куда осторожнее. Финн молча следует за Роландом за угол дома, мельком косясь на продолживших спор Дельту и Николя, в котором последний, кажется, активно проигрывал.

Роланд останавливается прямо под окном, и Финн думает о том, что если ему сейчас на голову свалится горшок, то это будет глупо, но забавно. Но горшок не собирается падать, а мужчина, скрещивая руки на груди, серьезно смотрит на мальчишку. Финну не нравится этот взгляд, но он прекрасно понимает, что скорее всего тот заинтересуется его попаданием по вертушке, а не чем-то другим. В конце концов, до этого события мужчина не обращал на него внимания, а тут сразу же заинтересовался. _Что там говорила Дельта по поводу присоединения к их компании? Может, он сейчас предложит мне то же самое?_ \- эта мысль вертится в голове у мальчишки.

\- Ты молодец, одноглазый, - Финн кривит рот. Ну конечно, кто бы сомневался, что он не получит эту кличку. Роланд лишь добродушно фыркает, замечая его недовольство, но на эту тему разговор переводит не сразу. - Мы эту вертушку уже несколько лет сбить пытаемся, ну, точнее Николя, он парень такой, забавный... - он отводит взгляд в сторону. - Мнит себя хорошим стрелком, а все никак не попадет, хотя вроде и дистанция близкая. Эвано как сказался обман зрения, да? Анжелика женщина ученая, даже дом у нее построен странно, как-то по-научному... Ну это к я к чему, собственно. Одноглазый, тебе же не больше пятнадцати лет, верно?

Финн неуверенно кивает. На самом деле он уверен, что сейчас Роланд усомнится в истине его слов или же скажет что-то едкое, как делали это Карвер и Харрьер на Атмосе. К его удивлению, Роланд лишь проводит рукой по подбородку, словно раздумывая над этим молчаливым согласием. Возможно, Дальняя Сторона и ее внутреннее состояние не дает юным бойцам обрести опыт в раннем возрасте, как делал это Атмос. Ну да, у "Ястребов" из проблем были только циклонианцы, а тут если выступишь за повстанцев - за тобой будут охотиться такие отвратительные личности, как Дмитрий или его белобрысый помощничек.

\- Ты на одноглазого не обижайся, малой, - Роланд вновь смеется. - В пятнадцать лет потерять глаз, как по мне - та еще мерзость, но зато ты пошел через Кашима и даже не слишком-то сломался, раз вызвался стрелять по вертушке. Ну, я так думаю, - он хлопает в ладоши и наклоняется к мальчишке. Финн слышит, как дышит Роланд. - Где ты научился так метко стрелять? Ты же фольт, верно? Как говорила Анжелика. Яблоки небось из рогатки сбивал, или нечто посерьезней?

\- Яблоки, яблоки, обижаете...

Финн громко фыркает и раздраженно смотрит в сторону. Он сам не замечает, что вся хандра, накинувшаяся на него после знакомства с инструментами Кашима, медленно испаряется в никуда, а жизнь вновь приобретает краски. - У нас на Атмосе так же неспокойно, как и у вас тут. Типа война была, правда мы противников одолели, так что сейчас все спокойно, но она была! - Роланд вскидывает бровь. - Так что на ней и научился. Я типа снайпером был, круто, а? - Финн словно загорается энтузиазмом. - Мы этих циклонианцев били!.. Ну, типа наших противников.

\- Оу. Война.

Роланд выглядит несколько озадаченным, возможно, он не ожидал того, что на другой половине планеты ситуация точно так же неспокойна, как и тут. Возможно, помимо этого его удивляет и столь ранний возраст его собеседника, который помог разгромить противника вместе с остальными войсками. Финн не представляет себе реакцию Роланда на реплику о том, что он вместе со своей эскадрой был чуть ли не главной силой, ворвавшейся в затянувшуюся на множество лет войну и уничтожившую враждебную сторону. Он вздрагивает, когда сзади раздается звук чьих-то шагов; одновременно повернув голову в сторону источника звука вместе с Роландом, Финн видит Николя. Тот прислонился к стене дома, скрестив руки на груди. Выглядит недовольным. Снайпер кривит рот, когда этот прилизанный типчик возмущенно фыркает и закатывает глаза.

\- О, прошу тебя, он же просто выпендривается. Какая война? В его-то года? Просто повезло, вот и попал.

Финн усмехается, прекрасно понимая, что вызвать зависть у взрослого противника в подобном глупом состязании - это успех. Поудобней перехватив винтовку, и, даже не слишком-то прицеливаясь, Финн выстреливает. Пуля пролетает в нескольких миллиметрах от виска Николя, отрезая пару волосинок. Вскрикнув, тот резко оглядывается назад и проводит рукой по виску, после чего со смесью ярости и страха во взгляде оборачивается к Финну и злобно шипит:

\- Чертов фольт! Истребить вас всех надо, крысы из другого мира, один вред! Что эти два идиота в Июне, что ты, что та тварь в очках... - он скрывается за углом, и Финн слышит его возмущенный крик дикий хохот Дельты.

Роланд хмурится и качает головой, провожая своего излишнего эмоционального друга взглядом. Финну и сказать нечего - даже Дмитрий, который, казалось бы, не любит фольтов, отнесся к их эскадре более мягко и уважительно. Может, все дело в воспитании. Ни Николя не выглядел выходцем из низов, как, например, те же Роланд или Кашим.

\- Я должен извиниться за этого идиота, - мрачно рычит Роланд, кладя руку на плечо Финну. Тот молча усмехается - он уже проучил Николя, так что остальное было не важно.

Да, пожалуй, стоило ожидать, что люди тут будут опасливо относиться к жителям другой стороны, однако это было весьма забавно. Ну, если подумать, Николя ведь знает язык "иноземных крыс", верно? Следовало бы спросить зачем. _Возможно, если он упомянул каких-то типов с Июня, то он знаком с ними, вот и знает..._ Эта мысль была достаточно верной, Николя же наемник, следовательно, наверняка знает множество людей по всей империи.

\- Но, к нашему счастью, он ушел, а ты вновь показал ему, что ты не простой удачливый парень, верно? - Роланд поворачивает голову к нему и улыбается, и, если уж честно, это выглядит немного злорадно. Финну кажется, что эти двое не слишком ладят, хотя и работают вместе. И даже не так, как сам он со Сторком. Тут скрывалось что-то другое, правда о том, что же это такое, снайпер сказать не может. Не так хорошо он их знает. - Покажи мне еще своих способностей, пожалуйста. Хочу посмотреть, чему вас там на Атмосе учат.

\- Я самоучка, - гордо говорит Финн и еще шире усмехается, когда видит удивление в глазах наемника. Пожалуй, жизнь вновь идет по белой полосе, можно немного расслабиться после пережитых дней стресса и страха за собственную жизнь. Может, он и остальных найдет?.. В конце концов, они же выиграли у Циклонии, удача должна быть на их стороне!

Потом они стреляют по воронам, или каким-то другим незнакомым Финну черным птицам, и этот момент один из самых неинтересных для описания, но восхитительных для самого мальчишки. Вновь очутиться в собственной стихии для него кажется настолько восхитительным, что он мигом забывает и про остальную эскадрилью, и про то, что находится сейчас во множестве километрах от родного дома, да и что птичек убивать на самом деле плохо. Но раз за разом руки все больше привыкают к незнакомому оружию, попадания становятся все точнее, а усмешка на лице Роланда растет. Кажется, они нашли общий язык. Он удивил и поразил этого человека, показав, кто тут самый лучший снайпер. _И пусть Николя кусает себе локти._

Роланд аплодирует ему, и Финну это ужасно льстит. Он давно не получал одобрения с чужой стороны. Эскадрилье, может, уже стал привычен его талант, а остальные, кроме циклонианцев, не слишком-то следили за этим. А потому мнение малознакомого человека было не то, что огромнейшей поддержкой для колеблющегося на грани между хандрой и унынием Финна, но и зарядом энергии. Еще, еще и еще - вскоре, оставшиеся в живых вороны скрылись, а других тут уже не было. Финн тяжело дышит и опускает винтовку. _Ох._ Он даже немного устал.

\- Тебе же некуда сейчас идти, да? - внезапно начинает Роланд, и Финн тут же настораживается. Он прекрасно понимает, что сейчас будет.

Сейчас Роланд предложит то же, что и Дельта, и Финну вновь придется отказаться. Первоначально надо найти эскадрилью. Даже желание поработать вместе с этим человеком не могло одолеть тягу к родному дому, где можно было отдохнуть от всего. Два месяца войны и напряженные последние дни не слишком хорошо сказались на его здоровье.

\- Ты мог бы...

\- Нет. Простите, но нет, - Финн нервно смеется, стараясь не смотреть на Роланда. Тот не выглядит злым и наклоняет голову набок, тем самым прося мальчишку разъяснить причину отказа. - Я же фольт. Прибыл сюда с эскадрой следом за императрицей нашего вражеского царства. Мы расстались... и я бы хотел сначала найти всех, а потом уже думать над такими вещами. В конце концов, это мой долг.

Он тяжело вздыхает. Роланд вторит ему, качает головой. Финну немного страшно, он не хочет знать, что скажет наемник, потому что примерно догадывается. Ведь фольты на Дальней Стороне, как и говорил Дмитрий...

\- ... долго не живут. Я бы на твоем месте подумал, в конце концов, мы все равно будем колесить весь мир, и никто не заставляет тебя оставаться с нами после того, как мы, может быть, случайно наткнемся на твоих друзей, - Финну кажется нереальным такой вариант, но судьба порой преподносит слишком странные сюрпризы. Роланд продолжает говорить, начиная ходить кругами, смотря при этом себе под ноги. - Скоро мы с Николя отправимся на север, когда мы вернемся сюда за Дельтой, я буду ждать твоего решения.

Мальчишка закусывает губу. Старый друг лучше новых двух, но... Эскадрилья и Дельта. Это слишком тяжелый выбор. И он должен выбрать лишь одну из этих сторон. Ведь Дельта не согласится пойти на Атмос, а эскадра наверняка не захочет путешествовать по Дальней Стороне с наемниками, ведь это место принесло им слишком много проблем.

_Я не знаю, что мне делать._


	67. фиолетовая пума 01

Сегодня по телевизору идут лишь скучные новости о ситуации на далеком-далеком севере, куда отправились основные войска империи Атлас вместе с Эдушкой, оставив в его Мэри Джи квартире неприятную пустоту и тишину, словно тут никто и не живет. Джанко рассеянно смотрит на снежные пейзажи незнакомых земель, лежа на диване на животе. Благодаря волшебным снадобьям и мазям М-Джей боли в спине более-менее утихли, но двигаться все равно было жутко неприятно. Ничего из того, что идет по телевизору, не интересует парня, а потому наиболее важным он считает просмотр о войне около Июня, где пропадает муженек (или жених?) Мэр Джи. А вдруг он погиб? А вдруг это покажут? Он должен сообщить ей, чтобы она не ждала его возвращения и не убивала себя. Когда вдалеке на кадре показывается Дмитрий, Джанко крепко сжимает кулаки и зло сверлит командующего взглядом. Конечно, он этого не почувствует. Но сам Джанко готов дать ему в лицу за то, что он принес им столько проблем, разлучив с Эрроу. Пайпер, Радарр и Финн, кажется, тоже потеряны, остались лишь они со Сторком, да и тот долго не возвращается.

От просмотра телевизора и мысленной бойни с Дмитрием Джанко отвлекает звук открывающейся двери. Он с удивлением смотрит на входящую в квартиру Мэри Джи, которая выглядит куда более грустной, чем тогда, когда уходила куда-то на улицу. Джанко щурится, когда замечает, что на рукавах униформы М-Джей есть несколько темных пятен, но в темноте он не может сказать, что это: грязь, вода или что-то другое, в ином случае он бы с удовольствием помог бы ей советом о том, как это отстирать. Но где-то глубоко в душе у техника таится подозрение, что долгая пропажа Сторка и эти пятна как-то взаимосвязаны, но пока что он решает не интересоваться у девушки происхождением этих таинственных следов, оставив это на потом. Молча наблюдая за ней, Джанко делает вид, что смотрит телевизор. М-Джей не обращает на него внимания, молча стаскивает с себя грязную униформу, скинув ее на пол, и в одном нижнем белье заходит в ванную, где и закрывается. Пожалуй, Джанко стоило бы смутить из-за этого, но он решает, что это не повод для рдений, потому что сама М-Джей позволила ему смотреть на это. Она наверняка позволила. Не могла же взрослая девушка только из-за хандры забыть о том, что в комнате находится четырнадцатилетний подросток. Гормоны там, переходный возраст. Вряд ли она забыла.

Джанко вновь переводит взгляд на экран, по которому та самая милая светловолосая ведущая, которая ранее была на параде, что-то быстро говорит на местном языке. На экране вновь мелькает Дмитрий и идущий за ним молодой парень в очках, и поначалу Джанко не обращает на него внимания, пока ведущая с серьезным видом не начинает говорить о чем-то, периодически повторяя имя "МакКи". После этого на экране показывается фотография девушки, о которой все это время вещала ведущая. Она говорит что-то еще и буквально через мгновение оказывается рядом с Дмитрием и Валери, командующий отмахивается от нее, кивком указывая на пацана рядом, говоря что-то про какого-то Валери.

И тут Джанко осеняет. Он уже видел этого парня. Эти глаза. Эти черты лица. Это выражение. Странный пацан в очках и шапке не слишком напоминает Эрроу, если подумать, но при детальном рассмотрении иных вариантов не оставалось - это был он. Их командир. Джанко хмурится и вновь рассматривает упомянутого Валери, вглядываясь в каждую деталь. Почему их лидер стоит сейчас вместе с Дмитрием? Он же должен ненавидеть этого парня за то, что тот разъединил его с эскадрой, или же их переговоры закончились мирно, и Эрроу пытается что-то найти на севере. Может, Циклонис? Но зачем ему тогда прикрытие в виде парика, шапки и очков?..

 _А куда же тогда пошел Сторк?!_ \- пугается парень, понимая, что пилот попросту найдет лишь пустую клетку, не обнаружив в ней командира. Ну да, тот-то на севере, а Сторк с Джанко тут! Но пилота давно нет после его ухода. А М-Джей тоже куда-то уходила, прямо следом за ним, да еще в военной форме, на которой потом появились странные пятна... Все это жутко подозрительно, и Джанко, как убежденный оптимист, не хочет убеждать себя в плохом, но ничего другого не остается.

\- Где Сторк? - резко спрашивает он у Мэри Джи, когда та выходит из душа. Она растеряно смотрит на него и несколько секунд ничего не отвечает, словно не понимает, к чему он задал этот странный вопрос. Когда же она осознает, что ее спросил Джанко, она нервно смеется и пожимает плечами, вроде как ничего не говоря, но в то же время прикрываясь незнанием. _Черт. Кажется, она знает. Нужно быть осторожнее с ней, а то мало ли..._

Осознание того, что Сторк тоже теперь числится пропавшим, дается Джанко не слишком тяжело, и ему даже немного грустно от того, что он сейчас не ревет в подушку от того, что последний его друг в этом мире бесследно пропал. Телевизор вновь показывает милую ведущую, Эрроу бесследно пропал со всех камер, и Джанко с тоской понимает, что местоположение командира - это единственное, что он сейчас знает. Финн остался где-то в прошлом, Пайпер с Радарром оказались в ловушке того парня в очках и Циклонис, Сторк... _Я надеюсь, с ним все будет хорошо,_ \- тоскливо смотря на экран, думает Джанко. Однако, сам он для себя давно решил, что с пилотом или без него, он должен идти на север, чтобы встретиться с Эрроу. Надо было использовать актуальность этого знания, чуть помедлит - и все, армия уйдет с севера, а где после этого искать командира Джанко и не знает.

 _Надо спросить у хозяйки опиумного притона о том, кто же такая на самом деле Мэри Джи..._ \- Сторк опасливо косится на хозяйку квартиры, понимая, что даже ее помощь им тогда была лишь прикрытием для каких-то темных дел. Он уверен, что хозяйка бара, кажется, ее звали Энн Юи, точно знает обо всех секретах М-Джей и Эда. _Ее выход на улицу и пропажа Сторка связаны._

Но об этом надо думать уже завтра. Джанко выключает телевизор.


	68. фиолетовая пума 02

_Сторк уже не вернется._

С этой мыслью начинается утро Джанко, когда он просыпается. Он не смотрит вбок, на сопящую во сне М-Джей, которая легла рядом с ним, наплевав на все правила приличия и собственное положение жены Эдварда. Для нее он лишь ребенок, который ненадолго заглянул на огонек - и самому Джанко кажется, что она прекрасно знает, что вчерашний вечер был последним днем, когда они виделись друг с другом, а тот его вопрос - последнее, что они скажут между собой. Нельзя было медлить, нельзя было нарушать этот идеальный момент, просто рожденный для побега прочь, и Джанко, садясь на кровати, обдумывает то, что скажет Энн Юи. А не сдаст ли она его? А есть ли у него выбор? Он сидит рядом с той, кто убила Сторка, попасться хозяйке притона будет куда более приятной судьбой, чем томительное ожидание своей судьбы рядом с Мэри Джи. Нельзя ждать. М-Джей может проснуться в любую секунду.

Дом он покидает достаточно быстро, взяв с собой лишь кастеты, служившие ему верой и правдой с войны на Атмосе. Остального у него и не было - все сгинуло с "Кондором" и Финном в тот день, когда они впервые встретили эту чудачку, сокрывшую свой настоящий облик. В последний раз обернувшись и посмотрев на окна квартиры, где он провел несколько дней, Джанко тихо выдыхает и поворачивается к дороге. В толпе он чувствует себя лишним и чужим, люди обходят его, словно чуют в нем чужеземца. Впрочем, до притона Энн Юи он добирается быстро и без происшествий - люди игнорируют его существование, что значительно сильно играет ему на руку.

Энн Юи сидит за барной стойкой рядом с каким-то бородатым мужчиной в плаще, эти двое, кажется, разговаривают по душам. Возможно, они старые знакомые, а может именно через этого человека Энн Юи и М-Джей получали указания от некой Оцелоты, которую когда-то давно упоминал Король. Когда Джанко направляется к этим двоим, Энн Юи замечает это и настороженно замолкает, поглядывая на подростка с плохо скрываемым любопытством. Ей, конечно же, интересно то, что он хочет, и она интересуется об этом на ломанном атмосианском:

\- Ты что-то хотеть? - она выглядит несколько озадаченной. Мужчина в плаще мельком косится на него и слегка щурится, словно любопытствуя. Джанко кажется, что он не знает атмосианского, но сейчас это не имеет значения. Опершись руками о стойку, он наклоняется к Энн Юи.

\- Ну, знаете, Мэри Джи убила моего друга, и поэтому мне опасно рядом с ней находиться, вы не можете мне найти убежище, а то она и до меня доберется? - Энн Юи растеряно вскидывает брови, кажется, не ожидая подобного начала этой заварушки. Джанко складывает руки и делает жалостливое лицо. - Ну пожалуйста! Я сделаю все, что угодно, только не дайте М-Джей меня найти! Мне надо друзей спасать, кто ж их мертвым-то спасать будет? - мужчина в плаще давится напитком, и Джанко понимает, что язык он все же знает. Джанко отводит взгляд в сторону и ворчит себе под нос то, что думает. - Все сирены одинаковые, немного "того"...

\- Но Мэри Джи не сирена... - начинает говорить Энн Юи, но не заканчивает свою мысль, видя настороженный взгляд человека в плаще.

Джанко не придает этому слишком большого значения, потому что принадлежность М-Джей волнует его в данный момент меньше всего. Она странная. Опасная. Он должен избежать ее и не попасться в ловушку, как было это со Сторком и Пайпер. Надо было слушать собственный голос разума и не отпускать девушку вместе с тем типом в очках и Циклонис черти куда, теперь все потеряно. Вся надежда только на Джанко, но он не слишком сильно уверен, что сможет спасти всех своих друзей. Особенно Сторка. А если тот жив?..

\- Ты можешь пожить у меня несколько дней! - замечает Энн Юи, доставая грязный бокал из-под стойки и начиная его протирать. Она переглядывается с парнем с бородой и кивает, довольно усмехаясь. - Ты работать, я помогать. Работа небольшая, можешь не беспокоиться. По хозяйству.

\- Мне бы сейчас на север, а не работать, у меня там друг... - уныло замечает Джанко. Он думает о том, что сейчас велика возможность того, что Энн Юи просто раскроет его Мэри Джи, и тогда его песенка точно будет спета. Не хватало еще этого, на нем лежит такая ответственность, умирать никак нельзя. Черт, да если он найдет Эрроу, то работа полетит просто с космической скоростью!.. Потом надо будет найти Финна, потом Пайпер с Радарром, ну а Сторк... Они поищут его. Если он жив.

\- Все имперцы одинаковы, - ворчит Энн Юи, продолжая протирать стакан. Обращается она, судя по всему, к бородатому мужчине, и тот с усмешкой кивает. Джанко настораживается - ого, да Энн Юи не любит имперцев! А М-Джей одна из них, судя по всему. Это хорошо. Может, и не раскроет. Она поворачивается к парню и кивает. - Я помогать. Организовать поход на север. За небольшой плату.

Джанко настораживается. Плата? Та самая работа? Но где? Кажется, Энн Юи ждет этот вопрос. Она хитро усмехается и качает пальцем, будто бы его платеж за ее помощь ужасно секретен или даже незаконен. Хотя кто бы удивился - она же хозяйка опиумного притона. От нее нельзя ждать законной помощи. Впрочем, это даже забавно, и Джанко улыбается.

\- Не беспокоиться. Ты справиться. Я знать, - она кивком указывает на сидящего рядом мужчину. - Даже этот хиляк справиться. А ты сильный, ты уж точно.

В ответ бородатый мужчина только громко фыркает, но не обижается. Джанко бы тоже не обиделся, а вот слова Энн Юи ему ужасно льстят. Хозяйка притона протягивает парню руку для закрепления их сделки, и он пожимает ее не задумываясь. Энн Юи улыбается - но не зло, а довольно.

\- Сегодня начнем.


	69. фиолетовая пума 03

Подработка, о которой говорит Энн Юи, оказывается вовсе не чем-то милым и безобидным, что воображает себе Джанко. Когда он приходит с ней и с тем бородатым мужчиной, которого хозяйка бара называет не иначе, как Айзеком, вниз, в помещение под зданием, у парня просто захватывает дух. Он и не знал, что под таким крошечным домиком может спрятаться настолько огромное место, да и сколько же тут народу!.. Кажется, в этом мире все не то, чем кажется. Тогда чему же верить? Кого же слушать? Или же только себя, опасаясь за собственную целостность?

Пространство под опиумным притоном оказывается подпольной ареной для схваток. Энн Юи и Айзек оставляют Джанко внизу, около ринга, сказав, что ему надо посмотреть на это вблизи, а сами они убежали куда-то наверх, на балкончик, где и и появляются спустя какое-то время. Энн Юи выглядит не просто довольной - она, кажется, буквально цветет и молодеет от этого мероприятия. Высоко подняв руку, она преподносит микрофон ко рту и громко чихает, привлекая всеобщее внимание. Джанко с трудом отрывает взгляд от пустующего ринга, где скоро должны появиться противники. Что-то подобное было и на его терре, но там все это было традицией, где не было никаких ограничений по пространству, но... Все же борьба везде одинакова.

\- ¡wıqɯıqdʞɯо "ɐɯɔоʚх оɹǝqɔиv" ʚǝоƍ dинdʎɯ ņонɓǝdǝҺо oıʁvʚʁqƍо ¡ɐɓоuɔоɹ и ıqwɐɓ - вещает через микрофон Энн Юи, и ее звонкий голос слышен во всех концах зала. Джанко поднимает голову и пытается найти взглядом колонки, но на потолке и по углам пусто. Может, это какая-то особая технология, известная только на Дальней Стороне? _Не-е-ет, нет, конечно,_ \- он усмехается. - _Просто колонки спрятаны в стены. Здесь довольно высоко, вот их и трудно рассмотреть._ Энн Юи смеется, вновь возвращая себе внимание Джанко. - ¡ʞиннɐdɯɔ ˙qнǝɓ ʚ ʁнɓ оεи ʚоʞинuʎɯɔǝdu ņиmoıɐжоɯҺинʎ 'ņоdǝɹ ņıqнҺɐdw - ʎvɹʎ wоʚɐdu ʚ ¡ʚоʞинʚиɯоdu хиmɐн wǝʎʚɯɔɯǝʚиduоu

"Странником", как выясняется, оказывается какой-то молодой парень с крашенными в ярко-розовым волосами. Он не выглядит особо впечатляющим, да и на истребителя преступников ну никак не похож - скорее на одного из них. Перевода, конечно, Джанко не знает, но все позже расскажет ему Энн Юи, не желая терять аудиторию даже у фольта. Подпрыгнув на месте, Странник пару раз ударяет кулаками пустое место перед собой, вызывая бурные овации у зрителей. Энн Юи дожидается момента, когда все более-менее стихает, и указывает в другой, пока еще темный, угол.

\- ¡ɐwʎu ʁɐʚоɯǝvоиȸ 'ǝɯņɐҺǝdɯɔʚ ˙˙˙ņоvиɔ и он ņоɯоɔɐdʞ оʞqvоɯ ǝн ɔɐʚ ʁɐmʁvɐʚ 'ɐʚиɓ ʁɐvǝwɔ ˙ʚоʞɐҺqvǝwɔ и ʚоǹdоƍ хǝɔʚ ɐεоdɹ 'ɐdинdʎɯ оɹǝmɐн ноиuwǝҺ ņиmoıʎʚɯɔņǝɓ - Энн Юи буквально кричит ее имя, потому что толпа не дожидается и приветствует нового борца на сцене еще горячее, чем Странника.

Фиолетовой Пумой оказывается девушка лет двадцати, не выделяющаяся ничем... Ну почти. Пума не отличается особой красотой: крепкая, высокая, с короткими черными волосами и пронзительными янтарными глазами, больше напоминающими глаза кошки, нежели человека, она скорее пугает, но никак не манит к себе. На ней военные штаны с большими карманами, высокие тяжелые сапоги и черная майка. И правда - устрашающе. Джанко недоверчиво смотрит на Странника и тихо фыркает - исход очевиден. Этот парень продует ей в два счета.

Когда Энн Юи ударяет в самодельный из кастрюли гонг, Пума и Странник срываются с места, приближаясь друг к другу с ужасающей скоростью. Парень резко наклоняется вниз, видимо, собираясь одним крутым поворотом на руках сбить Пуму с ног, но та оказывается не так проста и ловко уходит от его атаки, буквально взлетая в воздух и падая на парня сверху. Придавив его к земле, выбив тяжелыми ботинками весь воздух из легких, Фиолетовая Пума начинает бить его по лицу, пока тот не останавливает ее кулак и не заезжает девушке коленом в живот. Они резко отскакивают в стороны друг от друга, но конец боя уже предрешен - не у Пумы из носа течет кровь. Взревев, Странник бросается на нее и пытается ударить ее локтем по голове, но задевает лишь руку. Зато сама Пума делает кульбит в воздухе и, подцепив носком сапога подбородок Странника, в буквальном смысле отправляет его в полет назад, сделав при этом немыслимый кувырок в воздухе. Странник с грохотом падает на пол ринга и пытается шевелиться, но быстрый и громкий счет Энн Юи не дает ему этого сделать. Хозяйка бара выскакивает на ринг и поднимает руку Пумы вверх, объявляя нового победителя.

Сказать, что Джанко впечатлен - ничего не сказать. Он завороженно смотрит на Фиолетовую Пуму, которая неизвестно почему себя так называет, и лишь тихо выдыхает, поражаясь ее ловкости и силе. Его вздох тонет в шумной толпе, боготворящей свою богиню. Джанко же может думать только о том, что из нее вышел бы неплохой небесный рыцарь. С такими-то способностями... Впрочем, мечтать уже не надо - Циклонию он победили всего несколько дней назад. Об этом даже вспоминать странно, особенно после всего произошедшего. Джанко невольно вздрагивает.

Вздрагивает он во второй раз, когда в толпе появляется Энн Юи и тащит его куда-то в темные коридоры. Там она припирает его к стенке и радостно кивает на висящее на стене фото Пумы. О да, победительница. Взгляд женщины так и спрашивает его о том, понравилось ли ему, и Джанко, глупо улыбаясь, поднимает два больших пальца вверх. Понравилось? Да он в восхищении. Ему такому еще учиться и учиться. Вот он каков - стиль борьбы на Дальней Стороне. А он привык к своему, хм, было бы забавно сойтись с Пумой в стычке...

\- Ты. Пума. Сегодня. Ринг. Будете драться, - Энн Юи лупит кулаками воздух и посмеивается. Джанко в голове отмечает, что, видимо, это и есть та подработка, о которой она говорила. Ну что ж, подзаработать на том, в чем он специалист, он не против, тем более попробовать себя в противниках этой крутой девушки будет неплохо. Энн Юи трясет его за плечо. - Согласиться?

\- Ага-а-а, - тянет Джанко и кивает. Энн Юи расплывается в довольной улыбке и крепко пожимает ему руку, довольная выбором новой игрушки для битья для Пумы. А Джанко, в принципе, и не против. Чем больше он будет драться - тем быстрее Энн Юи соберет ему денег на дорогу на север.

* * *

\- В правом углу ринга стоит наша несравненная победительница, которую вы знаете по предыдущей стычке и не только - Фиолетовая Пума! - Энн Юи указывает на гордо смотрящую на толпу девушку, приветливо машущую ей рукой. Сама женщина сейчас стоит на ринге, что достаточно непривычно, но повод есть - новый участник их маленькой дружной семьи. Прикрыв глаза рукой, она таинственно вздыхает, поглядывая на толпу через пальцы, после чего резко поворачивается к другому углу и показывает пальцем туда. Пума с усмешкой смотрит в ту сторону, рассматривая свою новую жертву. - И наш новый участник. Пришедший из-за самих Барьерных Гор, этот малец пережил потерю друзей из-за кровожадных имперских псов. Встречайте, молодой "Штормовой Ястреб"!

Толпа вяло рукоплескает Джанко, но он совсем не обижается на это, как кажется Энн Юи. Она довольно смотрит на новоиспеченного бойца, вспоминая рассказы Короля и Айзека о небесных рыцарях, которых эти двое встречали на севере. Если верить всем этим байкам, то малец должен быть солдатом, а Пуме как раз не помешает встретиться с кем-то новым и необычным, а не со старыми приятелями. Усмехнувшись, Энн Юи идет к Пуме и указывает на нее уже выключенным микрофоном, подмигивая.  
\- Не слишком его бей, он еще завтра мне нужен.

\- Хе-хе, не могу обещать, - Пума прыгает на одном месте, с хищной улыбкой смотря на Джанко. Она слегка щурится и облизывается. - Малец падет за пару секунд, смотри поспеши, а то не отойдешь далеко от сцены - он полетит на тебя.

Энн Юи лишь смеется в ответ и вылезает с ринга. Она показывает большой палец Айзеку, все еще сидящему на балкончике, и тот ударяет в гонг. Дзынь!.. Женщина резко оглядывается назад, не желая упустить и мелкой детали этого боя. Все же, небесных рыцарей в бою она не видела, хотя Палмер много о них рассказывал... Она недоверчиво щурится, когда видит, что Джанко не трогается с места, когда как Пума уже бежит к нему. Что задумал этот малец? Или он не знает, что делать?

Нет, знает. Энн Юи восхищенно вздыхает, когда Джанко ловко уклоняется от правого удара кулаком Пумы и буквально бросается на нее, хватая за талию и бросаясь с ней на пол. Они катаются несколько секунд, бессвязно ворча и бормоча себе под нос ругательства на разных языках, после чего расцепляются и отскакивают в разные стороны, опасливо смотря друг на друга. Джанко не выпрямляется, предпочитая находиться в стойке на четвереньках, в любой момент готовый вновь броситься на Пуму; та с дикой яростью от того, что не завалила мальчишку с первого же удара, смотрит на него и вновь бросается в бой первой. Джанко вновь уходит от ее атаки, с каждым ударом Пумы показывая чудеса акробатики и ловкости. Теперь Энн Юи понимает, что имел в виду Палмер, говоря о необычности стиля Атмоса - вот он. Уклонение, гибкость и легкость - тяжелой и мощной Пуме тяжело попасть по пацану, хотя тот выше ее. Когда кулак Пумы пролетает в нескольких миллиметрах от носа мальчишки, Джанко, резко выгибает руку вперед, касаясь щеки Пумы. Та скалится, отвлекаясь, и этим пользуется рыцарь, высоко задирая ногу и с разворота ударяя девушку в бок. Пока она хватается за живот, Джанко простой подножкой сбивает ее с ног. Но Пума не так проста - она приземляется на руки и начинает крутиться, сев на шпагат в воздухе. И тогда Энн Юи вместе со зрителями вновь удивляется, видя, как мальчишка, высоко подпрыгнув в воздух, куда выше, чем могла достать его Пума, "бомбой" приземляется на нее. Они валятся в большую кучу, грызутся и дерутся, пока Пума не кусает Джанко за шею. Тот в долгу не остается - заезжает девушке в челюсть...

И Энн Юи шокирована, понимая, что силы малец приложил слишком много, заставив несчастную Пуму не только прикусить язык, но еще и зашататься, как пьяной, после такого удара. Он с легкостью сбивает ее с ног подножкой, использованной ранее, после чего молча смотрит на сидящую на полу Пуму. Энн Юи не считает - она вылетает на сцену и широко раскрывает глаза, тяжело дыша. Взглянув на девушку, женщина лишь вскидывает бровь, когда та, потирая челюсть, отмахивается. Неужто признала поражение? Встав на ноги, Пума злобно смотрит на Джанко и плюет на пол.  
\- Э-эх, засранец. К проматери тебя и твой стиль.

Она уходит со сцены, а это значит только одно. Энн Юи подлетает к Джанко и хватает его за руку, высоко задирая ее вверх. Толпа сначала молчит, но потом заливается бурными овациями.

\- И победителем становится "Штормовой Ястреб"!


	70. фиолетовая пума 04

В раздевалке для борцов местного турнира сегодня шумно и многолюдно. Несчастный Странник потирает ушибленные места и весело болтает с кем-то еще из проигравших, обсуждая какие-то будничные дела, вроде завтрашнего похода в магазин и показа войск на севере по телевизору. Джанко кажется, что он лишний в этой суматохе, в которой все друг друга знают, а он - никого, кроме взъевшейся на него Пумы. Ее, конечно, можно понять - проиграть какому-то новичку, который даже на местном не говорит. Виновница волнений Джанко в это время стоит около своего шкафчика, приклеивая себе на щеку пластырь. Кажется, она полностью погружена в это, парень видит, как девушка высунула от усердия язык. Он тихо подходит к ней сзади, так, чтобы она увидела его в зеркале, и приветливо машет рукой, нервно улыбаясь. Ему понравился ее бой, он не хочет, чтобы у них были плохие отношения. По крайней мере, она единственный человек, который кажется Джанко еще более-менее подходящим для знакомства, остальные либо слишком взрослые, либо нелюдимые.

\- А-а-а? Поглумиться пришел? - ворчит Пума на атмосианском, из-за чего Джанко удивляется. Откуда она-то знает язык, она же местный борец? Или это все влияние Энн Юи и ее незаконных клиентов? Как она там говорила, Чаки и Скай, да? - После того, как меня побил фольт, нет, даже мальчишка фольт, моя карьера накрылась медным тазом!.. Ладно, шучу, не накрылась. Но все равно обидно.

\- Н-ну прости, я не хотел тебя побить, - Пума усмехается, после чего захлопывает шкафчик. Она разворачивается лицом к Джанко и вскидывает голову, смотря на парня сверху вниз. Мальчишка еще неуверенней улыбается. - Я удивлен, что ты знаешь мой язык, тут его большинство не понимает, а Энн Юи еле говорит на нем...

\- О, поверь, у меня есть причины владеть им, - Пума гордо проходит мимо Джанко и ставит ногу на одну из лавок в раздевалке, начиная перезавязывать шнурки. Парень с интересом наблюдает за этим делом, изредка косясь на лицо Пумы. Но смотреть ей в глаза он все же не решается - уж слишком страшен взгляд этих кошачьих глаз. - Скай и Чаки помогают мне искать пропавшего братца, а они на местном вообще не говорят толком, как Энн Юи на вашем, только еще хуже. Вот и пришлось выучить, - она усмехается и опускает ногу на пол.

Пума оказывается очень разговорчивой личностью, и, не дожидаясь вопроса Джанко о том, что же за брата она ищет, она рассказывает ему свою трагичную историю своего происхождения, не забыв упомянуть о брате. Пума, приложив руку к сердцу, томно говорит о том, что ее мать была незаконной дочерью императора, погибшего в ноябрьской резне. С самого детства Пума, зная о своем происхождении, хотела найти _того самого_ братца, о котором говорила мать - сын одной из трех сестер, претендовавших на трон после кончины деда Пумы. Но о брате нет вестей до сих пор, лишь редкие упоминания в газетах о том, что некий Айзек нападает на города и разрушает их. Пума смахивает с щеки скупую слезу и косится на Джанко, который оказался растроган этой историей. Весь шарм пропадает, когда Пума начинает смеяться.

\- О проматерь, неужели ты и правда поверил в эту чушь? - она хихикает, видя разочарованность Джанко, и сгибается пополам. - Да моя мать и бабка те еще любительницы чуши понарассказывать, я бы не стала доверять им в этом плане. Хотя тогдашний император и правда служанок любил, а моя бабка и правда работала у него служанкой, - она подмигивает парню и направляется к выходу, не дожидаясь мальчишки. Джанко спешит за ней. - Но, если это все же правда, я имею шансы на престол. После Айзека, сына Анжелики и пропавших близняшек, конечно же. Но так как последних много лет не видели, то, считай, предо мной только две преграды.

\- Ты так хочешь на трон? - смеется Джанко, когда они с Пумой вместе выходят из подвала опиумного притона Энн Юи и идут на улицу. Перед дверьми кабака Пума останавливается на месте и пожимает плечами. - Я бы не советовал. Мы, на Атмосе, монархию недавно свергли, тебя тоже свергнуть могут... - он немного мрачнеет. - Плохо это, когда свергают. Но у нас иного выхода не было, Циклонис хотела нас убить.

Пума серьезно смотрит на Джанко, и ему кажется, что в ее глазах читается слишком многое. Конечно, для нее он лишь дикий фольт, прибывший с непонятного и неизвестного Атмоса, где у каждого свои причуды, а он ей тут про революцию и свержение местной монархии рассказывает. Вообще это не дело, но поделать он ничего не может - так хочется поговорить с кем-то о старых делах, а не с кем. Сторка нет, остальные тоже пропали, а Энн Юи не поймет. Было бы неплохо увидеть тех самых Ская и Чаки, но они сейчас неизвестно где. Вот и выходит, что говорить не с кем вообще. А эта Пума не только хорошо владеет языком, но еще и доброжелательно к нему относится. Джанко искренне удивляется, когда она заливается смехом.

\- Революцию, говоришь? Вы там что, типа Шарп был? - Джанко непонимающе качает головой. Шарп? Кто это? Видя удивление на лице парня, Пума усмехается еще шире, чем до этого, и сильно шлепает его по спине, из-за чего мальчишка сгибается. Притягивая его к себе, Пума хмыкает. - Ну, типа революционер. Во славу равенства и бла-бла-бла! Знаешь что, а? Знаешь? Ты мне нравишься, парень! Побил меня, а на деле добрячок такой! Давненько я такого не видывала!

Она тащит его по улице, держа шею в захвате, предлагая прогуляться. Джанко без понятия, куда они идут, но сопротивляться он ей совсем не может, а потому лишь безвольно соглашается, чувствуя, что эта прогулка может закончиться очень нехорошо. Не в плане гибели кого-то, но видя, что у Пумы такой горячий нрав, она может купить себе алкоголь и завести Джанко куда-то далеко, а он-то дороги назад до Энн Юи не найдет - города-то совсем не знает.

Но, к его счастью, она приводит его на центральную площадь, к фонтану, на который садится и начинает смотреть на огромный экран на одном из зданий. На нем показывают пейзажи севера, мельком войска Атласа, и Джанко тяжело вздыхает, понимая, что ему срочно нужно туда, чтобы выручить Эрроу. Прошло всего несколько дней с их расставания, а ему кажется, что почти год. Время - странная штука. Наверное, во всем виноваты прыжки М-Джей, очень уж она такая своеобразная особа, вот и не восприятие времени странно влияет.

\- Мне нужно туда, - Пума удивленно смотрит на Джанко. Тот неотрывно глядит на экран, рассматривая снежные пейзажи. - Как можно скорее.

\- К своим? К Чаки и Скаю? - Пума думает, что он говорит о других фольтах, но Джанко улыбается и качает головой. О нет, совсем не к ним.

\- Нужно найти капитана.


	71. фиолетовая пума 05

Они толком не говорят о том, кто такой Эрроу, Джанко лишь мельком упоминает о том, что _капитан очень важен для него_ , когда Пума удивляется. Он вообще без особого удовольствия поднимает эту тему и так же быстро ее опускает, не радуясь перспективе рассказать все кому-то. На душе творится слишком многое, он, погруженный в эти тяжелые мысли, не может даже представить, что признается кому-то в ужасном страхе остаться одному, который сбылся с пропажей и возможной гибелью Сторка. Даже Пуме, которая ведет себя дружелюбно по отношению к нему.

Они идут домой. Теперь "дом" - это чердак в забегаловке Энн Юи, и Пума зовет это место точно так же, заливаясь громким смехом. Кажется, ее совершенно не напрягает перспектива обитать где-то на задворках этого и не без того ужасного здания. Да разве опиумный бар вообще может быть нормальным, если уж говорить об этом?

\- Я живу у нее только ради работы, пацан, - Пума толкает его локтем в бок и подмигивает. Сегодня она явно навеселе. - Как только я доберусь до тех двух идиотов на севере и начну поиски брата нормально, а не как сейчас, то я помашу Энн Юи и ее притону рукой, потому что, проматерь меня подери, не сдалось мне это место!

Их веселая и вполне мирная беседа о том, что будет на ужин, прерывается столкновением с группой имперской стражи. Джанко определяет их моментально - эту униформу он запомнил еще с того времени, когда они впервые встретились с Дмитрием. Конечно, эти солдаты имеют некоторые различия с теми, кто подчинялся непосредственно командующему, но синяя форма - она и на Тропике синяя форма. Заскрипев зубами, мальчишка отступает назад, не желая даже проходить мимо этих людей. Имперским подчиненным он теперь не доверяет. Особенно после столкновения с Мэри Джи, которая доказала то, что хорошими ребятами подчиненные Верховного Правителя быть не могут.

Пума, впрочем, не разделяет его страхов и смело идет вперед мимо солдат, пока те не окружают ее и не начинают что-то шептать, да таким противным ласковым голосом, что Джанко сразу понимает - они к ней пристают. А бутылки в руках у некоторых подтверждают, что они нетрезвы, что еще больше усугубляет ситуацию. В адекватном состоянии была хоть возможность избежать столкновения, эти ребята наверняка волнуются за свои шкуры и рабочие места, а после спиртного попробуй им что-либо сказать - пошлют куда подальше. Пума сначала смеется над ситуацией, но когда один из солдат касается ее бедер, она резко мрачнеет и ударяет его кулаком в живот, заставляя согнуться пополам. Пока его тошнит на пол, она грубо отталкивает остальных солдат, кажется, заявляя, что она уходит. На самом деле Джанко понятия не имеет, что же она говорит, потому что местного языка он не знает от слова "совсем". Но он хотя бы попытался.

Но солдаты и не собираются отступать, и когда они грубо прижимают Пуму к стене, блокируя ей пути к отступления, держа при этом руки над ее головой, Джанко понимает, что пришла пора действовать. Оглянувшись по сторонам, он с удовлетворением замечает, что никого вокруг больше нет, а это значит, что можно показать этим наглым стражникам, что не с теми они связались. В одно мгновение оказавшись за спиной у одного из виновников шумихи, Джанко, не сдерживаясь, ударяет ему ногой по голове, перед этим подпрыгнув в воздух. Атмосианская закалка дает свое. Остальные резко оборачиваются в его сторону, главарь солдат, тот самый, что прижимает Пуму к стенке, что-то грубо говорит ему, но отвлекается.

В этом и заключается его главная ошибка - Пума, воспользовавшись ситуацией, со всей силы ударяет его ногой в пах, заставляя несчастного упасть на землю с диким воем. Они с Джанко одновременно накидываются на оставшуюся шайку. Солдаты рычат и скалятся, они достают свои мечи, но по сравнению с атмосианскими энергетическими это лишь простая бутафория, не способная ранить - по крайней мере, от порезов Джанко спасают кастеты. Он ударяет одного из нападавших по лицу, отправляя его в нокаут, пока как Пума припадает к земле и "вертушкой" сбивает с ног своих противников, добивая их уже на земле ударом по виску. Они, конечно же, никого не убивают, но после потасовки срочно убегают прочь, смеясь при этом.

\- Нам это еще зачтется! - хохочет Пума, но Джанко лишь смеется в ответ. Плевать! Он так давно не чувствовал себя настолько хорошо, восхитительное ощущение. И пусть они калечат людей, и пусть это противоречит кодексу - зато он счастлив так, как не был уже долгое время.

Они вбегают в бар Энн Юи, и та с удивлением наблюдает за тем, как они громко смеются, обсуждая стычку. Джанко не может поверить, что побил кого-то так просто, на Атмосе каждая победа была во имя правосудия и свободы, а тут... просто так? Видела бы это Пайпер - загрызла бы его. Но ее тут нет, правда, Джанко не уверен, хорошо ли это. Энн Юи отвлекает его громким фырком, и, когда он смотрит на нее, она стучит кулаком по стойке.

\- Мэри Джи приходить, спрашивать про тебя, - она указывает на него пальцем, и мальчишка мысленно чертыхается. И дальше-то что, а? Дальше-то? - Я не сказать, но ты должен быть осторожнее - Мэри Джи искать тебя везде. Кажется, ты что-то сделать для нее.

Джанко облегченно вздыхает. Что ж, его хотя бы не выдали, значит, Энн Юи верить можно. Она наливает им с Пумой что-то оранжевое в стаканы, в чем Джанко узнает апельсиновый сок, и продолжает протирать стаканы.

\- Ха, попал ты, парень! - смеется Пума, выпивая весь стакан за один присест. Она громко ударяет им о стойку, за что получает неодобрительный взгляд Энн Юи. - М-Джей - это тебе не мышка какая-нибудь, она на Марию работает, на майора, а это не самая последняя должность в государстве.

\- Надо было из города бежать... - Джанко нервно закусывает губу и с испугом смотрит на апельсиновый сок. Энн Юи переглядывается с Пумой и пожимает плечами, после чего недовольно замечает:

\- Мэри Джи не знать про подпольные бои. Все хорошо.

 _Я надеюсь,_ \- вздыхает парень, глотая сок.


	72. фиолетовая пума 06

\- ... в правом углу ринга - наш новый обожаемый герой, фольт, который покажет всем нам, жителям Атласа, где раки зимуют! Встречайте, "Штормовой Ястреб!" - Энн Юи со своего балкончика, где сидит все так же в компании Айзека, указывает на стоящего в одном из углов ринга Джанко. Тот нетерпеливо переминается с ноги на ногу, дожидаясь, когда же начнется поединок - после ночного происшествия руки так и чесались надрать кому-нибудь одно место. Энн Юи таинственно сверкает глазами и указывает рукой в другой угол, где стоит бугай с ирокезом. - И наш старый знакомый "Медведь"! Сможет ли он вернуть себе чемпионское звание, потерянное после прихода Пумы?

После гонга они одновременно срываются с места, и, после первого же удара, Джанко начинает понимать, почему Пума с такой легкостью одолела этого типа - расправиться с ним было проще, чем с толпой "Когтей" на Атмосе. Медведь неповоротлив, и, не смотря на свою огромную ударную силу, даже Джанко без кастетов легко останавливает его кулак от удара в нос мальчишки. Одна подножка, удар в солнечное сплетение и последний - добивающий - по голове, и... Вот, Энн Юи уже бежит на ринг, где резко поднимает руку парня вверх, объявляя его абсолютным победителем этих дней. Ну да, конечно, пришел и победил всех чемпионов. Пума до сих пор нервно ногти грызет, когда он ей намекает на то, что она слабее. А ведь с виду так и не скажешь.

Спускаясь с ринга, Джанко видит Пуму в толпе - она приветственно машет ему рукой и скалит зубы, смеясь над поражением Медведя. Ловко проскальзывая в толпе новых фанатов Джанко, девушка крепко хватает его за запястье и тащит за собой в раздевалку, где что-то ворчит Медведю на местном языке - наверное, приветствие, парень не слишком заботится об этом. Когда они наконец останавливаются рядом с шкафчиком Пумы, она резко поворачивается к Джанко и показывает ему два больших пальца.

\- Парень, ты просто... Типа крутой, во! - Джанко нервно смеется, понимая, что словарный запас Пумы на атмосианском хоть и богат, но явно не теми словами. Вот оно - дурное влияние Чаки и Ская. - Видимо, крутая эта цыпочка, твой командир, раз ты так стараешься заработать денег и свалить на север, а? А? Правду говорю?

Сказать, что Джанко покраснел - значит, ничего не сказать. Когда его лицо стало напоминать цветом свежий помидор, Пума начинает подозревать, что ляпнула что-то не то. Убеждается в этом полностью тогда, когда парень срывается на крик и смущенно отводит взгляд в сторону.

\- Д-да ты чего!.. - он нервно смотрит по сторонам, надеясь, что этого изумленного вопля никто не слышал. Медведь сейчас неизвестно где... Черт! Он мог быть тут во время крика. Черт, черт, черт. - Командир - парень!

\- О, понимаю-понимаю, - девушка серьезно кивает, будто бы целиком и полностью осознала свою ошибку. Джанко уже хочет облегченно вздохнуть, но давится воздухом, когда Пума продолжает говорить. - Ну, для любви нет преград, как говорится!

\- Д-да я не из этих!!! - обреченно вопит Джанко, не понимая, смеется ли над ним Пума, или же говорит все это серьезно. Нет, кажется, все же второе - по крайней мере именно этот вывод напрашивается сам собой, когда она дружелюбно пихает его локтем в бок и подмигивает.

\- А, по девочкам, значит? - Джанко усиленно кивает. Именно! По девочкам! Пума вновь показывает ему большой палец. - Отлично! Я тоже! Знаешь, в далекой северной деревушке Пятница меня ждет одна превосходная леди, - девушка прикрывает ладонью половину лица, меняя тон на более серьезный и томный. - Мы расстались ненадолго из-за моих поисков Айзека, но я уверена, что моя прекрасная принцесса все еще ждет меня там. Так что, если ты соберешь деньги на поход на север, то я рвану с тобой туда - к ней, к моей прекрасной леди!

Пума выглядит слишком воодушевленной, когда говорит о своей подружке из Пятницы, и Джанко решает не возражать - если хочет, то пусть, одному всяко не так весело будет. Тем более после этих слов о том, что для любви-то преград нет, ему как-то страшно даже пробовать возражать, что девочка с девочкой - это как-то неправильно, да и вообще... А может, тут это нормально. Дальняя Сторона - вообще странная штука, если уж подумать.

Где-то далеко раздается звучный голос Энн Юи, оповещающий, наверное, о следующем бое - так кажется Джанко, когда Пума вздрагивает и бегом летит к своему шкафчику, доставая оттуда какие-то бумаги и читая их. _Наверное, смотрит, кто ее следующий противник,_ \- Джанко осторожно заглядывает Пуме за плечо, но не понимает ровным счетом ничего. Ох уж эта местная письменность.

Пума сбегает на ринг, на прощание улыбаясь Джанко, и парень решает пойти на балкон к тому бородатому парню и Энн Юи. Последняя почти не обращает на него внимания, лишь кивком указывая на свое кресло, дескать, пока идет бой, он может посидеть там. Сама же она стоит около края балкончика, терпеливо наблюдая за тем, как на ринг выходят новые противники. Джанко мельком видит Пуму.

Но где-то в середине боя происходит _что-то_ , и Энн Юи на мгновение отвлекается от Пумы, разделывающей своего врага на орехи. Она косится куда-то в толпу, за ней смотрит и Джанко, пытаясь высмотреть предмет интереса, но не видит ничего, что могло бы привлечь его внимание. Энн Юи убирает микрофон ото рта и указывает куда-то на зрителей, и пока она не поясняет то, что же там увидела, Джанко не замечает этого:

\- Работорговцы, - он вздрагивает. В голову приходят неприятные воспоминания о Короле и его байке о том, что именно он отдал Финна на растерзание этим людям. - Одежда. Я узнать ее сразу. Ого, хм, - Энн Юи слегка хмурится. - Кашим здесь. Удивительно. Он не любить такие мероприятия.

_**Кашим?** _

Джанко вспоминает это имя - его упоминал Король в тот день, когда они впервые встретились с ним. Тогда там была еще и Циклонис, но, кажется, она в меньшей степени виновата в пропаже Финна. Ну конечно, работорговцы!.. И этот парень по имени Кашим. Кулаки Джанко непроизвольно сжимаются, и он вскакивает с места, собираясь ворваться в толпу и избить этого черта до полусмерти. От глупого хода его останавливает Энн Юи, хватая за руку. Она шипит:

\- Не нарываться. Кашим опаснее, чем казаться.

Тогда Джанко смог лишь смириться, но вечером, когда они с Пумой сидели в баре и пили апельсиновый сок, обсуждая ее победу, он и предположить не мог, что эта ярость всколыхнет в нем вновь. Когда дверь в притон Энн Юи отворяется, Джанко не может поверить своим глазам, видя того человека, который виноват в пропаже его лучшего друга. Пума хватает парня за локоть, не давая встать.

Кашим молча оглядывает помещение.


	73. фиолетовая пума 07

Кашим входит в бар Энн Юи неспешно и молча, будто бы прекрасно знает о том, что здесь его ждут. Его лицо скрыто капюшоном, и это только добавляет таинственности его личности. На самом деле, что бы не говорил себе Джанко, но он был уверен до этого, что с этим работорговцем они обязательно столкнуться лично, и тогда он наверняка сможет врезать ему за все то, что он сделал с Финном. Конечно, сам парень знать не знал о лишении глаза и прочих ужасах, что пережил его друг, но что-то глубоко внутри подсказывало ему, что Кашим не мог отпустить снайпера просто так. Может быть, это были опасения, превратившиеся в слишком реальные фантазии, сам Джанко не мог сказать точно, но это не волновало его в данный момент - он зло сверлит Кашима взглядом, едва сдерживаясь от того, чтобы вскочить и ударить. Взгляд Пумы дает понять, что работорговец ей неприятен точно так же.

Кашим скидывает капюшон, демонстрируя свое лицо, и в это мгновение у Джанко екает сердце. Молодой! Совсем. Ему, наверное, около восемнадцати лет, не больше, и он не выглядит старше, чем Король, с которым, судя по всему, вместе работает. Взгляд же, впрочем, показывает, что этот парень пережил очень и очень многое, буквально "убив" все то, что могло остаться в этом парне с подросткового периода. Сам Кашим, как видно, южанин - у него смуглая кожа, темно-русые короткие волосы. На левой скуле имеется небольшой крестообразный шрам, да и на руках, периодически показывающихся из-под плаща, видны старые рубцы. _Э-э-э, вот, как его жизнь потрепала,_ \- Джанко внезапно теряет весь запал.

Недовольно окинув толпу взглядом, Кашим приветственно кивнул Энн Юи и сел за стойку к ней, нервно стуча пальцами по ней. Джанко, делая вид, что он пьет сок, внимательно следит за его действиями. Если подумать, то спокойный человек не будет так нервно оглядываться по сторонам, видимо, Кашима что-то заботит. Он поворачивает голову к Энн Юи и осторожно интересуется о чем-то, но не договаривает, когда женщина недовольно ворчит:

\- Тут говорить на атмосианский.

Кашим непонимающе моргает, смотря на Энн Юи, и Джанко понимает, что... ничего ровным счетом не понимает. Энн Юи вновь повторяет эту фразу, холодно смотря на Кашима, и тогда-то в голову к парню приходит, что не все "важные люди" (ну а как еще назвать эту компашку Мэри Джи, Эда, Чаки, Ская и Короля с Кашимом, которые явно знают больше, чем им надо) ладят друг с другом. А-а-а, черт с этим!

\- Ты! - Джанко вскакивает со стула, опрокидывая его назад. Пума и Энн Юи одновременно кривятся, понимая, что сейчас начнется. Они наверняка зовут его идиотом, по крайней мере, так кажется Джанко, но это не останавливает его. - Это ты похитил Финна, черт бы тебя побрал!

Он накидывается на Кашима и хватает его за грудки; парень, не ожидавший этого, сначала медлит и с агрессией и с непониманием смотрит на Джанко, и только после пары встрясок понимает, что дело набирает опасный оборот. Он резко выхватывает откуда-то из рукава нож и уже хочет всадить его в грудь Джанко, но в это дело резко вмешивается Пума - она резко подлетает к Кашиму и выворачивает ему руку, заставляя выронить нож на пол. Все трое резко отскакивают друг от друга в разные стороны. Джанко тяжело дышит и сжимает кулаки - он просто обязан отомстить этому чертовому... чертовому... ухм! По своей натуре он просто не может выдавить что-то обидное.

\- ¡¿qεɐdw 'vʁdǝɯоu хɐdɯɔ wǝɔʚоɔ - рычит Пума, разъяренно смотря на Кашима. Тот кривит рот, но ничего не отвечает. - ¡¿иwɐɓоɯǝw иwıqнεʁdɹ иwиʞɐɯ qɯɐʚоʚɯɔņǝɓ vиvоʚεоu ǝƍǝɯ оɯʞ

Этого не выносит уже Кашим, и они начинают драться. Кашим выхватывает из-за пояса еще парочку ножей и ловко швыряет их в Пуму, но та уходит от атаки и, подцепив один из них, кидает его в Кашима. Лезвие проходит буквально в миллиметре от его щеки, оставляя едва заметную тонкую полосу на ней. Взбесившись, Кашим бросается на Пуму, и они вместе валятся на пол, сбивая при этом пару столов. Энн Юи хватается за голову и зовет Айзека, а Джанко, смотря на эту сцену, даже не знает, что ему делать. Разнять? Или смотреть? К счастью, в притон врывается Айзек, и, схватив Кашима и Пуму за шкирку, отбрасывает из в разные стороны. Пума приземляется на четыре конечности, а вот Кашиму везет не так сильно. Встав с пола, он зло смотрит на Пуму, и они, не смотря на Айзека, вновь идут друг к другу, чтобы разобраться окончательно.

Они едва не цепляются друг другу в глотки в последний момент, пока между ними не встает Энн Юи, угрожающе размахивающая выпавшим ножом Кашима. Она зло смотрит на виновников шума, исключая Джанко, и кривит рот в довольной усмешке, будто бы придумала что-то очень оригинальное и полезное. Для нее, естественно.

\- ʁqεʎdɓ ǝиmоdох ıqƍ ǝɓоdʚ ıqw оɯҺ 'оɯ ɐн ǝинɐwинʚ ʚиɯɐdƍо ǝн ǝжɐɓ 'онqvɐɯнǝwоw ɔɐʚ ʎжǝdиdu ʁ оɯ 'ɯʎɯ ǝɔʚ ǝнw ǝɯǝɔǝнεɐd ıqʚ иvɔǝ 'ɐɓoıɔ ǝɯņɐmʎvɔ - она переводит взгляд с Кашима на Пуму. - ǝɯиɓǝdʚɐн ǝн wıqнqvɐɯɔо и он 'ǝɯиɯохɐε ʞɐʞ 'ʞɐɯ ʁɔqɯɐdɓ ǝɯǝжоwɔ оʞqvоɯ ǝн ǝɓɹ 'ǝнǝdɐ ɐн ɐdɯʚɐε qɔǝɯиdǝƍεɐd

Кашим лишь недовольно фыркает, но кивает, после чего спешно уходит из притона. Он в последний раз смотрит на Пуму уничтожающим взглядом, прежде чем громко закрывает дверь. Девушка показывает ему язык, после чего устало вздыхает и садится на оставшийся в ровном положении стул. Она проводит рукой по лбу, и Джанко, вмиг подлетевший к ней, видит, как скатывается с висок пот. Она волнуется, и он это чувствует. Похлопав девушку по плечу, стараясь ее хоть как-то подбодрить, Джанко видит ее благодарный взгляд - даже за такую малость.

В это время Энн Юи и Айзек ставят столы и стулья на место. Женщина тихо переговаривается со своим знакомым о чем-то, косясь на Пуму и Джанко, и последнему это жутко не нравится. Они продолжают свою тайную беседу, пока Энн Юи не вручает Айзеку метлу, заставляя растерянного парня убираться дальше, сама же она подходит к Джанко и Пуме и щелкает пальцами.

\- Не просто так! - громко говорит она. - Кашим явиться сюда не просто так. Работорговцы идти в столицу, такого еще не бывать. Что-то страшное идти, бояться, что это затронуть наш обычный уклад жизни.

\- Из-за северной войны? - осторожно спрашивает Пума. Энн Юи хмурится.

\- Скорее всего.

Война... Та самая северная война, куда ушел Дмитрий, забрав с собой Эрроу. Если бы не война, то Сторк смог бы спасти командира из темницы, и они бы сбежали прочь, следом за Циклонис и Пайпер с Радарром. Потом бы нашли Финна и вернулись бы на Атмос, где жили бы и не тужили. Но... нет. Видимо, не судьба. Джанко ежится, когда они с Пумой выходят на порог здания, девушка достает из кармана пачку сигарет и закуривает одну, тяжело вздыхая.

\- Курит - вредно. Но помогает, иногда, - нервно хихикает она.

Видимо, волнуется перед предстоящей стычкой. Насколько Джанко понял, Эн Юи предложила провести ее Кашиму и Пуме прямо на подземной арене, где толпа получит удовольствие, Энн Юи - деньги, а Кашим и Пума - удовольствие от расплаты. Пума вновь вздыхает и поднимает голову вверх, смотря прямо на цитадель.

\- Отвратительная постройка.

\- Согласен, - вторит ей Джанко.


	74. фиолетовая пума 08

Энн Юи и Айзек постарались на славу - почти все подполье Ноября этой же ночью узнает о том, что легендарная Фиолетовая Пума повздорила с одним из лидеров работорговцев. Джанко не известны приемы этой пиар-акции, и, на самом деле, они ему даже не интересны, но он очень сильно удивляется, когда на следующий день видит в опиумном баре оживление - вместо двух-трех привычных любителей курева, с этим днем тут собралась целая добрая сотня человек, может, даже больше. Энн Юи даже не видно за стойкой, она собирает ставки, и Джанко, протискиваясь к проходу к арене, даже не успевает ее поприветствовать. Да, пожалуй, они поздороваются на балкончике, да и с Айзеком там же. Он мог бы обвинить ее в том, что она наживается на чужих ссорах, но это было разумно для человека, ведущего подобный бизнес, а потому парень ни в коем случае не мог упрекнуть ее за содеянное. Плюс ко всему, он уверен в победе Пумы, и пусть тогда весь Ноябрь увидит, что Кашим - глупое трепло, которое может только людей похищать и работать в команде со всякими крысами вроде Короля. Джанко недовольно хмурится, вспоминая блондина, но быстро откидывает мысли о нем - сейчас важно сосредоточиться не на собственном гневе, а на Пуме, которая через час разобьет Кашима в пух и прах.

К счастью, раньше времени на арену пускают только борцов и связанный с мероприятием персонал, и Джанко моментально замечает Пуму - она стоит в окружении старых соперников и что-то объясняет им, активно жестикулируя при этом. Судя по быстро меняющимся выражениям лица, среди которых преобладает злость, она прогоняет байку о том, как подралась с Кашимом в баре. Самого работорговца нигде не видно, но это даже к лучшему - видеть его сейчас не хочется совершенно, да и есть вероятность, что Джанко все же не сердится и заедет ему по носу за то, что тот посмел тронуть Финна. Еще раз, для пущей уверенности, оглянувшись по сторонам, парень шагает в сторону Пумы. Они обмениваются приветливыми кивками, и девушка продолжает рассказывать что. Сам Джанко, впрочем, ее совсем не слушает. Главная причина, конечно же, незнание языка, но тут он не для того, чтобы байки слушать, а чтобы морально поддержать ее, и это и есть вторая причина. Девушка со скрежетом зубов произносит имя Кашима и ударяет кулаком по раскрытой ладони, после чего толпа борцов начинает одобрительно улюлюкать.

\- Размажу так, что мокрого места не останется, - повторяет Пума на атмосианском специально для Джанко, и тот широко улыбается ей, искренне веря в это обещание. Он не думает, что что-то плохое может произойти, и хотя Кашим уже лишил его одного друга, Пуму он не побьет в любом случае - и даже небольшая стычка в баре это демонстративно показала. Без своего оружия этот парень - просто ноль. Наверняка, как получит по голове, так сразу же сбежит с ринга и не появится в городе после этого еще пару лет.

Пума говорит что-то своим приятелям и указывает им на зрительские места - одни из лучших, что были в первом ряду, и Джанко тихо присвистывает - ничего себе. Вряд ли бы Энн Юи выделала бойцам такие роскошные места просто так в такой ажиотажный день, скорее всего билеты приятелям купила именно Пума, и это чертовски здорово и благородно с ее стороны. Она подходит к нему и протягивает ему билет - на одно из этих мест. Джанко еще шире улыбается, и они с Пумой ударяют друг друга кулаками.

\- Но я все равно волнуюсь, - честно признается он, заставляя девушку громко засмеяться и схватиться за живот. Она не выглядит такой напряженной, как вчерашним вечером, и это хорошо. Во время боя ей нужны не страх или азарт, а разум, чтобы одолеть Кашима, мало ли, что придумает эта крыса...

\- Не волнуйся ты так, парень, Кашим только с оружием и работал все это время, а я и без него отлично справляюсь, - Пума весело подмигивает Джанко, заставляя того невольно еще сильнее поверить в победу подруги. Подруги... Он стал называть ее уже так. Что ж, пожалуй, Пуму можно назвать первым официально хорошим человеком, встреченным на Дальней Стороне, потому что в отличие от Мэри Джи и Эдварда она ничего не скрывает и говорит то, что думает. - Сейчас Энн Юи будет грести деньги лопатами, и тогда мы точно отправимся на север к моей прекрасной леди и к твоему бро.

Они еще раз ударяют друг друга кулаками, как говорит Пума - на удачу, после чего расходятся. Джанко следует на свое место и садится рядом с остриженным налысо Странником и грузным Медведем, с которыми обменивается приветственными кивками. Все эти бои - лишь сплошная подстава, и это замечательно, ведь, как понял Джанко из коротких недо-разговоров при помощи Пумы в качестве переводчика, все бойцы на ринге были отличными людьми, которые, в отличие от высокомерных имперских псов, вроде Дмитрия и Эда, не стеснялись на выражения и проявление эмоций. Они даже радовались победе своих противников, ведь поражение вовсе не означало отсутствие зарплаты. Чем пафосней ты проиграл - тем больше получишь. Таков закон ринга Энн Юи.

... когда бой начинается, Джанко вместе с товарищами затаивает дыхание. Они видят Энн Юи, которая неспешно выходит на ринг, слышат взволнованные вздохи сзади. Такого ажиотажа в этом месте не было никогда, стычка Пумы и Кашима - действительно важное событие в подпольном мире Атласа. Джанко не может сказать, сколько человек сейчас будут наблюдать за этой дракой, но ему кажется, что вся эта публика болеет только за Пуму. Возможно, это не так, сомнительно, что у такого человека, как Кашим, с чего-то профессией, нет сторонников и приятелей, но ведь делать ставки на победу миловидной леди куда приятнее, чем думать о выигрыше мрачного молодого юнца? Джанко бы ответил, если бы не находил в Кашиме что-то родное. Наверное, ему точно так же, как и Эрроу с Финном, пришлось пройти через многое, прежде чем он стал таким.

Наконец, Энн Юи доходит до центра арены и стучит по микрофону, проверяя связь. Раз-раз. Стук отдается в ушах Джанко, и он невольно вздрагивает, когда женщина подносит устройство ко рту и тяжело вздыхая. Колонки усиливают этот звук многократно, и парню кажется, что весь зал дышит вместе с Энн Юи. Вровень. Она наверняка волнуется за Пуму, потому что Кашим - тот еще говнюк. Пожалуй, сегодня Джанко даже не поскупится на нехорошие слова. А так бы он даже Кашима не оскорбил, нет-нет. Подняв руку вверх, Энн Юи щелкает пальцами и указывает на Пуму. Дальнейшую речь Джанко знает наизусть, Энн Юи тренировала ее сегодня утром перед ним, даже сказав перевод.

\- В левом углу ринга, - Энн Юи на мгновение затаивает дыхание, и в зале повисает тишина. - Фиолетовая Пума, легендарный боец всех времен и народов. Незаконнорожденная наследница престола, она добилась славы кровью и потом, доказав всему нашему миру, что полукровки тоже заслуживают места на троне! Встречай же своего героя, Атлас!

Зал начинает реветь и рукоплескать Пуме, на которую направляет прожектор Айзек. Джанко видит его на балкончике и сильно жалеет, что не сидит сейчас с ним рядом. Конечно, этот парень не слишком хорошо знает атмосианский, даже почти не разбирается в нем, но он довольно забавный и добродушный, с ним легко можно поболтать на пару-тройку тем. С помощью перевода Энн Юи, конечно. Об Айзеке, впрочем, Джанко знает не так много, и ему кажется, что этот бородатый парень не так прост, как кажется. Возможно, он даже важнее, чем Джанко может себе представить, в конце концов они с Энн Юи обсуждали что-то про северную войну, и это были отнюдь не сплетни подпольного уровня, и даже не рассказы о похождениях Чаки и Ская.

\- В правом углу ринга стоит тот, кого мы знаем по многочисленным городским легендам, - Энн Юи прерывает одобрительный рев толпы и указывает рукой в противоположный угол ринга. Стоящий там Кашим выглядит нетерпеливо, будто ему уже хочется начать этот бой и разобраться с их с Пумой проблемой поскорее. Джанко предполагает, что, возможно, у него есть еще уйма дел, помимо этой нелепой сцены, и Энн Юи просто отнимает у него время. А время очень важно, и пусть даже Кашим - нехороший человек, Джанко не считает, что кто-то вправе задерживать его ради пополнения собственного кармана. Да-да, Энн Юи. - Один из лидеров работорговцев, известным тем, что в возрасте двенадцати лет устраивал засады имперским псам и жестоко убивал их... встречайте, Кашим!

К удивлению Джанко, толпа вновь громко приветствует своего второго героя. Впрочем, чуть подумав, он соглашается, что парень, совершавший нападения на обученных солдат в таком юном возрасте, да еще и одолевавший их, не может не заслуживать хоть малейшей похвалы. Все же он был прав - это жизнь сделала этого парня таким, неизвестно, кем бы он мог стать, если бы не рос в таких условиях. Джанко, вот, повезло - не смотря на влияние Циклонии, он все равно нашел правильную дорогу. Быть может, когда Кашим окончательно повзрослеет, он найдет себе тот путь, который приведет его туда, куда надо, а не в тьму. Хотя сомнительно, что он откажется от такого выгодного и прибыльного дела.

\- Это будет... битва века, - раздается голос Энн Юи уже откуда-то с балкона. Джанко поднимает голову и видит ее там, сидящую рядом с Айзеком. Они выглядят чертовски довольными - ну естественно, это мероприятие только что очень сильно озолотило их. Можно даже порадоваться, что Энн Юи собрала эти деньги, ведь это означает приближение поездки на север. Женщина поднимает небольшой гонг в воздух и ударяет палочкой по нему. Старт к началу битвы дан. Поехали. Джанко вместе с остальными бойцами затаивает дыхание.

Пума и Кашим почти одновременно срываются с места, но бегут они не друг на друга, а по кругу, кружась в каком-то странном и непонятном танце. Первым это кружение нарушает Кашим, бросающийся вперед на Пуму с кулаками, но девушка ловко уходит от его атаки, плавно отгибаясь назад и резко задирая одну ногу вверх, нанося парню удар в челюсть. Отпрыгнув назад и приземлившись на руки, Пума пригибается и вращается, садясь при этом на шпагат - тем самым она сбивает замешкавшегося Кашима с ног. Джанко не верит своим глазам, когда видит, как девушка вскакивает на ноги и накидывается на Кашима - это же часть его приемов! Ему ужасно льстит тот факт, что она воспользовалась частью его бойцовских навыков, и сидящие рядом Медведь и Странник, радостно говорящие что-то на своем языке ему и указывающие на нее, не могут этого не подтвердить. Пума хватает Кашима за шею и начинает душить, но тот успевает ударить ее кулаком в нос. Пока девушка отшатывается, он успевает подняться и ударяет ее ногой в живот, после чего наносит удар кулаком сверху по голове. Последняя атака, впрочем, проходит не так успешно, как ему хотелось бы - Пума успевает поймать его за руку и, вывернув ее, она притягивает парня к себе, после чего валит его на пол и придавливает собой. Они начинают кататься по полу, периодически проклиная друг друга на родном языке, и Джанко, наблюдая за тем, скрещивает пальцы. Пума кажется куда натренированней Кашима, и пока что лидирует она. Они почти одновременно отскакивают друг от друга в разные стороны и вновь накидываются друг на друга с кулаками, Пума теснит Кашима к рингу, и тот, видя близость собственного поражения, начинает паниковать.

Предметом паники становится нож, спрятанный в рукаве. Выхватив его, Кашим орет что-то на родном языке, явно проклиная Пуму и то, что она сильнее ее, и резко взмахивает оружием вверх. Порез проходит прямо по глазу Пумы, и та, громко заорав, отшатывается в сторону, хватаясь за глаз. Такое жульничество просто выводит Джанко из себя, и от того, чтобы выбраться на ринг, его останавливает Медведь. Он качает головой и указывает на Энн Юи и Айзека, как бы говоря, что бой могут остановить только они. Толпа ликует еще больше, Джанко беспомощно смотрит на хозяев арены. Но те ничего не предпринимают, кажется, сильно радуясь перспективе собрать еще больше денег, чем до этого.

Нож исчезает где-то в рукаве Кашима, и он принимается избивать Пуму, целясь в основном в лицо. Он грубо бьет ее в живот, заставляя упасть на пол, и, не обращая на хлещущую из глаза кровь, начинает бить ее по лицу, не оставляя девушке шансов на победу. Из-за кровопотери она не может дать ему толковый отпор, и, кажется, эта та возможность, которой ждал работорговец. Он наносит один удар за другим по ее лицу, после чего бьет по грудной клетке и животу, не переставая, словно это приносит ему какое-то странное удовольствие. Заканчивается это все тем, что он останавливается, смотря на то, как тяжело дышит Пума, даже не пытаясь закрыть лицо. Это проигрыш. Кашим криво ухмыляется и достает нож вновь.

Терпение Джанко лопается, а былые попытки самоконтроля исчезают буквально за секунду. Не обращая внимания на крики Медведя, Странника и других борцов, он буквально стрелой летит на сцену и запрыгивает на нее. Кашим не видит приближающейся угрозы и вертит нож в руках, ухмыляясь и демонстрируя его Пуме. Энн Юи и Айзек все еще молчат, а значит, они вовсе не против продолжить менять это шоу прямо на ходу. То, что нужно для Джанко. Оказавшись за спиной Кашима, парень пинает его в спину и ногой вышибает у него нож из рук, когда тот разворачивается к Джанко. Он уже не замечает, что с балкона исчезает Айзек, пробираясь на сцену для оказания первой помощи Пуме, сейчас его волнует лишь Кашим, и тот, кажется, прекрасно это понимает. Джанко странно видеть в его ранее бесстрастных глазах страх, тогда, в баре, он посчитал его эталоном самоконтроля, но сейчас, видимо, ситуация была совершенно иной.

Джанко накидывается на Кашима и начинает бить его по голове, не сдерживая силы. Удар, удар, удар. Он методично бьет его под одобрительный гул толпы, не обращая внимания на Айзека и Пуму, которые с ужасом смотрят на эту сцену. Им овладевает ярость и обида за то, что этот чертов Кашим не только продал Финна, как раба, но и посмел тронуть Пуму, лишив ее глаза. Один за другим, Джанко наносит удары по его голове и не перестает даже после того, как работорговец замолкает. От тела его оттаскивает Айзек, но Джанко грубо отпихивает его, делая шаг в сторону Кашима.

\- Умри!

Когда сознание возвращается к нему, Джанко понимает, что проломил работорговцу череп. Толпа молчит, напряженно смотря на это, а парень поднимает окровавленные руки перед собой, смотря на результат своего гнева. Он не реагирует на реплики Айзека и его одобрительно-успокаивающее похлопывание по плечу, тупо смотря вперед. Он сжимает и разжимает руки.

Кашим мертв. Финн и потерянный глаз Пумы отомщены.


	75. фиолетовая пума 09

Джанко тяжело дышит, когда смотрит на свою руки. Кажется, будто он просто окунул их в банку с красной краской, потому что осознание, что так возможно изляпаться во время чьего-то убийства, совершенно не приходит в голову. Страшное это чувство - осознание того факта, что ты безжалостно лишил кого-то его жизни, не дав возможности существовать дальше. Одна только мысль о смерти заставляет Джанко вздрогнуть от ужаса. Он даже не может представить себе, что было бы, умри тут он. А призраки существуют? Он бы витал тут в лимбе, смотря на свой труп, или бы просто распался на атомы, оставив свое существование лишь едва заметным следом в истории Атмоса, как героя-победителя, одного из, в войне против Циклонии? Ему внезапно радостно от того факта, что тут и сейчас умер не он, а Кашим, потому что этот парень был совершенно сторонним и злым человеком, прекрасно продемонстрировавшим всем и вся, что судьба может сделать с ребенком, попавшим не в то время не в то место. Нос отчетливо различает ужасный металлический запах крови, не сравнимый ни с чем, а в голове щелкает что-то - требует срочно смыть с себя чужую кровь и очиститься от этого греха. И просто уйти от трупа подальше.

Он медленно опускает руки вниз, переводя взгляд с них на тело Кашима у себя под ногами и затаивает дыхание, видя результат своей неконтролируемой ярости. Вид проломленного черепа с кусочкам мозга и еще чего-то непонятного заставляет Джанко спешно отвести от головы взгляд, потому что еще одна секунда лицезрения этого кровавого месива вызовет у него тошноту. Взгляд глаз Кашима мутен, и, кажется, будто бы он сам немого растерян своей подобной смертью, на лице мертвеца не осталось и следа эмоций. Ни страха, ни злобы, ни боли, будто ему было все равно в тот момент, когда его убивали. Руки нелепо раскинуты в сторону, тело лежит немного на боку. Одежда около шеи и плеч начинает пропитываться кровью, и тканевый пол арены, в общем-то, тоже. Если Энн Юи не хочет проблем со стиркой, ей лучше поскорее убрать тело отсюда, Джанко прекрасно знает, что кровь тяжело отстирывается...

В зале висит _мертвая_ (какая ирония) тишина, и ее прерывает лишь одинокий далекий кашель. Джанко прекрасно понимает, почему здесь и сейчас царит подобная атмосфера, никто и не догадывался, что бой дойдет до такого. Для зрителей, явившихся сюда сегодня, это было простое развлечение, они рассчитывали на небольшой бой Кашима и Пумы, которые должны были разойтись после стычки, но теперь же все иначе. Пума потеряла глаз, а Кашим - свою жизнь, и центром внимания всей арены, затаившей дыхание, сейчас является он, Джанко. Айзек старается не нарушать эту тишину, но это не слишком получатся - он шуршит аптечкой, а Пума тихонько шипит, когда тот обрабатывает ей глаз. Джанко делает глубокий вздох и соединяет руки у груди.

... что ж, он ожидал, что это когда-нибудь случится. В конце концов, он - небесный рыцарь, а защита мирного населения иногда требует жертв среди нехороших парней. А потому морально Джанко давным-давно подготовил себя к тому, что когда-нибудь лишит кого-то жизни, и пусть представлял он себе менее кровавый способ, дела этого не меняло - сейчас почти он не чувствует тошноты или каких-либо душевных терзаний, как было это у Эрроу буквально в этот же день, но в совершенно ином месте. Какая ирония, прошла ровно неделя с их прибытия на Дальнюю Сторону (восемь дней, если быть точным), а они уже успели распасться, как эскадра, и окрасить руки в кровь. Пожалуй, Атлас прекрасно продемонстрировал им то, что будет с детьми, которые слишком далеко лезут в войну. Еще раз мельком глянув на труп Кашима, Джанко ежится и делает пару шагов назад. Но, не смотря на моральную подготовку, это все равно отвратительно. Он бы с удовольствием перемотал время назад, чтобы не дать себе убить Кашима. Да, набить морду можно, но не убивать. Жаль, что перемоткой времени занимается лишь М-Джей...

Когда потайная дверь в зал с грохотом раскрывается, слетая с петель, Джанко вздрагивает и резко поднимает голову к ней, отвлекаясь от тела Кашима окончательно. Кажется, зря он вспомнил странную сирену (если она вообще такая, судя по словам Энн Юи, М-Джей явно что-то скрывала), потому что наверху стоит именно она - в военной форме и с винтовкой в руках. К удивлению и даже небольшой радости Джанко, Мэри Джи смотрит не в его сторону, чуть в сторону, на Айзека и Пуму. Тут-то в голове Джанко и щелкает мысль о том, что его подозрения об этом парне оказались верны - он тоже не простая темная лошадка. Толпа в зале резко устремляет свой взгляд на Мэри Джи - а она, как оказалось, явилась сюда не одна. _Кажется, это засада,_ \- мысленно чертыхается Джанко, понимая, что ему сейчас нужно срочно спасаться, пока М-Джей не увидела его рядом с Айзеком и растерзанным трупом Кашима. Но девушка, к счастью, все еще смотрит на Айзека и указывает на него пальцем, громко объявляя:

\- ¡иdwʎ иvи ʁɔņɐʚɐɓɔ 'ǝǝн ʚиɯоdu хʁиʚɯɔņǝɓ хиʞɔǝҺиɯɔиdоddǝɯ и ɔɐvɯɐ ииdǝuwи ǝʚɯɔqvǝɯɐɓǝdu ʚ ʁɔqmǝʁниʚƍо ıqɯ 'ɐʞqvоʚ ʞǝεņɐ - Джанко ни слова не понимает из ее речи, но не Айзек. Он неспеша встает на ноги, словно эти слова вообще его не волнуют, после чего с кривой усмешкой смотрит на Мэри Джи и громко (так кажется в повисшей тишине) щелкает пальцами. У Джанко глаза на лоб лезут, когда большая часть присутствующих сегодня на бое людей достает откуда-то из-под одежды оружие и начинает обстрел по явившимся сюда солдатам. Мэри Джи ловко уходит от пуль и дает знак своим людям, и те начинают стрелять в ответ. Кажется, с ней пришло достаточно много имперцев.

 _Пора сматываться!_ \- мысленно кричит Джанко и подбегает к Пуме. Не церемонясь долгими объяснениями, он крепко хватает ее за запястье и бежит вниз с арены, не задерживая свой взгляд на Айзеке или Мэри Джи, которым было совсем не до бегущей прочь парочки. К великому огорчению Джанко, Энн Юи не оказалось на балконе, ее местоположение с деньгами было неизвестно, а это значило, что ему придется по новой собирать деньги на поездку на север. Пума бежит следом за мальчишкой, иногда спотыкается, и ему в голову приходит мысль о том, чтобы понести ее на руках - но, наверное, нет. Он, конечно, силен, да и ростом они с Пумой одного, но девушка все же тяжелее. Хотя вряд ли она способна нормально бежать после подобной кровопотери и избиений, и эта маленькая негодная мысль не дает Джанко покоя.

В конце концов он смиряется с тем, что совесть одолевает рациональное мышление, и, схватив Пуму на руки, он бежит к раздевалкам, где был запасной выход с арены. Пума тихо вскрикивает, когда пол резко исчезает из-под ее ног, и крепко хватает Джанко за шею, а тот замечает, что не такая уж она и тяжелая, и все куда лучше, чем он предполагал. Что ж, хоть совесть успокоил, теперь нужно просто оторваться от возможной погони в лице Мэри Джи, которая просто не могла не увидеть его на арене рядом с Айзеком. Он спешно влетает в раздевалку и чуть не врезается в стенку, Пума тихо смеется, когда он резко тормозит и больно ударяется плечом о железные шкафчики. Джанко ненароком смотрит на нее и с тихим ужасом понимает, что Кашим поработал даже слишком хорошо. Сквозь наспех повязанные бинты уже проступает кровь, да и сама Пума выглядит ужасно бледной. От лицезрения девушки его отвлекает шум впереди, и, резко повернув голову туда, Джанко уже хочет посадить Пуму на пол, чтобы нанести невидимому врагу удар в челюсть, но не делает этого - к его счастью, там стоит Энн Юи с чемоданом в руках.

Джанко внезапно воодушевляется. _Чемодан с деньгами!_ Он бежит дальше к выходу и на ходу ловит чемодан, отдавая его в руки Пуме. Они с Энн Юи подмигивают друг другу, молча благодаря себя за то, что не нарушили обещание и сделали шоу. О да, теперь, наверное, если Энн Юи захочет устроить еще одну арену, к ней толпой будут идти зрители, да ради такого зрелища не жалко отдать и целое состояние. Ну, так думает Джанко. Ему-то, к счастью, места в первом ряду достались совершенно бесплатно. Пинком выбив дверь наверх, Джанко стрелой вылетает на улицу. Он мельком слышит крики Мэри Джи, и Пума, прижимаясь к Джанко еще крепче, переводит ему ее слова:

\- Пытается остановить Айзека, как преступника особо опасного уровня.

Она прикрывает глаза и жмется к мальчишке еще больше, он слышит ее тяжелое дыхание. Им нужно поторапливаться и уходить из города, идти куда-нибудь в более безопасное место. На север! Но сперва нужно просто уйти из Ноября, чтобы сделать нормальную перевязку Пуме. К счастью, по пути им наверняка встретятся деревушки, в которых можно будет попросить лекарства и бинты.

\- Ха-ха, в подвале потасовка... Никогда бы не подумала, что эта бешеная сука устроит облаву. Она наверняка выжидала, пока там соберется побольше народу.

При выходе из подвала они натыкаются на несколько солдат, которые, видимо, должны были охранять периметр от таких беглецов, как Джанко с Пумой. Церемониться с ними смысла не было, попадать в плен, как было это с Эрроу, никакого желания, да и возможности нет, а потому Джанко ускоряется и бежит прочь на всей скорости, не обращая внимания на окрики сзади. Солдаты даже не пытаются их остановить, возможно, они считают, что подросток и раненная девушка - не слишком большая опасность, которую нужно останавливать. Джанко может даже сказать им спасибо за это, но не хочет - надо бежать прочь, пока за ним не последовала Мэри Джи с желанием закончить свое дело. Пума кривится и придерживает глазную повязку рукой. Тихо спрашивает:

\- Куда мы?

\- У меня есть план, не беспокойся! - воодушевленно говорит Джанко. А план у него действительно имеется - сочинил он его прямо сейчас, на бегу. Что ж, идеи, появляющиеся в таких экстренных ситуациях, не всегда хороши, но это лучшее, что он может позволить себе в этой ситуации.

Бедный район, где находится квартира Мэри Джи, притон Энн Юи и ее подпольная арена, остаются позади, и Джанко вылетает с Пумой на руках прямо на оживленную центральную улицу, где они быстро теряются в огромной толпе. Парень не обращает внимания на косые взгляды прохожих, удивляющихся при виде подростка с взрослой девушкой на руках, у которой, ко всему прочему, кровоточит глаз, его единственная цель - добыть машину. Деньги у них есть, а за них любой человек сделает для тебя то, что ты хочешь, и даже не попытается сдать тебя правительственным войскам.

Единственный способ поймать тачку - радикальный, а потому Джанко попросту выбегает на проезжую часть и выставляет одну ногу вперед, когда перед ним резко тормозит какой-то драндулет. Пума взвизгивает и начинает душить Джанко, крича что-то про его идиотизм, но он не слишком-то прислушивается, смотря в окно автомобиля. Он не знает, как не ломает ногу, а лишь мнет перед у авто, нагло открывает заднюю дверь автомобиля и залезает туда с Пумой, суя водителю приличную пачку денег. Пума щурится.

\- Вези нас за город, в какую-нибудь деревню. Ближайшую, - говорит она на местном, и водитель послушно едет вперед, радуясь такой внезапной огромной поживе. Как только тачка двигается с места, Пума облегченно вздыхает и откидывается назад, хватаясь рукой за сердце. Она довольно смотрит на Джанко и качает пальцем. - А ты рисковый. Я-то уже испугалась, когда ты на дорогу бросился, но зато смотри, как быстро мы нашли попутку.

\- Да еще и с такой кучей денег... - Джанко внимательно смотрит на все бумажки в чемодане, что дала ему Энн Юи, и мысленно благодарит ее за такую щедрость. Ей-то, впрочем, деньги и не так сильно нужны, наверное, она всего лишь хозяйка притона и подпольной арены... Раньше была такой. Раз общается с Айзеком, то точно не пропадет.

Смерть Кашима остается где-то позади, и больше не волнует Джанко. Кровь на руках подсохла и уже начинает трескаться, и парень удивляется, как остальные прохожие не шарахались от них в стороны, видя это зрелище. Да и этот водитель - на деньгах наверняка остались следы крови работорговца. На месте этого парня Джанко выкинул бы особо грязные бумаги.

\- Кто молодец? Ты молодец, пацан! - Пума ударяет его кулаком в плечо и показывает большой палец. Джанко отводит смущенный взгляд в сторону, мысленно радуясь точно так же, как и она. Оторвались! От Мэри Джи! Она даже не перемотала время назад, чтобы уладить... или же это была самая удачная из всех временных линий. Хм, а она может перематывать время, или только прыгать вперед-назад? И как она это делает, если она не сирена? - Знаешь, я думала, что сдохну. А ты показал всем там, кто ты такой, и что можешь! Вот это дух! Ты, пацан, просто божественен!

\- Ты преувеличиваешь, - смеется Джанко. Пума качает головой и с серьезным видом смотрит на приятеля. Их взгляды встречаются буквально на мгновение, и мальчишка резко отводит взгляд в сторону. Ну ладно-ладно. Ему жутко льстит тот факт, что Пума так говорит о нем. Просто иногда надо изобразить из себя скромнягу.

\- Нет, пацан. Ты спас мне шкуру, и за это ты удостоишься высшей награды, которую я могу дать! Правды! - Пума важно произносит это, и Джанко мысленно расстраивается, понадеявшись уже на что-то материальное. Оглянувшись по сторонам, девушка подманивает его к себе пальцем и шепчет. - Я расскажу тебе тайну моего имени.

\- Настоящего? - _Ну да. Конечно. Фиолетовая Пума - это же псевдоним._

\- Верно, пацан!

Пума подмигивает ему. Она отстраняется в сторону и демонстративно кашляет в кулак, держа паузу. Кажется, ее имя и правда важно... для нее. На самом деле Джанко не считает, что это очень уж такая важная тайна и огромная награда. Ну, если она так считает...

\- Меня зовут Оцелота.


	76. здравствуй, ма 01

Город Май встречает их совершенно другим пейзажем, нежели ранее. Наконец, Циклонис видит этот город целиком, а не из подземелий, где ей пришлось жить пару дней до встречи с Палмером. Она оказывается совершенно права, когда предполагает, что над трущобами, куда едва-едва попадает солнечный свет, расположен богатый город с чистыми улицами и высокой цитаделью в его сердце. Конечно, эта башня не сравнится с той, что находится в Ноябре, но по сравнению с городскими постройками, она возвышается, как настоящий исполин. Издалека, впрочем, трудно сделать нормальный анализ города, а потому девушка делает это уже после того, как они въезжают с Королем внутрь. Верхняя часть оказывается, конечно, не такой технологичной, как тот же Ноябрь, но и не такой помпезной и роскошной, как Январь. Ей есть, с чем сравнивать - за свое недолгое пребывание на Дальней Стороне, она успела побывать аж в трех городах. Пожалуй, она даже может составить краткую характеристику каждого из них, описав все интересные детали и мелочи, примеченные ею в Мае, Ноябре и Январе. Три абсолютно разных города не походили на собственность одной и той же империи, и это было весьма забавно. Но, пожалуй, не сейчас. У нее есть куча времени для того, чтобы сделать это наедине с собой, а не рядом с Королем, который, казалось, мог читать мысли.

Она краем глаза смотрит на большие белые шары, снующие туда-сюда по городу. Без опоры, они похожи на огромные летающие глаза с красной радужкой, подозрительно смотрящие на все и вся. Такие же были в Ноябре, когда они с Королем въезжали в него через центр - Циклонис предполагает, что эти небольшие круглые роботы охраняют местный порядок. Конечно, Атласу невыгодно содержать еще и полицию, все силы уходят на армию, которую нужно поддерживать. Не станет армии, не станет врага в лице Июня - и экономика империи накроется медным тазом. Она давно поняла это еще с правления Циклонией, и, пожалуй, это была единственная причина, по которой она и совет Атмосии не хотели заключать мировой договор. Пираты и рапторы никогда не были слишком большой угрозой, нужен был весомый враг, а в их мире существовало лишь два больших блока. Циклонис подпирает голову рукой и разочарованно смотрит на мелькающие перед глазами шарики. Белый и красный - цвета империи Атлас и ее главной корпорации по производству оружия. Снег и кровь, которые всегда есть на горящем севере. Как иронично.

Если подумать, то ей не слишком хочется здесь находится. Это тот город, в котором все началось. То самое место, где она чуть не попала в руки властям. Конечно, вряд ли бы кто-то из подземной части попытался поймать ее, но вот если бы та служанка смогла тогда добраться до поверхности и сообщить о сирене местному градоначальнику... Циклонис пробирает дрожь. Они едут по центру, и именно сегодня ночью Король стал причиной поимки Пайпер близнецами Кашивара, может ли быть так, что саму ее он хочет отдать местному правителю? Девушка подозрительно смотрит на блондина и слегка щурится - хм. Нет. Тогда бы он отдал ее раньше, еще в тот день, когда они впервые встретились.

\- Мы временно поживем тут, - прерывает тишину Палмер, и Циклонис вздрагивает, когда он отвлекает ее от своих мыслей. - Ну как временно. Переночуем и поедем дальше, нужно добираться до севера. У меня есть связи здесь, так что проблем с размещением не будет, и, к твоему счастью, нам не придется ехать в подземную часть, потому что там не сервис, а сплошное разочарование.

Циклонис хочет недовольно зашипеть, потому что камень в ее огород более, чем ясен, но все же молчит. Связи в Мае ее настораживают, в голове вновь всплывает мысль о предательстве, но в то же время Палмер не стал бы говорить ей об отеле, верно? Она издает недовольный смешок и вновь отворачивается в сторону, смотря на проносящиеся перед глазами дома. Белый и красный на флагах, на символе корпорации с изображением луны (одной из шести), разноцветные, но в то же время тусклые дома... Май кажется куда более приятным городом, чем Ноябрь, хотя здесь все не настолько продвинуто. Ну, наверное, оно и к лучшему. Брусчатка под колесами раздражает, но, к ее счастью, драндулет Палмера парит над землей и не касается противных камней. Но вот другие автомобили шумят. Старые колымаги.

Они останавливаются около цитадели Мая - той самой огромной башни, которую сквозь редкие просветы видно даже из-под земли. Циклонис задирает голову и оценивающе смотрит на это здание - ничего, конечно, но с цитаделью Ноября или ее Циклонии вряд ли сравнится. Около башни она замечает людей с оружием в черных костюмах, которые кивками приветствуют Палмера; кажется, тот не особо разочарован таким сухим отношением, а потому просто кидает одному из них ключи. Солдат ловит их на лету и приспускает очки, с ехидной усмешкой смотря на блондина. _Они определенно знают друг друга,_ \- проносится в голове у Циклонис, но она решает промолчать.

\- Не разбей эту колымагу, мне на ней еще в Июнь ехать, - ворчит Король, и охранник вновь только кивает в ответ, садясь в драндулет блондина. Циклонис провожает его взглядом, после чего бегом следует за быстро идущим Палмером вверх по лестнице. Охрана без вопросов пропускает их внутрь, и Циклонис мысленно отмечает, что, видимо, этот хитрый лис знает не просто кого-то в этом городе, а самого градоначальника.

\- Забавно, что ты в свои семнадцать и водить умеешь, и связи у тебя имеются. Я, конечно, подозревала, что если мы встретимся опять, в будущем, я увижу что-то такое, но думала немного в другом направлении... - она густо краснеет и отворачивается. Это нетипично для нее, ей не нравится этот человек, ей нравился тот, кем он раньше был. Стыдно, неприятно, но ничего не поделаешь. Ну, ладно. Хоть сейчас они путешествуют вместе, правда его трудно назвать все тем же. - Ты довольно забавный... стал.

\- О, ты знаешь, что жизнь обязывает тебя уметь делать такие штуки в свои года, а про связи я вообще молчу, - со смехом замечает Король, подмигивая Циклонис. - Когда мы встретились с тобой в первый раз, я был тем еще дураком, но прошло довольно много времени... я так думаю, - он опять смеется, а Циклонис хмурится. Ей кажется, что только она догадывается о секрете этого человека, все остальные не понимают этого. Их знакомство, произошедшее давным-давно, всего лишь глупое воспоминание, но... Надо же. Он помнит. - Так что не удивляйся. Водить эту штуку не сложнее, чем скиммер.

Они поднимаются на лифте вверх, и Циклонис молча смотрит в окно на остающийся внизу город. Вид захватывает, она видит парочку далеких деревенек и, конечно же, центральную цитадель этой стороны мира. С Циклонии почти ничего нельзя было увидеть, но, все же, Циклонис и по сей день считает, что вид алых молний, сверкающих тут и там, куда лучше, чем изумрудные просторы Дальней Стороны. Атлас прекрасен в своем мире, но она никогда не изменит пристрастия. То место, где она родилась, навсегда останется для нее самым красивым и лучшим.

\- Скоро стычки между Атласом и Июнем закончатся, ну и слава Проматери, я уже устал от этого, - ворчит себе под нос Король. Циклонис с иронией смотрит на него, никак не ожидая, что этот человек может такое сказать. Он обращает на нее внимание только в тот момент, когда девушка издает тихий смешок и сгибается пополам от одной мысли, что этот индюк теперь так думает. - О проматерь, что с тобой?

\- Слышать такое от тебя... - она качает головой и подавляет очередной смешок. Ох, если бы он сказал это некоторое время назад, а не сейчас, то это было бы куда лучше. Но, впрочем, ладно. Поздний прогресс - тоже прогресс, а это уже хорошо. Она даже может похвалить этого индюка за то, что он стал таким... не таким глупым. Вот.

\- Ну конечно, сразу смеешься. Знала бы ты, как мне эти их перестрелки надоели, то одной стороне оружие поставляй, то другой, - Король не выглядит веселым, но Циклонис все равно продолжает хихикать. Она давно так не смеялась, с падения Циклонии и даже раньше. О, как давно это было. Она ужасно рада, что у нее есть хотя бы такой спутник. Который сам нашел ее. Наверное, она узнала его при помощи сил сирены, иначе нельзя. - Но, если подумать, пока Вадер ищет Шарп и Айзека, я могу отдохнуть и не заморачиваться перебежками с места на место. Сама понимаешь, я же претендент на трон, так что...

Лифт приезжает, и Король замолкает, не договаривая фразы. Они вместе выходят оттуда и идут куда-то по широким светлым коридорам, и Циклонис, смотря по сторонам, настораживается все больше и больше. Сейчас их ждет встреча с градоначальником Мая, она не знает его, и, возможно, тот не будет рад видеть у себя в гостях сирену, раз уж тут так не любят кристаллы. По пути они встречают парочку служащих, которые проводят их до больших стальных дверей. Король не церемонится - открывает их пинком и заходит внутрь, Циклонис следует за ним.

Она удивляется, когда видит не мэра, а его голограмму, голубую и прозрачную. Точнее - ее. Анжелики Волька. Циклонис мельком припоминает, как Король что-то мельком упоминал о ней, но не как о мэре города. Хм, кажется, она тоже связана родством с Верховным Правителем, и тогда Король...

\- Здравствуй, ма, - произносит он.


	77. здравствуй, ма 02

Анжелика Волька. Старшая сестра Верховного Правителя, вторая из трех сестер и градоначальник города Мая. Ученый. Жила на Атмосе. Больше про нее неизвестно - на самом деле, Циклонис и не хочется знать, что же из себя представляет эта женщина. Пусть она и не приоткроет завесу тайны над личностью Анжелики Волька, которая смогла пробраться на Атмос и даже родить там сына, но хотя бы будет чувствовать себя спокойно, зная, что единственный способ выбраться назад, в родной мир - это портал, открываемый Ключом. Голограмма улыбается и слегка фонит, на мгновение уничтожая четкий облик Анжелики, оставив лишь мутную неясную фигуру, Она делает шаг по направлению к ним с Королем, и в этот момент девушка еле заметно дергает его за руку - кривится, когда чувствует вместо привычного тепла под рукой лишь холод металла. Он что-то держит в руках? Или же?..

Циклонис не хочет спрашивать об этом. У каждого есть свои секреты, а у этого человек - тем более. Они не так хорошо знакомы, чтобы рассуждать друг о друге здраво, но того небольшого опыта их общения, случившегося до падения Циклонии, ей вполне достаточно. И она на все сто процентов уверена, что историю одного маленького секрета, скрытого в левой руке, Король не расскажет. Она замечает его взгляд и хмурится, подозревая, что он тоже почувствовал ее волнение по поводу ее небольшого открытия. Ну ладно, это, в самом деле, не так важно. Сейчас у нее куда более занятные проблемы в виде Анжелики, стремительно приближающейся сюда. Циклонис отнюдь не хочется знакомиться с сестрой самого Верховного Правителя, учитывая местную "любовь" к фольтам и кристаллам. Что уж тут говорить о сиренах.

\- У тебя есть мать? - осторожно интересуется она у Короля. Вопрос, конечно, поставлен крайне неверно - мать есть у всех, просто не все ее знают. И она была уверена, что этот прохвост понятия не имеет о том, кто же его матушка. Но нет, смотрите. Вполне знает. Может, даже любит, если такой человек способен на подобное. - Не знала. С первого знакомства подумала, что ты такой же дикий щенок, как и остальные небесные рыцари, в частности _та самая_ эскадра...

\- О, я полон секретов, принцесса, - смеется Король неприятным высоким голосом. Ненастоящим - у него-то уж точно такой не появился бы. Издевается ведь, индюк, строит из себя невесть кого, еще эти очки дурацкие... - Но да. Пожа-а-а-алуй, наша первая встреча действительно не задалась, - он подмигивает ей и тянет за собой, делая шаг навстречу Анжелике. Циклонис успевает только задержать дыхание, боясь даже вздохнуть рядом с этой женщиной. - Совсем.

\- Я тебя сразу узнала, - издает нервный смешок она, крепко сжимая зубы. Анжелика что-то говорит, но, кажется, это лишь слова приветствия и ничего более важного, и Циклонис даже не слушает ее. Король, как видно, тоже - лишь рассеянно кивает, дожидаясь продолжения диалога. - Тебя сложно не узнать. В смысле, мы столько раз встречались...

\- Немного, - лениво возражает Король. Циклонис громко цыкает и переводит на него полный раздражения взгляд. Еще и огрызается тут.

\- Я не про количество встреч, а про их значимость.

\- Оу-у-у. Ну да. Хотя жаль, что ты меня узнала, я рассчитывал на другую реакцию, хе-хе-хе, - он глупо смеется и прикрывает глаза, с этой ужасной челкой и неестественно яркими светлыми волосами и в очках он выглядит не настолько презентабельно, как, наверное, хотел бы этого сам. - Жаль, ведь я _ас_ в маскировке. И во многом другом. Но ты и так это знаешь, сложно не заметить мою неотразимость.

... а еще он самодовольный клоун.

Циклонис игнорирует последнюю реплику, вздрогнув лишь на упоминании его мастерства - слово "ас" не приносит ей никаких хороших воспоминаний, а то ужасное ощущение гложущего стыда и страха перед тем, что будет дальше, вновь захлестывает ее. Не пристало императрицам бояться, но осознание того факта, что если упомянутый мастер меча вернется к жизни, то он скорее всего ее придушит голыми руками, несколько пугал Циклонис и воспламенял в ее душе желание никогда даже не пытаться его вернуть. Но далекая-далекая совесть и чувство полного одиночества все же заставляют ее переступить эту прихоть. Нет. Ас погиб по ее вине. Даже этот напыщенный индюк со всей своей доброжелательностью не станет ему хорошей заменой. Если, конечно, не думать об их ужасающем сходстве, а может они двое...

Анжелика подкрадывается к Королю тихо и неслышно, и Циклонис отдергивает руку прочь, когда женщина появляется за спиной сына и кладет ему руки на плечи, приобнимая. Это не похоже на материнские чувства, она ведет себя вульгарно и неприлично, и это зрелище вызывает у Циклонис только легкий румянец. Король же встречает подобный жест с каменным и слегка надменным выражением лица, будто бы ему все равно на то, что она творит. Но через мгновение он все же слегка поворачивает голову, наклоняя ее назад. Они встречаются с голограммой Анжелики взглядом, и она делает грустное лицо.

\- Прости, милый, но я сейчас занята, - Король скрипит зубами, и это слышит даже Циклонис. Анжелика, видимо, тоже, она слегка усмехается и качает пальцем, проводя им по щеке сына, оставляя при этом тусклый голубоватый след на коже. - Ты хотел отдохнуть у меня?

\- Естественно. Это было бы лучшим местом для того, чтобы спрятать ее до встречи с Шарп, - Король и Анжелика одновременно смотрят на Циклонис, и та лишь громко фыркает, показывая, что ее не волнуют их планы. На деле же, конечно, волнуют, но в данный момент она должна показать себя выше, чем они. Особенно Анжелика. - Но, видимо, не выйдет.

\- Да-а-а, у меня гости, и ты это прекрасно знаешь.

Анжелика трется щекой о щеку своего сына, улыбаясь. Совершенно не похоже, что она относится к нему, как к своему ребенку, может, они не так часто общались раньше? Или здесь заложено что-то более глубокое и отвратительное? Бр-р-р. Отношения сыновей и матерей не должны переходить грани.

\- Но ты сам виноват, что не сможешь погостить у меня, кто мне сплавил снайпера и девочку? Ве-е-ерно, ты. Но я все равно рада, что ты заскочил ко мне, ты так редко навещаешь меня.

 _Снайпер? Она говорит о Финне?_ \- Циклонис моментально настораживается, слыша упоминание. Она прекрасно помнит, что в Ноябре Король чуть не получил от Джанко за свою едкую фразочку о Кашиме и этом глупом снайпере, и, видимо, в этот раз она угадала. Правда не совсем ясно, что же именно делал Финн у матери Короля, но после того феерического обмана Пайпер, Циклонис уже не уверена, что понимает, какую игру ведет этот парень. Но его шахматная доска куда больше, чем она предполагала до этого, как видно. Циклонис недовольно щурится, переводя взгляд с Анж на Палмера. Она должна выяснить это до того, как станет его пешкой. Во имя благородства этот парень ничего не делает, определенно.

\- Ты должен сразу ехать в Июнь, - внезапно серьезным тоном говорит Анжелика. Король вздрагивает и широко раскрывает глаза, и тут-то Циклонис и видит, что это явно не входило в его планы. - Шарп подождет. Тем более, в Июне есть кое-кто, кто тебя ждет, нет смысла заставлять ждать его, верно?

\- Подождет, я не обязан быть его собачкой, - огрызается Король, и Циклонис понимает, что не знает, про кого они говорят. Сначала она думала, что Анжелика говорит о тех двух фольтах, которых упоминали в Ноябре, но, видимо, это не они. Анжелика издает громкий смешок.

\- О, как же вы похожи. Ну ничего, думаю, поход моей сестры затянется надолго, но лучше поспеши - в последнее время она планирует нечто неподобающее, и, я боюсь, это может повлиять на вашу встречу. Дмитрий, как сам знаешь, не любит, когда что-то идет не по правилам. А вот Шарп легко сможет подождать.

\- В Июне небезопасно, - пытается отстоять свою позицию Палмер, но строгий взгляд Анжелики его быстро останавливает. - Н-ну, плюс там этот рыжий идиот. Как его, Чаки? Он же кататься по полу от радости будет.

\- Вот и обрадуешь его, он уже целый год свою императрицу не видел, - внезапно улыбается Анжелика, отстраняясь в сторону. Она смотрит в сторону Циклонис и слегка щурится, будто вспомнила что-то. - Тем более, скоро должен прибыть кое-кто. А ты знаешь, что надо делать, чтобы ничего не пошло крахом, как было восемь раз до этого.

\- Семь, - машинально поправляет Палмер, вскидывая голову. Анжелика еще раз смеется - на этот раз громче, после чего растворяется в воздухе. От ее голограммы остается лишь еле заметный голубой след на полу, и Циклонис молча сверлит его взглядом, пока Король что-то ворчит себе под нос. - Твою ж мать, теперь ехать в Июнь. И зачем он нам сдался?.. Ладно, пойдем уже, надоело мне это место.

Циклонис обеспокоенно смотрит на то, каким взглядом Король осматривает кабинет. И в этот момент ей кажется, что их странные с Анжеликой отношения вполне оправданы - ведь если она искренне любит своего сына, то он явно не настроен к ней доброжелательно. _Легко так думать, когда у тебя есть мать,_ \- проносится мысль в ее голове.


	78. здравствуй, ма 03

\- О боги. Как же вкусно.

Кафе, в которое притащил ее Король ради, как он выражается, обеда, находится под открытым небом совсем недалеко от цитадели Мая; здесь многолюдно и шумно, и поначалу Циклонис совершенно не нравится это место. К местным она относится пренебрежительно, и вовсе не из-за того безумства, которое видела в Январе, благо, Имир и Юмир были не самыми странными или ужасными людьми здесь, стоит лишь вспомнить тех двоих из Ноября, которые были с Ястребами во время их первой встречи на Дальней Стороне - кажется, их звали Мэри Джи и Эдвард, да? Циклонис поначалу задумывается об этом, но тут же отвлекается от подобных бесполезных, по ее мнению, размышлений, когда им приносят еду. Это что-то небольшое и мясное, оно пахнет жутко ароматно, и когда официант ставит перед ней тарелку, она вдруг понимает, что не может устоять. Вести себя прилично? Да пошло оно к черту, этот мир недружелюбен и уныл в целом, какого черта она вообще должна вести себя _как-то особенно_ перед этими тварями. Они хотят ее убить. Быть фольтом-сиреной трудно.

Циклонис не обращает внимания на взгляды Короля и с удовольствием откусывает большой кусок от принесенного ей куска... чего бы это не было, котлета или отбивная. Она глотает, почти не жуя, жадно пьет какой-то напиток и продолжает есть, а в ее голове прокручивается лишь одна мысль - она так давно нормально не ела, что сейчас готова убить любого ради того, чтобы получить наконец нормальный обед. Проглотив еще один кусок, она шумно выдыхает и вытирает рот большим пальцем, после чего поднимает взгляд на Короля.Тот выглядит не удивленным, но веселым.

Он ничего не говорит и лишь качает головой. Смеется. Он почти ничего не ест, и это настораживает Циклонис, ведь несколько предыдущих дней они были почти все время вместе, если не считать коротких расставаний на ночь, и за это время он мало что ел при ней. Было не похоже на то, что этот парень голодает, но не есть столько времени почти нереально. А может, он просто слишком задумчив, вот и упускает возможность перекусить. Или же нервничает. Хотя стоп, Палмер-то? Ха-ха-ха, нет, это даже звучит глупо.

\- Я не голоден, - он качает головой. Циклонис лишь пожимает плечами - ну если он так сказал, то, наверное, ему можно верить. Ее саму не интересует подобное, главное, что она сама наконец сыта и более-менее довольна жизнью. Сейчас на ней не висит власть над огромной империей, и, пожалуй, это очень облегчает жизнь. "Штормовые Ястребы" уже распались, так что их можно не опасаться. На Атмосе она никому не нужна. Ас вот только не вернется, ну а так она только выиграла со всего этого.

К счастью, люди вокруг на них не слишком смотрят, возможно, этому поспособствовала смена одежды на что-то более цивильное. Циклонис не хочет знать, откуда в заказанном Палмере номере оказалась женская одежда ее размера, тот лишь таинственно проворчал что-то про "ты-мне-сама-сказала" (она не помнит такого) и расхохотался, но делать нечего, да и, в общем-то, не важно. Ей кажется, что сейчас она похожа на школьницу в форме в этой дурацкой клетчатой короткой юбке и сиреневом свитере, но это уже лучше, чем черное вечернее платье. Палмер одет также просто - в какую-то черную майку и такие же темные узкие штаны. Он похож на гончую - такой же тощий. Циклонис подавляет усмешку.

\- Что это за дурацкие татуировки у тебя на руках? - она указывает на "рукава" на запястьях, ранее сокрытые одеждой. О, пожалуй, в костюме этот парень выглядел куда более солидным. Король вскидывает бровь вверх и наклоняет голову набок.

\- Дурацкие? Назвать эти татуировки дурацкими - все равно что сказать, что Июнем правят не мародеры, а порядочные граждане, - Циклонис закатывает глаза. Она косится на рисунки на коже и ухмыляется - нанесенные фиолетовой краской абстрактные изображения глаз, переплетающиеся с непонятными линиями отчасти напоминали ей татуировки сирен, но, к счастью, к ним Палмер отношения не имел. - Скажем, это был подарок. Мне. От меня. Смекаешь, да?

Циклонис недоверчиво щурится, смотря на наглую ухмылочку Короля. А он все такой же ехидный дурак, каким и был. Что ж, так даже лучше, ей куда приятней общаться с тем человеком, которого она знает, нежели с совершенно другой личностью в знакомом теле. Он выделяется на фоне остальных жителей Мая, опрятных и чисто одетых, словно пришел из-под земли... той самой подземной части города, где царило беззаконие. Циклонис вдруг вспоминает, что именно хотела спросить у этого павлина.

\- Подземная часть... - Король смотрит на нее и не моргает. - Верхний город так разнится с нею, этому есть объяснение?

\- Объяснение? - Король наклоняет голову набок и хмыкает. - Социальное неравенство. Все просто. Никаких более глубоких теорий, внизу живут отбросы общества, на которые всем наплевать, а наверху - элита. Но скоро мусор проберется наверх, недовольства в народе все растут, а власть Верховного Правителя уже не так много значит. Смекаешь, да? - он сверкает зубами. - Случится то же, что было с Циклонией. Атлас погибнет.

... они вскоре уходят из кафе, и Циклонис чувствует легкое недомогание. Это не что-то страшное или необычное, она с легкостью распознает обычную усталость, которая волной накатывается на нее после нескольких почти бессонных дней и ночей, полных волнений и переживаний. Разрушение родного дома, предательство Палмера в отношении Пайпер, опасная ошибка во время тренировки с кристаллами, которая чуть не стоила ей жизни... Ей всего четырнадцать лет, черт подери! Почему она обязана переживать так много за такой короткий промежуток времени? Она наконец покинула самую опасную зону - Январь - с теми двумя фанатиками Кашивара, все самое страшное позади.

Они идут по улице Мая, и Циклонис недовольно косится на летающие рядом белые шары с алыми глазами. Эти роботы напоминают ей о незримом контроле за всем городом, и о том, что ей, сирене, лучше спрятаться, а не ходить у них под носом. Но если сама градоначальница никак не отреагировала на появление сирены в ее офисе вместе с сыном, то, наверное, императрице тоже нет дела до Циклонис. Осталось только не использовать силы кое-какое время, чтобы слиться с толпой и залечь на дно. Может, она присоединится к тому парню, которого упоминала Анжелика - он, кажется, тоже фольт. И ее бывший подчиненный. Удивительно, что тут есть кто-то с Циклонии.

\- Тут все так отличается от Атмоса, и... знаешь? - она поднимает глаза на Короля. - Я немного устала от всего этого. Давай пойдем назад в отель, а потом поедем на этот дурацкий север, куда сказала тебе везти меня мамаша. Мне уже плевать хочется на то, с кем жить, с Шарп или с кем-то другим. Все равно никого не знаю.

Она отводит взгляд в сторону, замечая удивленное выражение лица Короля. Он хочет что-то сказать, но девушка прерывает его, прикладывая палец к его губам. Она болезненно морщится, чувствуя растущую головную боль. О, сейчас надо бы поспать.

\- Мне тяжело с тобой говорить после предательства Пайпер. Да, она мой враг, но она явно не заслужила той участи. Разве это хорошо - жить с теми двумя? Да эти придурки из нее все соки высосут, прежде чем она станет их полноправной жрицей или чем-то там.

Король берет Циклонис за руку и опускает ее. Он смотрит Циклонис в лицо и улыбается, не так хитро и фальшиво, как раньше, а немного иначе, и девушка не может отвести взгляд от него - и особенно от его кошачьих зеленых глаз. Настоящий прохиндей.

\- Так надо. Она не сдастся, да и они будут бояться ее. Сирена, обладающая силой жизни - это тебе не просто шутка какая-то. Она не умрет, даже если ей отрубить голову. Понимаешь, да? Что ей какие-то нудные речи Кашивара. Эта девочка куда _сильнее_ , чем ты можешь себе представить.

Циклонис сглатывает.

\- Я устала от твоей дурацкой игры, Палмер. Или мне называть тебя настоящим именем, м? - Король издает смешок и по-лисьему ухмыляется. Циклонис отмахивается от него - о нет, он полностью бездарен. Даже года не помогли ему исправиться. Уберите этого индюка отсюда, пожалуйста. - О нет-нет-нет. Все. Даже не смей ничего говорить. Эти твои игры... и той странной Оцелоты, от которой ни слуху, ни духу, меня уже с ума сводят. Кто вообще все это затеял, а? Вы вдвоем?

\- Мы? Смеешься? - Король так громко смеется, что несколько прохожих вокруг неодобрительно на него косятся. Циклонис опасливо смотрит на роботов-шаров, но те никак не реагируют на гогот Палмера. Может, их запрограммировали следить только за подозрительными, а не шумными личностями. А может, на это есть воля Анжелики. - Мы-то? Не-е-ет, мы только помогаем. Как игроки за партией шахмат. Но хозяином самих шахмат являемся не мы, а кое-кто другой. Другие.

Циклонис прислушивается. Она подозревает, чьи имена назовет Король.

\- Эдвард и Мэри Джи.


	79. здравствуй, ма 04

Гостиница, в которой остановился Король этим утром, почти не отличалась от январской: здесь так же роскошно и богато, и дискомфорта, находясь в подобном месте, не чувствуешь. Даже не смотря на то, что еще пару дней назад ты шаталась где-то неизвестно где, не зная, куда себя деть. Этот чертов павлин, появившийся словно из-под земли, стал для Циклонис спасителем. И пусть даже она ненавидит его прошлое "я" до тошноты, она готова признать, что спустя пару лет этот идиот набрался ума и стал тем человеком, которому можно доверять. Тот, кто прошел путь из полных идиотов, слепо верящих в свои идеалы, до полного ублюдка, разочаровавшегося в них. Сидя на ковре с парочкой кристаллов, которые Палмер подкинул ей пару минут назад, Циклонис пытается привести их в движение, хотя бы подняв в воздух. Но все силы сирены словно разом выключились, и причины этому не было. Циклонис ударяет кулаком по полу и зло смотрит на громовой кристалл. Он похож на осколок того паучьего камня, который она нашла здесь в одном из шахт. Казалось бы, для Атласа это была бесполезная игрушка, но вот Циклонис-то смогла увидеть ее настоящий потенциал. Растущий кристалл можно было бы использовать в качестве завода. Или даже местных огромных лампочек, которые на Атласе были спасителями всего и всея. Циклонис не слишком заинтересована в местных источниках энергии, но судя по словам Короля, которым определенно можно было верить, местные заводы были такими же огромными источниками всего из ничего, как и тот кристалл. Может, у них похожая природа. Циклонис плевать на самом деле хочется на это, ей нужно привести свой осколок в движение, а ничего не помогает. Сжав кулаки, она отбрасывает камень в стену - тот ударяется и с глухим стуком падает вниз.

\- Эти. Сраные. Камни, - рычит она, беря второй в руки. Этот, вроде бы, способен на гипноз. Бесполезная игрушка для нее в нынешней ситуации. Если только Ястребам мозги запудрить. - Где ты достал этот мусор? Он даже не работает. У них энергии нет, судя по всему.

\- Все у них есть, - кривит рот Палмер и поднимает голову на Циклонис. Они встречаются взглядами, и девушка сдается первой, резко отводя его в сторону. Нет, все же она не способна долгое время смотреть ему в глаза. Этому идиоту. Чертовому идиоту. Король ухмыляется во весь рот, видя свою победу. - Просто ты плохо стараешься. Не думай, что кристаллы Атласа и Атмоса одинаковы. Ваш мир полностью полагается на них, а потому источники вашего топлива обновляются каждые несколько месяцев. Кристалл за кристаллом. Атлас же не пользуется ими - мы полагаемся на топливо и электричество. Наши кристаллы лежат в земле еще с тех пор, как над Гелиосом взошла Промать. Считай, "новенькие" камни подчинить куда легче, чем старые.

\- Тот паучий кристалл тоже из числа старых? - Циклонис хмурится и сжимает кулак. Осколок красного камня неохотно вибрирует и медленно ползет к ней от стены. Король лишь вскидывает бровь, наблюдая за этим действом.

\- Возможно. Ты не смогла обуздать его силу, кое-кто умер, и... - Король опускает взгляд на бумаги, лежащие перед ним. Сам он сейчас сидит на краю кровати рядом с маленьким журнальным столиком, по которому раскидана куча непонятных Циклонис документов на не менее непонятном языке. - Поэтому я могу предположить, что так и есть.

Когда осколок подползает к Циклонис достаточно близко, та берет его в руки и подносит к лицу. На самом деле, это ее название этого камня - "осколок" - скорее всего ошибочно. Вряд ли от паучьего кристалла остался хоть кусочек, он рассыпался на миллиарды частиц вместе с Асом в тот ужасный день. Она с содроганием вспоминает тот ужасный день на пике Циклонии, видит себя, почти победительницу, вспоминает слова Аса, назвавшего ее ведьмой. Видимо, он был прав. Она поступила неадекватно и глупо, решив, что сможет одолеть Пайпер. Тогда ей была неизвестна природа ее сил, но ей не стоило рисковать, наивно полагая, что она, сирена Грани, сможет одолеть другую, пусть даже только осознающую свои силы. Ее силы считаются одними из самых слабых вместе с подчинением пространства и видением будущего, даже не стоило рассчитывать на то, что Пайпер принадлежит к этим силам - раз она не смогла предвидеть провал во время финальной битвы и не скакала в хаотичном порядке по местности. Она угасала - можно было догадаться. Эти чертовы проверки сил, устраиваемые неизвестно кем, они... у-у-ух. Бесит.

Но, если хорошенько подумать, то простое "исчезновение", как было с Асом, не может быть настоящей смертью. Кристалл может убить лишь в том случае, если использовать его энергию напрямую, как было это с энергетическим оружием. Циклонис же перенаправляла силовой поток через себя, плюс к этому энергия была не в чистом виде - носители уз легко гасили подобное плохое влияние, как вычитала Циклонис из какой-то доисторической книжки. А значит, энергии не выдержало только тело. А не душа. Душа, хм... На самом деле, тяжело говорить о душах и прочих подобных вещах, но такой факт имеет место быть. Ей, как сирене Грани, это известно лучше других. Вышедшее из тело сознание может бродить пару минут рядом с телом, если произошло убийство, то есть резкое прекращение жизни из-за чужеродных обстоятельств, и Ас в данном случае подходил идеально. Но он не был мертв - тело просто уничтожили. Значит ли это, что Ас все еще жив, и, возможно, его даже можно вернуть. Хм. Циклонис разжимает руку, и кристалл падает на пол. Ей надо подумать над этим. Очень тщательно.

В конце концов, Король говорил, что ее силы связаны с Гранью. Тем миром, что ждет их всех после смерти. Значит ли это, что она сможет найти Аса там, в том далеком месте, и вернуть его назад, исправив свою главную ошибку? Но... Ас не мертв. И не жив. Неизвестно, где он. Неизвестно, сможет ли она найти его там, за Гранью, даже если научится проникать туда.

Циклонис косится на сидящего над бумагами Короля и слегка щурится. Он довольно молод, но довольно много знает, что даже очень странно. Сирены, кристаллы, Атлас и Атмос - откуда ему известны все эти знания, если ему всего семнадцать лет? Это достаточно подозрительно. Нет. В смысле, серьезно подозрительно. Тем более, она знает, что раньше он был...

Она его совсем не знает. Это грустно.

Циклонис вновь берет в руки осколок кристалла и прикладывает его к глазу, смотря сквозь линзу на Короля. Делает это она шутки ради, просто потому, что в комнате ужасно тихо и скучно, а ей хочется развлечься. Было бы забавно получить что-то вроде магических очков, но это звучит как-то нереально и немного глупо. Но алый прозрачный кристалл показал ей то, что она вообще не ожидала. Пожалуй, это было бы трудно ожидать. Сначала там было лишь белое пятно, и она, протирая стекло, уже хотела было высказать свое мнение по поводу грязных слабых кристаллов, но... Дальнейший просмотр показал ей, что белое пятно - и не пятно вовсе, а нечто маленькое, с лапами и хвостом. Оно достаточно быстро уползло.

\- О боги!

Король шипит, когда кристалл попадает ему в голову. Циклонис щурит глаза и указывает на примере местоположение непонятного белого существа.

\- Видишь? - Король прикладывает кристалл в глазу и смотрит в ту сторону, куда указывает Циклонис, ищет что-то взглядом и, видимо, не находит. Отрицательно качает головой. - Хм-м-м.

\- Способности сирены? - Король со смехом возвращает ей стекло. Циклонис ловит его на лету и прикладывает к глазу. Белая штука торчит в стене, весело виляя хвостом из стороны в сторону. Значит, Палмер и правда ее не видел. Хм.

\- Я хочу сделать кое-что с этим кристаллом...

Циклонис крепко сжимает кристалл в руках. Наверное, это и был лимб. Иначе объяснить подобное было бы невозможно. Забавно, что она никогда раньше не видела этого, возможно, самые гениальные решения приходят с глупыми идеями. _Король был прав. Силы возрастают._


End file.
